


Claimed

by Thaliana



Series: Unclaimed 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 153,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is either a Dom or sub, those who aren’t in a relationship are at a disadvantage. Blaine is a Dom and Kurt is a sub. They have been friends since high school, though they were in claims with other partners. After finding themselves suddenly without partners at the same time, they enter into a claim of convenience. Now that claim is Official, and their life together really begins…”</p><p>NEW NOTES: Unfortunately, some people persist in reading content that is offensive to them, even after being warned.  Thus, I will have to moderate comments on my stories from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So…here it is, at last. The long-awaited(?) sequel to Unclaimed. My apologies to anyone who may or may not have written fic with the same name, but it was necessary to keep the trend, you’ll come to understand why. I'll be posting chapters, on average, twice a week. I'm aiming for Wednesdays and Sundays.
> 
> Something to note for all my stories with D/s elements. The submissive will only refer to those having authority over them as "Sir" or "Ma'am". Otherwise, it'll be "sir" or "ma'am". Capital letters mean a lot in my stories, even if I don't ever go the i route...I just can't not capitalize "i". My submissives will show you who they respect by the terms they use, and you might learn a little something interesting about their psyches by paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for some schmoopy smut, and gratuitous second-hand embarrassment. Oh, and I should add, this first scene is for the delightful babyblainers. Now, welcome to Christmas morning at the Anderson-Hummel residence. And without further adieu, the beginning of Claimed

Blaine woke up with a smile as the sun shone brightly into the bedroom. It was Christmas morning and his smile quickly widened into a grin. Blaine looked down in amazement, recalling all the wonder of the preceding events that put such a stupid grin on his face. He was officially in a Claim with the man he’d had a silent crush on since the moment he’d met Kurt. A bittersweet crush that had to be hidden and friend-zoned in order to keep his friendship with Kurt alive. Having their exes cheat on them with each other was so serendipitous at the time that it had seemed too good to be true. The reality of finally being able to have his crush, however, strove to prove true the adage, ‘Be careful what you wish for’. First his crush, then his secret love, and now his claimed sub… was…interesting, to say the least. The man was mulishly stubborn, snarky, spoiled, with an independent streak a mile wide; but he was also sweet, kind, soft-hearted, generous with his affection, and rarely able to see the bad in anyone. In other words, an adorable brat that sometimes plucked his Dom’s last nerve and excited him to no end.

Blaine shifted slightly under his beloved submissive, who was draped over him, who, even in deep sleep, was trying to carefully keep his sore bottom off the bed. Kurt moaned softly in his sleep pressing his sleep-hard cock into Blaine’s hip. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine, who stroked his sub’s neck and shoulder, then whispered softly in his ear. 

“Let me up, baby,” he murmured, gently moving Kurt off his body. Kurt whined at the loss of warmth, but Blaine forced himself to get up and out of bed. He padded over to the washroom, quickly cleaning up the mess from the night before, cleaning the toy and putting it away, putting the towels and clothing into the laundry, before brushing his teeth and getting ready to get dressed. It wouldn’t be long before Burt, Carole, Finn, and Quinn showed up to spend Christmas with them.

Then he saw Kurt. His sub had thrown off the blankets, and was lying, face-down, on the bed, legs spread slightly, pinked bottom tipped up. He groaned softly, then strode quickly to the bedroom door and locked it, making sure they couldn’t be interrupted, should the family arrive before Blaine was finished.

“Such a beautiful bottom,” Blaine whispered. He crawled back onto the bed with Kurt and ran his hands up Kurt’s legs, gently parting his sub’s cheeks. He couldn’t resist and leaned in for a light lick. “So gorgeous,” he breathed, diving in and giving a harder lick.

Kurt sighed and bucked his hips backwards, bumping into Blaine’s mouth. Chuckling, Blaine pressed gentle hands into his sub’s backside, pushing him down into the bed. Kurt whimpered, and Blaine went back to rimming him, licking him, poking his tongue into the puckered hole, and generally worshipping his boy’s ass.

Blaine pressed a close-lipped kiss to the tiny hole, sucking gently on the skin, which caused his sub to cry out in pleasured pain. He continued sucking, kissing, licking, until finally he brought up a finger to trace Kurt’s entrance.

“Sir!” Kurt whined. He looked over his shoulder. “Sir, please!”

Blaine looked up. “Please what, baby?” he asked.

“Still so sore…please, Sir…no more…you promised…”

“Mmm, I promised not to turn the vibrator on again last night,” Blaine murmured. “It’s Christmas morning, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Sir, now please, leave my ass alone.”

Blaine pouted. “Can you roll over?” he asked. “So I can…would it hurt too much?”

Kurt sorted through the disjointed statement and an affectionate grin lit his face. “I think I can manage that.” He rolled over to lie on his back, clenching his teeth in pain as his backside made contact with the soft sheets. Then he gave Blaine a smile, such trust on his face that the Dom’s breath caught in his throat.

“I want you,” Blaine said hoarsely. “I want you in my mouth, to taste you, to feel you, make you scream.”

Kurt pulled Blaine’s head down so they could kiss. Once their moment of searing heat had passed, he let him go. “Make me come. Please, Sir, make me come.”

“Yes,” Blaine agreed. “Absolutely. And you come whenever you want, you have my permission. No punishment for it today, not on Christmas.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt breathed. He lay back and basked in the attention, revelling in the feel of his cock in his Dom’s mouth.

Blaine drew out the pleasure, making it last, eliciting breathy moans from his submissive. 

“Sir!” Kurt sobbed when the pleasure became too much and Blaine backed off again. “Please!”

Knowing that Kurt wouldn’t stand for too much more, Blaine sank down on his cock, swallowing him completely, pressing his nose against Kurt’s flat abdomen. He stroked his own cock furiously with his hand, his sub’s pleasured sounds urging him on as well.

With a strangled shout that should have been Blaine’s name, Kurt came hard, and his Dom swallowed every drop.

Kurt lay there a moment after Blaine slid off with a wet pop. Finally, he came back to himself and blinked, looking up at his Dom. “Thank you, Sir,” he said softly.

“You’re so very welcome,” Blaine breathed.

“Can I return the favor?” Kurt asked.

“Mmm, it’s already been taken care of, baby. Go back to sleep. Your family will be here soon but you can rest.”

“I can’t!” Kurt sat up, then promptly went back down and turned onto his hip as pain flared from his full weight being forced on his sore bottom. “The ham!”

“Shh, I’ll have Carole and Quinn start it when they get here. Just sleep. We’ll do presents later.” Blaine firmly pushed his sub back down onto the bed.

“Sir!” Kurt whined. 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are staying in bed this morning. You’re tired, and you nearly drowned in the bathtub last night while screaming about piranhas. If I let you into the kitchen, you’re likely to hurt yourself. If I have to tie you to the bed, I will.”

Kurt had to smile at that. “Yes, Sir,” he finally conceded. He settled back into the pillows and watched as Blaine cleaned himself up, dressed, came back for one last kiss, then left the room.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly. The family had indeed let themselves in and Carole and Quinn were already in the kitchen, even as Finn and Burt were flipping channels on the television. “Kurt’s exhausted. I’m letting him sleep in for a while. He has the ham ready to go, Carole, would you mind getting it started for him?” It looked like they already had. Blaine quickly adjusted a few presents, adding a box to Kurt’s stocking.

“Of course not,” Carole smiled. “Quinn and I have supper under control. If I didn’t know we’d never done this together before, I wouldn’t believe it. And dessert is ready…your mother’s Thelma sent us back with four full pies. There’s even three left. Finn had a midnight snack. Should be perfect. Now…Blaine, what are we going to do about seating?”

Blaine sighed. “Um, the piano bench from the spare room?” he asked. “The subs will sit on cushions on the floor, there’s four stools at the island, it’ll be fine.”

“Blaine,” Burt handed the remote off to Finn. “Can I talk to you in the spare room for a few minutes?” He offered a smile.

“Sure,” Blaine said. He followed Burt down to the spare room. “What’s up?”

“How is he doing?” Burt asked. “Honestly, I’ve never seen him the way he was last night. Just worried about my boy.”

Blaine nodded. “He’s good. Seriously. He tried to drown himself in the bath last night, he was so disoriented, but he’s fine.”

“Uh-huh. Don’t think I couldn’t hear how ‘fine’ he was a few minutes ago.”

Blaine flushed. “Sorry about that,” he looked at the floor.

“Son, if you proved anything to me last night, it’s that you care about my kid. Which is more than I can say about his previous Dom. He matters to you. And that’s what matters to me. Whatever you two do in the privacy of your own bedroom is your business. Just…try to keep it down if you know we’re in the house, okay? Kurt doesn’t need Finn making comments or worse, barging in with some misguided attempt at protecting his little brother. The boy has a good heart, but sometimes it runs and his brain can’t catch up.”

Blaine nodded. “Of course,” he said. “In my defense, I wasn’t sure you were here yet. But we’ll keep it down, I promise.”

“Anyway. That’s not why I brought you in here. How long do you give it before he’s asking to see the new place?”

“Dinner dishes won’t even be dry,” Blaine predicted. “You’ve already seen it, but I think I want him to get his first look with just the two of us.”

“Probably a good idea,” Burt said dryly. “Carole and I had a few things delivered there for you. Don’t give me that look, Blaine, the pieces we chose are tasteful and all based on things from one of Kurt’s house design books. You know, those scrapbooks he was always making.”

Blaine smiled. “The look wasn’t about the taste of whatever you bought. Carole was involved. I know it’ll be tasteful. It was about the money.”

“Again, don’t give me that look. You’re my boys. And I can’t throw you a huge party, I won’t even pretend that when you two decide to get married that I’ll be able to pay for half, but I can do this. And I’m going to. It’s just some couches and tables, since you have two living rooms now.”

“One living room. Well, a great room. And an alcove. And two sitting rooms But you’re right. There’s a lot of space that’s going to need furniture.” Blaine nodded. “Alright,” he said. “We accept.”

“As if I was gonna give you that choice. But, son, I do have one more question for you. Something came up last night that I wanted to ask you about. Why weren’t you and Kurt already in your grandparents’ patriarchy? I mean, I know I talked to your mom about it, and she said to go for it, that you two weren’t already under George’s, but I don’t get it.”

Blaine smiled. “Simple,” he said. “When Sebastian and I entered into our claim, Grandfather gave us the choice, at Mother’s insistence. Seb talked me into saying no. Jeanette gave Cooper a resounding yes. So, they’re included in the Anderson Patriarchy, and we weren’t, not officially. Though, of course, had anything happened, Mom and I had the paperwork signed, just not filed. She’s kinda been in charge of the Patriarchy, even though it’s really Grandfather who is the Pat. Anyway, Sebastian had seen bad experiences with his older siblings and said he didn’t want any part of it. Mom and I agreed that we’d revisit the idea a few years down the road, but Sebastian was vehemently against it. When Kurt and I got together, it was a claim of convenience. Not going to deny that I’ve loved Kurt for a long time, but with Sebastian, and then Dave, there wasn’t a place for those feelings. So, claim of convenience. I never dreamed that he’d love me back. Never even considered that we might be together like this.” He sighed. “And then, before I could approach mother about it, you came to us, already having done so.”

“But you don’t resent me for going behind your back and talking with your mother?” Burt asked carefully. “Do you?”

“Oh my god no! Not at all!” Blaine gripped Burt’s arms and then stepped in to hug the older man. “No, in fact I’m kind of relieved you did. With Kurt’s personality and not exactly being a cookie-cutter sub, he would not have done well in the Anderson Patriarchy, they’re much more ‘hands on’ if you know what I mean.”

“Meaning he’d never sit comfortably again…ever.” Burt gave Blaine a wry smile and shook his head a little at the thought of Kurt in a traditionalist Patriarchy.

“At least not when any member of my family was around,” Blaine agreed. “I feel really bad about last night. Mother kept me so busy, I seriously didn’t see half of what happened to him. And to have him looking so broken down, I was seriously afraid he was going to tell me no. Tell me to go fuck myself.” Blaine sighed. “I am so glad he said yes. You have no idea…”

“The look of love on your face was idea enough,” Burt smiled. “And the way you knelt down and explained it to him, it was more proof that you are exactly the man for my son. As I told you after the switching incident. He’s yours. Just as much as you’re his. You two are it. One of those forever claims. Which is why, when you two decide to get married, let me know ahead of time, okay? I may have another surprise or two up my sleeve.”

Blaine smiled. “Of course,” he said. “You keep mentioning marriage. Do you know something I don’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are gold. Especially for an AU.... (lame chemistry joke?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s part 2. I don’t think there’s any warnings necessary for this part, unless the fact that Kurt gets close to a panic attack warrants a warning. At any rate, please read and review. It really makes me feel better about my writing when I see reviews. Honestly. I’ll beg…I will!

Burt laughed. “Not exactly. I just know that now that you’re in a bonded claim, he’s gonna be thinking next step. And logical next step is marriage. But you can wait. Unless you’re having kids. In which case, I’d like you married before you went about that.” Bonded claims, like Sebastian and Blaine’s had been, could still be dissolved simply by one partner walking away and stating it was over. A marriage required divorce, and wasn’t lightly entered into.

Blaine shook his head. “We’re not having children,” he said. “It’s not something he wants, and I’ve never felt strongly one way or another. I know it means you won’t have any biological grandchildren, but…”

“Oh, hell, Blaine, Finn’ll give me enough non-biological grandchildren to fill the house,” Burt shrugged. “Makes me a little sad, but between Finn and Cooper, you two will have enough nieces and nephews running around to keep you happy. And you two may change your mind someday. Which I would totally not be against…”

Blaine smiled. “Burt, I promise, if we decide to have children, you’ll be the first to know, and I’ll make sure that Kurt is the biological father. Okay?”

“Okay,” Burt nodded. “Alright. Let’s get back out there, I’m sure there’s something on television besides Miracle on 34th Street.”

The two men walked back down the hall, Blaine pausing to look in the den/playroom they’d never used. “I’m gonna miss this place,” he said quietly.

“Your new place will be yours and Kurt’s,” Burt reminded gently. “Exactly what you wanted when you bought it. You saw how he drooled over that penthouse brochure months ago. He’s going to lose it when he realizes it’s the place you bought.”

“I know, but this is the place where we finally connected.” Blaine looked around with a slightly sad smile. “It has a lot of memories…”

“I know how that goes Son, believe me I do.” Burt affectionately squeezed Blaine’s shoulder. “There were so many memories of Kurt and his mother when we decided we needed a bigger place for our new family. It was hard to leave that behind, but you know, you’ll make new memories in the new place just as good if not better than the old memories.” He slid his arm across Blaine’s shoulders and gave the younger man a fatherly hug. “Memories are funny things though, they never really go away. You’ll always have them.”

Blaine nodded. “Thanks, Burt,” he said. “I’m gonna go let Kurt know the family is here, so he doesn’t come out under-dressed. But really…thank you…”

“Of course. Now, you’ll want Kurt dressed and presentable before noon. That’s when his surprise guests are set to arrive.”

“He’s going to flip,” Blaine smiled. He slipped into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched Kurt sleep for several long minutes, fighting the urge to slide back under the covers with him. “Baby,” he murmured. “I want you to get dressed when you decide to get up. Your family is here.”

Kurt groaned and sat upright, moaning at the pain in his ass. “I… I need to make Christmas dinner,” he said sleepily.

“Take your time putting yourself together. If we eat a little later, it’s not the end of the world. But I bet you’re starving. You barely ate at all yesterday.”

“I’m not hungry, Sir,” Kurt shook his head. He pushed back the covers and got to his feet. “I don’t think I can wear skinny pants today…”

“Wear whatever makes you most comfortable. But remember, we’re having company for supper.”

“Right. Santana and Brittany.” Kurt sighed. “Sir, do you think it’s possible that I could go visit ‘Cedes this summer? After classes are over? I barely got to see her yesterday, and we barely got to talk…and I hardly realized how much I missed her until I saw her again.”

“You can visit Mercedes anytime you like,” Blaine promised. “We can plan a big vacation after your classes…I was going to take you to Paris, but California will work, too. Lots more friends in California than Paris.”

“What if I wanted to go alone?” Kurt asked. “Could I?” He walked into the closet and began sorting through outfits. He needed something casual, but classy, for Christmas.

Blaine’s face fell. “You could,” he said. “I’d miss you a lot, but if you wanted to go alone, you could.”

“Good to know,” Kurt said, no inflection in his voice.

“Baby, is something wrong?” Blaine asked.

“Just…trying to figure out the boundaries, Sir,” Kurt said.

“Boundaries?”

“Mmm-hmm, since you own me now…I wondered how autonomous I’m going to be allowed to be.”

“Baby!” Blaine exclaimed. “Nothing’s changed. You’re still my wonderful, bratty, mischievous sub, just now everyone knows that I’m your Dom. I’m not going to treat you any differently than before, unless your classes aren’t going well. But, Baby, it’s Christmas. Can we go out and enjoy it with your family? Our family?”

Kurt nodded, and dressed in a slacks and vest combination over a red silk shirt. He stood before the mirror and combed his hair. “Sir?” He asked. “Do I have to wear this all the time now?” He gestured to his collar.

“Not at all,” Blaine said. “You can take it off.” He nodded to the box he’d put on the dresser. “There’s the box.”

Kurt frowned. “Can…do I…” he sighed. “Will you take it off for me?” he asked, dropping to his knees in front of Blaine. “Please, Sir?”

“Of course, baby,” Blaine smiled. He unbuckled the collar and pulled it away from Kurt’s neck.

Kurt immediately felt naked, he took a sharp breath in and his hands flew up to his neck, touching the bare skin there. He felt as if the air in the room had suddenly gotten much thinner, harder to breathe, his fingers massaging the bare skin at his throat. His eyes widened and locked onto Blaine’s as each breath came quicker.

Blaine saw the panic rising in his sub’s eyes and he quickly spun Kurt around so that his back was pressed to Blaine’s chest. The Dom cupped one hand over Kurt’s nose and mouth and splayed the other out across Kurt’s chest. “Take a deep breath,” Blaine commanded, feeling the movement of his sub’s diaphragm. “And another. And now one more.” He guided Kurt through breathing exercises until he’d regained his rhythm and stopped hyperventilating. “That’s my baby. You don’t like having it off, do you,” he said.

“I just feel…wrong without it now,” Kurt said. “It’s weird and kind of scary, and I hate that. I never wanted to be collared and now I don’t want to be without it, and it’s like the two halves of my brain are warring with one another. And it just…it sucks.”

Blaine smiled sympathetically. “Baby, what if I had another solution?” He released Kurt after assuring himself that his sub would be able to stand on his own, and walked over to the dresser.

“Another solution?” Kurt asked.

“Yes…” Blaine rummaged through the jewelry box on the dresser. “When I was little, I was sitting in Grandmother’s lap, and I tugged so hard on her necklace-collar that I broke it. Grandfather laughed and said if I wanted it so badly, why didn’t I just ask and he would have bought me one. Instead, he gave the broken one to me, to perhaps fix and give to my own submissive wife one day. But as you say, ‘fashion has no gender,’ so how about you wear Grandmother’s chain today? See if that transitions you well enough into not wearing the collar?”

Kurt blinked. “Grandmother’s chain?” he asked. “I would love to. Thank you, Sir.”

Blaine clasped the choker length chain around Kurt’s neck. “How does that feel?”

Kurt trailed his fingers along the intricate chain and pressed the heaviness of the gold against his skin “Very good, Sir.” he sighed, partly in relief and partly in affection for the tiny woman that was his Dom’s Grandmother “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go out and see your family. Santana and Brittany should be here soon.”

“Right.” Kurt took a deep breath.

“Baby…..”

“Yes, Sir?” Kurt stopped at the doorway and turned to Blaine, who breezed past him, turned and walked backwards.

“The necklace is yours to keep,” the Dom said with a wink.

Kurt froze and his mouth dropped open, the other hand joining and crossing over the first to caress the chain. “What?”

“Grandmother’s choker chain….it’s yours, Sweetheart.” Blaine grinned as he saw his boy’s eyes begin to glisten and jerked his head toward the living room, “C’mon baby, we have guests coming….” He stopped his backwards stroll and listened as Carole opened the door with a greeting. “Looks like they’ve arrived. Hurry up!” 

“But…but Blaine!”

“No time baby…guests, out there, now” Blaine chuckled, spun on his heel and scooted out into the living room.

Kurt sniffled and followed his Dom, both hands crossed over his throat touching the treasured heirloom. He entered the living room with a choked “Blaaaine” just as Brittany and Santana reached them.

“Hey…Short stack, you been choking Kurt?”

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kurt, who immediately went ‘deer in the headlights’ still, hands still at his throat. He turned bright red at the sudden attention. He attempted to take a step back, just as Britt grabbed him around the waist. Kurt made a startled gurgling noise.

Blaine, who was staring at Santana in confusion, heard the gurgle and immediately turned, taking in what everyone else was seeing…Kurt standing there, mouth opened, eyes wide, face bright red and his hands wrapped around his own throat….he looked as though he’d been…

“WHAT?” Wait! No!! I didn’t! I wouldn’t!…well…not without Kurt’s okay….I mean…” Blaine looked at Kurt and started toward him, stopping only when Santana stepped in front of him with her arms crossed. “Kurt, put your hands down, Sweetheart…please before Tana skins me alive!”

Kurt glanced down at his arms then back at Blaine, his mouth making a silent ‘oh’. He cleared his throat and quickly brought his hands down and clasped them behind his back and lifted his chin proudly.

“Ooooo….so pretty!” Brittany cooed and traced a finger along the chain.

Carole went over to take a closer look. “Kurt, that’s beautiful, and from the looks of it, very old.”

“Blaine gave it to me, it was his Grandmother Letya’s.” his eyes grew watery again as a smile grew.

Finn followed his mother to get a closer look too. “Hey! That is pretty. I think you’re gonna have to get a different skirt to wear with it though, that plaid one you have won’t look right with it. Maybe a dress….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me begging you please. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think there’s any warnings necessary in this part, except to tell you guys that anything you recognize from an episode of Glee probably came from that episode.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Finn!” Carole started.

“What? He needs to be in one of those drapey guy dresses…a tortuga? tornado? tor…somethingorother…”

“Finn, the skirt is called a kilt and …” Kurt looked at his brother in mild amazement, “….you knew it wouldn’t go with a kilt but would with a toga? How?” he slowly shook his head and wondered where Finn picked up that little bit of fashion sense.

“Or maybe one of those guy mini skirts that double as a diaper.” Finn grinned and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder pulling him into a side hug.

Kurt threw his hands in the air. “You’ve been watching history channel documentaries again, haven’t you?”

“Well yeah, kinda, Quinn hasn’t been sleeping much with the baby and all, the little guy is making her real sick. I don’t know why they call it morning sickness when it comes in the middle of the night….it should be called eat the world’s weirdest shit and then puke it up sickness.”

“Okaaaay….this conversation is done….” Kurt gave a shiver and walked next to Blaine dropping his head onto his Dom’s shoulder.

Blaine patted Kurt’s arm, smiling at his sub. “You said something about needing to get into the kitchen?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, dinner! We’re never going to be able to eat on time!”

“Calm down,” Carole said, smiling. “The ham is in the oven. It needs about another hour. The rolls will be ready with the ham. Potatoes are boiling. Cranberry sauce is simmering. It’s almost done. The green beans are quick, the gravy has to wait until the ham has cooked a bit longer, was there anything else on your list, Kurt?”

“Sweet potatoes?” Kurt asked.

“And white potatoes,” Quinn confirmed. “Both ready for mashing. Miss Thelma sent us home with pies for dessert. Enough for everyone, though Finn only gets one piece today.” Finn looked like he were going to pout, but the stern look his Dom gave him had him shutting up.

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. “You’re following my recipes?” He pulled a large container of butternut squash soup out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter to be warmed when there was a free burner.

“Kurt, it’s my cranberry sauce recipe. You’ve been using it for years,” Carole reminded gently. “We’ve got this. Go sit down with your Dom and enjoy Christmas. Santa came last night. He brought you a stocking. Go look in it.”

Kurt smiled and walked over to the bulging stocking with his name on it. He reached inside, and the first thing he pulled out was an envelope. He opened it, and his eyes went wide. “Seriously?” he asked. He turned to his Dom. “You got me Wicked tickets…best seats in the house, for my birthday?”

“No,” Blaine corrected gently. “Santa brought you tickets to Wicked, for Christmas. The performance happens to be on your birthday. I had very little to do with the magic that is Santa.”

Kurt smiled, indulging his Dom. “But you’re going with me, right?” he asked.

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Blaine promised. “Santa brought more.”

Kurt pulled out gourmet chocolates, a beautiful, high-quality brush and comb set, several silk pocket squares in a variety of colors, and, most importantly, a small, robin’s egg blue box with a distinctive logo. Giggling, Kurt began to sing. ”Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at, Tiffany’s…” He opened the box and smiled. Inside was a keychain, a silver K, with two keys and a fob attached.

“The keys to the new house,” Blaine explained. ”I’ll take you over after dinner.”

“Is it dinner time yet?” Kurt asked, causing everyone to laugh. ”Santa got me just what I wanted,” he said with a grin. ”Since he’s not here, I’ll give you a hug and kiss instead, Sir.”

Blaine happily accepted the warm embrace, allowing himself to indulge in a passionate kiss with his sub until Burt discreetly cleared his throat. “Sorry,” Blaine smiled. “Is there anything else, baby?” he asked.

Kurt dug to the bottom of the stocking and found some more candy, breath mints, a rather large gift card to a high-end men’s boutique, and finally, in the toe of the sock, an orange, per tradition. “Sir, you need to open your stocking now, too,” he said, once he’d piled everything neatly. 

Blaine took his stocking and dug right in. New bowties, of course, and several pairs of socks, which made everyone laugh. Then, he pulled out the feather toy, the one Kurt had received from his secret admirer and decided to repurpose.

“Ooh, wanky!” Santana crowed, causing both Kurt and Blaine to blush. 

Blaine gave Kurt a ‘look’, and Kurt simply smiled. “Apparently, Santa is a kinky boy,” Kurt winked. “Keep going, honey, I’m sure there’s more.”

A thrum of arousal shot through Blaine when Kurt called him honey, and he groaned softly, before turning back to the stocking. There was a book he’d been wanting to read, candy and gum, and again, in the toe, an orange.

“Why does Santa put oranges in stockings?” Finn asked.

Brittany huffed. “Duh,” she said. “It’s so the toe part of the stocking opens up, making more room for all the presents!”

Everyone looked at her in amazement, because she was right. “So smart, my babygirl,” Santana smiled. “Alright! Let’s see what these boys bought each other!”

“Oh God, no,” Kurt said. “We’ll open presents later.”

“Oh, come on, baby. They can’t all be naughty presents,” Blaine teased. “Like the one your family brought for me. What about that one?”

“Okay,” Kurt said. He pointed to the big, wrapped gift. “Go ahead.” Carole walked out of the kitchen to witness the opening of the big gift.

Blaine strode across the living room and knelt in front of the gift, taking the bow off and putting it on his head, causing everyone to giggle. He tore off the wrapping, and smiled. He looked over his shoulder at Kurt. “Thank you, baby,” he said affectionately. He ran his hands over the smooth, worn surface of the cedar chest. 

“It was my mother’s,” Kurt said softly. “Dad gave it to me years ago, but I left it at home when I moved out…and now, we have a place for it, a use for it. So I asked him to wrap it and bring it.”

“Open it,” Burt said, his voice thick. “There’s a little gift in there for you, bud.” 

Blaine opened the chest, and pulled out a wrapped bundle carefully taped to the bottom. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s for both of you,” Carole said. “I pulled it out of Kurt’s Christmas ornament box before we came.”

Blaine handed the wrapped package to Kurt. “Go ahead, baby. Open it.”

Kurt carefully released the little glass bottle from its wrapping. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this. “Dad?” he asked.

Burt smiled. “I figured it belonged on your Christmas tree,” he explained. “And I got it refilled, so you have it to calm you when you need it. I thought it might help you through your classes.”

“What is it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s eyes glistened as he stared at the bottle in his hand “Ah-ohhh…. My mom’s perfume bottle….ahh… I always loved the way she smelled….”

Burt smiled and tugged Carole closer, “Ya know his mom used to always buy the tree, and I’d always tell her to wait till I got home from work, but she never could….and then the first Christmas after his mom died, I totally forgot about it. That is until… I saw little Kurt hanging his own special version of a Christmas ornament on his window shade Christmas Eve. So I pull him out of bed, throw a coat on him, I drive straight through a snowstorm right down to the Christmas tree sale. It was the first time he smiled since his mom died.”

Blaine smiled. “And it’s been a Christmas ornament ever since?” he asked.

“That it has,” Kurt nodded, swallowing hard. “The rest of the year it sat on my vanity, but it was on the tree every Christmas. So that she’s always with us. And so I could smell her perfume no matter what. And that, well, I used up the rest of her perfume. It calms me, you know? Anyway, I used it all up, and now Dad got me more.”

“Spray it on his pillow if he’s getting worked up, and send him to bed,” Burt suggested quietly.

Blaine nodded. “Thank you,” he said. “I know how much she means to Kurt.”

“That’s not to say I don’t love you, too,” Kurt said to Carole, hurrying to make sure his stepmother didn’t feel left out. 

Carole smiled. “I love you too, Kurt. We’ve talked about this before. We’re good.”

Kurt flushed. “Right. So, um, yeah. When’s dinner?”

“Soon,” Carole smiled. “I promise. You can have a snack if you like, I know you didn’t eat yesterday.”

“Baby, you have to open one big present,” Blaine protested. “I did.”

Kurt took the package Blaine held out to him, a rather large, wrapped box. “What could this be?” he asked. He ripped off the paper, and immediately blushed. “Thank you, Sir,” he said quietly, opening the box to reveal the Doc Martens he’d bought for himself back in late September. The box brought to mind the embarrassment of his punishment, and the feeling of disappointing his Dom, a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for a little bit of limit pushing and the slightest hint of exhibitionism. I seriously mean SLIGHT. Oh, and here's where the drama begins. ;) Enjoy!

“Those are fantastic!” Carole exclaimed. 

“Wow, Porcelain, what did you do to deserve those?” Santana asked, leaning over Kurt to pick up one of the boots.

“He doesn’t have to do anything to deserve beautiful things,” Blaine said. “And no, Santana, you don’t pay me enough to afford things like this. My trust fund does.” He gave her a smile. “Kurt, aren’t there gifts for the girls under there?”

Before Kurt could answer, the house phone rang, announcing a guest. “I’ll get it,” Kurt said.

“No, I’ve got it!” Blaine exclaimed. He vaulted over the back of the couch and grabbed the phone. He answered it breathlessly. “Blaine Anderson here,” he gasped. “Yes, please, send them up. Thank you.” He hung up the phone. “More guests for supper,” he explained.

“Who?” Kurt asked.

“You’ll see.” Blaine went to the front door, practically bouncing on his toes as he waited for the mystery guests to knock. 

Kurt watched Blaine bounce. His Dom was completely focused on the door, acting like an eager spaniel on point waiting for the the signal to flush the birds. Kurt looked around and, spying a little sprig of mistletoe that had never gotten hung, he placed a finger against his lips and quickly snagged the sprig, silently tiptoeing up behind Blaine. Turning around to make sure no one would give him away, he caught his Dad’s eye. Burt raised his brows at what he assumed was going to be a prank pulled on his son’s Dom, slowly shook his head, but did nothing to stop his impetuous son from getting himself into trouble. Standing quietly, Kurt held the mistletoe over Blaine’s head and waited along with his Dom for whoever it was to show up. He assumed Nick and Jeff, because they were the only two friends nearby that weren’t already at dinner. He fully expected his Dom to get a chaste kiss on the cheek.

As soon as the knock on the door came Blaine threw it open with a exuberant, “Merry Christmas! and a Hap.....” but before he could finish he was grabbed, dipped and had a set of full lips pressed against his own.and a pair of blue eyes frighteningly close to his hazel ones. Blaine gave a muffled squeak in surprise and landed a couple frantic thumps along the ribs of his own personal limpet. At the same time he heard a happy yelp of ‘CEDES!” just before he was dropped on the floor.

“Sorry Dude, had to do it. Not kissing under the mistletoe is really bad luck.” Sam stood in front of Blaine, one hand rubbing his side, a crooked smile on his face and the other hand offered out in aid to the fallen Dom. Blaine reached up and let Sam haul him up.

“Mistletoe? There wasn’t any mistletoe hanging up around here.” Blaine rubbed the section of his backside that he had landed on.

“Ummm....” Sam moved to the side so Blaine could see Kurt and Mercedes hugging, a sprig of mistletoe grasped firmly in the sub’s hand.

“KURT!” Blaine shouted above the hooting, clapping and cat calls.

“What!” Kurt jumped and let Mercedes go, turning around to face both men. Eyes flicking from one to the other he took in the kiss flushed lips of each. Realising he was caught, he quickly put the hand still holding the mistletoe behind his back.

“Don’t let Mercedes just stand there, let her come in and see everyone.” Blaine gave Sam a nudge so he’d go ahead of his Dom, leaving Kurt to follow. As Kurt tried to scoot past, Blaine reached out and grabbed his shoulder firmly, stopping his prankster in his tracks.

“Oh shoot....Sam? What was it that you said? That it was bad luck not to kiss what was under the mistletoe?”

Sam nodded as Kurt’s eyes grew large as dinner plates and his mouth dropped open slightly. Blaine stepped fully behind his sub and, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, whispered in his ear, “Gonna push you just a little bit. Stop me if you need to.”

Blaine then stepped back and studied Kurt’s back for a beat or two before lowering Kurt’s pants slightly just so the crack of his bottom showed. Then Blaine was bending to place a kiss and a little swipe of his tongue right at the top of that sweet crease. Kurt flushed a spectacular shade of red, sucked in his lower lip then let it pop out with a sound that sounded suspiciously like “meep” as he tried to steady himself because his knees felt like buckling. Blaine stood and plucked the sprig out of Kurt’s hand and, with a quick swat on his brat’s bottom, pointed him back into Mercedes' arms.

Kurt yipped and practically leapt into Mercedes' embrace. With how sore his ass already was, that light swat felt like he’d been put back over his Dom’s knee. He pouted and tried to cuddle up against his beloved friend only to have her give him a little shake.

“Oh no you don’t, you're not getting off that easy, naughty boy, go apologise to your Blaine for trying to prank him.”

Kurt looked through his lashes at his man and then looked down with the cutest pout he could manufacture and back up, clearly flirting. “But ‘Cedes...”

“Go, silly.”

Kurt slowly made his way over to his grinning Dom, knowing how much Blaine liked the innocent act. He tipped his head and put a finger in his mouth and bit down on it looking at Blaine with bedroom eyes as he walked the few steps over.

“I’m sorry for trying to prank you, Sir....can you ever forgive me?” He asked breathily as he dropped the hand from his mouth and clasped both behind his back while twisting side to side like a caught 5 year old.

Blaine stared at him, his lips forming a small ‘o’ before he came to himself. “I think we could work something out....oh yeah....”

“GET A ROOM!!!”

“Shut it, Satan! I’m working over here!” Kurt spun around and flowed into one of his diva poses, causing the room to break out in laughter. Just as soon as the laughter died down, his stomach growled loudly. “Carole!” he called into the kitchen where his stepmother had retreated, “I think I’m ready for that snack.” His stomach growled louder with that acknowledgement.

Carole leaned out of the kitchen just in time for the second tummy rumble “I think so!” she chuckled as Kurt’s stomach rumbled and growled for a third time. “Maybe more than a snack is needed with that cranky beast you have trapped inside of you. C’mon everyone, dinner is ready.” She turned back and pulled hot rolls out of the oven.

After serving themselves from the buffet set up on the island, they all gathered around the coffee table and ate the good food and enjoyed the good company. They teased, and told stories and discussed work and projects...mostly they connected and reconnected as friends and family. Quinn, Mercedes and Santana shared the couch, Finn, Kurt, Sam, and Brittany sat on cushions on the floor, while Burt and Carole took the piano bench, insisting that Blaine take the arm chair.

“Next year, we’ll have a proper dining room,” Blaine promised. “With at least ten chairs. I’d like to have huge holiday dinners every chance we get.”

“Well, next year, there’ll be one more, but I’m sure he or she will just sleep all day,” Quinn smiled, patting her stomach. She impulsively wrapped an arm around Santana. “It’s good to see you,” she said softly.

“Good to see you, too, without Man-hands all over you. Santana winked at Finn, causing the taller man to smile. “I suppose you might be man enough for my girl Quinn. Might.”

Everyone laughed at that. “Okay!” Kurt said when everyone was finished. “Subs get to do the dishes.” Groans followed, but Finn, Brittany, and Sam all got dutifully to their feet, collecting dishes from their Doms. Carole stood to help, but Kurt shook his head. “No, you cooked. We’ll clean. Coffee, tea, and after dinner drinks coming up. Finn, why don’t you take everyone’s orders?” Finn made the rounds, Sam scraped the plates into the trash, Brittany rinsed them, and Kurt stacked them neatly in the dishwasher. The leftovers were wrapped and put away, and within minutes, coffee was starting to brew and the kettle was on the burner for tea. Kurt went to the corner of the living room and mixed drinks at the bar.

Everyone settled down in the livingroom either waiting on the hot drinks or sipping on cold ones. Burt sat with an arm around Carole who was sipping and licking her lips over a pomegranate ginger sparkler and enjoyed his beer. Santana had moved down to the cushions on the floor with Mercedes and was quickly joined by Brittany. Quinn had her head on Santana’s lap, stretched out on the floor with her legs in Finn’s lap who massaged her calves and feet to her satisfied sighs and quiet giggles as she commented on the rhythm patterns Brittany was trying to get Mercedes to remember so Quinn could teach her baby clapping games. Kurt cuddled up on Blaine’s lap grabbing his mother’s perfume bottle before settling in as comfortably as he could, squirming about until he was mostly positioned on his hip, his back facing out, bottom free of any pressure. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s back both supporting his shoulders and cradling his sub comfortably; his free hand tapping out the beat to the clapping games on Kurt’s hip while Kurt watched the tree lights through the cut crystal bottle top he spun in his fingers.

Suddenly Brittany stopped clapping and tipped her head. “Kurt why is your kettle sounding so weird?”

“Weird? What do you mean weird?” Kurt lifted himself up with a slight hitch as his bottom came into contact with Blaine’s knee. He straddled his Dom’s lap, weight resting on his legs as they crossed Blaine’s thighs.

“Listen...” Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Sam, who had been looking out of the windows looked down. “Guys...that’s not the kettle. Those are sirens, looks like something is going on down below...lots of cops and fire trucks.”

All of a sudden there was a thumping on their door, “FIRE! THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!!” someone yelled in the hallway and then they heard thumping on the next suite’s door with the person yelling the same thing there.

“Fire? What?” Blaine tugged Kurt up by his hips and went to the front door to see what was up. Now that the protectively thick door was opened, the building alarm sounded clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this long before the Blam crush storyline happened on Glee, and left it in afterwards because it was so darned funny. I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Enjoy! No warnings necessary for this part.

Slipping the perfume bottle into his pocket, Kurt followed his Dom, and as soon as he stood on his toes to see over the shorter man’s head, their neighbor opened her door, letting Charley the corgi bolt. Charley ran directly for the small forest of legs and forced his way in between them, throwing Blaine and Kurt off balance.

“CHARLEY!”

“BLAINE!”

“KURT!”

Blaine caught himself from falling by grabbing the door frame and he kept Kurt from landing on his backside by grabbing his upper arm and easing him down to the floor. The neighbor leaned in the door and called for Charley again while holding her screaming one year old.

Blaine gave her a light shake, “Sheila, where’s Mac? What’s going on?”

“Bobbie on 34 called and told me there was a fire on her floor, then the sirens started...Mac is at work, I have to get his dog...”

“Sheila, take the baby down. You have to get out, did Bobbie say which end the fire was on?”

“The west end.”

“Okay, we’re on the east side we should be able to get down the stairs okay. Burt, Carole, everyone follow Sheila...”

“I can’t go without Charley, Mac would...well I can’t go without him.” The collared submissive was obviously fearful of what her Dom would do if she left Charley behind.

Blaine gave the girl a look, then ordered, “Go down now. You will take that baby to safety and Burt and Carole will make sure you go. Santana, Mercedes... get Quinn and her baby bump down too, I’ll get the dog and the subs. Now go!”

He pushed her toward the stairwell and moved out of the doorway to allow Carole and Burt to pass. Burt stopped silently, speaking volumes with his eyes, “Don’t worry Burt, I’ll get him out safe. Take Quinn with you, I'll make sure all the boys follow."

"Ma'am, I'm going to shut off the gas and make sure Kurt and Finn get out," Sam explained. He kissed his Dom and gave her a gentle push, sending her on her way. Mercedes, trusting Blaine, nodded and hurried after Burt and the women.

Santana looked at Brittany, standing still in the doorway. "Britt-Britt?" Santana asked. She had a messenger bag over each shoulder.

"Gonna grab Kurt's fishy," Brittany said. "I'll be down soon. Go help Quinn. I'll be fine. Don't let her panic. It's not good for the baby."

"Alright," Santana nodded. "You make sure my girl gets out of here, Anderson."

Nodding to Santana, Blaine turned around and didn’t see Kurt bustling around gathering things like the rest of the subs who had stayed behind. How he had ended up with all the submissives, he still couldn't figure.

“Kurt! Kurt, where are you?” He heard a bark from their bedroom. Following the sound, he entered the room and found Kurt kneeling with his head and arms under the bed, his ass in the air, trying to coax the corgi out.

“Kurt, get out from there and go down stairs.”

“The dog, Blaine! We can’t leave him if the building is on fire....”

"Get your ass out of there right now or I'm going to smack it. Don't think I won't."

"I've...almost....got....him....just a little bit....further...."

“Kurt...” Blaine stepped forward, fully intending to make good on his promise, when he heard a growl followed by a sharp bark and Kurt’s body jerking, with the thump of skull against wood immediately after.

"Ouch!...owww...." Kurt pulled out from under the bed and rolled from his knees to his bottom, the middle two fingers of his right hand stuck in his mouth and rubbing the back of his head with his left. "He bit me, an I bump m’head." he mumbled around his fingers. Kurt blinked up at his Dom and sniffled a little while suckling his fingers and feeling childishly hurt that the dog had tried to bite him.

“Kuuuurt....what am I going to do with you....” Blaine sighed. “Get up. Let me see your hand out in some better light. Quickly, we have to go.”

“But Charley....”

“Now, Kurt!”

“Oh...okay....” Kurt scrambled up not giving Blaine a chance to get any angrier.

Blaine pulled him out of the room, passing by Brittany, and pulled him into the light of the kitchen, yanking the fingers out of Kurt’s mouth. “Oh my god...nothing, not a scratch.” Blaine took his sub by the shoulders and gave him a shake. “I want you down those stairs and with your father now. No arguing, not a peep, or you will be in so much trouble your head will spin.”

Kurt nodded his head silently, knowing better than to try any explanation. Then his jaw dropped and he simply pointed to Brittany as she walked past them, Charlie right by her leg ,his full attention focused on her, his collar attached to a belt Brittany had found in the bedroom, the other end held firmly in the blonde's hand, a makeshift leash. “You really should stop by for our fondue party, Lord Tubbington the Second would really enjoy the visit.” Blaine did a double take as Charley yipped and moaned at Brittany. “Oh I agree, you have no idea the trouble he’s had finding a manicurist. His cuticles are horrible and you have no idea how cranky a cat with a hangnail can get.”

"Brittany!" Blaine exclaimed. "Pick up that mutt and get your ass down those stairs! Santana is not going to be impressed!"

"Tana's gonna be fine," Brittany said. "She'll be happy I saved the living things. Not the plants though...they'll be okay. But animals can't breathe in smoke. So I'm taking them." She scooped up the betta bowl from the counter and headed for the front door, Charley trotting alongside.

"Plant!" Kurt broke from Blaine's grasp. "The lilac! Mom's lilac!"

"Come on, bro," Finn said, waiting by the front door. "Mom and Burt are gonna have our asses if we don't get out of here!"

"I can't leave mom's lilac!" Kurt protested stubbornly. He ran over to the planter and started dragging it away from the wall. Pulling it out enough to be able to wrap his arms around it, Kurt squatted and tried to lift it. The muscles in his thighs and buttocks cramped in pain. He pulled it across the floor more and turned the pot, squatting down again and getting a grip on it from a different angle. He tried lifting it up and got the same results, but this time the pain along with the mild panic starting from hearing the constant bleating alarm caused the frustration to come out in stubborn tears. Giving up on trying to lift it with an exasperated ‘arrgh!’, a full body tremor ending with a double fist shake and a stomped foot, he grabbed it and started pulling it toward the door.

“Kurt! Leave it. You are not going to be able to drag that down sixty flights of stairs.”

“No! It was my mom’s! I’m not leaving it.”

"It's not worth risking your life over, Carole grew others. Come on Kurt, we have to go."

“Noooo!! I’m...not...leaving...it! ugh....” Kurt tugged and pulled, his soreness and general exhaustion from the previous few days making the task take quadruple the effort.

Blaine raked a hand through his hair. “Finn grab your brother and head down! Sam?”

“I’m turning off the gas...done and gone!” Sam passed by and grabbed the wooden chest that had been given to Blaine, stuffing important looking things into it as quickly as he could before heading for the door, grabbing all the shoes neatly lined there on his way out. He was sure more than one of them had neglected to put on shoes before heading for the stairs.

Finn grabbed Kurt from behind and deftly flipped him around so the smaller man could be draped over his shoulder.

“FINN HUDSON, YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!”

Blaine sighed, “Take him down Finn, I’ll deal with him later.” He stopped in the doorway. "I'll be right back. We'll need somewhere to go." He ran back into the apartment, grabbing the keys that had been in Kurt’s stocking. By the time he came back out, Finn and Kurt were nowhere to be seen. Realizing Sam must have grabbed his shoes as well, Blaine started down the hall to the stairwell in just his slippers.

Slowly, the door to the other apartment opened and two heads peeked out. “Dude, that plant means almost as much to me as it does to you. I wasn’t going to let it just burn up.” Finn gave Kurt a little push when he saw the coast was clear. “This was such a good idea lil bro, I would have never thought to hide next door. Umm....do you think Blaine locked the door?”

Kurt ran over to try the door handle. “Damnit! He locked it.” he kicked the door with his socked foot “Ouch”. The door swung open.

“How’d you do that?”

“Nevermind, just get the lilac and let’s get out of here!”

Finn grabbed the planter and they ran out, with Kurt turning and pulling hard on the door to make sure it was locked. “I’m gonna have to talk to the property management about that door. I wonder how many times we went out and thought it was shut tight and it could have been opened with a good push.”

They made their way down to the tenth floor with little breathing breaks before they had to take a break and let Finn really stretch out the kinks he’d developed. People pushed past them constantly, giving them looks that quite clearly said that both men were likely insane.

Kurt stretched his legs, “Good lord, only a little more to go. Do you want me to take the lilac? I can’t bend over to pick it up but I probably could get down the rest of the stairs if you handed it to me.”

“Nah, I can carry it, I’m pretty strong still. I kept the workout regimen up from football.” Finn looked back up the staircase. “Ya know, I don’t think I saw or smelled any smoke. Think it was a false alarm?”

Kurt looked up the stairwell. “I don’t know, but you’re right.”

“Have you both lost your minds?”

The brothers spun around to face a very livid Blaine. Kurt swallowed hard, the anger was rolling off his Dom in waves they could actually feel.

“Hi, Honey....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers! It's late Saturday, and I want to go to sleep, so I'm posting this now. There won't be another update until Wednesday, so please don't ask. :) And please review. You guys have no idea how much it means to my creative process to see your notes and thoughts on my fic. It really matters to me. I know I beg every time, and it's probably getting old, but, seriously, the feedback is so gratifying to me, and helps me realize if I'm on the right path, or if there are things that seem clear in my head that don't seem clear on the screen. Thanks in advance.
> 
> There aren't any warnings necessary for this part. Just a continuation of the last.

"Don't you 'hi, honey' me! You two get your asses out of this building this very instant!" Blaine exclaimed. "You are going to think last night was a walk in the park compared to the trouble you're in now. Everyone else is already outside, frantically looking for you both. Quinn is worried sick!" The last was directed at Finn.

"How did you know we weren't downstairs?" Finn asked, Kurt quickly flung his hand back, swatting his brother’s chest knowing it would be better to keep their mouths shut at this point in their escapade.

"I got a text from Quinn asking where we all were. Called her and she said you two hadn't come out yet. So I had to risk my neck coming back because I promised Burt I'd make sure you two got out safe. Now move it!"

Finn sighed, picked up the planter again and trudged down the stairs. Kurt stared at his Dom and gnawed on his lip, edging around him trying to keep as much distance between them as possible before he couldn’t avoid being in hand’s reach.

Kurt tried to keep his bottom to the wall as he edged down the stairs, but Blaine was having none of it. "Now!" Blaine ordered. 

Kurt nearly leapt out of his skin and skidded down the stairs in his stocking feet so quickly he lost his balance. His feet flew out from under him and he landed hard on his bottom then bounce-slid down two more steps. He just sat there, not making a sound. Blaine rushed down and quickly got in front of his sub.

“Baby, are you okay?” Blaine tipped Kurt’s head up to look at him in the dim stairwell’s light. Kurt’s eyes were closed and his lower lip was sucked into his mouth clearly being bitten down on. “Sweetheart, tell me now. How badly are you hurt?”

Kurt opened his eyes and tears started rolling down his cheeks. “I fell down...” he sniffled.

“Obviously...” Blaine sighed, “Come on naughty boy, let’s get you home.”

“But I can’t go home, I can’t walk back up all those stairs, I hurt too much, Sir.” a small trickle of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

“Kurt...you’re bleeding...” Blaine took Kurt’s chin in his hand and looked closer at his face.

“I bit my tongue, too.” was the whimpered response.

“Stand up.” Blaine tugged on Kurt’s hands helping him to stand. “Put your arm around me, we’re going to go down nice and slow okay?”

Kurt nodded and did as he was told. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Mmm...I’m sure you are.” Blaine kissed the side of his sub’s head. “You’re going to be much sorrier when we get where we’re going.” Kurt's face fell at those words.

“Did you really only come back because of the promise you made my dad?” Kurt asked, his voice small. 

“No, I came back because I love you, and my heart was caught in my throat at the thought of losing you. I was just mad when I said that. I’m still mad. But no, baby, I came back because you’re the love of my life, and losing you would kill me. Your brother? I came back for him for Quinn’s sake. Now hush, and concentrate on walking.”

They slowly made their way down the last flights of stairs and out of the building just as Kurt’s legs gave out on him. Blaine caught him as he slid down, got him standing again and, turning so his back was facing Kurt’s front, put both of his sub’s arms around his neck.

“When I say jump, I want you to hop up on my back.”

“What?”

“I’m going to give you a piggyback ride to the meeting place. Everyone is down the street waiting with the Nav, and you can’t make it there on your own so you get piggybacks.”

“Sir, I can’t ...”

“You can and you will or I take down your pants and spank your naughty behind in front of all these people, firemen and cops, regardless of how bruised you are. Don't think I won't." Blaine turned to look Kurt in the eye, “NOW!”

“Yessirnowsir!” Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around his Dom’s shoulders and chest, hopping up as soon as he was ordered to. Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs under his thighs as Kurt wrapped his legs around his Dom’s hips.

“Kurt...” Blaine said after a few minutes of trudging along in the now soggy and splitting slippers. Weaving through the crowds of people with his sub on his back was much more difficult and time-consuming than he’d expected. Burt and Carole had had to park two blocks away, but it felt like so much further.

“Yessir?” Kurt’s reply muffled since he was trying to hide his face between the back of his Dom’s neck and his own arm.

“I’m going to be having a talk with Santana and maybe Nick about what to do with you.”

“NoooooSirrrr...please....” was the quietly moaned response. "This can't be happening," Kurt sighed.

“Oh yeah, it’s happening, Kurt. You’re going to be punished for disobedience and for risking your life. Quinn will be taking care of your brother for the same, have no doubt. You, however, I’m going to have to think up something different for, and I’ll be asking Santana and Nick’s opinions. Those two are the most knowledgeable people about pain and punishments that don’t do permanent damage...and can be done over and over and over...” Blaine’s lips twitched in a smile as he heard a small whimpered gasp and felt his sub’s body squeeze around him. “...I also trust them to keep this private among the family and the few friends that are here. I’m sure Mercedes will have something to say about your behavior tonight as well.”

"Sir, I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly.

"I know you are. But saying it isn't enough to make up for putting your life in danger. Did you see the smoke coming from the west end of the building? This isn't a false alarm. It isn't a drill. Our building is actually on fire. Our home. We could lose everything. And while our possessions can easily be replaced, you cannot. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get away with what you did. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt said dejectedly. He rested his chin on his Dom's shoulder.

"And another thing," Blaine said as they neared the car. "You walked right past your shoes. Really, Kurt? Where do you expect me to find you shoes on Christmas? I'm going to have to go to Wal-Mart. And we both know how much you'll appreciate that."

“I don’t want Wally-World shoes.” Kurt pouted, wiggled his socked toes and bounced a little tantrum on Blaine’s back, which caused the Dom to let go of a thigh and snap his arm backwards, connecting a hand with Kurt’s sore bottom.

“Whoaaouch!! Blaine..no fair.”

“Stop wiggling then.”

They were in sight of the Navigator when Sam came running up with shoes for both of them.

“I grabbed the shoes by the door when we bugged out, I think I grabbed a pair for each of you.”

Kurt twisted and turned on Blaine’s back trying to look at his Dom’s feet. “You don’t have shoes, Sir? Why didn’t you tell me? I could have walked on my own.”

“Kurt! Damnit, hold still!” Blaine started wobbling with the way Kurt was pulling him off balance. “I’ll drop you on your ass if you don’t settle down.”

“Uh-oh.” Kurt stopped moving and clamped himself to Blaine’s back and buried his face as deeply as he could between his arm and Blaine’s neck.

“White boy! What in the hell do you think you were doing?” Mercedes stormed up to them, grabbed a pair of shoes out of Sam’s hands and slammed one onto Kurt’s foot then pulled the other foot out to slam a shoe on that one, letting it go with a snap.

Blaine bent double as Kurt’s heel bounced into his crotch. “Oh God....owwww....."

Kurt slid off his back and Mercedes gasped with a quiet, “I’m soo sorry, Blaine!”

“That’s twice now I’ve had Kurt clock me in the balls with his foot.” Blaine grimaced, doubled over, hands on his knees. “In less than twenty-four hours!”

“You kicked your Dom in the nuts?” Mercedes rounded on Kurt, eyes wide in shock.

“No! I never! Ever! Blaine?”

“Oh don’t worry, it wasn’t on purpose. You were unconscious.” Blaine pulled Kurt in front of him so he could rub his aching crotch with a little bit of privacy while Sam held out a pair of shoes for him. Blaine stepped out of the shredded slippers, stripped off his ruined socks and put his shoes on his bare feet. “Let’s get going, okay? I’m kinda beat and could do with getting warm.”

They all went to the Navigator, and then Santana and Britt followed Mercedes and Sam to the rental they had come in. Burt tossed Blaine the keys. “Here, you know where you’re going, drive. And you, “ he pointed at Kurt. “You behave.”

“We’ll follow you so we can help get you settled in and then we’ll probably go back to the hotel, and drop Santana and Brittany back at their place." Mercedes gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and, stroking Kurt’s face, tisked at him, sighing. “Your crazy plans always backfire on you, don’t they, Boo.” she turned Kurt around and pushed him into the backseat of the car with a little firmer than needed squeeze to his bottom.

Blaine pulled his phone out. “There’d be no problems with you staying with us, it might not be as comfortable as the hotel, but it could be fun. Just let me call my Mom and let her know what’s happening. I was supposed to call to wish the family Merry Christmas anyway.”

Blaine made his call and then hopped into the Navigator to guide the mini caravan to the new apartment. He checked on Kurt sitting in the backseat next to Finn, both brothers looking down to their laps, worried expressions on their faces. “I know it doesn’t match your outfit, but I want you to put on the hoodie in the emergency kit,” Blaine said to Kurt. “You’re shivering, and I want you warm.”

Kurt didn’t complain, he pulled Finn’s oversized McKinley High hoodie out of the box in the back of the car where it always was, and pulled it on over his far more stylish clothing. 

“Holy crap Finn, that’s big even for you.” Blaine appraised the fabric pooling around Kurt and hanging over his hands.

“I used it for over the pads when I had to sit on the bench.”

“Ahh, makes sense. I just never realised exactly how big it was.” Blaine put the car in gear and pulled away.

After a bit, Blaine pulled into the parking garage and, waving for the rest to wait, he ran into the office and came out with guest parking passes good for the month. He climbed back in and handed one to Burt.

“A month? Did you get month long passes for everyone?”

“Yep, I don’t know what’s going to be going on and it was just easier that way. When Mercedes and Sam leave they can give it back. I’ll probably end up getting a permanent guest pass for you and a few of our friends. You’d just hang it from the mirror and not have to worry about getting towed if it expires like you would with a temporary. Now let’s get parked and go on up so you can see.”

“Sir? What’s going on? What are we going to see?” Kurt tried to see anything more than parking garage.

“You didn’t notice where we are?” Blaine asked, a little surprised since Kurt was normally very observant and curious as a cat.

“No I was...umm...thinking...” He looked into his Dom’s eyes, ashamed. “I’m sorry Sir, I really am.”

“I know you are baby, and never think that I don’t love you, but you know I can’t let this slide. It would just hurt you in the long run. It’d hurt us.” Blaine watched Kurt tear up again as the sub nodded and then hung his head. Blaine went around to the side and opened the door for Quinn and Carole.

Kurt watched his Dom gently pull Burt and the two women to the side to speak to them, leaving him alone with Finn for a few moments. With a sad sigh he leaned his head against his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble, Finn.”

“Hey, I did what I wanted to do. If I’m in trouble it’s cause I got my own self into it....though maybe I could have put more thought into it. Quinn has her scary Quinn look on and that’s never good.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the others out the window.

“Kurt...what are they doing?”

Kurt shifted and knelt up on the seat to see past Finn, then he whimpered, sat back down and pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I’m so sorry Finn. Please, please, please forgive me. Sorry sorry sorry sorry....”

“Kurt, don’t do that man, you’re scaring me.” Finn looked back out of the window, “What are they doing to that bush?”

“Switches, they’re getting switches.” And with that Kurt started to quietly cry.

“Oh shit, we’re toast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Look for the next part on Wednesday, as usual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! Happy New Pope Day! In celebration, I bring you another chapter of Claimed. Probably not the celebration most people were expecting, but hey, it's Wednesday!
> 
> ANYWAY. No warnings necessary. So enjoy!

Blaine came back to the car and motioned for the two to come out. “Normally you both would be out cutting your own,” he handed each a couple of switches, “but this night is anything but normal. This night neither one of you acted normal, because normal people don’t put their lives in danger for a plant.”

“Blaine...Sir, please...it was my fault, my idea and not Finn. He...he...don’t let Finn get switched because I was stupid, please Sir? Please?”

"Stop it," Finn demanded. "I made my choice. If anything, I should get yours ‘cause your ass looked like it was glowing at the party last night. That's a good idea. Quinn, Blaine, can I take Kurt's punishment? ‘Cause of his butt?"

"No one is taking doubles for anyone," Blaine said firmly. "Now. Elevator. Both of you."

Kurt hung his head and barely saw where he was going from the tears blurring his vision. He simply followed his Dom’s heels as they led them into an elevator. Blaine wrapped him in his arms and ran a soothing hand up and down his back, making quiet shushing noises as the other couples followed them into the spacious elevator.

"Eyes closed, baby," Blaine directed as the elevator came to a stop. He tugged the hood up over Kurt’s head, pulling the edge down low over his sub’s eyes. When the doors opened, Blaine led Kurt to a corner deep inside the new apartment, ensuring that his sub’s eyes were covered every step of the way. Quinn motioned for Finn to hold her hand as they trailed behind Blaine and Kurt making their way through the gallery styled hallway followed by the others.

Finn turned this way and that while being led by the hand. “Oh wow. This place is so cool! It’s freaking huge!”

“Come on, we can sight-see later after your corner time and punishment.” Quinn tugged Finn along. “How many rooms are there, Blaine?”

“Well there’s three bedrooms, two guest and the master. Four restrooms, a guest without a bath, two with baths and one with this amazing shower room with six shower heads at different levels. Then there’s the kitchen, breakfast nook and dining room. An alcove bar area with a deep freeze that’s likely going to become my at-home office...ummm...oh the great room, closets all over the place and a huge walk-in that I’m sure Kurt will claim. OH! A playroom with a padded floor and an aftercare room, and a bathroom where the awesome shower is...” They walked down a little further until they got to the central room where the Great room to the left and Dining room to the right split off from.

“Oooooo......This is amazing! We’re so high up you can see almost all of New York from those windows!!” Finn breathed.

Kurt raised his hand to push back the hood. “What can you see? What can you see!” his hand touched the edge of the hood and was immediately knocked down ”Ouch!”

“You leave that hood down. You, my naughty boy, don’t get to have a tour of your new home until I decide you get one.”

Kurt’s head snapped up the hood covering it to his chin and he waved his hands out in front of him trying to touch a wall or a piece of furniture, the sleeve length hanging a half foot past his fingertips. “My new home? This is our new place? Is it one I showed you? Is it really as big as Finn says? Blaiiine!! I wanna seeee!!!”

Blaine reached over and pulled up the long hem of the hoodie that hit Kurt at the thighs and gave him a quick pop on the bottom. Kurt yipped and spun around blindly trying to protect his bottom. Blaine grabbed him by the elbow and finished walking him to his corner just as Quinn placed Finn standing in his. Tugging down on Kurt’s arm, Blaine had him sitting on the floor, face still covered by the oversized hood.

“No, Kurt, you are to sit here and be quiet. I want you to think about why putting yourself in danger is such a very bad idea, and what the entirety of your punishment should be for this.” Blaine bent down, lifted the hood and kissed him, making sure the hood still blocked his peripheral vision so he couldn’t peek at the room he was in, “I also want you to think about how very much I love you.”

Kurt sniffled. "I love you, Sir." He tilted his head up for another kiss, but Blaine simply pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and lowered the hood again before straightening up. 

"Don't turn around, don’t take off the hood. This is your corner for awhile. Be good."

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt swiped at his eyes, hating that he was crying in front of his family and friends. He sat there quietly crying and trying to hear the different calls of “Can you believe this kitchen!” “Wow look at how high these ceilings are.” The pattering of feet. “There really are six shower heads and it’s got one of those door opening half walls so it’s a tub too!” “Tub? That’s a freaking wading pool!”

Blaine walked over to Burt and they went over to the alcove where the minibar and ice maker was, and well out of earshot of the two boys. “This isn’t exactly how I’d hoped to introduce him to this place,” he said quietly. 

“It’ll be okay,” Burt reassured him. “How long are you leaving him there? Remember, he’s gonna need some down time after being switched...”

“I know,” Blaine said. “I’m thinking about taking him into the playroom and doing it there, not in front of everyone. I can’t push him that hard, not today. He’s already close to his breaking point. I’m not even sure his butt is up to being switched at all, he took a fall on the stairs and landed pretty hard...well bounced pretty hard is more the correct term. I haven’t had a chance to check him and with all the punishment he took the other night...I worry.”

Burt sighed and tapped his fingers against his temple, grabbed the bill of his cap and pulled it off and ran his hand over his bald head in one fluid motion. “Ya know it’d be a good chance to check out Santana’s skills, if she’d be a good fit for Pro Dom of the family. Take a look at Kurt’s backside and then see what that little spitfire says. If she’s worth her salt and he’s in danger of damage then she’ll call it off or offer an alternative. If she’s just a rabid sadist she’ll want you to go through with switching him.”

“I was considering asking for her opinion or calling Nick for a video conference. I would trust Nick’s opinion without question. He and Jeff get into some pretty extreme things and Jeff’s no worse for wear...and Jeff’s really chatty so I would have heard something from Kurt over the years.”

Burt looked over at his sons sitting or standing in their respective corners and gave a snort of amusement. “With the way you and Quinn are with the boys, I might actually be convinced to relax some.”

“And if Santana works out?”

“Oh damn, I might actually have to get a hobby.”

That earned a short bark of laughter from Blaine who then sighed, “Well let’s get things set up and take care of business.” He pulled out his phone. “I’ll call the concierge to have them send up bottled water, lemons and chocolate. Is there anything special Finn likes?”

Burt rolled his eyes, “Food! The boy has a hollow leg and being punished burns up a lot of calories...so yeah...food.”

“Okay, I’ll order some, the building has a 24 hour kitchen they use for catering parties and meetings, all we have to do is place the order with the concierge and have them bill it to this apartment.” Blaine found a tablet of paper in a kitchen drawer and wrote down the penthouse’s number and his personal identification code.

He called down to the concierge. “Hi, this is Blaine Anderson in penthouse B, oh, right, of course, caller ID. Anyway, like I said when I got the parking passes, our old building caught fire, so we’re probably going to be moving in here earlier than I’d intended. But for tonight, I really need some help.” He relayed the needs of the submissives, gave the man the identification code needed, and then hung up his cell phone. “Alright. Everything is going to be taken care of.”

Burt nodded. “You know, for all the fumbling you do in regards to some things, you really are a fully competent guy, aren’t you,” he teased.

“I try,” Blaine smiled, taking no offense at the words. He looked around him. Santana and Brittany were poking in cupboards, digging through drawers, which were already filled with utensils and plates, glasses and bowls. He’d not wanted Kurt to stress over moving while he was in classes, but he knew his sub well enough to know that Kurt would want to live here after seeing the place once. So the little things were taken care of. It was just the furniture that was missing, other than the furniture Burt and Carole had bought them for Christmas. A couple of modular couches that could be put together to make beds, add in the matching ottomans, and they could make nearly a king sized bed. Blaine was already mentally making plans for sleeping arrangements. He got on the phone to Nick and explained the situation.

“No worries!” Nick exclaimed once he got the whole story. “Jeff and I just got back from visiting my parents, we’ll be over in less than an hour. We’ll bring blankets and pillows, and comfy clothes for you guys, and we’ll make it a party.”

“Sounds good,” Blaine sighed. “Thanks, Nick. I owe you one.”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Nick teased, and Blaine could practically hear the moustache twirling in his fellow Dom’s voice as he suddenly realized just what could be involved in the ‘owing’.

Blaine hung up the phone and called out to everyone. “Hey! Nick and Jeff are going to be coming over with blankets and pillows. You all are welcome to stay and camp out here or for those that have homes or hotel rooms, go back to comfy beds.”

Santana looked around, then checked her phone. “Britt-Britt, go down and get the bags we brought from Blaine’s so we can have some entertainment.”

“Gotcha Tana!” Brittany scurried out and to the elevator, snagging the penthouse key from where Blaine had left it on a hook next to the front door. Sometimes, the blonde’s intuition was astounding.

Blaine cocked his head and asked, “What bags?”

“Well, I’m your boss, I know what you have on your laptop. It’s too valuable to let burn up or get heisted, so I snagged it, the charger, and your external hard drive that I know is probably full of movies. And from checking my phone it looks like this place is pretty well wifi’d up. We’re gonna party!”

Mercedes smiled brightly “We’ll stay too, it sounds like it’ll be fun. Well...” she looked over to the two miscreants in their corners “fun for us. Them...not so sure.”

“This old man is going back to his hotel,” Burt grinned. “I’ll leave you young guns to your party. Carole, are you in or out?”

“Hmm,” Carole surveyed the great room. “As much as I’d love to stay, I think we’ll cramp your style. Quinn, how are you feeling? Sixty flights of stairs is a lot for a pregnant woman...”

Quinn smiled. “I feel great. I’m still in good shape physically. I could probably dance the night away without a problem. We’ll stay, and if I get too sore, we’ll take a cab to the hotel.”

“Kurt is sleeping on a couch for sure,” Blaine said. “I once promised him I’d never make him sleep on the floor, and I’m not about to break that promise now.”

There was a little hiccuping gasp from the submissive in the corner of the great room, and Blaine smiled fondly at his boy. “Thank you, Sir,” came the quiet whisper.

“Burt,” Blaine said quietly, pulling his sub’s father aside. “As our de facto patriarch, I want to ask you to stay at least until we’re finished with the punishments. I don’t want anything going awry, you know?”

“Of course,” Burt nodded. “We’ll stay until you guys are ready to start a movie or dancing or something. I have a feeling your friends will bring alcohol, knowing those boys.”

Santana called out, “Got it covered!” and waved the slip of paper with Blaine’s resident’s code on it.

“Oh god.... San! Order trash bags too!” Blaine rubbed his temples “No one and I mean no one is to puke on these floors!”

"Blaine there are four toilets," Quinn reminded. "I think the puking is covered..."

“You don’t understand Quinn, there’s also going to be a Jeff.”

“Trash bags it is!” Santana exclaimed.

“I’m just glad it’s too cold to open the terrace doors...and that they have a hidden lock. He’d be out there trying to see what he could hit pissing off the side.” And Blaine didn’t want the fines that would accrue from that debacle. Seventy-six stories was a lot of height.

“Seriously?” Burt asked.

“Yep, Jeff likes to be in trouble. It’s why I worry myself silly when he and Kurt are off on their own. He’s never gotten Kurt in real trouble but he’s notorious for being in the middle of anything going down.”

“Right. Well we'd better take care of business.” Burt sighed. “Who’s first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the first introduction to the new apartment. I'll be uploading the floorplan to my tumblr, thaliana1981.tumblr.com and tagging it with the normal fic tags, plus #floorplan
> 
> It's a slightly altered floorplan from an actual New York apartment building, a penthouse apartment at 8 Spruce Street, the Gehry building. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to reading your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the reviews. You've given me a lot to think about. With all of the comments in mind, I've done my best to have the characters do a little more explaining of their actions and thoughts. Warnings in this part for physical punishment and inadvertent physical punishment (you'll understand when you read it). Thanks for sticking with me.

“I’m going to say Finn, I want Kurt to witness his punishment, and it will give Kurt a chance to safeword if he feels it’s too much for him to handle. I need him to really understand that he’s got a bigger family to think about now and that his actions and schemes can cause as much trouble to his family as it does to him. I also need him to understand that this family that we seem to be growing has his interests in mind as much as I do, that they won’t do anything to him that he can’t handle and that they’re going to be there for him and protect him even if it’s from me. It’s why I’m waiting for Nick before I punish Kurt.”

Burt nodded in agreement. “That makes sense. But I’m just wondering about how well advised to host a party with two recently punished subs in residence?”

Blaine nodded. “I figured it’d distract them so I could deal with Kurt, and also I know how much he wants Mercedes around...he misses her a lot....plus it’s the whole family aspect. Punishments happen in families and then all is forgiven and then everyone carries on like normal.”

“That also makes a strange sort of sense. They’ll keep each other busy anyway.” Burt nodded. He looked at Quinn and Finn. “Quinn, can you handle Finn or do you need help?”

“All I need is someplace that’ll support him comfortably, the switching I can handle myself.”

Blaine studied the couches and ottomans with a critical eye. “You can sit on the couch and put one of the ottomans....you right or left handed?” Quinn raised her right hand. “Put the ottoman on your left right against your thigh. Finn can rest his chest on that, you’ll have most of his weight on the furniture rather than on you and still have swinging room.”

Burt looked at her and quietly evaluated her small frame against Finn’s length and strength. “Quinn, have you ever switched anyone?”

“Umm...no. I’ve been switched plenty of times so I have a basic understanding of the technique. And I’ve spanked him with a light, stinging hand from time to time, so I’m certain I can get the right touch.”

“Is Finn wearing underwear?” Burt intended to walk Quinn through it if necessary, much as he had Blaine that first time. Though he wasn’t sure his step-son would do well being switched by him, so he was fully ready to let Quinn handle the entire punishment if she felt capable.

“Yes, briefs...why?”

“Okay, that’s good. You’re a little girl, and if Finn gets too wild you won’t be able to handle him with a straight over the knee position. You need to lock him in place a bit. When he goes over your lap, put your leg between his and wrap it around his outside leg at his knee. Then I want you to grab his briefs with your left hand and bring them up between the cheeks and lock your fingers through the legs and over the waist so your hand is holding them like a handle.”

Quinn nodded “I don’t think he’ll resist much, he’ll be too afraid of hurting the baby.”

Burt shook his head, “No, never trust what you think will happen. Even the gentlest horse will buck when he gets stung, so will a gentle boy.”

Quinn bit her lower lip, considering. “Don’t forget Quinnie, I’ll be there too.” Santana said quietly and Quinn nodded.

Mercedes smiled, "I'll take the Sam into the playroom, and we’ll wait for Brittany there."

Blaine gave her a thankful smile then turned to move the ottoman to the side of the couch. “Carole? I think it’d be better if you and I sat on either side of Kurt. He’s gonna be really upset and I’m not sure if he’ll sit still by himself. I might need some help getting him out of here if he tries to push beyond what he can handle, he’s stubborn and he might not safeword when he needs to. Even though I’ve been his friend for years, I have to accept that I’m still learning about him as his Dom. We’ve been together playing at it for almost a year but together-together, bonded for real, less than four months. Kurt could have walked out the door any time he wanted, now he’s my responsibility, I have his welfare fully in my hands... I don’t want to screw it up by missing something.” Carole nodded, smiled and patted his cheek, causing the Dom to lightly blush and clear his throat. “Well....so I’m just going to put the other couch facing the one Quinn will be on.” He started pushing the couch, “I just hope I don’t place it too close, Finn has some long legs.”

Mercedes spoke softly to Sam, and they disappeared down the hall toward the bedrooms. She took him into the playroom, which was bare except for a window seat. “Let’s sit down,” she suggested. “We’ll have to grab Brittany when she comes back. Maybe we can watch a movie while we wait for them to be done.”

“That sounds good, ma’am,” Sam said. “You know, I’m feeling a little guilty right now.”

“Why’s that?” Mercedes asked, drawing him down next to her.

“I just feel like I took too long getting things together, everyone was gone and I made Blaine wait for me while I ran around the apartment.”

“Sweetie, Blaine isn’t mad at you, I’m not mad at you. You did fine.” Mercedes smiled. “We’re all thankful to you for getting the things you did. Come on, cuddle with me.”

Sam cuddled into his Dom and muttered, “I still don’t understand how I could have missed something as big as Finn in that narrow stairway...I know they left the apartment before Blaine and I, we both saw them go. I just don’t get it. It’s freaky.”

Mercedes placed her fingers gently on Sam’s mouth, “Hush you, it’s cuddle time.”

Back in the great room, the couches had been arranged and Finn was standing in front of Quinn with his head down. Kurt was settled on the opposite couch between Blaine and Carole. Both of them had an arm wrapped around the shaking sub to both comfort and control him.

“Tell me why you’re about to be punished Finn.” Quinn sat erect and had a Dominating air of all business about her. Blaine was impressed. For all that she’d said she couldn’t be a Dom, she clearly was one, and it was beginning to show.

Finn flinched a little and quietly muttered, “Scary Quinn...” before clearing his throat and clearly stating, “I disobeyed Blaine’s order to get Kurt out and downstairs. I risked myself by staying back to help Kurt get and bring down the lilac planter...but he shouldn’t be in trouble for that ‘cause it was my choice to help him and I wanted to save the lilac as much as he did ‘cause Mom,” He looked over his shoulder at his mother, “...you put in so much work growing it and it means almost as much to me as it does to Kurt so he can’t be punished for me deciding to help him bring it down and...and...ummm....” Finn stalled when he saw the sad look on Quinn’s face, he started to tear up, “and I scared you...” he fell to his knees and started quietly crying, his face in her lap and placed his large hand on her belly. “I’m so sorry Quinn...Ma’am. I didn’t mean to scare you, I didn’t think....”

Quinn gently raised his head up so she could look him in the eyes. “No, you didn’t think. Hopefully this punishment will help you to remember that I love you, Finn. I was so frightened when you didn’t come out. I thought something terrible had happened....I was at my wits’ end with worry.” She placed her hand over his as it rested against her belly, bent to kiss him and then guided him up so she could lower his jeans and led him to lay over her knee. Gripping his briefs, she pulled on them, bringing them up so his bottom was bared and she locked her leg around his.

Raising the switch, she asked one last question. “What would I do without my baby’s Daddy?”

Finn twisted around in surprise trying to look at his Dom. “Daddy?” Quinn nodded and tugged a bit on his briefs to get him back into position before raising up the switch again.

“I’m the Daddyyyeeeeouch!!!!” Finn’s eyes went wide and he raised up with that first taste of the switch. “Ohmygodwow! Oh hey, that stings!” Finn jerked and bucked with the first few strokes before grasping the edge of the furniture with a white-knuckled grip.

Finn managed to mostly get through his very first switching without flailing or kicking, ever mindful of the the baby. He was, however, very vocal, and wailed out his promises to never ever risk his life again, that he’d be good and obey and that he was very, very sorry.

Kurt, on the other hand, struggled between Blaine and Carole and quickly broke down in silent tears, watching his brother being switched. Blaine held him by the waist and Carole stroked his back as his distress escalated. Suddenly, he broke free and reached out to try and stop the switch as it was just about to meet Finn’s backside. The switch met his hand hard, and all the Doms gasped audibly as Kurt froze in place, mouth open and eyes wide, not breathing or moving his hand out of the way. Quinn, having glanced away to check on Finn’s facial expressions, never realizing she’d struck Kurt, was bringing down the switch again just as Finn twisted to look at Quinn, having not felt the prior stroke and knowing something was seriously wrong. He saw Kurt’s hand hovering over him and felt the motion of Quinn’s body. With a shout of, “KURT! NO!”, Finn swung his left arm back, intending to swat Kurt’s hand out of the way, but misjudged the swing and his hand impacted Quinn’s stomach with a resounding smack. Quinn jumped mid-swing and caught Kurt’s hand again at the fingertips, the same two fingers the dog had bit. In a matter of seconds Kurt was screeching like a banshee, his hand and fingers on fire from the switching.

The room erupted with motion.

Quinn dropped the switch and covered her belly.

Santana grabbed Finn’s hands and restrained them as he yelled, “Noooooo...Quinn!!!”

Brittany walked into the apartment.

Mercedes grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her into the playroom.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap.

Carole grabbed Kurt’s arm from where it was still stretched out to Finn and inspected his hand and fingers.

Burt slapped a hand across his face and shook his head, then bent over Quinn. “And that is why you never, ever, ever look away from the part of the body you’re switching. Are you okay? Did he hit you hard?”

“No, I’m okay. It sounded worse than it felt, actually. I’m more worried about Kurt.” Quinn rubbed her belly, prodding here and there. “I don’t think I’m going to have anything more than a pink spot. But you know what? I think I’ll be using a bench if I have to do that again.” She turned to Santana, “You can let him go, we’re done...” she stroked his red striped bottom, brushing his briefs back into place, “...aren’t we honey?” Finn nodded frantically in agreement. Santana released Finn’s hands, settling back on her heels and looked over to Kurt and Blaine ready to move to help if she were needed. Finn dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Quinn, hugging her tightly.

Burt watched Blaine hold Kurt still. His son had snatched his hand back from Carole and was sucking on the two injured fingers. He was crying hard, the fingers in his mouth semi-muffling the sobs that came out between hitched gasps for air.

Blaine shifted his sub’s body, pulling his legs up and onto the couch, moving him so that he was more reclined and could be cuddled more effectively. He tipped Kurt’s head so that it rested on his chest near his shoulder and began rocking him, trying to bring him down from his hysterical state.

“Shhh baby...shhhhh....it’s all over, Finn is fine and all forgiven, your hand isn't badly marked, you'll be okay in a few minutes.” Blaine stroked Kurt’s hair and continued rocking until he felt his boy give a deep shuddering sigh. “Do you need to go? Are you doing okay, considering the situation?” Kurt shook his head ‘no’ and then ‘yes’ then simply pressed in closer, showing he wanted to be there even as he turned his head to face his brother.

“I-I’m sor-sor-sorry Finn,” Kurt squeaked out between hitches and little mewls of pain. “Please don’t hate me, I didn’t want you to get in trouble, I really didn’t.”

Finn, helping Quinn check herself for injuries, turned to his brother. “Bro, it’s cool,” he managed. “Like I said, I chose to do that on my own. You didn’t have anything to do with it, it was all me. I don’t hate you, I never could. You’re my little brother. I love you man.”

Kurt swallowed hard, still clutching his stinging fingers in his other hand. “I love you, too,” he whimpered. He buried his face in Blaine’s neck. He was calming down quickly now that the most intense part of the stinging had subsided.

Kurt looked up at his Dom, eyes wide. “Do I still hafta get switched?” he asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next installment. I'm going out of town on Sunday, and won't be back until Friday. Not sure what my posting will look like, but I'll post next Friday at the absolute latest. Until then, leave me lovely comments to let me know what you did and didn't like. And sorry for what appears to be a formatting fail, I don't have time to fix it right now. :( And now that I've spent half an hour trying to fix it, and I can't, you're stuck with a double-spaced chapter. I don't see any way to get it fixed without deleting the chapter and starting over. Which I may do if this bugs me enough.

“We’re waiting for Nick to help make that decision,” Blaine said, just as quietly. “But unless you safeword, you will be punished tonight beyond the corner sitting and the inadvertent hand-switching, and baby...safe wording will only postpone the inevitable.” Blaine cuddled Kurt in close. “Why did you do that, anyway? Reach out to grab a switch wielded by someone who’s never used one before?”

 

Kurt sighed. “I couldn’t stand it,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, I just...I couldn’t watch him get hit, not for me.”

 

“But he wasn’t getting hit for you,” Blaine countered gently. “He was getting hit because he disobeyed the direct orders of Doms in the family, and hid from me in order to go back into the apartment for that lilac bush. You’re lucky it’s not mature enough or else our switches would have been cut from that.” 

 

Kurt visibly flinched at the thought, both of cutting the lilac and of getting switched by a length of it. He turned into Blaine more, drawing up his knees and tried to push his face into the space between his Dom’s side and arm. 

 

“Kurt, what are you doing?”

 

“Nothin....” he answered with a gasp.

 

“Nothing huh? Looks to me like you’re hiding.” he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt’s shuddering body. “It’s okay to cry. You don’t have to hide that you care and feel bad for your brother.”

 

“But you said...”

 

“I said it wasn’t your fault that...” Just then Jeff bounced into the room, interrupting the quiet conversation. Santana had heard the knock and had let Nick and Jeff in, with Jeff dodging around the Doms and racing in before she had a chance to give them a heads up.

 

“IT’S PARTY time....ummm....whahappen?” Jeff stopped, loaded down with bags of pillows, blankets and comfortable clothing. He looked at Finn, then Kurt and slowly started backing out of the room only to back into his Dom. Without looking back he whispered, “Nicky...they started without you.”

 

“So I noticed.” Nick dropped the load of bags he was carrying onto the floor along the wall of the great room. “I met the one of the staff coming up. There’s a cart full of food and drinks in the kitchen.”

 

Kurt blinked at the new arrivals and realized his time was close. He turned back into his Dom and, wrapping his arms around the man tightly, he hid his face again and drew up his legs close enough that one of his his knees was now in Blaine’s armpit. 

 

“Come on, Kurt, time to come out of your shell,” Blaine murmured. He kissed the top of his sub’s head. “Quinn, can you take Finn and Jeff into the playroom with the others? I don’t think everyone needs to be present for this.” He figured it might be easier to make everyone else leave, rather than try to get Kurt to move, and besides, several of them were already in the playroom.

 

“No problem,” Quinn nodded. She held out Finn’s jeans to him, and her sub dressed quickly. Then, she let Finn help her up off the couch, and took Jeff by the hand as well. “Come on, boys,” she said. “We’ve been dismissed. Let's get you something to eat.” She led the two men first to the kitchen and then to the playroom, where Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam were watching a movie on the laptop. Mercedes was lying down with her head in Sam’s lap, and Brittany was lying on her front, chin in her hands. 

 

“Hi Quinnie!” Brittany chirped. “Is everything all better now?”

 

“Almost,” Quinn nodded. “Care if we join you?” She settled onto the padded floor with Finn, handing him his sandwich, leaving Jeff to snuggle up close to Britt, letting the blonde woman relax against him and steal half his snack.

 

“Kurt’s turn, hmm?” Mercedes asked quietly.

 

Quinn nodded again. “Yeah, and you know how he gets. The fewer people there, the better. The food came, it’s in the kitchen on a cart if you want a drink or something to nibble on.” She looked over at Finn. “Are you okay, honey?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, staring at his food. “I just...I feel really bad for Kurt, you know? Like, he doesn’t deserve this, not at all. And I hate that I can’t be there to hold his hands, help him through it.”

 

“Aww,” Quinn smiled. “It’ll be okay,” she reassured. “He’s got your mom and Santana there, they’ll hold his hands if necessary. And Burt and Nick are out there, too. It’ll be fine, I’m sure. He’s got family with him, both blood and chosen, and Blaine loves him so very much. He’ll be sad and then he’ll be forgiven.”

 

“I guess...” Finn sighed, set his plate on the floor and leaned against his Dom, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. “I’m sorry about hitting you,” he said quietly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Quinn looked up at him with a smile. “It’d take a lot more than a little smack to hurt me or the baby.” She picked up half his sandwich and held it up to his mouth, “Now eat.” Finn nodded, seemingly calmed by her words and took a bite.

 

Mercedes got up, “I’m going to go see what they brought and try to get it organized for later and set up a couple bottles of lemon water and some chocolate for Kurt. For after, you know?” Quinn nodded. “Come on Sam, let’s get things set up.” Sam followed Mercedes out to the kitchen.

 

Back in the great room, Blaine had finally managed to get Kurt to uncurl. “Baby, are you okay with Carole being here for this?” While he wanted Nick, Santana, and Burt present, Carole didn’t strictly need to be in the room. 

 

Kurt was leaning against Blaine’s side uncurled but still needing the physical contact and feeling of security he got from his Dom’s warmth. He licked his lips and looked at Carole shyly, then blushing, he ducked his head and silently nodded his assent.

 

“Baby, I need your words so I’m sure what you mean. Is it okay for Carole to stay?”

 

Kurt cleared his throat and, in a shaky voice, said “Yes, Carole can stay.”

 

“Okay, baby, thank you,” Blaine whispered.

 

Nick motioned for Santana to come stand next to him. “Kurt, with your Dom’s permission, Santana and I will be inspecting your bottom.” He turned to Blaine and asked, “Blaine, do we have your permission to take a look at Kurt, to help you choose a suitable punishment?”

 

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt up with him. “Baby, I’d really like their opinion. Can you handle this right now? Letting them look at your bottom? It’s okay if you can’t.” 

 

Kurt nodded, then remembered what Blaine had said about speaking aloud. “Yes, it’s okay,” he said. 

 

“Thank you, baby. That’s so good, so strong of you.” After giving his sub a gentle kiss, he turned to the other Doms. “Yes, I you both have permission.” He pulled Kurt around to stand before him, facing away from the other two Doms. Lifting the front of the huge hoodie, Blaine pulled it over his sub’s head and laid it across the couch. He then unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt’s black slacks and gently lowered them to the floor. 

 

“Step out for me, baby.” he murmured to the shivering sub before him. Kurt lifted each foot and stepped out of the pants. He was left in his shirt, vest, and briefs. “Now hold still for them, Kurt. Be good for me, sweetheart.”

 

Kurt stood where he was placed and tried to keep himself from trembling. He felt like he was shaking so hard he was going to dislocate something. 

 

“Remember baby, you have your safewords. Do you need them?” Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the shivering man.

 

“M’okay, chilly ‘n scared ‘n ashamed....” Kurt wiped at his eyes and sniffled before leaning into the warmth.

 

He heard Nick and Santana whispering behind him. He felt someone step up near him and heard Santana murmur, “It’s me Kurt, may I?“ He nodded and then let out a shy, hitched gasp as he felt Santana slip her fingers under his briefs at the legs. She slipped the hem of each leg up and over the globes of his ass and held them in place, causing Kurt to moan softly at the pain in his tailbone. Then he felt Nick gently touch a cheek and he flinched with the ache it caused. 

 

“Blaine, you shouldn’t switch his ass,” Santana said. “You could do lasting damage if you did. If you’re really set on a physical punishment, I’d recommend his thighs, either inner or the backs of them, but again, if you go with the backs you have to be extremely careful not to touch his bottom. I’m recommending the inside. Nick?”

 

Nick nodded. “I agree,” he said. “I brought a dance belt for him to wear in case the switching was still a go, just to make sure everything is high and tight and out of striking range. Take him and get him into it, then come back here. We’ll have the furniture rearranged to make it easier to switch the inside of his thighs, if that’s the direction you decide to go.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Blaine nodded. “Thank you for the input.”

 

Kurt whimpered at that. The insides of his thighs were sensitive. Blaine loved to spend time kissing and caressing them. To have them switched, to have the welts raised on them, and knowing that he was supposed to go back to work the next day, he nearly begged for leniency. “Sir, please, my costumes...I...”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Nick said, stepping in before Blaine could, earning himself a dark look from the Dom. “It’s all surface sting, and your costumes aren’t that tight. Even in the second act that costume is only tight across your hips, the seams are smooth.” Seeing Santana tip her head, he explained, “I’ve been in them enough for stand in rehearsals...so believe me, I know. And Blaine won’t go too hard on you, you know that, Kurt.”

 

Blaine swallowed his irritation at the other Dom and took control of the conversation. “You’ll be fine by tomorrow’s matinee, I promise,” Blaine murmured, stroking his cheek, trying to soothe his sub. “And it’s going to just be me doing it, no one else will touch you that way. They’re just here to support us, to make sure nothing goes wrong. Alright?”

 

Kurt frowned, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. “Alright,” he whispered, knowing that his safeword was the only way he was going to get out of this punishment and he wasn’t quite at that point. Though, if everyone saw him spreading his legs for the punishment, the humiliation factor was going to be close.

 

Kurt pulled away from Santana’s hold on his briefs, wincing as they snapped against his tender skin. “I need the washroom, Sir. I need a moment, I’m okay...just kind of a pale yellow? Alone? Gimmie five...” he said quietly. He didn’t wait for permission or notice his Dom’s nod. He simply walked away from the group and into the nearest washroom, finding it almost by luck.

 

Santana pulled Blaine aside after Kurt left. “Blaine,” she said quietly. “You should take him to a doctor tomorrow. I’ve seen plenty of bad bruises from cheerleading with all the crap basket catches from five tiered pyramids, his are bad but nothing worse than that, so I don’t think you need to worry about blood clots, but I think he may have bruised or cracked his tailbone. There’s nothing they can really do about it if it is cracked, just give him some heavier pain meds than the over the counter stuff and tell him not to go to work. I’d actually recommend against doing the back of his thighs at all, but you’ll have to be very careful with his inner thighs if you go there. I could tell that it’s virgin skin there so it’ll be pretty delicate.”

 

Blaine nodded. “I’ve decided I’m only taking a half dozen strokes,” he said. “Three on each side. That’s it. Do you think that’ll be okay?”

 

Santana smiled and nodded her approval. “That'll be fine. If it’s only six, he can take that, without question. I thought you were going to go whole hog.”

 

“Never.” Blaine shook his head. “This is just a little reminder, to get his attention, and so he remembers that he’s not to put himself in danger. If I hadn’t already punished him for putting himself in danger only recently I might have foregone it tonight, but we’ve had this discussion before and not long ago. I think on some level, even as scared as he is, he knows he needs this reminder. Thanks, San.”

 

“Anytime,” she nodded. “You should go check on him. Oh and Blaine, if you put him in time out afterwards, don’t let him stand or sit. Pull a stack of pillows together and have him lay across them with his ass up, it’ll be better for him since bruises that bad should be elevated above the heart anyway and it’ll be awkward enough to get the point across.” Blaine nodded “...and if that icemaker is working, ice that butt up good, okay?”

 

“I had planned on the ice, but, thanks, San.” Blaine moved to go find Kurt.

 

In the washroom, Kurt’s stomach rolled with nerves, he thought he was going to be sick. He sank down onto the toilet to the weight off his wobbly legs. All he could think of while sitting there was Finn being punished and his stomach clenched again letting him know it wasn’t from fear...well a little was... okay, a lot was...but most of it was guilt that he’d gotten his brother in so much trouble he had to be switched. He was the reason Finn got switched for the first time ever in his life. A little sob escaped just as there was a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Kurt...are you okay?” Blaine spoke through the door. “Answer me please.”

 

“I’m okay Sir, I’m really scared though.” 

 

“I know you are baby, and I know you’re feeling bad about what happened to Finn.“ Blaine stroked the door before tapping again. “Let me in, Sweetheart.”

 

“Okay, just a second, Sir.” Kurt took care of business, flushed, washed up, and then splashed water over his face. He opened the door for his Dom. “I can’t say I’m ready, but I’m ready. If that makes any sense...”

 

“Yeah it does, actually. Let’s go get this over with. First though, you need to change into this.” Blaine held out the black padded dance belt.

 

“Sir, may I ask why?” Kurt asked quietly. “If you’re going to switch my inner thighs, I don’t really think I need a dance belt, do I?”

 

Blaine smiled, patting his sub’s cheek. “Yes, you do, for a few reasons. First, the dance belt will actually cover you better than your briefs, it’ll keep your modesty intact if there’s an involuntary...reaction. Second, I want to make sure you’re completely protected, with your... more delicate parts completely out of the way of the switch. I’d hate to hit anything I didn’t intend to. Does that make sense?”

 

“I guess, I mean, yes, Sir.” Kurt took the belt and sighed, he stepped back, allowing Blaine room to close the door, then dropped his briefs and stepped into the belt. Blaine moved close and gently pushed Kurt’s hands away so he could adjust the belt and Kurt’s positioning within the belt himself. Kurt closed his eyes and just let himself feel the comforting warmth of Blaine’s hands as he reached into the belt and gently lifted his scrotum up and forward and then positioned his penis so it was pointing up and against his belly. The belt held him in place snugly and the padding was on the thick side so it formed a smooth profile. The width of the elastic t-strap going up between his butt cheeks was wide enough to fully cover everything but his cheeks. It was comfortable and non-see through. Blaine gently brushed his sub’s shirt down to cover him as much as possible.

 

“As soon as this is over, and you’ve calmed down, we’ll get everyone back from the playroom and into the living room with the laptop to watch a movie together. I know you’ve wanted to spend more time with Mercedes...that’s the only reason I asked them all if they wanted to stay. Are you okay with that?” He’d send every last one of them away if Kurt wanted to be alone.

 

Kurt nodded. “I am, Sir,” he said. “I’ve missed her so much.”

 

“You’re certain? I know it’s a lot of people to have around even if they are behind two closed doors and on the other end of the house.”

 

“I’m sure,” Kurt nodded, surprised he was comfortable with all of them there. Maybe there was something to be said about the strength of family after all. He peeked down the hall and felt his face flood with heat....as long as they stayed way over there. Preferably out of sight. Out of hearing range would be good too, but Kurt supposed that was too much to ask for.

 

“Alright then. Ready, baby?” Blaine held out his hand. 

 

Tipping his head to the side, Kurt gave the Dom look that clearly asked if the other man were nuts, before nodding and dropping his head in resignation. He took the offered hand, holding on tight as his Dom led him toward the great room where his family was to witness his punishment.

 

“Sir?” Kurt took a deep breath and blew it out.

 

“Yes?” Blaine stopped before they reached the others.

“Sh- shouldn’t Finn be here too? I witnessed his, shouldn’t he have to witness mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder: I will likely not be updating Wednesday, and since I updated today (Sunday) when I wasn't sure I could, I don't know that I'll have an update on Friday, so the next one MAY be next Sunday. 
> 
> Here we are, finally at the punishment. Poor Kurt, but Blaine knows what he's doing, right?

“Honey, no.” Blaine brought Kurt into a hug and kissed his temple. “No, you’re having a hard enough time with the ones who have to be here. Finn being there would stress you out far too much and I don’t want to risk you shutting down.”

“But Sir, I’m better than I was, you even said so. It doesn’t feel fair...”

“Kurt, I said no and that’s final.” Blaine tipped Kurt’s face up so he could look into his eyes. “It’s not you alone I have to think of. Finn is strong and if he got himself worked up and went to try and protect you, someone could get hurt.” He rocked Kurt back and forth while hugging him. “You saw yourself how intense it was to witness. You even managed to get yourself hurt because of the intensity.” He lifted up Kurt’s hand and kissed the bruised fingertips. “So, no love, he can’t be in there.”

"Okay," Kurt whispered as Blaine led him into the great room again.

"Everything's ready," Santana said quietly. "Mercedes brought in some chocolate and water, and then Carole decided to go into the other room with her. Carole wants you to be as comfortable as possible, Kurt, and she also said she wanted to check in with Finn and Quinn."

"Okay," Kurt said quietly. He hadn't especially wanted Carole present, but it didn't seem like it was something that should bother him. "Sir, do I have more corner time after this?" he asked softly.

"Just enough to calm down, not as a punishment," Blaine reassured him. "And you'll be laying down, not standing or sitting. The position will be best for your bruising."

"And after tonight," Burt said gruffly, "hopefully you can keep yourself out of trouble long enough to heal up."

Kurt blushed and nodded. He walked over and retrieved a switch, bringing it to his Dom. "I've never had my thighs switched before, Sir, how should I position myself for you?" 

Blaine looked to Nick for the answer. He’d never switched someone on the inner thighs. “I’m going to get Nick to help us with this,” he said quietly. Kurt nodded, understanding.

Nick stepped forward and lightly touched Kurt’s elbow. “I need you to lie down on this mat.” He pulled a rolled up dense foam mat from where it was leaning against the wall and rolled it out on the floor. “It’s meant for camping so it should be comfortable enough. I want you on your back. This is going to be awkward as hell, but it’s the best position to make sure nothing else gets hit.”

Kurt swallowed hard and stared at the mat for a beat or two before doing as requested. He tugged his dress shirt as low as it would go, covering most of the dance belt.

“I’m going to stand over you, my feet on either side of your body, and I want you to lift your legs to put your feet in my hands. I’ll be holding you by the ankles so you don’t have to strain your legs or back trying to keep in place on your own. Do you understand so far?” Nick looked down at Kurt, waiting.

“Yes, sir, I understand,” Kurt managed to get out, his mouth suddenly very dry.

“Next you’ll put your arms above your head. Santana will hold them for you and let you hold onto her. I can’t have you wrapping your arms around my legs during this. There’s too much of a chance to pull me down on top of you accidentally and I don’t want to hurt you. Do you understand, Kurt?”

“Yes, sir, I unders-stand.” Kurt’s voice started hitching and sounded thready.

“Once you’re in position, your Dom can begin. Can you lift your legs up or do you need help?”

Kurt tried lifting his legs but the pain was too great, the muscles working against each other shot dull, toothache like bolts of pain through his thighs and around his hips. He wanted to do it, he really did, but between the pain and the anxiety, his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. He whimpered, “I...I need help please. I can’t do it myself.”

“San, could you help Kurt, please?” Nick asked, understanding Kurt’s predicament.

Santana gently raised Kurt’s legs one by one so he was in position, then moved to lay down on the floor above Kurt’s head, reaching out to stroke Kurt’s face in affection. She moved back enough that they could hold onto each other’s forearms and keep Kurt’s arms stretched over his head. Kurt turned his head to look at Santana as much as he could, he didn’t really want to watch the approach of the switch....at all.

“Blaine, your submissive is in position and ready for his punishment,” Santana said, keeping her eyes locked on Kurt’s. “You’ll be okay,” she whispered.

Blaine took up a thin whippy switch, discarding the thicker one Kurt had handed him. He wanted more sting than welt. He looked at Kurt lying there, his feet firmly held by Nick but in such a way that it left his legs bent at the knee, relaxed and not uncomfortably stretched out. It allowed for a natural spreading of his legs and an unimpeded access to the virgin skin of his inner thighs.

“Kurt, do you understand why you’re being punished?” Blaine moved around Nick so he could see his submissive’s face.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Kurt said, his voice wavering when he saw the sadness and disappointment in Blaine’s face.

“Tell me Kurt, what’s led to this punishment?”

Kurt began to sniffle and a tear rolled down the side of his face. “I put myself in danger and disobeyed you?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“T-t-te-telling you, S-sir.”

“This is the second time recently you’ve put yourself in danger, Kurt.” Blaine started tearing up himself, “I can’t lose you, baby, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Hopefully this punishment will make it stick that, in the future, if it’s a dangerous choice, don’t choose it.” He moved back into position.

Blaine raised up the switch and brought it down with a sharp flick of his wrist. The tip of the switch landed midway between Kurt’s knee and his butt on the most tender part of his thigh. Kurt howled and tried to wriggle away but Nick and Santana held him fast, the standing Dom sliding his feet closer to bracket Kurt’s body even tighter.

Blaine didn’t lecture through the punishment, he needed to concentrate on the placement of the strokes. He didn’t want to cross any of the strokes, and he didn’t want to give them too fast, being there were only six. He waited until each sting settled before administering the next.

Kurt couldn’t believe how much it hurt. It felt like he was being branded with a hot poker and he screamed himself hoarse from the shocking pain and from the guilt that was released with each stroke. Soon, he felt himself beginning to float as the endorphins pumped through his system, it felt good to be made to let go. 

In the playroom, Finn was struggling as Mercedes and his mom held him back from going into the great room. “Honey, calm down,” Carole said. “He’ll be fine. You know how he is, very, very vocal. It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

Brittany was staring out the window at the magnificent view, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Sam and Jeff walked over to her, Sam pulling her into a hug. “Hey, Britt,” he said softly. “That bothers you, hmm?”

Brittany nodded, turning to bury her face in Sam’s neck. “I don’t like it,” she whispered. “Not at all. But don’t tell Tana, please...she knows it bothers me to hear other subs get punished, but she doesn’t know how much...”

“Come on, Britt, let’s show everyone the epic shower,” Quinn said softly. She’d let Mercedes and Carole handle Finn because his strength was too much for her. “Come on, Finn, we’re gonna go see the amazing shower.” she called.

Finn, realizing that his mom and Mercedes weren’t going to let him out of the room, sagged, defeated, in their arms. He slowly got up and trudged over to Quinn, following the entire group into the bathroom. Mercedes stayed behind, closing both of the doors in the room, then slipped into the massive bathroom as well, closing that door too. She then started the water and played with the outer shower adjustment knobs hoping the splashing water drowned out the sounds from the great room.

“Impressive,” Jeff said. “I can’t wait to talk them into letting me try this out!”

“I don’t think you have much of a chance of that,” Quinn laughed. “They’re going to be rather protective of their playroom, I’m sure.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jeff shook his head. “Blaine owes Nick for tonight. I’ll make sure getting a shower in here is part of the payback. That and playing in this room once it’s all decked out.” He nodded firmly, and everyone laughed just a bit.

Back in the great room, Burt had his hands clenched into fists and stuffed in his pockets as he listened to his son wailing. But he knew Blaine had the situation well in hand and stayed back, letting the other Doms take care of his disobedient son.

Kurt’s nails dug into Santana’s arms, the Latina didn’t complain and merely spoke softly to him, trying to calm him. Nick stood above him, feet held firmly, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the miscreant.

Blaine took his final stroke, then moved over to kneel down by Kurt’s side, nodding for Nick to let Kurt go. Slowly, carefully, Nick walked forward and lowered Kurt’s feet to the floor, then stepped away from the sobbing submissive. Santana kissed his forehead then released his arms, moving around opposite Blaine and helping to roll Kurt over and pull him up to a kneeling position. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s hips and pushed his tear streaked face into his Dom’s belly and cried for a while longer.

“Th-th-that’s au-all?” Kurt managed to ask through hiccuping sobs. “Only s-six?”

“Only six,” Blaine confirmed. “Come here, baby. Let’s get you lying down for your time out.” He pulled Kurt to his feet and led him over to the corner, where Nick had placed a pile of pillows and a thin, soft, baby blue blanket. Blaine coaxed Kurt to lie over the pillows, then covered him with the blanket so that he wasn’t on display to the whole room. He went to the wall, pocketed the chocolate bar and picked up one of the bottles of water Mercedes had left. Holding the bottle to Kurt’s mouth so he could drink, he said, “When you’ve calmed down, you can get up,” he promised. “I love you, baby.”

“I...I love you too, Sir,” Kurt hiccuped. He sniffled, and buried his face in his arms. 

While his sub was alternately sniffling and breaking out into quiet sobbing as he stroked his back, Blaine was startled by the ringing of his cell phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could that be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we find out who was on the phone. :) 
> 
> Warnings for intense subspace on the part of our recently switched Kurt. No other warnings necessary, I don't think.

“Hello?” Blaine asked, confused, not having looked at the caller ID. It was getting to be early evening, and the vast majority of the people who would phone him were in the house. “Really?” he asked, his confusion changing to incredulity. “Yes, you can send them up. I’ll unlock the door.” He hung up the phone. “I can’t believe it. Mother and father had our bed delivered,” he explained, an amazed look on his face. “That was the concierge, explaining that there were a few men with a bed downstairs, wanting to deliver it to me. It’s Christmas Day. How in the world did they pull that off?”

“Throw enough money at a problem, and it goes away,” Nick said, smiling. “San, shall we go see how our submissives are doing? I have a feeling they might have heard Kurt’s screams.”

“Let's go,” Santana said. “Wanna check on Britts, she’s not a huge fan of hearing punishments.” She strode down the hall toward the playroom, confident that Blaine could completely handle the situation.

Nick stopped before he made it out of the great room, snapping his fingers. “Hold on a second.” He went over to the bags he’d dropped along the wall and rummaged through one. He pulled out what looked to be a large, soft, cotton shirt.

Waving Burt over, he said, “Give this to Blaine, it’s a night shirt for Kurt. It’s one of Jeff’s, so it might be a bit long on him, but it’s really soft. The nightshirt will feel better than pajama pants it won’t rub on the inner thighs, but he needs to get Kurt out of that dance belt asap. The belt’s butt strap won’t be good if his tailbone is cracked, it’ll put too much pressure on it.”

Burt took the nightshirt and felt it’s softness, “Good thinking, son.” he shook the nightshirt out, held it up and raised an eyebrow.

Nick shrugged “Jeff collects antique and vintage clothing ....along with other things....” then he blushed and shuffled under the gaze of the older Dom.

Burt’s mouth quirked in a smile. “I’ve gotta tell you, I’m really impressed by the way you all take care of each other. Makes me feel alot better about going back to Ohio after my own classes are over.”

Just then Jeff came strolling out of the kitchen, squirting canned whipped cream into his mouth. He stopped and waved his free hand like a claw, opened his mouth wide and made a growling sound, trying to look like a rabid animal before turning back and heading to the playroom, still carrying the whipped cream.

“And then there’s Jeff.....” Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. “That’s my boy...”

Burt chuckled, slapped Nick on the back and went over to Blaine who was sitting next to Kurt, idly stroking his fingers through the soft chestnut hair. Nick followed after his sub with a “Jeff..what the hell?” drifting back.

“Blaine, we need to get Kurt changed out of the belt and the rest of his clothing. He looks about ready to nod off.” Burt smiled at his son cuddled up on the pile of pillows, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Blaine looked at Kurt’s sleepy face, “Yeah, I guess so. He’ll be pissed if I let him sleep in his shirt and vest.” he gently shook Kurt. “Baby...baby... wake up a little. Everyone is out of the room except your Dad. We’re gonna get you changed into something more comfortable for the night.”

Kurt snuffled once, then tried sitting up. “Owwwwww.....that huuuurts.” he whined sleepily as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Come on sleepy boy, let’s stand up.” Blaine pulled Kurt up and started to strip him of his clothing.

“Here, let’s pop this over his head before you get too far, just in case someone comes in.” Burt held out the nightshirt so the neck was open and ready for Kurt’s head to go through.

Kurt nuzzled his cheek against the fabric as his Dad pulled it over his head. “mmm...soft....” then he felt the amount of fabric going around his shoulders. “Wait...wait... this is a nightgown. I don’t want to wear a nightgown. Can’t I wear pajamas?”

Blaine finished stripping off Kurt’s dress shirt and slid his arms into the nightshirt's sleeves. He straightened out the drape of the fabric and bent down to his sub’s legs.

“Kurt, I don’t think you want anything next to your inner thighs right now.” He rubbed the very soft fabric gently against the switched skin.

Kurt jumped and whimpered with the renewed sting. “Owww!”

“Sorry, baby. But now you see? You wouldn’t be happy or the least bit comfortable in any kind of pants until tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt pouted, “But a nightgown? Really?”

“It’s a nightshirt, for men, and a high fashion one...” Blaine explained.

“Yeah,” agreed Burt, “If you’ve just jumped out of a Charles Dickens story.”

“Turn around and let your Dad tie the front while I help you out of the belt. That elastic strap needs to come away from pressing on your tailbone.” Blaine knelt down and raised up the back of the nightshirt, sticking his head under it and sliding his hands along Kurt’s hips under the elastic waist of the belt. He pulled it down, “Step out, baby.”

Kurt stepped out of the belt and wiggled a little, feeling very naked even though he had yards of fabric surrounding him. Even after Blaine got out from under it and let the back down, Kurt kept getting little chilled puffs of draft that reminded him that he was nude underneath.

Kurt turned to look at himself in the window reflection. Functioning, yet still in subspace, he held out the nightshirt then dropped the material, held out his arms to his sides and flapped his arms. “I feel like Clarence waiting for a bell to ring...”

“Baby, you don’t have to wait for a bell to ring, you are already my angel.” Blaine wrapped a very pliant Kurt up in a hug and softly kissed him.

“Okay...that’s my cue to go rummage for food...or a beer...or insulin....” Burt groaned.

Blaine laughed “What are you trying to say, Burt?”

“Just that spring has come early, the sap is rising strong....and someone’s feet are getting sticky, Mr. Sugarfoot.”

“Daaad!” Kurt tried to complain as his father walked away, heading to the kitchen, but it was ruined by a wide yawn.

“I’m going to go get some ice.” In the kitchen, Burt found a plastic bag and filled it with ice, tying off the top. It wouldn’t hold the water in forever, but he figured it shouldn’t leak too much before Kurt was done with it.

“Let’s go back to your corner and get you lying down on your pillows, baby.” Blaine guided him over and pulled out the chocolate bar from his pocket, breaking off a couple squares. “Here nibble on some chocolate and rest for a bit.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt said, taking the chocolate.

Blaine laid the blanket back over Kurt and took the bag of ice Burt held out to him. “Just going to put this on for a few minutes, I know you don’t like it, but it’s for the best.” He looked to be about to say more when Nick called to him from down the hall

“Blaine! The furniture guys are here!”

“I’ll be right back, baby. I have to see to these guys, they’ve brought the bed my folks got for us. You’ll be okay on your nest and all you have to do is call and I’ll be right by your side again. Eat your candy and try to nap, baby, I only have to tell the workers what to do and then Nick and your Dad can handle the rest, understand?”

Kurt nodded and mumbled “Yes Sir...be good for you...” then snuggled a pillow.

Blaine left his sub lying on his pillows, licking the chocolate, and went to the front door with Nick, Burt and the delivery men. Kurt, hearing the ensuing debate of where best to place the new bed, didn’t get up but kind of scooched his pile of pillows across the floor so that he could see everybody down the long hallway. Blaine and Nick were each pointing and the delivery people were bringing in large frame pieces and boxes that jangled and a huge boxspring and mattress set while his Dad looked over the delivery list.

Kurt’s eyes watered with a flair of nostalgia. He didn’t want to get rid of the bed they had. He liked the old bed. It was the bed he and Blaine had slept together in. It was the bed they'd first made love on and it was the bed where he was first spanked by his Dom, even though he thought Blaine was just Blaine at the time. Lost in his memories and his light subspace, Kurt never really felt the cold water seeping out of the bag, it simply blended in with the rest of the cold covering his ass. He associated the growing discomfort with his conviction that he didn’t want another bed, he’d be lost in a new bedroom without that familiarity.

With a little whimper Kurt got up, the bag full of ice falling off unnoticed as he rose. He wrapped the thin blanket around himself and made his way down the hallway, leaving the ice bag melting on the floor. When he got behind his Dom, who was still discussing the bondage bed’s placement, he tugged on Blaine's sleeve, looking for all the world like a small child.

“Sir?” Kurt lisped as he licked and sucked on his chocolate piece, “Sir?” he tugged again and the blanket slipped from his shoulders so it was hanging from the hand he tugged with.

Blaine turned, not quite believing his sub was out of his corner. “Kurt...what are you doing here? What is so important that you’re not where you’re supposed to be? I know you haven’t had enough time to be fully calm and present yet.”

Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip and ducked his head avoiding his Dom’s eyes. “I don’t wanna sleep in the new bed. I want our old bed...” he whispered. “...can the new bed go in one of the other rooms or in the playroom? Please, Sir?”

“Why, Kurt?”

“Because....because...ummm... “ Kurt looked at the delivery men and felt very small and shy, he blushed and pulled Blaine close to whisper his reasons in his ear.

Blaine nodded, understanding Kurt’s reasoning. “Ahhhh....You’re sure, sweetheart? You know our old one was used... and this won’t have any bad memories attached to it...” 

Kurt leaned into his Dom and popped the last bit of chocolate in his own mouth obviously trying to gather his thoughts, then licking his lips clean before carefully answering quietly “But Sir, even the bad memories are good ones, if they hadn’t happened we wouldn’t have happened either.”

“So you’re absolutely sure..no regrets?” with Kurt’s nod, Blaine turned to the delivery men. “It’s been decided, put it in the playroom, through here.” He pointed at the door and gave location instructions for them to set it up.

Blaine then noticed that the delivery guys weren’t listening. They were staring at Kurt who, paying no further attention to them, was standing there, licking and sucking the chocolate off his fingers.

“Kurt...you’re not supposed to be out here, go on back to your nest, angel.” Blaine gathered up the blanket and partly draped it over the spacy sub’s shoulder, so it wouldn’t drag on the floor. Kurt smiled softly and nuzzled into it, happy he’d get to keep his bed.

“Yes, Sir” he said, his lisp coming out in full force and put his finger back into his mouth sucking on it.

Blaine turned him around and gave him a gentle pat on the bottom to get him moving, then looked in confusion at his hand after feeling the wet spot the ice bag had left. He watched Kurt slowly pad back to the pile of pillows looking around wide eyed, the wet area of the nightshirt allowing the pink of his sub’s bottom to faintly show through. When the blanket dropped to the floor, the nightshirt billowed out around Kurt’s body as he squatted down to pick it up. Kurt turned and shyly waved his fingers at him, then finished the trek to the pillows, laid down and bunched the pale blue blanket to his cheek with his bottom in the air after tucking his feet under himself.

“He’s adorable!” one of the delivery men exclaimed, taking in the submissive settling down on his pillows with his bottom in the air and clearly defined through the stretched, thin, damp fabric. “I have a little girl at home just about his age. We should set up a playdate for them. I have plenty of toys and crayons I’m sure your little guy would like....but...umm...shouldn't your little boy be in diapers if he's not trained yet?'”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Friday update even though I DID update on Wednesday! I am throwing an extra chapter up today as a thank you to my good friend Monkey (not her real name, obviously), who did a lovely commissioned art piece for an upcoming chapter in this story. I'll be asking her to post it when that chapter comes up, and not before cause that'll ruin the chapter for everyone!
> 
> No extra warnings necessary for this part. You guys know this is a D/s fic. If you need any explanation, come find me on tumblr.

Blaine’s head whipped around to stare blinking at the speaker. “Huh?!?”

“Yeah, here’s my card. I know a good sitter too if you ever need one.”

Blaine flushed “I...we....he isn’t...I mean he is but...I... we don’t...we’re not...”

Nick snickered at the flummoxed Dom, then addressed the delivery guy, taking his card, “The reason you guys are out on Christmas night is because their apartment building caught fire and they had to move a lot quicker than expected. As you can see, the boy...” and Nick tried his best to keep a straight face, “...needs to have a bed. So if you could?” and he opened his hand, directing them to the playroom door.

“Awwwwehhhh....poor little guy...it’s just too bad you hadn’t ordered a crib instead,” the burly man cooed, shaking his head, “Yeah, we’ll get right on it and get out, he looks all tuckered out. I know of a good diaper service too, just give me a yell for the info.”

“Th-thanks?...” Blaine stuttered, staring as Nick pulled him away, still trying to stifle his giggles.

The workers entered the playroom and shooed everyone out, so they all assembled in the great room, only to see Nick laying on the floor silently laughing and choking at a red faced Blaine sitting next to Kurt, who had finally fallen fast asleep and was oblivious.

“What the...?” Santana came into the room and watched Nick trying to breathe and the steam trying to come out of Blaine’s ears.

“It’s not that funny, Nick.” Blaine pouted, fingers stroking through his sleeping sub’s hair.

“Oh yes, it is!”

“Okay, short-stack... Slenderman, what’s going on?” Santana demanded

“Hey, he’s not Slenderman! Slenderman is creepy.” Jeff tried to defend his Dom

“Yeah...and so is Nick, get over it.”

Santana walked over and gently kicked Nick in the ribs just hard enough to get his attention. “What’s up, creepy?”

Nick kept giggling as he spoke “D-d-delivery g-guy...thinks K-kurt is baby...Blaine i-is Daddy...heeee....”

"Are you serious?" Santana asked incredulously. Then she took another look and nodded with a slow smile spreading across her face. "Actually, in that night gown, nearly sucking his thumb, yeah, I can see it. So that’s why that guy was going on about diapers."

"Diaper?" Burt asked, stepping into the room. "Who's wearing a diaper?"

"No one!" Blaine hissed. "Kurt is spacey, and wearing that nightshirt. He was munching on chocolate when he shuffled into the hall to talk to me. The delivery guy mistook my very much adult, but stuck in subspace, submissive, for a little."

"A little what?" Burt asked, clearly confused.

"Just a little. You know, an adult baby?" Nick asked.

"Oh...OH!" Burt exclaimed then checked his volume, casting a glance at his sleeping son. "Oh I bet the look on Blaine's face was priceless."

“You shoulda seen it...”

The whispered back and forth conversations went on for quite a while. Jeff made Burt and Carole crack up laughing with stories of his and Nick’s experimentation with Daddy/little and other various forays into the different corners of their society. Eventually the volume of the conversation grew and seeped through Kurt’s deep slumber.

Kurt woke up and stretched, just as the delivery man came out of the playroom and into the hallway with a clipboard. Kurt rolled up to a sitting position on the pillow pile still semi-asleep and yawned widely, knuckling his eyes. His toes poked out from under the nightshirt and he wiggled them. He grabbed his toes and pulled, drawing his heels together and close to his body, stretching his groin.

The delivery man glanced down the hallway, then scowled at his clipboard. He couldn’t understand why someone would order a bondage bed for such a sweet little angel, some of the things in those boxes could really hurt the baby. He looked up and spotted the two and, carefully schooling his face, he made a beeline for Blaine and Kurt and addressed Blaine, “The bed is all assembled, the accessories are in boxes along the wall so you can go through them, the user manual is sitting on the mattress.”

Kurt, still half asleep, sat on his pillows holding his feet, nightshirt pooling around him, mouth slightly opened, blinking at the guy with wide, unfocused eyes. “Bed?’

“Yeah bed...you have a new bed. Good boy,” the guy crooned.

Kurt tipped his head in confusion, wondering who this stranger was and why he was cooing at him like a toddler.

“Here ya go, Mr. Anderson, sign here and that’ll take care of everything.” He handed over the clipboard and a pen. He glanced at the other young adults in the room who looked like they were choking or had to go to the bathroom because they were holding their stomachs or had hands over mouths. “They all right?”

“No...no, not at all. There’s nothing ‘right’ about the lot of them.” Blaine groused.

Kurt twisted around to see what they were talking about and twisted wrong. The sudden pain made him whimper out loud and get to his knees, the pillows throwing him off balance making him reach out, hands open in front of him.

“Awwww...hey there, little guy, you want something too?” said the delivery man, completely misinterpreting the sound and motion. He reached in his bag and pulled out a largish rainbow colored lollipop and handed it to Kurt. “There you go, little boy. I’ll pick another up for my little girl on the way home. You’ve had a rough enough day, but you have a new bed, yes you do....so you be good now.” He rubbed his large hand against Kurt’s head ruffling his hair with enough force that Kurt was forced to sit down onto his bottom again. Missing the pillows, he sat down hard, tears involuntarily springing to his eyes.

Kurt was speechless, he looked at the lollipop, at the delivery guy, at Blaine, his Dad and then made a ‘what the hell just happened’ face at Jeff and the others. Then he frowned, and looked at the lollipop again. His eyes narrowed, the unsettling confusion was almost enough to make him forget about the renewed pain in his backside.

Blaine quickly read the expression on Kurt’s face and jumped up with the clipboard to hustle the guy out of the apartment. “Thank you so much for being so quick about setting things up for us.” There’ll be a generous tip attached to the bill, I’ll make sure of it. Thank you again! Merry Christmas!”

Blaine quickly returned to the great room in time to see Jeff snatch the lollipop out of Kurt’s hand.

“Hey!’ Blaine exclaimed. “Give that back and behave yourself!”

“Um, didn’t he say he wasn’t a Daddy?” Santana asked Nick, who again was wrought with a case of the giggles.

Blaine groaned and sat down next to Kurt. “That’s it. Everyone go get ready for bed if you’re staying, and call cabs or get into your cars if you aren’t.” He looked at Burt and Carole. “I promise I’m not snapping at you two,” he said. “I just feel like I’m in a house full of subs. All of them.”

“It’s because you have more markers than the vast majority of the people in this room,” Burt smiled. “Blaine, it’s okay. We know you and Kurt don’t...aren’t into that. That guy just misunderstood what he saw. We know Kurt isn’t a baby, and we know you don’t want him to be one.” Blaine grimaced as he realized his sub was about to put two and two together.

“A bay..no! Oh no!!” Kurt exclaimed, his pitch higher than normal, the situation starting to sink in. He looked down at his nightshirt. “Sir, we had this talk once before, and we both agreed it wasn’t for us! I am not a baby! Not in the...” he thought over what the man had seen, and turned a deep shade of red, hiding his face in his hands. “Sir, can I please leave the corner and go to bed now?” he asked. “I feel ....weird.”

“Kurt, are you all here?” Blaine asked tugging Kurt into his lap, cuddling him close. “You’re okay, baby, it was an honest mistake. It’s my guess that guy doesn’t get his sub into an actual subspace, she’s just a little. Anyway, let’s let everyone that’s staying get ready for bed, then I’ll tuck you in, okay?” He glared at Jeff and Nick, who were again trying not to laugh. “Stuff it, Duval,” he said harshly.

“Sir, please?” Kurt asked, nearly begging.

“Kurt, I want you to try to talk to me, to not run away okay? How about a little tour of our new home?” Blaine asked. “We’ll give the ones staying a few minutes to use the facilities to clean up, get into pajamas and get settled, then we’ll get you into bed. Mom and Dad sent new pillows and bedding as well. I think you’ll like it, from what I saw.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. He reluctantly pushed himself out of Blaine’s lap and to his feet, then held out his hand for his Dom’s when he got up. “This nightshirt is sort of comfortable,” he said, swinging his and his Dom’s hands back and forth. Then, putting his nose in the air he addressed the rest of the family and friends, “Anyone laughs at me, you can go sleep outside on the terrace.” Blaine smiled. Kurt seemed to be back.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jeff said seriously. “But you should have seen Blaine’s face when the guy asked if you wore diapers...and offered a babysitter!”

Kurt tensed then wrinkled his nose. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he said. “He’s kidding, right, Sir?”

“No, baby, I’m afraid he isn’t,” Blaine sighed. “You were looking rather little when you came out to ask me to put the bed in the playroom while dragging the blanket and sucking chocolate off your fingers. I know it was the subspace, but I don’t think he realized it when he told me about his sub, said she was ‘about your age’ and asked if we could have a playdate. I’m assuming he meant your chosen ‘little’ age, or what he as a ‘Daddy’ perceived to be your ‘little’ age. We all know it was just you coming around after your switching.”

Nick spoke up. “We're not laughing at you Kurt, you guys aren’t into the ‘Daddy and little’ lifestyle. It can be fun...” and he nudged Jeff, who blushed, “...to experiment with, but we know it’s not your thing. We're laughing at Blainey, at how your Dom reacted to the situation.”

“Oh. Uh-huh... I see.” Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. “Damnit!! No more, Blaine. You let some random make a mistake like that without correcting him? Make a fool of you while I was out of it so I couldn’t help correct the guy? That’s not funny. Next time don’t let shit like that happen, it’s not cute.”

Blaine shook his head in astonishment and narrowed his eyes at his sub. “Who’s the Dom in this relationship?” he asked, a bit surprised at both the reaction to a misunderstanding that normally Kurt would have found amusing himself, and that Kurt was attempting to give orders to him. He motioned for the others to leave the room and Nick prodded Jeff, handing the blond a bag of night clothes to change into. 

“You are, Sir, or at least, you’re supposed to be.”

“What are you talking about?” Blaine’s face had lost all its color in shock. “Supposed to be? Kurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up Sunday as usual, so no long wait to see how this gets resolved. I think there's only about fifty more pages before we get to some smut (not really that long, but it SEEMS like it), so thank you all for hanging in there.
> 
> Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Okay, here's the usual Sunday Post....yes, that pun was very much intended, considering that I've tried NOT to post on tumblr all day today...I'm a Harry Potter fan, very very much so.
> 
> Anyway. Here it is. Warnings for frank discussions of the dark side of Domination and submission. Also, it's a bit shorter today because of the break point, there wasn't another good place to stop the post until several pages later, so this is what you get. More on Wednesday!

“You said my needs would always be listened to. This is one of those times I need you to listen. No more audiences for punishments, and no more wimping out in front of strangers. You hear me?” Blaine’s face flushed as Kurt raged and demanded.

Understanding the couple’s need for privacy, Mercedes took Sam into one of the other bedrooms, and Quinn and Finn slipped off to a third, everyone going to change into night clothes. Santana and Brittany, the last to leave, walked into the master bedroom, leaving Nick, Burt, and Carole in the great room with Blaine and Kurt.

“Baby, I needed the family here. I won’t apologize for that, I also won’t apologize for an innocent mistake coming from a random worker coming out on Christmas to set up OUR bed.”

“No! Blaine,” Kurt said firmly, his anger shocking everyone that remained. “I am this close,” he held up his thumb and forefinger only millimeters apart. “This fucking close to saying yellow and locking myself in one of these rooms for the rest of the night. By myself. Alone. Now either agree, or leave me the hell alone.”

“Alright, Kurt, calm down.” Blaine took a calming breath himself. His sub’s behavior seemed erratic and disproportionately aggressive in essentially asking for him to be a stronger Dom, yet at the same time demanding to be allowed to co-dom a stranger, a worker who they would likely never see again. “I’ll try to be more careful in the future," Blaine allowed for the possibility that he might have wrongly assumed that Kurt was fully out of subspace.

“No! You won’t just try.” Kurt demanded, sensing Blaine’s uncertainty and letting himself run with the newfound bravado. “You won’t let this happen again. Ever. Are you getting me?”

Blaine glanced over at Burt, who was frowning at the whole situation, but saying nothing. The older man gave Blaine a simple nod, telling the young Dom everything he needed to know. This was one of those times when he needed to take things in hand.

“I’m getting something,” Blaine said. “I’m getting that you are speaking very disrespectfully to me, and that is going to stop, right here, right now. I know you’re upset, and that’s fine. But you’ll speak to me respectfully, especially in front of our friends and family, unless you want further consequences. Am I understood?” Blaine growled, glaring at Kurt.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt snarled and glared back. Raising his hand in a mock salute and taking a breath to continue gave him pause enough to register his Dom’s stern, disappointed expression. The look on Blaine’s face sent his heart plummeting to the floor. He stopped and blinked a few times, the saluting hand moving to lightly cover his mouth as he stepped back, physically checking himself. Realizing he might have let himself go too far, he swallowed thickly. He frowned, partially at himself and the way he was acting out, partially at trying to figure out what was happening inside...his dual nature had him feeling like two south ends of a magnet that were being forced together....it was strangely uncomfortable. He had felt nearly the same discomfort when Grandfather had approached him with the collar, but as soon as it was buckled around his neck he’d felt so much more in balance. Remembering, he touched the golden chain around his neck and sighed, bowing his head. 

“Oh shit...I’m sorry, Sir.” Now he wanted to cry. What was happening to him?

Sensing the change in his sub as the emotional tide shifted, Blaine shook his head and sighed as he gathered his love into his arms. “You know you just escalated your punishment, don’t you?”

Kurt grimaced, but nodded. "Yes, Sir, I don’t know what just happened..." he said quietly. "but...maybe...before we get to that, to calm down some...could I possibly please see our new house? Please?”

Blaine nodded. “I think you’ve waited long enough, it’ll give us a little time to talk, too.” Stepping back, he held out his hand for Kurt to take. “We’re currently in the great room, which will be a combination living room, family room, music room, etcetera. Follow me into what will be our dining room.” He led Kurt through the designated dining room and into the alcove off the kitchen. 

“I love you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt, intending a tender hug. “I hate it when you act out, but I do love you.” His sub leaned into him, his mood turning mercurial and initiating a kiss that quickly turned passionate. “Mmm, baby,” Blaine laughed softly. “God, you’re all over the place tonight...stop, there’s too many people around...”

“Mmm, sorry, Sir, I can’t help myself,” Kurt murmured. “Want to apologize for being rude. Even if I was sorta right, I could have said it different. Can I say I’m sorry?”

“Maybe after we go to bed,” Blaine offered, giving him a teasing smile. “I’ll make sure to accept your apology then.” Blaine gently held Kurt’s subtly grinding hips away, pushing his sub out to arms length in order to look directly in Kurt’s eyes. Studying his sub’s face in amusement, Blaine suddenly stopped smiling. His mouth dropped open and he began closely looking Kurt over, a realization clearly dawning.

“Blaine? Sir? Is something wrong? Am I in trouble again?” Kurt shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

“No! God no, baby.” Blaine pulled his sub in close and gave him a gentle kiss. “I think we’ve just had another first. Not necessarily a good one, but a first nonetheless.”

“What? What’d we do?”

“Dave never got you into subspace,” Kurt shook his head no. “And Seb never really got into subspace either, so this is really new for the both of us....and since you fall into it so prettily for me, I never expected to experience the unhappy side of it.” Blaine looked directly into Kurt’s wide eyes. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to let you drop without being there to catch you.”

“Drop? I don’t understand? I didn’t trip or anything.” Kurt tipped his head and searched his Dom’s face for a clue to what he was talking about.

“Not that kind of drop, sweetheart. I think we’ve just experienced our first subdrop. It’s when someone in subspace comes out of it too fast, or badly, or the body chemistry simply weirds out. The person in subspace has a drug withdrawal like effect. It’s something that sometimes happens with or without a reason.”

“Oh...I did...do feel... a little out of sorts...maybe...”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise it and help you through it better. I haven’t encountered it in real life, and only had a basic theory about it from my own classes way back in high school. It’s just a thing that happens, there’s very little that can be done to prevent it.”

“I couldn’t help it?”

“Nope, you couldn’t help it, so you aren’t in trouble for it.”

Kurt did a little happy feet dance inside the circle of his Dom’s arms “I’m not in trouble anymore?”

“Whoa there tiger, you aren’t in trouble for the rant, or the disrespect. You’re still going to be serving out the rest of the punishment for the stuff from before. However, I don’t want to disregard what you were saying, you wouldn’t have said it if you hadn’t felt it. I have to mull that over some, figure out how best to handle the rest of this.” Blaine stroked the side of Kurt’s head, brushing his fingers through the soft hair at his temple. “I want you to know that I am sorry and I promise to do my best to guide you while in subspace and hopefully not let you drop, and to be there to catch you and cuddle you if you do fall.”

“Oh...o-okay...” Kurt blushed, smiled a little and wished he could remember ‘exactly’ what he’d said. Biting his lip and studying his Dom’s face he shyly asked, “Can I still see my house?”

“Of course!” Seeing the thought furrowed brow, and realizing Kurt was feeling awkward and trying to deflect, Blaine gave him a cuddle then turned his sub out to look again at where they were. “So, continuing on, here’s an alcove I’m thinking of for an at-home office, what do you think?”

“It’s nice,” Kurt agreed, relaxing as he considered the space. “Lots of morning sunlight, not so good in the afternoon, though.”

“That’s fine, it’s more of a place to store papers and charge the laptop when we’re not using it,” Blaine explained. “And through this door is the laundry room,” he pointed out the utility room. “Then, through here is the-"

“Kitchen. Oh. My. God. The penthouse. This is penthouse In that brochure you were showing me, isn’t it,” Kurt said, his jaw dropping in astonishment.

Blaine smiled. “You remember the brochure. You were drooling over that for weeks. The original buyers never actually moved in, it was just too expensive for them. So I bought it, at fair market value, and now it’s all ours. Happy early birthday, and Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Oh my God, Sir, this is...this is beyond my wildest dreams, beyond imagination!” Kurt was nearly jumping up and down. “Show me more, please, Sir, show me more!”

Blaine led Kurt on a tour through the kitchen and breakfast nook, then to the first bedroom, knocking gently on the door. “We’re almost done changing,” Quinn called. 

“Alright,” Blaine called back. “Just giving Kurt a tour.” He turned to his sub. “Guest bedroom number one,” he explained. He led Kurt to the next door. “This is going to be our playroom. There’s a sitting room here that we’ll use for aftercare, recovery, and cuddling. Then, through this door...” They walked quietly into the room to find Jeff bouncing on the bed, wearing just bright red bikini briefs, a music player tucked into the elastic and earbuds in his ears. “Baby,” Blaine whispered, trying not to laugh. “Go grab me a switch and Nick, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for all the amazing reviews I know the Easter Bunny is going to bring me!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late Wednesday, but today's been a long day! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Next one up on Sunday, as usual!

Kurt nodded and slipped away. He came back a moment later, Nick on his heels, with a switch in the Dom’s hand. Blaine turned to them, a finger to his lips in a “shhh” motion.

“Nick, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to teach your sub a lesson about jumping on my new bed,” Blaine murmured.

“Go for it,” Whispering, Nick handed over the switch. “Try not to hit his balls, but if you do...his fault.”

Nick and Kurt remained motionless in the doorway, watching. Kurt, in an attempt to silence himself, slid his thumb in his mouth and bit down as Blaine crept forward. Jeff was doing his best impression of a trampoline gymnast, kicking his feet up in the air, jumping like a little kid.

Blaine’s hand snaked out, and with the slightest flick of his wrist the switch landed perfectly on his moving target. “Yeeooowch!” Jeff yelped, hands automatically going back to cover his backside. He spun around, falling to the mattress surface and scrambling backwards. “Blaine!” He jerked out the earbuds and started pouting. 

“Jumping on my brand new bed?” Blaine asked. “You’re lucky I only got permission for a single stroke,” the Dom huffed, watching the blond rub his backside hard and slyly digging his nails into the stroke, “okay...maybe not, you’d probably like it if I kept going. Get off our bed, put your pajamas on, and get back to the living room. Now!”

“Yes, sir!” Jeff squeaked. He slid off the bed and scrambled for his pajamas, gathering up his dirty clothes before trying to exit the room, sidling past his Dom and Kurt in the doorway.

“Not so fast,” Nick shook his head, grabbing his sub by the ear. “You apologize, right now. First to Kurt, and then you turn around, get on your knees, and apologize to Blaine. You had no right to jump on the bed. What if you had broken it? Do you think I have the kind of money it costs to replace a bed like this?” He did, but that was beside the point.

“Yes Sir, no Sir, sorry Sir,” Jeff looked down at his feet, then up at Kurt. “I’m sorry for jumping on your bed, Kurt,” he said dejectedly.

“I accept your apology,” Kurt replied, almost regally. 

Jeff then turned around and dropped to his knees in front of Blaine, whose arms were crossed over his chest. “I’m sorry for jumping on your bed, Sir. It was foolish and impulsive of me, and will not happen again.”

“Thankfully, this bed is made for bondage and rough sex,” Blaine said. “So I have no doubt that it could stand up to your jumping. I just don’t want your dirty feet all over my clean, new mattress. You may stand. Kurt, baby, do you feel up to putting the new sheets on the bed? I’m sorry they won’t be washed before we use them...”

“It’s okay, Sir,” Kurt said. “I do feel up to it, but can we finish the tour first, please?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine smiled. “Come on into the playroom’s bathroom. You’re going to love this.” He led Kurt into the bathroom, even as Nick led Jeff from the room by his ear, chastising his submissive. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I think that shower’s big enough for everyone in this house to get in together,” Kurt said, mesmerized by the six shower heads and pristine white marble countertops. “I can’t wait to take a shower in here...”

“In the morning, we might, if you want,” Blaine smiled. “Let’s keep going.”

“This is really my shower?” Kurt asked. “Really our house?”

“Yes, baby, this is really where we’re going to be living, and yes, this shower is ours. All the way. Can you imagine what that playroom is going to look like when it’s done? Medallion on one wall, cabinet on another, the spanking bench Nick and Jeff gave us nearby as well, fuck, baby, we are going to explore one another like we never have.” Blaine stroked his hands down Kurt’s sides, stopping at the crest of his sub’s hips, his thumbs circling around the bony projections before following the groove of his ‘A’ line down further.

“Mmmmm...I like that, Sir. But, um, can we, um, talk about this later? My appreciation of the idea is showing, and, well, you know exactly how little I’m wearing under this thin nightshirt. I don’t want anyone else to know how much I’m enjoying our... conversation.”

“Sorry, baby,” Blaine smiled. “Okay, calm yourself down and let’s move on. There are three bedrooms yet, and you’re going to love your new walk-in closet. We have a sitting area in our room, which is huge anyway, another hugely luxurious bathroom, complete with a jetted soaker tub and shower for two,” he purposely lowered his voice and purred, “trust me, baby, gonna be so nice, soaking in that tub with you...”

“Sir!” Kurt whined. “You’re not helping!”

“I’m not?” Blaine asked innocently, thoroughly preferring this current hornyness to the earlier hostility. “But, baby, I thought you liked it when I talked like this.”

“Sir!” The whine was repeated. “Please!”

“Please?” Blaine asked. “Please what? Keep going?”

“Noooo!” Kurt pleaded. “Blaine, Sir, please! Don’t tease me like this, especially in a house full of family and friends!”

Blaine laughed, gathering his sub into his arms. “Alright baby, I’ll stop, but I can’t exactly say I’m sorry. I can’t help but love the way you're responding.” Blaine gave him one more squeeze before relenting and pulling back, holding his hand. “Let’s see if we can get into our bedroom so you can see that. The other bedrooms can wait until tomorrow.”

“We can get into our bedroom,” Kurt said firmly. “I don’t care who’s in there, and what they’re doing, we’re going into our bedroom. And let me tell you, if anyone is having sex in my bedroom before I get to have sex in my bedroom, they’re sleeping on the terrace.”

“Is that going to be your new favorite threat?” Blaine laughed.

“Maybe. Is it effective?”

“Probably not.”

“Damn,” Kurt smiled. “Okay, lead on, please Sir.” 

Blaine led Kurt to the door to their bedroom, and knocked lightly on it. There was no answer, and he glanced over his shoulder and down the hall to the great room.

“We’re finished defiling your bedroom, Hobbit!” Santana yelled. “You can take your boy in there now.”

“Thanks for the permission,” Blaine said dryly. “How did we ever end up with friends like them?” he asked Kurt.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Kurt smiled. He held Blaine’s hand as his Dom opened the bedroom door and led him inside.

“First, the bathroom,” Blaine explained, steering Kurt into the largest washroom in the house. “What do you think?”

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “Sir, this is...it’s beautiful!” The huge shower, and jacuzzi tub just beckoned him. He ran his hand over the marble countertop and looked up at his Dom, eyes bright. “This is amazing.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Blaine said tenderly. “But there’s more to see yet.” He led Kurt out of the bathroom and to the closet. “I don’t know if there’s quite enough room for all your clothes, but it’s a start,” he teased, showing Kurt the walk-in closet that was nearly the same size as the entire kitchen. 

Kurt squealed. “This is huge!” he exclaimed. “Wow! Perfect! I’ll actually need to go shopping to fill this up!” He turned to his Dom, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and kissing him thoroughly. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Now come on, there’s two more parts to the room yet.” Blaine led him into the smaller area first. “This is intended to be a sitting room. You can do whatever you want with it, if you think you’ll need a place to study during your classes, or a meditation area, dance studio, whatever you like, I’m leaving that up to you.” He grinned. “And now, the pièce de résistance, the bedroom.” He tugged Kurt into the large, open space that would serve as their bedroom. Huge, floor to ceiling windows dominated one wall, and Kurt ran over to have a look at the New York City skyline. “What do you think?”

“I think we’re not putting curtains on these windows,” Kurt said. “And I think this is the most incredible space I’ve ever been in. I’m imagining how our furniture will...” he trailed off. “Blaine? I...” his lower lip trembled. “What if we lose everything? What if our home is gone? Then we’ll have to move that bed in here, cause we won’t even have a bed. And all our Christmas presents for each other, your piano, all our things...what if it’s all gone?” Amplified by his erratic emotions, the gravity of the situation finally hit him. They’d fled from a fire. An actual fire that threatened the place they lived. 

Blaine had pushed aside those same feelings several hours before, but now, walked over and took his sad lover in his arms. “It’ll be okay,” he soothed. “Even if we lost everything, we still have each other. We’ll figure everything else out from there, if we have to disassemble the new bed and move it in here temporarily, so be it. You’re safe. That’s really all that matters to me. That everyone got out safely.” he felt Kurt try to stifle a yawn. “Come on, baby, the other bedrooms can wait until morning. Let’s get you to bed. I know you wanted to spend time with Mercedes, but you’re still a little all over the place and falling asleep on me now. We’ll find some time for you two to spend together before they go back. But I think early bedtimes are gonna be another thing for you for awhile.”

“Right...I should have expected that,” Kurt said, trying to push the feelings regarding the fire aside, much as his Dom had, and starting to feel the events and emotions of the evening catch up to him as he yawned again. “I’m tired, I want to sleep.”

“Alright. Let’s go back into the playroom and make the bed. I’m sorry that we have to sleep in there tonight on the new bed, but it’s all we have for now. Tomorrow I’m sure there’ll be news about our apartment.”

“Right,” Kurt nodded. “Okay. But just so you know, I really do love this place. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Blaine smiled and rubbed his nose against Kurt’s. “Let’s go, you look like you’re going to fall asleep standing there.”

Kurt let himself be led back to the playroom, where he helped Blaine make the bed. He lifted the mattress to tuck the bottom sheet in, and gasped out a startled ‘oh!’ when he saw the heavy duty D-rings screwed into the base of the bed. “Sir?” he asked.

“I told you, baby,” Blaine said with a knowing grin. “Bondage bed. As my mother said, you’re going to look so nice tied up to it.”

“Ugh,” Kurt wrinkled his nose. “Thanks for reminding me that your mother thought of how we’d use this before she bought it. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get it up in here without that traipsing through the back of my mind.”

“Oh, yes, you will,” Blaine grinned. “I guarantee it.” He fluffed the pillows, tossing them onto the bed. “Crawl in,” he directed.

“Shouldn’t I go say goodnight to everyone?” Kurt asked. 

“Only if you want to,” Blaine smiled. He saw the indecision on his sub's face. "Go ahead, baby, your dad and Carole are likely getting ready to head back to their hotel, so it might be nice to give them hugs.”

“I can’t hug them, Sir,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m naked under this!”

“And they’ve both seen you that way before,” Blaine shrugged. “Just go give them hugs. It’s not like they’re going to act out of character and feel you up or anything." Blaine hugged him, sensing his sub didn’t want him too far away just then. He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eye with a smile, “Speaking of ‘characters’, I’d recommend not giving Nick or Jeff a hug.” Kurt didn’t look convinced. “Look, I’ll go with you and gather up your clothes we left out there while you say goodnight okay?”

Kurt hummed agreement then walked toward the door to the room giving a glance back at the now slightly intimidating bed. “What if it turns out I don’t like pain as much as we think I might?” he asked suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the little bit of Niff....they'll be around more in the future, I promise. Remember, my tumblr is thaliana1981.tumblr.com come by and say hi!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! All I have to say in regards to this chapter is "Trust Me."

“It’s not about the pain, baby. It’s about the sensation and submission of bondage...of giving up control. You’re going to love the things I do to you. Maybe not all of them, but you will enjoy most of them, I’m sure.”

Realizing the truth in his Dom's words, Kurt looked down at himself, again half-hard. “Fuck,” he sighed. He turned to face the wall and leaned his forehead against the frame next to the door, trying to think decidedly unsexy thoughts. After a few moments, he was able to walk from the room and down to the great room. Blaine walked around and gathered his stuff while he addressed the room. “I just wanted to say goodnight to everyone,” he said. “I’m exhausted, and Blaine said that I have to go to bed. Looks like I’ll be missing the party you guys are about to have. I don’t know if it means anything, but I’m too tired to be disappointed...so, have fun, everyone.”

“Goodnight, Kurt!” the room as a whole chorused. Burt and Carole walked over to him. “Sleep well, bud. We’ll see you in the morning. We’re taking everyone out for brunch.” Burt explained. He gave Kurt a gentle hug.

“Goodnight, Dad,” Kurt hugged his father, then turned and gave Carole a light hug as well. “Night, Carole.”

“Goodnight, sweetie, see you in the morning.” She kissed his cheek. “Come on, honey,” she said to Burt. “Let’s get going. Leave the rest of these guys to their movies.” She leaned in and murmured to her step-son, “Kurt, you’re lucky you won’t have to see this, I’m sure the aftermath is not going to be pretty,” Kurt nodded in agreement.

“G’night everyone. Don’t stay up all night, no zombies allowed at brunch tomorrow,” Burt cautioned. He led Carole to the front door, where Blaine said his goodnights and showed them to the elevator. Calls of “Merry Christmas!” echoed back as the parents left for the night.

“Goodnight Boo, sleep well,” Mercedes gave Kurt a hug. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Cedes.” Kurt smiled. “See you in the morning.” He said goodnight to everyone else, accepting a hug from Brittany, and a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Santana with an accompanying bit of praise for how well he’d done that evening. Sam looked like he would give him a hug, but stopped just beforehand when Mercedes placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt merely waved to Jeff and Nick before padding back down the hall to the playroom.

“Let’s tuck you in,” Blaine said. He waited while Kurt slipped beneath the covers on ‘his’ side of the bed and rolled onto his stomach. “I love you, baby,” he said.

“I love you too, Sir. When are you coming to bed?” Kurt sleepily watched his Dom search pockets, shake out his clothing, fold and then set them on the window seat. He was pretty sure his Dom wasn’t climbing into bed with him at that moment.

“I think I’ll watch a movie with the others if you’re comfortable with that,” Blaine said. “I wouldn’t want to be a bad host. But if you need me, if you’re still feeling the least bit off, I’m here.”

“Right. I’m probably going to just nod right off, I’ll be fine alone. But, um, can you wake me up when you come to bed?” Kurt asked. “I want to cuddle with you.”

“Of course, baby,” Blaine smiled. “Hey, I noticed the perfume bottle in your pants’ pocket when I was folding your clothes. Do you want me to spray a little on your pillow tonight?”

“I’d like that, Sir, very much,” Kurt said softly. He lifted his head from the pillow for Blaine to spritz a tiny bit onto the case, then buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Now sleep well. I’ll see you soon.” He shut off the light, leaving the bathroom light on just in case, and then closed the door to the aftercare room and then the bedroom door, leaving Kurt in relative peace and quiet.

Kurt fell asleep quickly, sinking deeply into the fluffy, mom-scented pillows and soft down comforter Blaine’s parents had provided. Even though it wasn’t ‘their’ bed, it was comfortable, and he was able to rest. He barely awoke when Blaine came to bed, his body instinctively taking over by scooting close and wrapping himself around his Dom. He slept so deeply that didn't notice when Blaine began tossing and turning, waking up from a horrific nightmare with silent tears tracking down his cheeks.

The Dom pulled his peacefully sleeping sub closer, burying his face in Kurt's neck. His love was there with him, dreaming, breathing, unharmed by the fire. He lay awake the rest of the night, constantly reassuring himself that the nightmare wasn't real, that Kurt hadn't died in the blaze.

The next morning found Kurt the only well-rested one of the bunch. Furthermore, he, Blaine, and Quinn were the only ones not complaining of hangovers. It seemed that drinking games had happened, including a rousing rendition of ‘Never have I ever’, and Finn had taken it upon himself to drink for both Quinn and himself. Sunlight hurt. Noises hurt. And Blaine’s cell phone ringing that the parents had arrived really, really hurt. 

When Kurt went scavenging for more water bottles other than the one in his hand, and knocked over a stack of metal catering dish covers from the food service, the pain really set in. Kurt giggled away, sipping from the last cold bottle of water, leaning against the wall of the great room, watching as his so-called adult friends roused themselves looking far the worse for wear.

“Good morning!” Burt boomed, walking into the apartment. He’d obviously been briefed on the condition of the occupants. “How is everyone doing this fine morning?”

"Oh, God, please...stop screaming...shhhh...noise...no noise..." Finn moaned.

Carole winked at Burt. “Oh, my poor baby!” she exclaimed purposely high pitched and sugary sweet. “Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” Burt sauntered into the kitchen, finding his son giggling behind his hand.

“Just need quiet...and water,” Finn groaned. “Please, be quiet.”

“Oh. Hey, honey! Finn wants us to be quiet!”

“Oh, okay!” Burt bellowed back. “I’ll get right on that!”

“Dad, you’re brutal,” Kurt murmured. “They’re all like this, except Blaine and Quinn, of course. She’s just tired.”

“I said no zombies for brunch,” Burt shrugged. “They’ll have to get up and deal.”

“I’m so glad Blaine sent me to bed before the drinking started. Even though I was being ‘punished’ I still think I got the best end of that deal.” Kurt grinned. “Listen Dad, I know you frown at me giving up shows especially this close to the end, but my house may have burnt down last night. I think I need to give today to Jared, and spend the day helping Blaine figure everything out.”

Burt nodded slowly. “You’re sure this isn’t a ploy to get out of wearing your costume tonight?” he asked.

“I have a matinee and an evening performance,” Kurt said. “If it were just the evening, I’d spend the morning looking into stuff with Blaine, but it’s both, and really, I’m kinda worried about the apartment and everything, ya know?”

“Alright,” Burt gave Kurt a gentle hug. “You go ask your Dom his opinion, but I won’t get upset if he tells you it’s alright. It’s his decision.”

Kurt nodded. “Thanks, Dad,” he said. “Oh, and just so you know, my legs only hurt a little this morning. I could easily wear the costume if it came down to it. As much as I hate to admit it, Nick was right about it only being a temporary sting.”

Burt nodded. “Go on,” he instructed. “I think Blaine is trying to keep the peace in the living room.”

Kurt walked into the living room and surveyed the carnage. Bottles were everywhere. Several of the young adults were still waking up, and Quinn and Blaine were the only two on their feet. “Sir?” Kurt asked. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

Blaine turned to face Kurt, and his breath caught in his throat. The morning sunlight streaming through the windows behind his sub outlined Kurt’s fit body with an ethereal glow beneath the flowing nightshirt, and after the sleepless night he’d had it stirred his feelings intensely. “Yes, baby?” he asked, quickly walking over and protectively moving with Kurt into the alcove where he could appreciate the sight without the rest of their family and friends getting an eyeful.

“I’d like to spend today taking care of house stuff,” Kurt said. “I want to give Jared the shows, because I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate, not knowing what happened to our things.”

Blaine nodded. “Alright, baby, we need to try to get a doctor’s appointment for you today anyway.” he said taking note of the frown on Kurt’s face at that news. “I pulled your phone out of your vest, it’s on the bar. Give Jared a call."

“I hope it isn’t dead,” Kurt sighed. 

“Santana had grabbed the charger when she grabbed the laptop. I plugged it in. Go let Jared know you need him to take the day. But this is it. You’re working the rest of your shows, all four of them.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. “But, um, Sir, you said there’d be more punishment for yesterday, and I kinda really need a heads up, I want to see it coming. Switching isn’t the end, is it?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, it’s not,” he agreed. “I thought a long time about what to do about this. I discussed it with Santana before they all started drinking last night. I’m going to treat this the same way as I treated the Doc Marten incident.” 

Kurt’s eyes grew wide, his mouth opened in a silent gasp and his hands flew to cover his backside

“Except, of course, the paddle. Everything else stands.” Blaine shook his head, didn’t his sub know him better than that? Although he was rather fascinated by the impression it had left on his naughty boy, no pun intended. 

Kurt’s jaw dropped as he realized the implication. “But the wrap party!” he exclaimed. “Please, Sir, not the wrap party...”

Blaine thought a moment, carefully schooling his face. If he'd planned to be the least bit lenient, the nightmare that had resulted in the long, sleepless night had destroyed that possibility. 

“You’re grounded,” he said. “For two weeks. I will be in complete control of you, from your body, to your service and your movement. That means you will not leave the house, or where I am, except for work. I promised you’d get to spend time with Mercedes, and I’m not going to take that away, but other than that... and yes, Wicked is still on for your birthday... you’re grounded.”

“But, Sir...” Kurt looked down at his hands. “Please?”

“I don’t know...” Blaine said. “Do you really think you deserve to go to the party?”

“I endured the switching,” Kurt said. “I didn’t try to stop it, and I even brought you the switch. I went to bed when you told me to. I stayed in the corner almost the entire time. I’ve taken every bit of punishment without complaint, accepted that I wasn’t getting to see my new house the same time everyone else was. I think I should be allowed to go to the party.”

“Alright, then, you have a choice,” Blaine offered, part of him realizing he might be overreacting, but another part not willing to give up the idea that his sub needed to be punished severely for scaring the fuck out of him...even if it was a dream...even if he knew deep down he could never be unduly harsh. “You either stay home from the party, or you get a twice daily spanking for the next two weeks. Not a long one, and not an especially hard one, but twice daily, your bare ass will be over my knee, morning and night.”

“But, Sir, my butt hurts!” Kurt complained sulkily. He snuggled in close to his Dom and pouted resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Why do you have to be so mean?”

“Why do you have to be so obstinate?” Blaine countered, wrapping his arms around Kurt, stroking his back. “Kurt, you could have died! I can't let that go easily. It’s not a hard decision. Which is it? Miss the party, or get regular spankings?”

“And I still have to go to bed early?” Kurt asked.

“Nine o’clock on any night you don’t have a performance, except your birthday, because I wouldn’t take Wicked away from you,” Blaine confirmed and tipped his sub’s head up so their eyes could meet. “And you are seeing the doctor later, as soon as I can get you in.”

Kurt nibbled on his lower lip. “I don’t think my bottom can handle two weeks of twice daily spankings,” he said quietly. “I guess I’ll have to miss the wrap party.” He swallowed hard, eyes going glassy. “I’m going to go get dressed now. Where did you put my clothes from last night, Sir?”

“You really were sleepy, weren’t you. They’re folded neatly on the window seat in the playroom,” Blaine reminded him. “I know your parents want to take us all out to brunch, so we should probably be quick about getting ready. Do you want to take a shower this morning?”

“I do, but I don’t have any of my products. If you don’t mind, Sir, I think I need a few minutes,” Kurt sighed. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, baby,” Blaine nodded. He watched as his sub walked away, shoulders drooping, shuffling along. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call the doctor’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. Trust me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Doctor's appointments, X-rays, and other errands, oh, and finally starting my leather top hat, took up a large portion of my day. AND getting my boyfriend his birthday present! Go Thali, 10 days in advance!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Hey,” Nick called when he came out of the washroom and saw Kurt trudging off to the playroom. He pushed himself to walk over to Kurt, despite his headache. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, sir,” Kurt said quietly. “It’s not my place to question my Dom’s punishments.”

“Are you still going on about the switching?” Nick asked. "He went easy on you. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Kurt shook his head vehemently. “No, I deserved that,” he said. “I deserved the corner time, the switching, the early bedtime last night, I deserved all that. But...Nick, I have to miss the wrap party. He’s not gonna let me go.”

“That’s bullshit,” Nick said boldly, then softened his expression when Kurt hung his head. “Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but seriously. You worked on originating this role for longer than the show’s actual run! Not to mention, missing that party could fuck with your future career prospects. I don’t want to imagine how humiliating it would be for that to get out. He can’t keep you from the last party we’ll all have together. Don’t worry, Kurt, I’ll talk to him.”

“No, please,” Kurt was nearly begging. “This is the way it’s gonna be. He gave me a choice. Twice daily spankings for two weeks, or the wrap party. My butt can’t take being spanked that many times, you ....” and he blushed “...you saw how bruised it is. So I chose the party. I’ll just tell everyone I’m sick. It’ll be fine. I’ll make it work.”

“He’d never risk your health like that,” Nick shook his head. “Look, you have to go to the doctor today, right? I’m just gonna suggest that Blaine hold off on this part of your punishment until after the doctor takes a look at you. That way you both have more information. Okay?”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Okay,” he murmured. “Sir, I need to go get dressed. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Nick smiled. “You go make yourself gorgeous, and I’ll go have a little talk with your Dom.” Nick leaned in and kissed Kurt’s cheek, then squeezed both of the sub’s hands.

Kurt gave the Dom a sad, resigned smile and walked into the playroom, head down and shoulders drooping. In the other room, still feeling the after effects of the alcohol, Nick was emboldened. He sought out Blaine, who was standing by the windows, watching the play of the morning sunlight over the metal facades of Manhattan, deep in thought.

“Blainers, can I talk to you?” Nick asked.

“Sure, Nick,” Blaine turned to face his friend. “What’s up?”

“I bumped into Kurt in the hallway,” Nick said. “And he let it slip that you’re still punishing him for what happened. Blaine, Kurt's gonna be the man of the hour at that party. He’s worked too hard for this. You can't just take that from him..."

"He had a choice," Blaine said quietly. "I need this message to sink in, Nick. He can't be putting himself in danger."

Nick nodded. "I get that. But his doctor is going to tell you not to touch that ass for at least a week. And the party...if he doesn’t show up to that...Blaine, parties are important, that’s part of how we all network. He may not get another shot at a show for a long time. I know you promised not to limit his roles. This is tantamount to limiting his roles. Missing the party shouldn't even be a choice, you're reacting in fear, and you're being unfair."

"It's not your place to tell me how to treat my sub," Blaine was growing cross, but it wasn't directed toward Nick, it was at his own frustrations with his seeming inability in figuring out how to reach Kurt. He’d made it clear that the daily spankings weren’t going to be very long or hard but Kurt chose the emotionally harder punishment. He wondered if Kurt realized what his subconscious was trying to tell him. But mostly, he was angry with himself and again thought about his sub demanding a stronger Dom. However, the other Dom didn't realize any of that.

"Hey man... actually, it kinda is," Nick said firmly, almost readying himself for an argument. "We agreed when we were kids to tell each other if we were ever crossing the line. I think this is one of those times. Look, you said you owed me a favor for last night. Well, I'm calling it in. Let Kurt go to the party."

"I thought for sure your favor was going to be of a more intimate variety," Blaine said wryly.

"Like I'd ever actually do that," Nick snorted, visibly relaxing. "If Jeff and I ever get to play with you two, I don't want it to be because you feel obligated. So, what's it gonna be?"

"I'm going to take him to his doctor," Blaine said. "Then, depending on what the doctor says, I'll give him a different set of choices. But if he ever puts himself in danger again, I swear there won't be any backing down. He's too important to me."

Nick nodded. "I understand. Hell, Jeff wouldn't be doing anything for at least a month if he'd pulled that stunt, and so soon after getting a similar warning."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Exactly."

Kurt walked out of the playroom and into the hall, looking as impeccable as possible in yesterday's clothes. Carole met him as she came out of the kitchen area. She handed him a department store bag with a small smile.

"Here you go, honey, your dad and I did a little early shopping this morning."

Kurt peeked into the bag, and his face lit up. Small versions of each of his skin and hair care products were nestled in tissue paper. "How did you..."

"I knew you bought your products at Macy's. I went in first thing this morning and asked them for trial sizes of everything in your profile. When I explained about the fire, they threw in an extra hand lotion for free. You're to go in and see Sally, she promised to give you a good discount next time.”

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, Carole," he said. He carried the bag into the master bathroom and did a quick version of his morning routine, including a quick shower. When he emerged, everyone else was at least dressed, though most were looking rather rough. "Where are we going?" He asked Blaine.

"That little diner we went to that one morning," Blaine smirked. "You remember, bright lights, pots and pans...gonna be a good time."

Kurt shook his head in rueful memory. "Guess it's good that I didn't drink last night. I hated that, Sir."

"Got my point across, didn't it." Blaine stated.

"It sure did." Kurt smiled then hesitated, biting on his lip before continuing, "Sir, I want you to know, while I'm upset about the punishment, I understand it, and will accept it."

"I'm glad to see you being so gracious," Blaine said. "But we'll discuss that after the doctor. I’ve got you an appointment for noon. They're squeezing you in."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Sir," he said. He slipped his feet into his shoes, frowning at how they didn't match his outfit. But there was nothing to be done. It was bad enough that he was wearing the previous day's clothes.

With varying degrees of willingness, the group made their way down to the cars. To Blaine's surprise, his beloved car was parked in his parking spot. "How did you..."

"I slipped your car key off your keyring last night before Carole and I left, on the off chance we could get it from the underground parking this morning. A firefighter brought it out to us. I think he enjoyed driving it for all of ten seconds. The fire is out, but there's structural damage to the mid level floors. You will be able to go into your place, escorted by police or fire, to get some things either today or tomorrow, you have to call and make an appointment, they don’t want too many people in the building at a time. I have the number here," Burt handed Blaine a business card and his car key. "I don't know how long it'll be before it's safe to live in the building again."

"I don't care. We're going to be moving in here anyway," Blaine said. "I just need a few hours to get everything out. I know it'll probably be awhile before that happens, but I at least want Kurt to have his clothes and books, you know?"

"I do know," Burt nodded. "We should get going, some of these guys look like they're about to fall over."

They loaded into the cars, Kurt and Blaine in their own vehicle, and headed for the diner. They spread across two booths, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, and their subs in one, Blaine, Nick, Kurt, Jeff, and the parents in the other. The more sober of the diners laughed and talked their way through the meal. None of the subs were made to kneel, all taking seats beside their Doms, although Kurt mentally debated the merits of pride versus comfort as he sat on his aching bottom, almost asking for a kneeler, but pride won out and he remained sitting. The meal was relatively calm, except for a few tiny hiccups.

The first trouble came when Nick asked if they’d heard about Carole’s reclassification. "We haven't heard anything yet. But Burt says if I have to be a Dom, he's reserving the right to find some little 18 year old blonde." Carole answered with a sly smile, causing Finn to inhale the water he was drinking, nearly drowning himself.

The next trouble came along with the bill. Nick, Blaine, and Burt argued over the bill until Blaine stood and handed the waitress his credit card, ending the discussion. “You know you don’t have to prove anything to me, right?” Burt asked Blaine quietly as they walked out of the restaurant. “I know you can take care of him.”

Blaine laughed, sending Kurt along to get into the car and wait for him. “Nah, I’m racking up the air miles so that when I take him to France, it doesn’t cost me a year’s salary once he gets done shopping. Besides, it’s nice to be able to treat everyone once in awhile. It’s really only breakfast for a dozen people, still cheaper than dinner for two at Jean-Georges.” He bumped Burt’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I like doing it. Anyway, I gotta get Kurt to his doctor’s appointment. Can you drop by the old apartment again, make an appointment, see what they say? I’d like to get him some clean clothes, and I’m starting to think he won’t go much longer without some of his bindings, the cuffs and whatnot.”

“You want me to see if I can get your toys?” Burt asked, side-eyeing Blaine.

“In an ideal world, no. But this isn’t an ideal world. In my bedside table, the one to the left of the bed, there’s a cardboard box. Grab the entire box, you’d do well not to look inside, and throw it in a suitcase along with as many clothes as you can. We can iron anything that gets wrinkled.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll call you if I can’t get in so you can take him shopping and buy new things. Is there anything else in particular you want?”

“His collar, it’s in its box on the dresser. He wants it, he actually likes it, Burt.” Blaine looked at the older Dom and shook his head in wonder. “I guess we could use his hair products out of the shower in our bedroom, but really, it's all about making him comfortable."

"I'll get what I can, if I can at all," Burt said. "You'd better get going. Let me know what the doctor says."

“I will. Thanks, Burt.” Blaine walked over to the car and slid in behind the wheel. He found his sub in the passenger seat, sitting on one hip, body turned into the car. “Baby, you okay?”

“The sitting is a little hard on my butt,” Kurt explained. “Not the bruising, but on my tailbone...”

“Gotcha. Well, we’ll have the doctor take a look and we’ll know where to go from there.” Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt’s hand. 

“I don’t wanna,” Kurt sulked. “Sir, it’s going to be embarrassing.”

“I know, baby, but it’ll just be you, me, and the doctor in the room. No one else. You’re going to be just fine.”

“I just...do I have to go?”

“Santana recommended it, and I agree with her.” Blaine said firmly “It’s for the best. You could have cracked your tailbone.”

“I know, I just...I wish I didn’t have to go. Sir...I googled ‘broken tailbone’ on my phone...do you know how they diagnose that? The doctor is going to stick his finger up my ass and lift up on my tailbone from the inside and see if it hurts me! What kind of idiocy is that?” Kurt snarkily began to mimic the future discussion, “ ...‘does it hurts when I do that?’ ‘Then don’t do it, idiot!’... Sir, I don’t want fingers in my ass!”

“That’s not what you say about mine,” Blaine teased, reaching over to stroke two fingers along his sub’s thigh, trying to lighten the mood.

“Sir!” Kurt whined and tried to sneak a hand to his crotch and adjust his pants surprised at the speed of his body’s reaction. “Don’t say things like that!”

Blaine chuckled softly. “You a little uncomfortable?” he asked. 

“A little!”

“Aww, baby I’m sorry, sort of. If it helps any, it’s likely the doctor is going to forbid me from fucking you for at least a week or two.”

“What? No! That doesn’t help at all!” Kurt exclaimed frowning, the thought of the denial making his body react all the more. “I’m not listening to you anymore.” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a huffy sigh, wondering about himself. 

"I want you to listen to me, though," Blaine said seriously, all teasing set aside. "I want you to think about something until we're done at the doctor. I want you to tell me how you think you should be punished for what you did, for the lilac escapade.”

Kurt visibly flinched both at the reminder and the realization that it would forever be known as ‘The Lilac Escapade’... complete with the accompanying unspoken air quotes and capital letters. "Sir? Didn't you already decide my punishment? Is there still more?"

"Maybe taking your wrap party is a little unfair. So if you can come up with something comparable, you might be allowed to go to the party. But I honestly don't know what to do with you...you just aren't truly submitting. That scares me so much, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kurt said quietly. "You know how I get..."

"Yeah, and it's going to stop. You're going to stop making the wrong choices and start making right ones. So think about it, and we'll talk after the doctor."

"Yes, Sir," Kurt said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who guessed it would be Nick stepping in? 
> 
> Please review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kurt has to see the doctor. What will the doctor do? What will he say? Will our poor little bruised bottomed boy be happy with the outcome? Why am I asking all these questions?

Kurt sat quietly on the drive to the doctor. He followed Blaine into the doctor's office when they arrived, and dutifully did as he was told, gingerly taking a seat in the waiting room. 

When they were ushered into the exam room, Kurt was a bit surprised to find that instead of his normal doctor, he was seeing a new doctor. The new doctor was a young man who, by all accounts, was gorgeous. He shot his Dom a pleading look, his body still slightly buzzing from the earlier teasing.

"Where is Doctor Wells?" Blaine asked.

"Doctor Wells went on vacation for the holidays. I'm covering his practice. I'm sorry if you weren't informed when you made your appointment. I'm Doctor Grant. What brings you in today?" He was looking at Blaine, ignoring Kurt.

"My submissive, Kurt, slipped on some stairs yesterday while we were evacuating a burning building. He's definitely bruised his tailbone and I think it might be broken. He's also sustained severe bruising to his bottom from overzealous spanking by some more traditional members of the family at a holiday party on top of an unfortunate frostbite incident. But please, ask him your questions, he has permission to speak for himself."

Dr. Grant nodded. "Alright," he said. "I don’t think there’s any reason to have you fully disrobe and lie on the table, so let's just have you drop your pants so I can take a look."

Kurt gave his Dom a panicked look and Blaine nodded giving him a sympathetic smile. "Come on, baby, stand up and face me." Kurt nervously sucked on his lip, lightly settled his hands on his Dom’s shoulders for balance and did as instructed while Blaine unfastened his pants for him, lowering them for the doctor.

"Wow," the doctor said. "That's some bruising. Kurt, I'm going to touch you gently, just hold still."

Kurt was trembling, staring into Blaine's eyes, as the doctor's gloved fingers traced over his skin.

"You're doing great," Blaine soothed. "I know you hate this, but it has to be done."

Kurt frowned at how far off the mark his Dom was but said nothing. He was concentrating on keeping his rebellious cock under control. Staring at his handsome Dom, being bared to the room, while another handsome man was touching him... he was quickly losing the battle.

"Okay, you'll feel just a tiny bit of pressure, tell me how much it hurts, on a scale of one to ten." The doctor pressed his index and middle fingers against Kurt's tailbone from the outside.

Kurt yelped, jumped, gripped his Dom’s shoulders hard and rocked his pelvis up and into Blaine while on tip-toes, trying to get his bottom away from the prodding fingers. His erection issue went away almost immediately, the only thing he was thankful for. "Owwww!" He whined. "That hurt!"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"A six?" Kurt asked. "Is that okay?"

"It's your pain," the doctor said, hiding a slight smile. "Well, I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely badly bruised. Go ahead and pull your pants up and take a seat, if it's alright with your Dom." 

Kurt looked at Blaine and shyly asked, “I’d like to stand, if that’s okay?” When Blaine nodded his permission, the doctor went on.

"You probably won't feel up to doing much strenuous activity for a few weeks. That means your Dom needs to lay off if he wants you to get better.” Dr. Grant raised an eyebrow at Blaine, “No spanking for at least a week, I'd go two to be safe. Avoid the tailbone for at least two weeks as well, likely longer, let your submissive’s pain be your guide.” He turned to the sub, speaking sternly, “Kurt, be honest with your Dom about how you’re feeling. As for relations, I'm assuming you two are sexually active?" Blaine nodded while Kurt flushed a deep pink. "I'd recommend refraining from receptive anal sex for at least two weeks. Anything penetrating you can cause further injury to the coccyx."

"Thank you, doctor," Blaine said. "Is there anything else you'd recommend?"

"No vigorous dancing or jumping," at this Kurt laughed sharply before covering his mouth to muffle himself, causing the doctor some confusion. "Was that funny?"

"He's in his last week of his first Broadway show," Blaine explained, smiling at his amused sub. "He'll be dancing and jumping quite vigorously for the next four days."

"Well, in that case, I recommend ibuprofen and ice packs at work, relaxing warm baths when at home. No heavy lifting for a while as the muscles in your backside are definitely bruised. You'll find it most comfortable to sleep on your side or your stomach with a pillow or two under your hips to keep the glutes relaxed, and I want you to rest when you aren't working. That means your Dom may need to take over some of the household chores for a little while. I know it's a lot of restrictions, but you need to realize that we’re dealing with two separate but related problems here. The skin on your bottom can get used to being spanked, the skin toughens up and the nerves become desensitized. We want to prevent that, so you need to make sure to rub arnica cream into it twice a day, morning and night, and possibly capsaicin cream before bed to promote blood flow and to combat and heal the bruises.The capsaicin should only be used on the skin of the cheeks, no where else. I also want you to soak your bottom in a sitz or the tub using warm water with plenty of epsom salts in your soaking baths to soften the skin and prevent maceration. If it’s too painful to sit, pharmacies sell these pillows that are donut shaped, to keep the pressure off your tailbone, but that might not be advantageous with all the bruising. Is all of that understandable?"

"Yes, thank you, doctor," Blaine said. "Anything else?"

"I think that about covers it. If you don't feel any better in two weeks, Kurt, you can make another appointment to see me or your regular doctor. I'm glad you came in today. Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year."

“Thank you, doctor,” Blaine said again, standing and shaking the man’s hand. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year,” Kurt echoed as he followed his Dom from the exam room.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Blaine murmured. “Was it?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “Not as bad as I was imagining, for sure. Still hurt, though.”

"And we're a little restricted now," Blaine frowned. "But we'll still find ways to make each other feel good." He opened Kurt's car door for him. "Did you think about what I asked?" he wondered as he slid in behind the wheel.

Kurt nodded. "Sir, the doctor said I couldn't do much around the house. And you know how loss of service hits me. But that was going to be part of my punishment anyway, right?"

"That was going to be a significant part of it, yes.” Blaine nodded in thought. “Please, go on.”

Kurt swallowed, twisted his fingers and looked down “Th-the doctor also said I needed to ice m-my bottom at work. Maybe make that a kind of corner time?” Preferably in his dressing room, without any prying eyes about.

Blaine watched his sub squirm and shift with a small smile. Kurt was trying to avoid the embarrassment of having to ice his ass in front of everyone. Deciding to let him have that one, Blaine solemnly nodded again.

“That could be done.....what else?”

“More? Blaine, Sir, isn’t that enough?” Kurt’s balky side started to rise up, and that side didn’t want to be punished at all. Besides, trying to come up with things that would contribute to his own doom was too hard.

“Not hardly, Kurt. You could have been trapped in a burning building.” Blaine stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and firmly turned his sub to face him. “You could have died in a pretty horrible way, baby....if you were lucky. Maybe I should take you to the hospital and let you see how they take care of burn patients. How they have to scrape the burns to get to the good skin. What they have to do to keep the scarring from being any worse than it has to be.” Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes with an intensity the sub couldn’t ignore. “I can’t lose you, Kurt, you mean too much to me and if I have to scare you or punish you till the end of time to make you realize how precious you are to me, I will.”

Kurt sucked on his lip and looked wide eyed into Blaine’s tearing hazel eyes. He slowly shook his head and whispered, “I don’t wanna see burn patients, Sir. I know I was bad and disobeyed and was horrible to you. I don’t wanna be punished, even though I know I need it... but I can’t think of anything harsh enough. Call your family Sir, ask them what you should do, I can’t think...”

Blaine registered the use of ‘harsh enough’, then snorted at the suggestion and pulled Kurt along by the arm, shaking his head. “No, Kurt. We are so not doing that.”

Kurt slowed down and pulled back. “Why not? They’re traditionalists, they must know things that don’t have to do with spankings.”

“If I did that you’d end up naked, on your hands and knees, locked into the humbler scrubbing the floors. With your toothbrush. No matter who was around. Do you really want something like that?”

Kurt’s eyes bugged and he nearly tripped over his own feet. “I thought that was a gag gift. They do that?” he asked, stunned at the mental image.

“Yes...yes they do and it’s really awkward, embarrassing, not to mention emotionally scarring for a ten year old to walk in on. Pretty sure that’s when they decided to send me to boarding school the minute I started ninth grade. Now come on Kurt, we still have guests at home.” Blaine visibly shuddered, grabbed Kurt’s hand and tugged him along.

“Blaine...I’m pretty sure I don’t want that either!!” Kurt pulled back once more, forcing his Dom to stop again. “I’ll...I’ll take spankings, Sir, I will. I want to go to the party, so add on a week so when I’m better you can...you know...” Kurt blushed and looked down. “You-you can umm....”

“I can what, baby?” Blaine found it sort of fascinating that Kurt sometimes got adorably shy when spanking came up. He wasn’t quite sure what caused the reaction to the subject but he didn’t mind it a bit.

“You can spank me, Sir.”

“I can spank you, huh?” Realization was slowly dawning.

“If...if....you wan....” Kurt blinked in confusion “Yooooouuu don’t... want to to to... to spank me?”

“Do you want me to spank you, Kurt?” the corner of Blaine’s mouth quirked up as he tried to keep a straight face.

Kurt’s mouth worked silently as he tried to sort his thoughts. He finally found his voice and it was small and shaky. “Y-ye...no...I mean, I... No, I do- don’t..I don’t...” he tried to drop back and deflect “What was the question?”

Blaine pulled on Kurt’s hand and tucked it into his side so Kurt was cuddled up to him as they walked to the car. “Let’s go, baby, you’ve had a hard day. Don’t worry, you can have your spankings back after you’ve healed up”

“Oh...okay...thanks I... Hey, wait!” Kurt gave his Dom a dirty look as Blaine threw his head back and laughed. “No fair!”

“Oh completely fair.” He opened the door and guided Kurt into the car, placing a kiss on his temple. “You’ve just told me the most effective way to punish you is by taking away spankings.”

Kurt turned beet red, he tried to respond, but only managed to sputter, huff and then sit there in stunned silence watching as his smug Dom made his way around the front of the car and got in. It was when Blaine got in, turned to him and waggled his eyebrows just before starting up the car that Kurt finally reacted. He slapped both hands over his face and moaned a long drawn out “Noooooooooo........”

Kurt stayed covered up all the way back to the apartment building, taking his hands down only because he had to see where he was going. Letting his Dom tug him along, they made their way back into their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I still don't know why I was asking all those questions. But here's one more. What did you think?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moving the story along, no warnings necessary, except for maybe a little inadvertent self-injury that is completely UNINTENTIONAL and stopped immediately. Enjoy!

“How’d it go, boys?” Burt looked up from sorting through items in the large trash bags he had in front of him. He pulled out Kurt’s new pair of Docs, setting them on the floor. Kurt quickly scooted over, snatched them to his chest, and, sticking his tongue out at Blaine, trotted off to the playroom.

“What’s up with him?”

“Oh it was a day of discovery, Burt.” Blaine moved a bag off the couch and sat next to Burt. “It was a day of discovery...”

“What do you mean?”

“Well we discovered he doesn’t have a broken tailbone.”

“That’s good.”

“We discovered, well he discovered, why I ended up going to boarding school.” Blaine looked around the room and noticed all the quietly cocked ‘I’m really not listening but I am’ ears, “I’ll have to tell you about it sometime.” Burt glanced up and nodded.

“Is that it?”

“No, as a matter of fact. I stumbled on a pretty big discovery neither of us really knew about...” Blaine stopped at the sound of Kurt running into the room, face bright red and hands waving at him.

“DON’T YOU DARE, BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!!! Don’t you even think about it!!!” Kurt glared at his Dom and in his panic let his mouth run unchecked. “Don’t you dare tell my Dad I want spankings! I don’t want...I don ....OH MY GOD!!!!” Kurt backed himself against the wall, slapped his hands back over his face and slid down, landing on his bottom with a light thud, then tipping over onto his side. “owwww...”

“Well, that was dramatic.” Burt said and shook his head, watching his son trying to curl up into a ball as he rhythmically banged his head on the floor, moaning “stupid....stupid...stupid...”

Blaine jumped up and rushed to kneel by Kurt’s side, stopping him from injuring himself. He spoke quietly. “Baby, I would never have told your Dad....”

“I knooooowwwwwwww.......I’m stupid and impulsive and now everyone knows and, and, and....stupid...” he looked piteously up at his Dom “....and this is what you were talking about weren’t you? Not thinking things through before acting?”

Blaine stroked his hand along his sub’s side. “Pretty much.” He stroked along Kurt’s side again, ending with a light pop on his sub’s backside, making Kurt yip. “And you’re not stupid. Stubborn yes, but far from stupid, so stop that.”

Kurt nodded and sighed. “Yes, Sir. I’m sleepy Sir, can I go take a nap?”

“Are you really sleepy or do you just want to go hide?”

Kurt looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye, “Both?”

Blaine tugged on Kurt’s arm, urging him up. “I’ll let you go hide in the playroom for a little while, baby. Not long though, the sooner you deal with the situation the sooner it will be forgotten as one of those awkward things that happen.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt stood and brushed himself off, trying to avoid looking anyone in the eye, as Santana strode up to the couple.

“Well, I for one am ecstatic you figured that out that spanking is Porcelain’s personal Briar Patch. If I’m going to be Pro-Dom in this Patriarchy...and heaven help me it looks like I will... I don’t want to be rewarding anyone for bad behavior.” She looked Kurt up and down “Switching it is, no spanks for you!”

Kurt made a distressed ‘meep’ and looked to Blaine, who simply jerked his head toward the playroom, giving silent permission to leave. Kurt backed away, making sure his bottom was against the wall, he edged down the wall and slipped into the doorway before bolting to the playroom. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he murmured, noting his Dom had followed him in.

“I’m going to bring you in an ice pack. You stay right here, I want you to rest.” Blaine gently pushed his sub closer to the bed. “On your stomach, pants off.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said quietly. He did as directed, lying down on his stomach on the bed. Blaine brought in the ice pack, wrapped in a towel, and laid it over the worst of the bruising on his backside. 

“Now rest. I don’t want to see you out of this room for at least two hours, got me?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

Blaine shut off the lights and closed the door behind him, returning to the living room.

“Hey, Blaine,” Burt said when he returned. “Before we lose all these weak minds and strong backs, some of us should make another trip to your old apartment. I called and made arrangements for renting a moving truck to meet us there. When I was there picking up this stuff, I talked to the building inspector and the fire chief. It seems like your end of the building is safe and the freight elevator on your end of the building is working fine. If we wait until dark, we can muscle out some of your heavier things like that bed Kurt has his heart set on sleeping in without letting the other residents know what we’re doing.”

Blaine looked at the older Dom in awe. “How did you manage to get all that set up?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” Burt smiled.

“He was awesome, it was like watching Moses part the sea.” Santana raved, “I so want to be part of this Patriarchy, he can teach me so much!”

Burt gave the Latina a look, “I was simply polite and respectful...”

“EXACTLY! How do you do that and keep a straight face?”

“O...kay.... “ he studied her for a moment before going on. “But we have to do it tonight, it’s our only opportunity. After tonight they’ll have that whole building locked down tight, then you’ll have to wait. But for now, we were all going to watch a movie. You in, Blaine?”

“Sounds good,” Blaine nodded. He took one of the pillows from Kurt’s nest and made himself comfortable on the camping mat from the previous night. They all piled around the laptop, some able to see better than others, but all of them enjoying the togetherness. Kurt remained in the playroom, presumably napping as directed.

“Alright,” Burt said when the movie was finished. “Sun’s gonna be going down in a little bit. It’s time to figure out exactly what we’re going to do.”

“Is this even legal?” Nick asked.

“Perfectly legal until they officially lock the place down, we have a ‘late’ appointment and a lot of muscle, nothing more than that.”

“Let’s do it then.” Jeff snuggled himself up to his Dom.

Blaine looked at all his friends “If we can get the bed that’d be perfect. I can replace everything else if necessary.”

“We’ll all go.” Mercedes smiled. “While the muscle is shifting the big stuff we weaker mortals can gather up the rest of the clothes and kitchen stuff.”

Kurt wandered out to the sound of everyone making plans, obviously fresh from a long nap, “I can climb up and unbolt the medallion....”

Every single Dom turned to him and firmly, loudly and resoundingly ordered, “NO!”

Kurt jumped, crossed his arms in front of his face, drew up a knee and cringed. “STOP THAT!! Do you have any idea how intimidating a room full of Doms yelling no is?” he passed a shaking hand over his face and pointed to the other subs, “Britt’s almost inside of Sam’s shirt and Finn looks like he’s just messed himself!”

“Sorry Bud.” Burt said in a soothing tone, “You’re right, and you’re still not going. Right now, with your injuries, you’re about as useful as a tit on a boar. You’ll be staying here with your Dom.”

“I’m not going?” Blaine’s brows came together and he looked about to argue when Burt held up a hand.

“Kurt’s yours now. You have to be the one to see to his injuries and babysit. Yes, Kurt, babysit.”

“Daaad!!”

“Hush Kurt, your Dad is right. We have an appointment with the tub and some arnica gel.” Blaine gave his sub a stern look then turned to Nick. “Could you stop at the pharmacy on the way and pick up some more arnica gel and some capsaicin cream?”

“Capsaicin? Are you sure?”

“That’s what the doctor said. It’s supposed to increase the blood flow in the capillaries? It doesn’t do that?”

Nick cocked a grin at the shorter Dom “Oh it’ll increase the flow all right. Sure, I’ll pick up some for you.”

Quinn pulled Blaine aside. “You know,” she said, “I can stay with Kurt, if you really want to go help out. I’m not going to be much use with the lifting. Finn barely lets me carry a gallon of milk...much less help moving a couch.”

Blaine smiled. “You can stay if you like,” he said. “But Kurt’s doctor gave us instructions on how to care for him, and we should probably start on that this evening...”

“Oh, I’ll help,” Quinn said innocently, not even thinking about what that could entail. 

Kurt had wandered over just in time to hear that. “Sir?” he asked. “Um...” he didn’t want to insult Quinn, but neither did he want her anywhere near his ass, bare or clothed. “Sir, I think I’d...um...if it’s okay, I think I’d rather, um,” he sighed. “Sir, will you please stay and help me?”

“You don’t want my help?” Quinn asked, looking a bit put out. After all, Kurt had helped care for her injuries only a month or so before.

“Quinn,” Blaine offered the woman a smile. “Would you like to rub the arnica gel into Kurt’s backside for him?” he asked bluntly.

Kurt squeaked. “Sir?”

Quinn flushed prettily. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Um, right. Kurt, I’ll just, um, I can busy myself putting the things Burt got earlier away for you two, right? You can take care of whatever you need to without my help. Unless there’s something else I can help with.”

Blaine chuckled. “I thought that might be your reaction. Of course you can stay, Quinn. There’s plenty of lightweight things you can put away here, as well as ordering dinner for everyone to come back to, and then if you get bored, there’s the laptop with all the movies. I’m sure you’ll be much better occupied here than there. And Kurt, baby?” he looked at his sub. “Will you just trust me every once in awhile? Please?”

Kurt looked down at his feet. “Sorry, Sir,” he said quietly.

“Go back into the playroom and lie down on the bed again,” Blaine directed. “I’ll be in in a little while.” He waited until Kurt had closed the playroom door behind him and leaned into Quinn, resting his head on her shoulder. “It’s like he’s pushing every single button I have, every single day. I swear, he’s doing it because he wants to see what I’ll look like with gray hair. I just don’t know what to do with him anymore.”

“Kill him with kindness,” Santana suggested.

Blaine frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m betting the doctor had a lot to say about you leaving his backside completely alone except for treating it. So do that. Soothing massages, epsom salt baths, wait on him hand and foot. Be as solicitous as possible. He hates being taken care of like that, so make it the punishment. You know he’d rather care for himself. Don’t let him.”

Blaine nodded. “I thought about that. You really think it might help?”

“It can’t hurt,” Burt agreed. He watched as Jeff and Brittany were playing pattycake over near the windows, paying no attention to the little Dom conference going on. “You guys have a good family here,” he said. “Kurt has the support he’s always needed and never gotten outside of Carole, Finn, and I. Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Review for me?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! What a lovely Sunday! I'm sick as a dog, but you guys get your chapter anyway. Warnings for...well...a disobedient Kurt and an angry Blaine. Yeah, read it, you'll understand.

Santana nodded. “Britts wouldn’t have it any other way,” she said. “She’s already claimed Jeff as another brother. Obviously.”

Blaine smiled. “Well, we have two spare bedrooms. I was thinking that the family might want to move in with us until you all head back to Ohio. I’ll be furnishing each of the spare bedrooms after Kurt’s show is over, I need his help with the decorating, and then you’ll actually have a comfortable bed to sleep on, Burt.”

“It’s not like you and Kurt will be getting up too much,” Nick teased, joining the group. “Having the parents staying over might actually keep Kurt’s ass intact.”

“TMI, Nick, TMI,” Blaine said. “But you’re right. Kurt and I can’t do much of anything until he’s healed. It makes sense to save money and move in here. Finn and Quinn can take one of the spare rooms, you and Carole can have the other, Burt.”

“I’ll discuss it with the family,” Burt agreed. “But the sun’s starting to go down. So let’s head back to the old apartment, and make my boy happy.”

Everyone except Quinn and Blaine left the apartment then, and they settled onto the couch with the bags Burt had brought over, sorting through the clothing that needed to be ironed, the clothing that was okay, and the non-clothing.

“Giving him some time to calm down?” Quinn asked.

“Pretty much,” Blaine agreed. “He’s likely back to sleep by now. I’ll go check on him in a bit.”

They worked in companionable silence for awhile, before Blaine pulled out the iron and ironing board from the laundry room. Quinn insisted on doing the ironing, something she could accomplish easily given the overly careful limitations on lifting that Finn was enforcing.

Blaine’s cellphone rang, and he reached for it, frowning when he saw Burt’s number on the screen. “Hello?” he asked.

“Son, where’s your submissive?” Burt asked. “You haven’t checked on him once since we left, have you?”

“N-no, I just assumed he’d be asleep,” Blaine said. He strode down to the playroom, not at all surprised to find it empty. “Where is he?”

“He snuck into the back of the Navigator. He’s here with us.”

Blaine sighed. “I’ll be right over to pick him up. But Burt, you might not want to bring everyone back here right away. Because he’ll be humiliated if his family walks in on the punishment he’s about to endure. I can’t spank him, so I’m going to have to try something new. Something from the claiming that might actually knock some sense into him.”

“Oh?” Burt asked. “What are you going to do?”

“Simple, he more or less wished for a tougher, harder, less ‘wimpy’ Dom in that rant everyone witnessed...well call me a genie in a fucking bottle ‘cause I’m going to make his wish come true.” Blaine sighed, not completely sure if he wanted to share this with Burt, but knowing that the patriarch wouldn’t divulge the information. “I’m going to do exactly what my mother would tell me to do if I took this to her. Remember that lovely humbler Kurt told me I was never getting him into? Well, guess what. I’m getting him into it. And he’ll be on his knees, writing lines for me. He’ll be lucky if I let him stop when his hand cramps so bad he can barely write.”

“Oh boy,” Burt murmured. “Okay. Well, remember, don’t punish while you’re angry.”

“I never have,” Blaine said. “I never will. This is something I’ve had in the back of my mind all day, and he’s just crossed the line, the impulsive little brat. I’ll be there soon. And I’m bringing Quinn. Kurt and I will need to be alone here for the discussion that’s going to occur.”

“Right. Well, he’s up here in the apartment, since it’s too cold for him to be outside waiting. I’ve told him he isn’t to say a word to anyone about anything, and you know how hard it is for him to hold his tongue. Anyway, he’s glaring at me right now, so I’m going to let you go. We’ll see you when you get here. Come around to the back side of the building, where the freight elevator is, and take that one up.”

“Right. We’ll be there soon. Thanks again, Burt. Tell him to go stand with his nose to the wall in the living room until I get there. You can tell him that message is from me directly. Corner time, no talking, until I say so.”

“You got it, bud. See you soon.”

Blaine ended the call and looked at Quinn. “Looks like you get to go fold clothes at the old place,” he said. “Kurt’s snuck into the Nav, and we have to go get him. He’s not going to be a very happy boy when I get done with him.”

Quinn nodded. “Are you really going to use that humbler thing?”

Blaine winced. He’d forgotten about Quinn being in the room when he’d talked about the punishment. “Absolutely. It’s the one item from the claiming I feel comfortable using that he balked at. It’s a perfect punishment. And one I trust you’ll keep to yourself and not share with anyone. You know how he gets, and knowing anyone else knows, would upset him to no end and possibly be a trigger for him. But we need to go, I don’t know how long Burt’s gonna be able to keep him under control.”

“Right.” Quinn grabbed her coat and Blaine held it as she slipped her arms in. They walked to the elevator and went down to the parking level, getting into Blaine’s car.

They drove fairly quickly, given traffic, to the old apartment, and around to the alley behind the building. When they arrived, they saw Nick and Sam working together to load the moving truck with the heavy furniture, draping it all with plastic and blankets. “Hey guys,” Blaine called.

“Hey, Blaine,” Nick called back. “Your pat got you a shit ton of reusable totes, and the girls are busy loading everything they can into them.”

“Including the bedroom?” Blaine nearly squeaked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. Cedes is working alone in there,” Sam reassured. “She said she was the only one Kurt would trust to touch that stuff, and since Burt won’t let Kurt help, well, she’s insisting.”

“Good,” Blaine nodded. “Mercedes is the only one of the girls who won’t tease him mercilessly about some of the stuff we have. I’d trust you guys, too, and Jeff, but someone has to do the heavy lifting.”

Quinn smiled at the boys. “You guys going back up?” She called the elevator.

“I am,” Sam agreed. “Nick is staying down here to make sure nothing ‘disappears’.”

“Gotcha.” The three rode the elevator to the sixtieth floor, where they found the shared lobby filled with boxes, totes, and disassembled furniture. 

“Wow,” Blaine said. “They work fast..”

“You have motivated help,” Burt laughed as Quinn and Blaine stepped into the apartment. “I promised everyone pizza and beer once this was all done. Anyway, our boy is over there. Brittany insisted on putting the ornaments away while he was in the corner, I think it’s so she can be close to him, but he hasn’t said a word. He’s actually listening.”

Blaine took a deep breath and strode across the living room, coming to a stop right behind Kurt. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t ground your ass to the bedroom until after your classes are over,” he said quietly.

Kurt spun around, startled. “Sir?” he gasped, then looked at his toes. "Sir, please, let me explain! I have a good reason!"

“You were not given permission to speak,” Blaine said evenly. “In fact, this is one of those times where keeping your mouth shut is probably a good idea. Let’s go. Now.”

Kurt nodded, and dutifully followed his Dom from the living room, eyes focused on Blaine’s heels, only looking up once, unable to keep himself from glancing into the bedroom through the open door. But he stopped short of saying anything to Mercedes. Blaine walked into the bedroom and over to his nightstand, pulling out a second cardboard box from the depths of the bottom drawer. “Everything okay?” Mercedes asked softly,

“It will be. It’d be easier if I could just blister his butt so he couldn’t sit for a week, but that’s impossible. I’m sending Quinn in to help you with clothing. Please continue the more...delicate things on your own. I’m sure Kurt will appreciate his toys being handled by someone who cares about him as deeply as you do.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else handle it,” Mercedes said. “Listen, Blaine, I’d like to talk to you when there aren’t other ears present, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “We can go out to the terrace tonight and chat for a little bit.”

“Thanks,” Mercedes gave him a smile. “Anything I should be keeping an eye out for?”

“I don’t think so, we’re probably good,” Blaine said. He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to find his sub silently pleading with his eyes. “Yes?” he asked, giving Kurt permission to speak.

“Sir, there are things...in the bathroom, in the cabinet...” Kurt whispered.

“Oh!” Blaine’s eyes went wide. “Um, can I have one of those totes? I...there are some things...” he took the box Mercedes held out to him. He handed it to Kurt. “Go ahead,” he directed. “You can get everything for yourself.”

Kurt scampered off with the tote, clearly relieved to be able to pack up the intimate items in the bathroom, including lube, condoms, disposable enemas, and a few toys that had made their way under the bathroom sink. He filled the rest of the tote with everything else from the cabinet so that it was just done. Closing the tote, he brought it back out into the bedroom. “All done, Sir,” he said quietly.

“Good. You may bring that back to the house with us. Let’s go. We have yet another punishment to get to.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt hung his head and followed Blaine from the bedroom, and silently from the apartment.

After a very tense and quiet drive, they got back to the penthouse. Blaine grabbed a few things out of the bags from his parents’ house before they headed up in the elevator. “I don’t like this,” Blaine said quietly, once they were inside the otherwise silent home. He led Kurt to the playroom, closing both doors behind them, locking the interior one. “I don’t like that lately everytime I turn around, I have to punish you for something. I don’t like that you can’t listen for even an hour. This is new, Kurt. You’ve always had that rebellious streak, that not so submissive nature, and I love that about you. But this over the top obvious disobedience is getting old, it’s getting tiresome, and, quite frankly, I’m sick of it. Strip. Now.”

“Strip?” Kurt asked.

“You heard me. Naked. Now. Don’t question it, just do it. Before I do it for you, and we both know you don’t want that.”

Kurt thought about making a joke about how he always liked Blaine undressing him, but it was obvious that his Dom wasn’t in the mood. “Yes, Sir,” he said meekly. He took off his clothing, folding it carefully, wasting time as he made sure each crease was perfect, each layer of fabric smooth.

“That’s good enough,” Blaine said, unable to keep the harsh tone out of his voice. “On your hands and knees.”

“Wha...Sir, what are you doing?” Kurt asked.

“The floor is clean, so you won’t be scrubbing it with your toothbrush, but you’re going to spend some time writing lines tonight. Lots of lines. Until I tell you to stop. And to make sure you stay focused on the lines, and don’t get up and go anywhere, you’re going to wear that lovely humbler Aunt Rita got us.” Blaine pulled it out of the bag. “Hands and knees. Now, Kurt.”

Kurt went white and backed himself up against the wall, his hands cupped protectively over his genitals. “No! I don’t wanna, Sir, Blaine...please! I thought we were gonna give that to Nick and Jeff!”

“I thought we were too, I guess you don’t really want to judging by your actions.” Blaine started unscrewing the bolts that kept the humbler together.

“I’m okay with giving it to them! Really I am, Sir.” Kurt stared at his Dom’s hands calmly unscrewing the bolts.

“I’m not okay with that anymore.” Blaine let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know what to do here, Kurt. I want to be a good Dom for you but I don’t seem to be doing all that good of a job.” He had to stop and turn away to compose himself or he was going to fall apart.

“Sir, you’re a good Dom. I couldn’t ask for a better Dom or a better boyfriend, you’re perfect.” Kurt found himself sliding down to his knees, then sitting and wrapping his arms around his legs tightly.

Blaine turned back and slammed his hand against the bedpost making Kurt jump with the sudden sound. “Kurt! Look at yourself. If I were a good Dom, you wouldn’t be nursing a nearly broken tailbone, have gotten fucking frostbite and been abused by my family...without me even noticing!!! Then to have you demanding that I toughen up and stop being a wimp...”

“Noooo...Blaine!!! You’re a good Dom, I’m just a bad sub. I was made wrong or something.” Tears started welling up in his eyes “I love you....”

“I love you too, but I don’t know what to do. If I’m to be your Dom, you have to mind me Kurt, I have to find a way to make you listen and take in what I ask of you. I only want to protect you baby, and when you disobey I have to punish you, and that’s something you want too...I know you do...I’m not blind, but I don’t want to beat you, either. I can’t bring myself to beat you...” Blaine stroked the humbler laying open on the bed in front of him. “I think I need some advice.” He pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone I think you'll listen to. I'm going to explain the entire situation, then I'm going to hand you the phone."

"But...I don't want people knowing..."

"And I don't really care who knows if it can save us. I'll be right back. Do. Not. Move." Blaine stepped outside the room in order to get the person he required on the phone without Kurt realizing who it was. He needed the element of surprise here. He walked back in, explaining the entire situation. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Will you talk to him? Thank you." He handed Kurt the phone. "Here. Listen."

Kurt shook his head violently “No, please don’t make me talk.”

“Take it, Kurt,” Blaine grabbed his hand and put the phone into it. Kurt slowly raised it to his ear.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, Little One"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Wednesday!!! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy Wednesday! I was considering not posting today, with all the frenzy over Darren's concert announcements, I didn't even know if this would be seen, but then I got a lovely ask telling me that someone was looking forward to it, so thanks to them, you still get a chapter. And for those of you who have been asking, no, I'm not feeling any better yet, but I'm kinda used to it, so I'll keep pressing on.
> 
> No warnings really for this part, just Kurt having a conversation and an explanation of the punishment chosen.

"Gr-Gramma? What...why?"

"That's a very good question, Sweetheart. I'm hearing tales of you being very naughty, is that true?"

Kurt sniffled into the phone and uttered a small, “Yes”

"Can you tell me why, Little One?" Letya asked gently.

“Gramma...it’s not Sir, he’s perfect. He’s strong and kind and I know he loves me, but he shou..shouldn’t.” His voice started to hitch a little.

“Little One, shhh, shush. Why shouldn’t my Grandson love you?”

Kurt curled in on himself and gripped the phone so hard his knuckles whitened. “I..I..I try to be strong and I tried to h..help but I fucked... “ and he froze, eyes closed in horror, “I’m so so sorry Gramma, I didn’t mean to say that to you, it slipped out, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he hiccupped a sob, trying to keep from turning into a blubbering mess.

“Baby boy, bad language doesn’t scare or shock me. I’ve been around far too long and been near far too many powerful men in arguments not to have run across a colorful phrase or two.” Letya softly chuckled. “Tell me what happened, son.”

“Sir is blaming himself for things I did Gramma! I’m the one who tried to help and ended up getting stuck...ummm...getting frostbite. I know I aggravated some people at the family Christmas party when I could have been more invisible. I’m the one who talked Finn into getting the pla...okay, that one I really did disobey Sir on purpose.” he lifted his face to his Dom, “Sorry, Sir.”

“What else, Baby boy?”

“I wanted to help everybody. I wanted to show Sir I wasn’t useless and weak and I wanted to be perfect for him and I’m not, and I’m never gonna be Gramma...and I’m scared I’ll have to give him up...and ...and... I don’t wanna fail him Gramma, but I know I will. I failed Dave and couldn’t keep Paul from being cruel to him, and I couldn’t keep Sir’s Uncle from being cruel to Sir and I can’t help it, I’m broken and I don’t want to be and I can’t figure out how to...h..how to....” and at that point Kurt slid onto his side and simply cried into the phone.

“Child...child...” Letya cooed through the phone “So much hurt. Little One, listen to me. Shhh, calm down and listen to your Gramma okay?”

Kurt opened his eyes and calmed himself enough to pay attention to the elder woman. “Yes, Gramma.”

“Baby boy, a Dom’s purpose in life is to help their submissive to find their perfect strength. A submissive’s purpose is to help his Dom find their perfect strength. Your responsibility to each other is to become each other’s strength.”

“But Gramma, I’m not...”

“Hush, yes you are, Kurt. You’re perfect for my Grandson just as you are...even when you are a little naughty.” her voice quieted so Kurt had to really listen. “Tell you a secret, my Boy, Blaine hasn’t been this happy in a long while. Content... possibly, but you make him truly happy and that’s a rare thing.”

“I wish I was strong like you, Gramma” Kurt whispered back. His fingers drifted up to play with the golden choker that hadn’t left his throat since Blaine had put it on. “I wish I could be for Sir like you are for Grandfather. You’re perfect.”

“I’m far from perfect, but you will be perfect for my Grandson Little One, you will be. Don’t worry, I can see it clearly, even as blind as I am. You have to trust each other, only then you can be perfect for each other.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Did Sir tell you he loaned me your chain collar? I promise not to damage it.”

“Little One, if my Grandson clasped it around your neck himself, it’s yours and I couldn’t be more pleased that you are the one he placed it on. Now tell me Sweetheart, honestly. Do you deserve this punishment?”

“I..I..uh-huh...yes...I do.” Kurt tried to hide his face from Blaine, he felt so ashamed.

“Do you trust your Dom?”

“Oh yes, Gramma I do!”

“Did he explain why he chose this particular punishment?”

“Uh-huh, it’s ‘cause I’m hurt already and he didn’t want to hurt me more....and ...and...oh...”

“Yes, Little One, ‘Oh’. Are you well now?”

“Yes, ma’am, I think so. No, I am.”

“Good, now give the phone back to my Grandson. I love you, Little One.”

“I love you too, Gramma,” Kurt said quietly and held out the phone to his Dom. He then got up on his knees and turning his back to Blaine, bent over at the waist, lowered his chest to the ground and spread his legs.

Blaine’s mouth dropped open as he brought the phone to his ear “Grandmother? What did you say to him?”

“It’s more what he said to himself, Baby. Now what were you planning on having him write?”

“I really hadn’t got that far yet, any suggestions, Grandmother?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Forget about having him write the same thing over and over. Tell him to write down what he’s feeling for however long you have him kneeling there. And Baby?”

“Yes, Grandmother?”

“Don’t let him kneel on the hard floor, put a pillow under his knees if the floor isn't padded. You’ll be answering to your Grandfather if I find you haven’t.”

“Yes Ma’am! Thank you Grandmother. I love you!”

“I love you too, my Blaine. Bye-bye now.”

Blaine hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. His sub was kneeling in position as quietly as he could, though shudders and shivers played across his body. Blaine crossed over to the wall and turned up the heat a little more.

“Kurt, are you ready?” Blaine picked up the humbler.

“Yes Sir...but Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I’m scared.” Kurt sniffled.

“I know baby. I’ll be close to watch over you. It’ll be okay.”

Kurt nodded and jumped a little when he felt Blaine stroke along his bottom then cup his balls. He felt his Dom close his fingers around the skin of his scrotum and gently pull his balls away from his body, then fit the humbler around the sensitive anatomy and snug it close to his thighs before feeling it close firmly. The tension on his balls was strange and the weight of the whole contraption hanging, being supported by only his balls, created a dull ache right from the start. He could feel the beat of his own heart as the constricted sac filled with blood. It wasn’t extremely painful, that is, until he forgot and tried shifting to get into a better position by lifting up from his waist. The humbler immediately made itself known as his balls got pulled on suddenly. He quickly went back down with a pained whimper.

Blaine reached into a box that sat near him and pulled out two straps with buckles. Kurt gasped when he saw them, flinching and cringing away, causing himself more pain.

“Oh baby...will you just trust me for one freaking minute?” Blaine asked, trying and failing to keep the exasperation out of his tone. 

“I can’t help it! I’m scared.” Kurt whispered

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to hit you with these. I know how flexible you are, and how much of an imp as well. These are going around your thighs and then around the bar so you can’t flip your long legs around and get the bar out from its proper position.” Blaine criss crossed each thigh in a strap over the humbler firmly buckling them in place. Then he went back and brought the spreader bar with him and began attaching it to just above Kurt’s knees, pulling his thighs apart as far as the strapped in humbler would allow.

Kurt squeaked a bit as the humbler pulled on him. Locked in place, he felt a strange calm come over him. It was almost like being bound in his cuffs, he felt his heart rate slow down, and he let his mind drift, heaving a great sigh.

“Uh-uh, no no no...” Blaine said with a gentle smile. “None of that yet. You have some writing to do, baby. Now, I know the floor in here is padded, but how do your knees feel? Do they hurt at all?”

“No, Sir,” Kurt murmured.

“You’re not lying to me?” Blaine asked. When Kurt shook his head ‘no’ again, Blaine nodded. “Alright. You tell me the minute your knees start to hurt, I want you on a cushion at that point. You could be here awhile.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said quietly. “Sir, what do you want me to write?”

“You’re going to write out everything you’re feeling. All these perceived inadequacies, everything that’s bothering you, with you, with me...with anything. I want it all, baby.”

“But, Sir...”

“Don’t ‘but, sir,’ me, Kurt,” Blaine smiled. “You won’t hurt my feelings, you won’t offend me. Just write it all down so you can get it all out and straight in your head.” He placed a pen and notebook before Kurt. “I’ll be right over there, sitting on the bed. You tell me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said quietly.

“I love you, baby. That’s why I’m doing this. Because I love you.”

“I love you, Sir.” Kurt bent his head and tried to get comfortable as he began writing. It was a stream of consciousness, not even complete sentences for the most part, just thoughts, feelings, emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This punishment is a turning point for our boys, I'll spoil you that much. Once Blaine finds out exactly why Kurt's been bratting out recently, and talks to him about it, I foresee a much more pleasant future for our lovely gentlemen. Also, to answer the reviewer who asked why Blaine changed his mind on using the humbler, as he stated in the last chapter, he'd like to just spank him until he couldn't sit for a week or so, but that's out of the question, so the humbler, and added straps and bars, was a good way to get Kurt's attention, and not cause him any harm. As you'll see, it works very, very well.
> 
> Now. My customary request. Reviews? Tell me you're still reading? (Hey, it worked for Violated...)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late. Sundays are actually a pretty tough day for me to post, but Saturdays aren't much better, and with a guaranteed Wednesday, I have to choose a weekend day as the other day, so...Sunday it is, still.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. No warnings, but I'm going to edit this soon with a link to a picture drawn for this scene. I encourage you all to go check it out, AND follow the incredible, amazing artist on tumblr. If I ever did a follow forever, the awesome Monkeybutton would be near the top of the list. I cannot gush about her enough!
> 
> She posted it!!! http://monkeybutton.tumblr.com/post/49156886389/my-friend-thali-is-writing-a-wonderful-bdsm-klaine
> 
> Go check it out! GO! GO! GO!

Blaine didn’t set a timer. He watched Kurt, trying so hard for him, trying to be what he thought Blaine wanted. Every time the pen slowed down, Blaine tensed, ready to get up and take the notebook from his sub to read before releasing Kurt from the punishing bondage. But then Kurt would put the pen back to the paper and begin scribbling again. Blaine relaxed against the pillows and continued watching his submissive, unable to ignore how Kurt’s cock maintained a semi hard state as he wrote, even through the times he laid his head down on his notebook and quietly wept, tears streaking silently down his cheeks.

Neither knew how much time had passed before Kurt finally set the pen down, closed the notebook, and said in a tiny voice, “I think I'm done, Sir.”

“Thank you, baby,” Blaine said. “Now, I’ll take the notebook, and read it over. How are your knees?”

“They maybe hurt a little,” Kurt said reluctantly. “I was so focused on writing that I didn’t notice.”

“Alright, baby,” Blaine nodded. He brought one of the pillows over and helped Kurt position himself on it, doing his best not to hurt his submissive as he moved him. “You’re going to stay here just a little while longer. I’m going to read through what you wrote, and then I’ll come back and let you out of all this, okay?”

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Kurt responded.

“Do you need to blow your nose, baby? Are you stuffy from crying?”

“I was crying?” Kurt felt his face and the wetness there. “Oh....no, I’m okay. I didn’t even realize it. I’m good.”

“All right, love, thank you for telling me. I’m going to read now.”

Kurt nodded and then stayed as still as possible as he listened to the pages flipping, back and forth, Blaine was obviously reading and rereading the words on the page. Kurt slipped into his feelings as he waited. 

“Baby,” Blaine whispered. He knelt beside Kurt and ran his hand over his sub’s back. Kurt turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see his Dom’s expressive hazel eyes shining bright with unshed tears. “Let me get you out of all this.” He carefully removed the spreader bar, then the straps, setting them on the floor. His warm fingers gently stroked the flesh trapped between the pieces of the humbler. “How does it feel?”

“It...it aches, Sir,” Kurt murmured. “But...your fingers feel so good...I want...” his cock was hardening against his stomach, despite everything, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Sir, I know I’m not supposed to enjoy a punishment, but knowing you were able to look at me...as much as it embarrassed me...”

“I know, baby. It’s okay. You're allowed to like it." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt’s lower back. “I’m going to take this off now, and we’re going to go talk about what you wrote.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sir,” Kurt whispered. 

“I want to,” Blaine said. “I want us to. I want to talk about all the things we’ve never told one another, about all the insecurities. And then I want to take this notebook, and hide it where no one but us will ever find it. Put it away where it can stay so every time you’re feeling insecure, I can remember what we talked about today and remind you of why I love you so very much.” He deftly unscrewed the humbler, carefully easing Kurt’s tightly stretched balls from between the plates. “And just in case you’re curious, you did look absolutely beautiful in this.”

“Thank you, Sir, but, um, can we put it away now?” Kurt asked. He wiggled his hips a little, focusing on the feeling as the blood flow was properly restored to his testicals. 

“Of course. Come on, baby, straighten up. Let’s get the kinks out of your muscles so you’re comfortable.” Blaine set the humbler next to the spreader bar and helped Kurt to his feet and over to the bed. Kurt took a moment to stretch, bending over and planting his hands flat against the floor, before standing back up slowly and bouncing on his toes. All in all, he was giving his Dom quite the show and Blaine had to shake himself from his thoughts and lustful imagination. “Come on, over to the bed. You can get dressed if you like.”

Kurt eyed his clothing, then the bed, then his Dom, and climbed onto the bed, sprawling out on his back despite the pain in his ass. “Come lay with me?” he asked.

“We’re talking, not fucking,” Blaine said bluntly. “So get your mind off that and onto what you were writing there.”

“But...” Kurt looked at his Dom through lowered lashes. “You don’t want me?”

“Of course I do. I always want you. But I also notice that you’re trying to distract me. So cut it out.” Blaine offered a slight smile. “I want this conversation over with before our house is invaded by well-meaning friends and family.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt pouted. He looked up at Blaine from his position on the bed. “So...um...what did you want to talk about?”

“If we’re going to talk about this, we’re going to do it without fear of hurting one another. We’re going to be brutally honest, and we’re going to say whatever’s on our minds. We’re going to be adults about it, and, afterwards, if we have to curl up in each other’s arms and cry, then we’re going to curl up in each other’s arms and cry. But for now, we’re going to talk.” Blaine crawled onto the bed with Kurt, lying down next to his sub.

“Okay, then.” Kurt blinked slowly, “What made you cry, Sir?”

“When I read that me keeping secrets makes you feel unsafe.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Kurt nodded and sighed. His hand unconsciously traveled down his body, stroking over his taut flesh. “I...I’m sorry.”

“No, no apologizing for anything you wrote. You wrote it while you were on the edge of subspace, and you wrote it brutally honestly for me. That’s what I asked for. But...what did you mean?”

“Exactly what I wrote. Secrets make me uncomfortable. You kept the secret about your caning, you kept the secret about the claiming, about this house, and even about Mercedes and Sam coming to Christmas dinner. You let me go on and on about how much I missed Mercedes, when the whole time you were waiting for her knock at the door.” His voice dropped and he looked at the comforter. “I felt like a fool, Sir.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Blaine frowned. “So you’re telling me that surprises aren’t a good idea at all. We may have to find some middle ground on that one. I don’t understand why you’re so afraid of secrets, baby.”

“I have been, all my life,” Kurt said quietly. “I’ve tried to get better, because I know you love surprises, but...it’s like...when I was little, Mom and Dad kept how sick she really was from me. They didn’t tell me, and then, she died, and it was like it came out of nowhere. And Dad, he got so depressed, but he didn’t tell me, and I thought I just couldn’t make him happy, that I couldn’t do anything right, when really, he was clinically sad, you know?”

Blaine nodded. “I get that, baby, but those are bad secrets. And yeah, I can see how some of the things I’ve kept from you haven’t been...Kurt...what are you doing?”

Kurt dreamily looked down his own naked body, one hand was lazily stroking his cock while the other fondled his recently liberated balls. “Hmm? Oh...it feels so weird. Like...tingly, but not bad, just...strange. I can’t really describe it.”

“Well, stop. We’re discussing this, and you’re going to stop breaking the rules. You can always get dressed if the temptation is too much for you.”

Kurt sighed. “Sorry, Sir. It’s just...it feels strange. And I...I kinda like it. I don’t really want to stop. Do I have to?”

Blaine laughed softly. “Yes, you do. Go put your shorts on, baby. We’ll start this conversation again once you’ve been removed from temptation.”

Pouting, Kurt got up from the bed, his pink bottom tempting Blaine more than the Dom wanted to admit. He coyly walked over and bent down, a tiny gasp escaping as he grit his teeth against the pain in his ass as he picked up his underwear, sliding them up his legs as seductively as possible. 

Blaine shook his head at the failed tease. “Come here, brat,” he said affectionately. “When we’re done talking, we’ll think about doing other things with our mouths.” He opened his arms for his sub, who snuggled in close. “Now... I get that bad secrets are a no-go for you. I understand that. But Mercedes coming to Christmas dinner was a good secret, wasn’t it?”

“Except you let me go on like an idiot about how much I missed her, and then ‘boom’, there she was, at the door.”

“But you were only going on in front of me. There should be nothing embarrassing about talking to me, baby.” Blaine frowned. “You don’t really think you have to be held to some random ideal, do you?" Some of what Kurt had written just seemed too far out there. "Some higher standard now that you’ve met my extended family? Because I’m beginning to feel like you’re purposefully acting out to get me to let you go or something. That isn’t happening, I’ll have you know.”

“No! I...okay...well maybe...kinda yeah,” Kurt murmured.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked. “Yeah, as in, ‘yeah, I am acting out in the hopes that you leave me’?” He held up his own cuffed wrist. “Did my words to you the other night mean nothing?”

Kurt bit his lower lip and looked away, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. “But your family, Sir. They’re so...so traditional, wealthy and mannered. And I’m...I’m just... me.”

“And I’m just me. You knew I had money. So I never said exactly how much. You’ve been to my parents’ house before! You knew I went to Dalton as a legacy. Explain this to me, baby, please.” Blaine was nearly begging.

“The other night...Blaine, two of your friends and their subs gave us an all expenses paid trip to a hedonism resort in Jamaica. Those places aren’t cheap. Your parents bought us this bed, and then paid to have it delivered on Christmas Day. These cuffs...they’re so much more than I had before, and now there’s two of them. Your parents employ a half dozen or more servants. SERVANTS, Blaine!”

Blaine frowned. “Kurt, baby, Thelma is the only one who lives in. She’s been with the family all my life and then some, my grandparents before my parents. It’s just the way it is. And it’s not like your family is poor, you know. But money doesn’t matter to me. Not in the least. You matter to me. I’d be happy living in a cardboard box in Central Park, as long as I was with you. Please, baby, stop sabotaging us.”

“I don’t belong,” Kurt murmured resting his forehead on his knees. “I didn’t even know the words to say.”

“Which is why Grandmother helped you out. She volunteered. It was her idea, when she found out I was surprising you with it, I just didn’t know she planned to kneel with you, and without a cushion. Had I told you about it, asked you ahead of time, you’d have known the words. You did so well that night, baby. I was so proud of you. For accepting me, for accepting my family, for punching my uncle. So proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, watch for the link to the accompanying fanart, we weren't able to coordinate, because of time zones, so I'll post the link in this chapter, and the next one, at the very least. Thanks again, Monkey! <3 you all, and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been rough. The last week or so has been rough. Sorry it's so late.
> 
> I'm not happy with this chapter, not at all. But I've been editing, and trying to expound on certain points, and it begins to sound like Blaine's talking to a three year old, or the collective audience of the story, and not his sub, so I quit trying. I hope the gist of it makes sense.
> 
> Also, shorter part today, as this is just where a good ending fell....
> 
> I hope you all at least appreciate what's been said here.

Kurt’s head snapped up and he looked at the Dom in shock. “You were proud of me for punching your uncle?”

“Yeah, you stood up for yourself, and everyone else he’s ever bullied. It was glorious!” Blaine smiled. “But my money, our money, shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable, baby. Who else can keep you in McQueen?” he cupped his sub’s cheek. “Be thankful for my credit line.”

Kurt had to smile at that, then it faded and he looked away remembering. “I just...I felt so backwards that night. So off-centered. So...so unwanted.”

“Oh, baby, I never wanted you to feel unwanted. Not at all. You just have a knack for overhearing the bad parts of conversations, and then you take them out of context and run like crazy to the nearest wrong conclusion.” Blaine leaned over and kissed him lightly. “Okay. So, are we in agreement that you fit in and it’s okay that my family has money?”

“I..I guess.”

“And that you’re not going to try to push me into leaving you?” Blaine prodded.

“Right.” Kurt sighed. “But secrets...”

“Okay, let’s go back to that. Your mom’s death and dad’s depression were secrets you didn’t like. What else?”

“Dave had a thing for me, but he expressed it by bullying me. It was really bad. Really horrible.”

“Kurt, why did you never say anything?” Blaine asked. “Why were you in a relationship with him for six years if he hurt you?”

Kurt looked away, silent tears tracking down his cheeks. “He’s the only one who wanted me,” he whispered.

“Baby, you know that’s not true. So many men would be so happy to have you as their submissive, ecstatic to be able to call you theirs. There was no reason for you to settle. Can you tell me about the bullying?”

Kurt nodded slowly. “It wasn’t too bad with Dave, specifically, but his best friend Azimio was the worst, and Dave only stopped him once in awhile, and sometimes joined in. One of the worst times was in sophomore year when they chased me after a nasty dumpster toss. They were yelling about how I stunk up their school, that I smelled like...that I was...garbage...then they....then they...it was bad...really, really bad...they were all chasing me, even Dave, and Azimio yelled at Dave and...and...” Kurt heaved a deep shuddering sigh, closed his eyes for a moment, before continuing on. “Well it all came back when Finn yelled at me during the stage door. He yelled almost the exact same thing Azimio yelled... “Quit eye-fucking his ass and get over here. You should rub it out at home before you look there. Geez!” ...nearly, and spookily, the same as what Finn said, and with the din of the crowd it brought me right back to the bad times. See...that was the biggest of the secrets I made and kept for myself so I could seem stronger for my Dad...and maybe for myself... those were the worst ‘cause I did it to myself.”

“Baby!” Blaine exclaimed. “Are you serious? That’s why you shut down? Baby....”

“Yeah, it wasn’t all Finn’s fault. I mean, what he said was rude and inappropriate but I’ve had worse yelled at me from fans...they can get really explicit and I just ignore it...anyway, it was the wording that got to me. Honestly, I was surprised I held it together enough to get home.”

“You mean you could have....” Blaine swallowed hard with the realization, “You could have shut down in the cab or out on the street in front of the building?” And he had let Kurt go off on his own. He felt like a horrible Dom, a horrible person, at that realization.

Kurt leaned over, trying to hide his face in Blaine’s body as he nodded. “I don’t think I could have explained it at the time, so I tried to get safe.”

“You didn’t feel safe with me there.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement of the reality at that time.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” he looked up at his Dom from his curled in position with sad eyes. “I wasn’t safe with anyone or anywhere...or anywhen.... It was weird and strange and all overlappy.”

“That had to have felt horrible.” Blaine pulled his sub in closer and stroked a thumb against his arm. Kurt nodded.

“And then, it got better, Dave chased them off. He made sure he was the only one bullying me. And then, he came out, and I finally hit real puberty.” Kurt shrugged, forcing himself to continue the conversation. “No one else wanted me and it just seemed to carry over into everything. I was awkward, and the gay kid, the effeminate gay kid. It was okay to like boys, as long as you weren’t a girl about it. He wasn’t the worst, the other guys were the real instigators, and Dave stopped them, for the most part. But sometimes, like with Azimio, he went along with it. But the fact that he kept his feelings for me a secret, while sometimes making my life miserable... It was just another lie someone told me, you know?”

“Right.” Blaine sighed. “Baby, I promise you, I’ll do my best not to keep things from you from now on. I’ll do my best to explain things. But I love surprises. I love surprising you, and I love making you smile.”

“Okay, just, um, can you, like, I don’t know, warn me that there’s gonna BE a surprise? Just so I can try to get into the headspace for one?”

“I’ll try. Kurt, for your birthday, there are going to be several surprises, besides Wicked. They’re all good surprises, and you will love them. They are not all going to be on your birthday, some will be spaced out over the weekend. But that’s all I’m going to say. But you’re going to say more. I know my caning, and the claiming were tough ones for you. What else have I kept from you? This apartment, I know.”

“I guess those are the big ones,” Kurt said softly. “I mean, Christmas presents and birthday presents...they’re okay surprises, as long as the gifts aren’t embarrassing.”

Blaine smiled. “Well, those surprises are going to stay. And I promise you that any presents that might embarrass you will be opened up just you and me. We’ll have Christmas in a few days, baby, okay? Once some of our friends have left.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay, Sir. Can you believe that everything we own is okay? That we’re not going to lose anything?”

“It’s amazing,” Blaine agreed. “But that reminds me that our family and friends will likely be back soon. We need to finish talking before they do. So why does the apartment bother you so much? You essentially picked it out, baby. From the brochure. This is the one you wanted, right?”

“Yes, but, I still can’t believe you bought a multi-million dollar apartment without consulting me.”

“I did consult you, baby. I left all those brochures out, and you drooled most over this one. So I bought it. I didn’t ask you because I knew it was the one you wanted.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. And it is a nice surprise, Sir. But why were you going to wait until after my classes to move in?”

“So you wouldn’t be distracted. But the old apartment building was substantially damaged, and we’d have had to find a new place to live anyway. I know you wouldn’t really feel safe in the old place, not with that malfunctioning door. Here, you have to have a key to get up, and each penthouse is on a staggered floor, which means our key only brings us here. So here we are. And you can try to deny it all you want, but you are going to be distracted at first, but there are lots of corners in this apartment that you can go stand in when you need to be focused.”

Kurt frowned. “I hate the corner.”

“I know.” Blaine smiled. “That's why it works so well. Okay. So are we finished with problematic secrets, or are there more?”

“Nothing more you’ve done. But my dad, he kept his health from me, kept his bad eating habits from me, and, and I could have been left an orphan and I wouldn’t have known why. I just... I know sometimes secrets have to be made, and as much as I hate them, I make secrets too because it’s the only or safest thing to do at the time; and they always...ALWAYS...come around to bite me in the ass.” Kurt brought a hand back to rub his bottom, “Really hard most times... I hate secrets, okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine nodded. “Now, let’s move on to the next thing you wrote...you’re worried about the classes. Well, baby, I understand that, but that’s not an excuse to act out like this. And it’s going to have to stop, so that we can get through the classes safely. I know you’re worried about that, and I really do get it. But please, baby, you have to work with me, not against me.”

“I know, Sir. I’m sorry. I’ll...I’ll try to do better, okay?”

“That’s all I can ask.”

The two men talked for what seemed like hours. They talked through lots of the items Kurt had written about, ignoring everyone and everything when their family and friends came back. Blaine sent Burt a text telling him to have everything placed in the master bedroom or the great room, that he and Kurt were going to be talking for awhile longer.

Nick knocked on the interior door, he’d brought Blaine the arnica and capsaicin creams, as well as an ice pack, and a large pizza. Blaine treated Kurt’s backside, leaving out the capsaicin, making his sub take oral painkillers and drink lots of water while they talked and ate.

They drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms, voices nearly hoarse, many things worked out, but still a ways to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually ask for honest reviews, but I don't know if I can really take any rough criticism right now, so please, be gentle. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a bit of smut...do I really need to warn for that anymore? Also, for a surprise. Warnings for a surprise. You'll understand when you get there.

Late the next morning, Kurt and Blaine left the safety of the locked playroom and found that their home had transformed overnight. Totes were stacked on every wall, furniture assembled and put into logical places. Even Blaine’s precious piano had been brought into the penthouse. They didn't take long to look around, as they were both wearing the same clothes from two days before. When Blaine took Kurt into their bedroom, both gasped. Their bed had been assembled and made, nightstands, dressers and bookcase in place. All of Kurt’s clothing was stacked or hung in the walk-in closet, though he wasn’t sure he cared for the arrangement, and Blaine’s in the second closet of the bedroom. “Wow,” Blaine said. “We have amazing friends.”

“We do,” Kurt agreed. He tossed himself onto the bed he’d missed so much. “Come join me?” he asked. 

Blaine demurred. “We still have a houseful of friends and family, and we both need showers.”

“We can take a shower together.” Kurt offered hopefully.

Blaine smiled. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s go take a shower.”

They stepped into the huge shower in their own bedroom, not as big as the one in the playroom, but still spacious. Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Blaine and looked up at him, begging silently.

Blaine grabbed the soap and scrubbed his cock clean as quickly as possible, rinsing off before turning back to his submissive, still waiting patiently on his knees. “Please,” Blaine breathed. He closed his eyes as Kurt took his half-hard cock into his mouth, bringing it to full hardness in seconds with his talented tongue. "Kurt," Blaine moaned. "Can...can I be a little rough? Please?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. He relaxed his throat and let his Dom have control.

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair, and brought his sub down hard on his cock. He thrust in as far as he could go, until Kurt's nose was pressed into his abdomen. 

Kurt hated the term 'face fucking,' but it was the one that best fit. He tried to stay relaxed, loving how he made Blaine lose control. 

Blaine felt his knees growing weak and knew he was close. Instead of pushing in so Kurt could swallow his come, Blaine pulled back, grinning as Kurt whined and tried to push back, trying to take over the scene.

"Kurt..." Blaine groaned, grabbing his cock in one hand while the other held Kurt's head still. He came hard, all over Kurt's face, come dripping off his nose and down his lips. 

Kurt surged to his feet, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him hard.

Blaine licked his come from Kurt's lips and chin, laving his tongue over his sub's porcelain flesh. "So hot," he murmured.

"Blaine, Sir, please," Kurt begged. He looked down at his own straining cock.

"You want something, baby?" Blaine asked. "I bet it won't take but a few seconds to get you off..."

“Please, Sir,” Kurt whined. 

“I don’t know, do you deserve it?” Blaine teased. 

Kurt’s reaction to the question surprised Blaine. He immediately broke eye contact with his Dom, turned his face to the wall and whispered, “No, Sir. I'm sorry for asking, Sir.”

Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head. “Wrong answer, so very wrong, my love. Don’t hide away, c’mon, look at me, Kurt.” He gently turned his sub’s face so their eyes met once again. “Don't think I don't realize that last night was really hard for you, baby. Don’t think I didn’t notice the effort you put into writing all that out and the effort it took for you to begin talking and opening up about it.”

Blaine opened the shower and reached out for a fluffy towel, then he reached up and let the shower head dangle near the floor, turning it to spray against the wall. He folded up the towel and placed it on the shower seat at the back of the enclosure.

“I’m so very proud of you. So proud that you gave it your full effort that you deserve this so much you can’t even believe...but ...I don’t want to take the chance of you slipping and hurting yourself more, so sit on the towel, baby....I wanna suck you.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered. He lowered himself onto the towel, wincing slightly, but a moment of adjusting his position had him settled as comfortably as possible.

Blaine knelt in front of his submissive, looking up at his beautiful lover. “God, I love you,” he said, his tone approaching desperation. He bent his head and took Kurt into his mouth, swallowing him down instantly. Then he pulled off with a lewd ‘pop’. “I forgot to mention,” Blaine grinned. “No timers, no asking for permission. I want you to fall apart, baby. As quickly as I can make it happen.” He returned to the task at hand.

Not letting Kurt teeter on the edge of orgasm, Blaine pushed him over as soon as he could, swallowing the rush of salty-sweet essence. He licked his lips afterwards, smiling up at Kurt. “Thank you, baby,” he murmured.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt countered. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Blaine got to his feet, picking up the shower head and washing himself as he gave Kurt a few minutes to recover. “Let me wash you?” He tugged Kurt to his feet and carefully bathed his sub.

It wasn’t long before they left the bathroom, dressing and then going out to see the family. “Thank you, Dad,” Kurt said quietly, going up to his dad and giving him a hug. “This...this is incredible.”

“No thanks necessary, bud. I did what needed to be done. Get your Dom to buy you some dining room furniture, though. We had pizza last night, and a table would have been nice.”

Kurt smiled. “We’ll work on that after my show closes,” he promised. “For now, I need to start making lists of everything we need, and I need to get into those spare bedrooms and look at the layouts.”

“Not a chance,” Blaine laughed. “Sorry, baby, but you’re not lifting a finger, remember?”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. “Wha?” he yelped. “Blaine, Sir, this isn’t service, this is decorating my house!”

“Right, and the doctor told you to take it easy for a few days. We’ll revisit the idea after your show closes. For now, you can sit and watch television...wait, television? Burt, how did you manage to get the cable hooked up?” He hadn’t even thought about getting the cable hooked up.

“I can’t take the credit for that one,” Burt said. “Blame your parents.”

“My parents?” Blaine asked.

“Once again,” Nick grinned. “You throw enough money at a problem, and it goes away.”

Blaine laughed. “God, I love my parents.”

“Good, because we love you, too,” came a voice from behind Blaine as his parents walked out of the kitchen. "Surprise!" Rosalee said, smiling.

"Mom! Dad!" Blaine exclaimed. "What...what are you doing here? When did you get here?"

Rosalee laughed. "We got in last night, we've taken a hotel room until after Kurt's final show. And we're here to make sure you boys have everything you need. I know Burt has it mostly under control, but I did promise that your father and I would help you move, or, at the very least, pay someone to do it."

Blaine hugged his mother, then his father. "Thanks for coming," he said sincerely. "Kurt, my parents came to visit!"

"I see that, Sir," Kurt said, forcing a smile. "What a surprise. Hello Ma'am, Sir," he said.

“Hello, Kurt, being a good boy for my son?” Rosalee asked.

“I...I, umm....I...well...” Kurt stumbled over his words, turning a deep red, his eyes locked on Blaine’s father Patrick, yet managing to avoid directly looking into the man’s eyes.

“He’s perfect, Mother.” Blaine wrapped his hand around the back of his sub’s head and brought it close to kiss his temple and quietly whispered “What’s going on, Kurt?”

Kurt rolled his head with the kiss and turned into Blaine’s neck, hissing back, ”Surprises...and, Sir, it’s the... the thing... and your Dad...the story and oh my god, th..the... thing!”

“What on earth is wrong with your sub, Son?” Rosalee looked concerned.

“He’s just tired and a little overwhelmed with the fire and the move.” Blaine squeezed Kurt, who silently but vigorously nodded in agreement, his face still pressed into his Dom’s neck. Then it dawned on Blaine as the far past suddenly clicked in line with the more recent past. He pulled Kurt out from hiding to look him full in the face. “Baby, why don’t you go into the other room and straighten ‘things’ out before Mom and Dad get the grand tour?”

Kurt looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened in recognition. They hadn’t put the bar, straps or humbler away. “Yes, Sir!” Kurt nearly shouted, “Of course, Sir!” He started side-stepping away and was nearly running by the time he hit the hallway. His stocking feet hit a throw rug and he took off like he was surfing, flying down the hall arms windmilling and ass jutting out until he passed the door to the playroom. He managed to scamper back and dart inside, make it through the sitting room, and then trip over the very items he feared, sprawling onto the padded floor of the playroom.

Everyone stopped and stared down the hall when the crash and Kurt’s drawn out “Owwwwww...” drifted back.

Blaine ran back, avoiding the throw rug, followed by his parents. “Kurt! Are you okay?” he called just before the room, hoping his sub was one, not injured and two, had somehow managed to ditch the toys. He didn’t really want them finding the items either for both their sakes and his Dad’s.

Kurt heard Blaine call and from his position on the floor slung the spreader bar under the bed and was just about to reach for the humbler scissored around one foot in order to send it with the bar when Blaine reached the door to the playroom’s antechamber, sticking his head in and trying to body block his mother. They were distracted from any further attempts at entry by Jeff crashing bodily into the main entrance door.

“THAT’S FUCKING AWESOME!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!”

Rosalee and Blaine pulled back and went into the gallery to see what new mischief Jeff had caused just in time to see Nick stalking up to his sub, growling “Jeff...what the hell!”

Rosalee turned to Blaine, “If you didn’t happen to know differently, one would think ‘What the hell’ was Jeffery’s middle name.”

“Jeffery ‘What the hell’ Sterling..." Blaine tapped his lip in mock thought. “It does suit him.” he looked at his Mother, “Why don’t you go find out what’s going to happen to Trouble while I go see if Kurt is okay.”

“Kurt is fine, Honey, your Daddy is with him.”

“Dad...is with...Kurt?” Blaine’s face went pale but Rosalee was watching Nick pull Jeff up off the floor by his ear and didn’t notice.

“Yes, Dear, he went in when we came out to see what Jeffery was about.”

“I better go see if they need any help, or bandages or...”

“They’ll be fine Blaine, your Daddy has been wanting to have a quiet chat with Kurt for a while now. Leave them to it and you can tell me your plans for this place.” She took her son by the arm and coaxed him to the great room, chatting about how wonderful the place was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to borrow a page from a friend's book. See the comment button? Click on it! It won't bite!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Here's the conversation you've all been wondering about. And a great big virtual hug for my good friend Monkey, who is not having a good day. Everyone needs to go give her virtual hugs!
> 
> WARNINGS IN THIS PART FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF SLAVERY AND ABUSE, INCLUDING ALLUSIONS TO RAPE. 
> 
> Please note, none of this is about Kurt or Blaine, but Kurt comes to understand a lot more of where his Dom and his Dom's family come from. Some things are purposefully left vague. I hope no one is triggered by anything explained in this chapter, but if you think you might be, message me on tumblr and I'll do my best to sort it out for you.

Meanwhile, Kurt was laying on his stomach, thanking all the gods, spirits, leprechauns and fey that Blaine had managed to move his Mother away. That is until he heard a quiet step behind him. Kurt quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing the humbler on the way up and trying to hide it behind his back while turning to face whoever it was. Seeing his Dom’s father before him caused his face to flush a crimson he was sure was bright enough to light up the darkest corner. However having that same man catch him frozen in place staring at his crotch... well he never realized until just now how far down his front the heat from his blush went, which was confusing the small part of his brain that was still able to think, because he could feel his balls draw up close to his body as if he’d just jumped into a tub of ice water. He only remembered to breathe when the humbler slipped from his grasp, clattered to the floor and startled a gasp out of him.

“I thought that was the issue. Kurt, I promise not to mention it if you promise not to tell Rosalee why your face was so red. She would not be happy and I know for a fact, Blaine very much likes being able to sit. Rosalee gave our son strict orders at the time to never, ever, mention that awkwardness to anyone...ever. Word to the wise, never promise Rosalee something you can’t keep. ” Patrick chuckled. “Go ahead and put it away, Son.”

Kurt quickly turned to kick-slide the humbler under the bed along with the straps. With his back still toward the older man, he heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Using all his acting skills, he composed himself and then turned to face Blaine’s father. “Hello, sir, how are you today?” he asked formally.

“Kurt, please, don’t stand on ceremony with me. I wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said.

“You know you can call me Patrick, right? Anyway, Kurt, I wanted to apologize for my brother’s boorish behavior the other night. Garrett takes issue with anything he doesn’t see as ‘right’, and apparently, your keen fashion sense and beauty are ‘not right’ to him. But the rest of the family doesn’t share his opinions.” He offered Kurt a smile. “No permanent damage done?” he asked.

“I..I’m okay, Mr.. er... Patrick,” Kurt said quietly. "Sir took me to the doctor yesterday and made sure." 

"The injuries were severe enough to require medical attention? Father won't be happy when he hears that."

"Oh no!" Kurt exclaimed. "I fell down some stairs during the fire. Sir just wanted to make sure. I was sore but not extremely so, it's certainly not the worst I've had.” Then slowly realizing they were standing in a room with a bondage bed Patrick and his wife had purchased, and no other furniture, he began to fidget and the blush returned after an uncontrollable glance at the bed. “Anyway...um, Patrick, would...that is...can we...um..."

Patrick smiled, understanding. "Let's step out of here and find someplace you're more comfortable. I believe there was a futon just outside?"

"Right... right...yes!" A piece of furniture he and Blaine hadn't had sex on. In a room they hadn't had sex in. Neutral ground. Kurt hobbled into the other room, favouring the ankle he had tripped with.

The two men sat down on either end of the futon. "You’re wearing mother’s chain,” Patrick observed.

Kurt’s hand flew to his throat. “Blaine...Sir, he said I could have it, could wear it because the collar is too much sometimes. Grandmother said it was okay, that she was happy I had it. Is it okay? I mean, it should probably go to someone in the family...”

“You are family, Kurt. If Blaine gave it to you, then it’s yours. Mother cried and laughed at the same time when Blaine broke that chain,” Patrick said. “She was heartbroken, but couldn’t let her darling grandson see that.”

“Why did she cry? Didn’t Grandfather just buy her a new one?”

“Yes, but Mother isn’t that easy to please, and she hates wasting anything.” The older submissive appraised Kurt's neck. “It looks quite nice cut down to choker length. Did you know her family was dirt poor?" Patrick asked.

"Grandmother?" Kurt asked. "Really?"

"Yes. She was sold into slavery as a child. It's not that her parents didn't love her, they loved her enough to make sure she had a purpose in life."

“Oh! Grandfather did say Gramma... umm... Grandmother was a slave and it was so she wouldn’t have to die. But...subs aren’t really killed, are they?”

“When mother was a child, in the country she lived in, they were,” Patrick affirmed. “When did Da have a chance to tell you that?”

“He told me... he told me...umm...he told me after I insulted them...rather loudly.” Kurt looked away blushing, feeling ashamed of that incident. It was yet another example of his jumping before finding out if there was a landing pad.

“Ahhh...that’s right, Da had you in that grip of his.” Patrick unconsciously let his hand drift back behind his hip a little before he checked himself. “It was the talk of the party, after you and Blaine had left for the cabin, of course; how you stood up to him to protect and defend Mother’s honor and worth.” Patrick smiled “She fell in love with you that night Kurt, it’s a wondrous thing, she doesn’t love easily or often. Oh sure, she loves her children, me and my brother Garrett...ass that he is....and she loves Blaine and Cooper with all her soul. But no one holds her heart like Da and now maybe you.”

“Me??” Kurt startled, “How? Why?”

“Because in her day, a sub confronting a Dom like you did would have resulted in a severe punishment, possibly to the point of being put to death. She could tell by your voice and smell that you were terrified, but that your outrage and need to defend her worth as a human being were stronger. In a place that full of high Doms and challenging one of the highest AND the Master of the household’s Patriarchy was, as she put it, “Reckless and beautiful”. It was similar to how Da felt about her....when Da bought Mother he had to empty his trust fund and in addition he somehow managed to dip heavily into the main family coffers. It infuriated Grandfather, Blaine’s Great Grandfather, because Mother was not only a blind furniture slave, she had been used frequently and roughly.” Patrick studied Kurt’s face, noting the watery eyes and the hand pressed to his mouth. “She wasn’t ‘fresh’. In fact, when Da first saw her, she was being used as a stripping table in the cane fields. She was being punished for something ridiculous, a curl that had been placed in her hair fell out of form or something like that.” Patrick shook his head at the stupidity and the tears began dripping down Kurt’s face. The older man silently handed over a handkerchief.

Kurt took it gratefully and dabbed at his eyes. “Gramma...I mean Grandmother...how did she survive that kind of treatment?”

“Kurt, let me ask you something first, before I answer that. Did you call Mother Gramma in her presence, or is that just the way you think of her in your head?”

“I talked to her on the phone yesterday when...” and his voice dropped “...when I was going to be punished and I got frightened. I called her Gramma then.”

“Did she tell you not to or act like you should be calling her the formal Grandmother?”

“No, she scolded me and said ‘Listen to your Gramma...’ and she called me Little One or Baby boy..” Kurt stopped, inhaled suddenly and looked to Patrick in wonder. “She said she was my Gramma...”

“Well then young man, you had better call her Gramma, it wouldn’t do to put Mother in a snit. Besides, she would have stopped you if she had found it inappropriate.” Patrick patted Kurt’s knee. “Anyway, back to your question. Mother was strong, not in body strength but in her heart and mind. It was that strength that attracted Da to her. He had been in that country and with those people for a few months trying to negotiate land rights, crop rights, and so on and so forth, he’d been watching her and something about her sparked something in him. See, Da wasn’t interested in taking on a slave just because it was the thing to do. He wanted someone that would be able to help him in business and in private, and he saw that in Mother. He asked to have her and they willingly loaned her to Da, thinking that it’d please him and he’d give them a good deal on the ongoing negotiations. Da cleaned her wounds from the stripping knives and let her sleep and fed her from his own plate. She never spoke around anyone else but she always obeyed with grace and dignity, Da said she was sensuous without being crassly sexual and that her most attractive feature was that she listened with her whole being.”

Kurt leaned forward, eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears, fully involved in the story and heart going out to the woman who had been, “Why did it cost so much to buy her when they didn’t really want her?”

“It was because they found them talking, with Da treating her almost like an equal. They figured if he valued her that much they could get a higher price for her. But they got greedy and asked for a massive amount of money. Da paid of course, he’d fallen in love with this little blind sub that was used for furniture...they thought he was crazy. Turns out he was; crazy smart, they both were. Mother spoke about five languages fluently and knew enough of two or three others to make out how a conversation was going. She had a kind of photographic memory built on her other senses and she’d memorized the entire layout of the property and all the buildings on it because her old owner had her leashed to him constantly.”

Patrick moved over on the futon to give Kurt more room, having noticed the younger sub shifting, however subtly it was done. Kurt had been sitting on his sore bottom, but was so involved in the story he’d not moved around much, as such, when he did move his breath caught with the pain each time. Patrick patted the cushion. “Shift around so you’re not sitting with your full weight on your bottom, you must be really sore yet.”

Kurt blushed but nodded and leaned over so he was sort of lounging on his hip and side rather than sitting. “Thank you. What happened next?”

Patrick grinned and tousled Kurt’s hair affectionately, laughing as Kurt batted at his hand. “Well things went kind of sideways after he made arrangements for the money and set up the exchange. They were to officially do the sale and register the claim in three days time, even though the money had already changed hands. It wasn’t really ‘official’ until the registrar sealed and witnessed it. But on the second day her owner decided to let the field hands use her as a reward for bringing in the cane on time. It was pure malice, they knew Da wouldn’t throw her away. He was pissed! He started fighting with Mother's owner’s people and they threw them both off the property. Da and Mother waited a day or so to heal up and then, with Mother’s guidance, Da got into the owner’s office and they stole back the money, got all the money in the safe... Mother counted clicks you see... then they found the official bill of sale already made out for the next day. With that set of papers nothing could be done to right the wrong Mother’s owner did to her, she was still his property. They took the papers and got back out and went into hiding. Da found a forger and paid them a lot to alter the date of the sale to before the assault. They then took it to the authorities and filed suit that they had damaged Da’s property. Her former owners didn’t have a chance in hell with the Anderson family name behind a lawsuit and the damage that showed on Mother’s body. Da ended up owning all that land and the field slaves...everything. They tried to get revenge, sent some thugs after Da, but some of them sort of disappeared.”

Kurt’s eyes were luminous, his imagination captured with the story. He had rolled onto his stomach and leaned forward chin in his hands, feet swinging in the air behind him fully intrigued. He breathed out a whispered voice looking into Patricks face, “Did Grandfather kill them?”

“I don’t know, they don’t speak of that part at all...I wouldn’t doubt it, Da has a temper and a mean streak. Anyway, when Da brought Mother home, Grandfather insisted she be broken and retrained. Da refused and split from the family for a long time, he has a stubborn streak too. Da was raised as a very fundamental traditional and when the family elder said something that’s what happened. Da wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Mother again so they went out on their own. Mother’s skills with languages, being still, socially invisible and having her amazing memory, combined with Da’s business skills, contacts and ruthlessness served them well and they made their own fortune. Once Grandfather passed, Grandmother asked Da to take over the family dealings and Patriarchy.”

“Wow...” Kurt breathed “Gramma and Grandfather really are something...and Grandfather isn’t scary, he’s scary-scary! Does Blaine know all about this?”

“No he doesn’t, Mother wanted you to know though. She said she saw strength in you, Kurt. She said, let me get this right, she said that you were Blaine’s completion and her story is her gift to you.”

“Can...can I tell Blaine? I don’t like secrets, they do more harm than good in my experience.” Kurt looked down and played with a loose thread.

“Mother didn’t say you couldn’t and she would have told me to tell you to keep silent if she had wanted it that way. So go ahead and tell Blaine.” Patrick bent to catch Kurt’s gaze. “Maybe some other day though, you look like you could do with some food and a nap.”

“We didn’t really get up all that long ago. I think I’ll be okay, but I am hungry. Let’s go see what the others are doing, I’m kind of curious what that crash was all about. From the hollering, Jeff had to be involved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that bit of insight, and a refreshing calmness for poor Kurt. Please review, and remember, next chapter is out on Sunday.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. I'm posting it because there are a lot of you who still care, who came to me knowing I was upset, and didn't say "But you promised us updates!" You didn't say "Thali, please!" No, instead, you told me that whenever I decided I was strong enough to jump back into the fray, you'd still be waiting. So this one's for you guys. It's shorter than normal because there's a really good stopping point coming up, and I needed to break up the pages between there and here. And also because I'm NOT in a good mood today, so this short update is all I was willing to edit.
> 
> ((If you don't know what I'm talking about, be thankful))

Kurt and Patrick walked slowly into the Great Room to find Jeff in the corner and Nick tapping a wooden spoon against the arm of the couch he was sitting on.

“Jeff, quit fidgeting,” Rosalee ordered crisply. “You know better than to move a muscle when you’re in the corner. As soon as I’m finished lecturing, your Dom will get to your punishment. Oh! Kurt, Patrick, finished your little chat?”

“Yes, my love,” Patrick smiled, walking over to his wife and kissing her cheek. “I had a lovely talk with young Kurt. Isn’t that right?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes,” he agreed. “Patrick and I talked about a lot of things, ma’am. Thank you for letting us have that time.”

“It’s no bother, sweetheart,” Rosalee said. “You are one of the family, after all. A claimed Anderson submissive is only as good as the family’s ability to see what he needs. And the last thing you needed the other night was to be confronted with such an ugly picture of your past. Will you ever forgive the lot of us for all that was done to you in the name of ‘good fun’? I can assure you that my brother-in-law’s horrific behavior was simply not tolerated, and my father-in-law has taken care of things, some of which I’ll need to speak with your Father about later.”

“I’ve been apologized to on several occasions, ma’am,” Kurt nodded. “Your husband, Gramma...um...your mother in law, Blaine, and now yourself. I fully understand that Uncle Garrett’s behavior was not indicative of the Anderson name.”

“And yet, you still show him respect by calling him Uncle,” Rosalee shook her head. “My dear son, I hope you realize what a gem you have here.”

“Finding more and more facets of him daily,” Blaine said proudly, nuzzeling behind Kurt’s ear and sliding his arm around the sub’s waist. “But I know he’s hungry, so let’s get some breakfast going.” Everyone could smell the food from the kitchen, but Blaine wasn’t sure if the rest had eaten before he and Kurt had gotten up or who had done the cooking. He’d been so focused on dealing with his mother, Nick, and Jeff, that he hadn’t even made it into the kitchen for coffee yet.

“Blaine? What happened while we were talking? Who’s cooking in my kitchen? It smells like French toast, is someone making French toast? Why is Jeff in the corner? Does it have something to do with that crash? What’d he do?”

Blaine put his fingertips against Kurt’s mouth, stopping the barrage of questions. “Jeff saw you slide on the carpet down the hall and got it into his head to do some sock skating and crashed into the entry door. Mother was not amused, hence the corner and pending spanking. Yes, it smells like French toast and no I don’t know who’s cooking.” Blaine sniffed the air and grinned. “Wait! That's not just French toast! I smell beignets!! Beignets, Kurt! Do you know what that means?”

“Yay! Beignets! Whatsa beignet? Whatsit mean?”

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. “That’s what beignets mean Kurt...Thelma is here!”

Kurt’s face lit up and his mouth dropped open “Thelma!!!”

Thelma chuckled and held open her arms as both men rushed to hug her. “Beignets are square doughnuts without the hole and lots of powdered sugar. You babies hungry?”

“I’m starving!” Kurt tried to grab a biscuit and almost got his hand spanked.

“Mind yeh manners, I thought you was all finished bein’ naughty, boy. You tryin’ for round two?” Thelma scolded with a smile.

“More like round three.” Blaine snorted.

“Four...” Burt muttered from the other room.

“What? Kurt, you in trouble again for real? Don’t tell me you the one that set fire to your old place.”

“No Thellie! I didn’t! I'd never! I just...well... I... I....” he trailed off and looked down not wanting to meet the older woman’s eyes.

“He slipped on the stairs, fell down hard and nearly broke his ass.”

“BLAAAINE!”

“Well, you did. If you had listened and gone out with the others like I told you...”

“Okay, okay.... Yes, Thellie, I’m being punished again.” Kurt stuck his lower lip out in a full pout.

“Hmmm...Blaine had your bottom again?”

Blaine spoke around a beignet he’d managed to snitch and start nibbling on. “Nope, doc says none of that for a week or two. I have to get creative now.” He caught the mock stern look on her face, he froze a second, then shoved it all in his mouth and chewed.

“Well then, you’ll like what I put up in your cupboard. Figured you wouldn’t have any on hand bugging out like you did.” She opened one of the pantry doors and on a shelf sat two large industrial sized bottles of cod liver oil.

“Holy....Thellie! He’s not that bad, that much will last forever. Won’t it go bad?” Blaine waved his hand at the bottles and Kurt just stared, wide-eyed, at the vile fluid.

“Oh no, it’s the fermented kind, has a shelf life of about two years. ‘Course, fermenting it does make it stronger, really has a kick.” Thelma nodded sagely. Then she threw her head back and laughed with her whole body over the horrified look on Kurt’s face.

"Please, Sir," Kurt begged in a whisper. "Please, no..."

"Guess you're going to be good," Blaine smiled. "No talking back and no lying."

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Yes, Sir," he whispered. "Whatever you say, Sir." He turned pleading eyes to Thelma. "I'm very hungry, Thellie, may I please have breakfast?"

Thelma smiled. "Of course you can, baby boy," she smiled. "Since you asked so nicely, you can dish up a plate for yourself and one for your Dom."

“Yes ma’am, thank you.” Kurt grabbed two plates and went over to the breakfast room buffet counter. He looked over the platters full of french toast, sausage and bacon, grits, greens, eggs, a gravy boat filled with sausage gravy, biscuits and the stack of beignets. He was about to plate up some french toast when Blaine took the plate from his hand.

“No you don’t. You’re to take it easy for a while. Go sit down, baby and let me get you set up.” Blaine motioned to the wooden stools then stopped and looked down to his sub’s hips, “Can you sit?”

Kurt raised a brow and gave him a slightly affronted look, moving to a stool and sitting “Of course I can sit.” once his full weight was on the stool, he immediately stood, pouting. “No, I can’t...”

“Okay, come eat here at the bar, you’ll be able to see what’s going on and talk.” Blaine took Kurt’s plate and began walking across the breakfast room to the bar at the dining room entryway. Setting the plate down, Blaine turned and waited for Kurt, who slowly limped over.

“Baby, what’s going on? You’re limping, are you hurting that bad?”

“No, I’m fi....” he stopped immediately at the look on his Dom’s face and swallowed as he continued, “...I’m fine with... you know, my, my butt. It’s my ankle, I got it caught in the ...thing...and fell down.” Kurt’s face flamed up even referring obliquely to the humbler. “It’s starting to ache.”

“Ahhh...gotcha. I thought I was going to have to go crack open one of those bottles of fish oil. Good save, Sweetheart.” he stroked a hand along his sub’s back. “How about we picnic our breakfast in the living room, you can lounge on your pillow nest and relax.”

“We can do that?”

“Sure we can, this is our place now. We can do anything we want. Let’s get you situated and then I’ll get my breakfast and join you.”

“Okay, thank you, Sir.”

Blaine followed Kurt to the living room with the plate, allowing Kurt to go at his own pace, limping slightly as he stepped. They got the pillows collected again and once Kurt was re-established on his nest, Blaine set the plate down and pulled an ottoman in front of Kurt to use as a table. Kurt was able to lounge on his hip and comfortably eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for your constructive comments.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short piece to bring us to the end of this scene. Hope you all enjoy. No warnings necessary for this part.

“Kurt, I want you to eat all of that. No fooling around, you haven't had a proper meal for the last few days, just a pick and run diet.” Even at brunch the previous day, Kurt hadn't eaten much, and he'd barely made it through a single slice of pizza the night before.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt took in the sternness of his Dom’s order and he started to cut a bite of egg. “Blaine?”

“Yes baby?”

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled and looked up from his place on the floor with a comfortable bliss.

“I love you, Kurt. Now I’ll be right back.”

With a thoughtful expression on his face Blaine strode back into the kitchen to fix his own meal, “Thellie, I have to warn you. Kurt is being punished and part of that is that he’s grounded from his service, and pretty much doing anything for himself until his butt heals up.”

“Good gracious Blaine, what’d the boy do to deserve that?”

“Let’s just say he was very naughty and put his life and his brother’s life in potential jeopardy.”

Thelma frowned. “So you telling me he can’t do nothin’? Not lift a finger?”

“Not one,” Blaine confirmed. “He’s allowed to see to his own grooming, and to oversee the laundry, to make sure I don’t ruin any of his fancy clothes. Other than that, I’m doing everything until his butt is healed. And there’s no way he can deceive me and say he’s better when he’s not, because he doesn’t want to be spanked until his butt heals. Therefore, he can’t get out of it.” Blaine looked rather proud of himself.

Thelma shook her head. “Blaine, child, you gonna have time for all that? This a big place.”

Blaine smiled. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “How much mess can two people make, anyway? Well, two people once I get rid of all the guests who have OVERSTAYED THEIR WELCOME!” His tone was teasingly directed at all their friends still lounging about the living room, save for Jeff, his nose still firmly in the corner.

“Oh, you love us and you know it!” Nick shouted back.

Thelma sighed. “Blaine baby, I’m gonna ask Miss Rosalee if I can’t stay and help you boys until your baby’s punishment is over. This is ridiculous, a Dom doing for himself when he has a perfectly capable submissive to do for him.”

“No, Thellie, part of his punishment is having to see me do his chores. It makes it hit home. I do appreciate the offer, I really do, but Kurt and I will be just fine on our own.” Blaine gave her a hug. “Besides, I’m on vacation from work, and Burt, Carole, Quinn and Finn are in town for some time yet. They’ll help out, they always do, whether or not Kurt’s able to serve. Thank you, though.”

Thelma frowned, but nodded. “Alright, Blaine. But I see you draggin’ your butt while I’m here with your parents, and I don’t care... I’m askin’ Miss Rosalee.”

“And I’ll let her stay,” Rosalee said, leaning around the corner. She’d walked over after Blaine had raised his voice. “Which means if she thinks either of you boys deserve her spoon, you will be getting it.”

“But Kurt can’t!”

“Then as his Dom, if you don’t want to take his as well, you’d better be on your best behavior.” Rosalee smiled. “Just to make sure I don’t leave her with you two for a few weeks.”

“Yes, Mother,” Blaine smiled. He finished dishing out his breakfast and walked out of the kitchen and over to Kurt.

“That took you a long time,” Kurt pouted.

“Sassy....I was waylaid by Mother. Thelma offered to stay until you were feeling better, and I needed to dissuade her and Mother from that idea. Trust me. As much as we love Thelma, having her here ‘looking after us’ will make us both feel like children in two days flat. But, baby, is your ankle going to be okay for tonight?”

“I'm sure it will,” Kurt nodded. “I’m gonna stay off it until I have to leave for the theatre, which I’m hoping you’ll give me a ride to, please?” Their new home was further from the theatre than the old place, but closer to some of the night clubs they sometimes frequented.

“Of course!” Blaine exclaimed. “Like I’d do anything less.”

“Okay, good. Then, I’ll ice it, and wrap it tight before I go on. It’ll be fine. I’ve danced with worse. This is nothing, Sir.” Kurt smiled. “And breakfast is very good, just so you know. Thank you.”

Blaine leaned in and rubbed his nose against Kurt’s before tucking into his own meal. They sat and talked softly as they ate, barely noticing Nick leading Jeff to one of the bedrooms to finish up his punishment, ignoring everyone else in the room except when Thelma came over with an ice pack and wrapped it around Kurt’s ankle. 

“Baby boy, you keep that on there for fifteen minutes, and then we’ll wrap it up nice and tight,” she said firmly. “You keep track,” she told Blaine.

“Yes, Thelma,” Blaine said obediently. He smiled at Kurt. “After breakfast, I want to take you back to our room so you can rest for a little while before we have to leave for the theatre. You need another rub down to keep those bruises healing, and I want to talk to you about something.”

Kurt frowned. “You sound so serious, Sir.”

Blaine smiled. “It’s not serious, just...something that’s been weighing on my mind a bit, and I just wanted to talk to you about it.” He took in the look on Kurt’s face. “No, baby, it’s nothing you did, you didn’t do anything wrong. Just something on my mind. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kurt took another bite. “Sir, what are the chances of getting a cup of coffee?”

Blaine smiled. "Quite good, I'd imagine. I'll be right back." He stood and went back to the kitchen, fixing a cup of coffee for Kurt. "Here you go."

Kurt sipped the hot, fragrant liquid and frowned. "Coffee maker?" He asked.

"Too many coffee drinkers to use the French press. Next time." Blaine finished his food, returned the empty plates to the kitchen, then took the ice pack off Kurt's ankle. "Okay, baby. Time to head off for a bit."

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked. "I never did get to talk to you last night."

"Right! Sorry, Mercedes, I'll be right back." Blaine helped Kurt to his feet and walked him down the hall to the bedroom. "Lay down baby, I'll be back soon." he promised.

Mercedes and Blaine stepped out onto the terrace, and she asked her questions quietly. Blaine answered as best he could, then pointed her to Nick for more information.

Finally, Blaine was able to get back to his sub, who he undressed and worked over, massaging his bruised skin with the arnica. 

"Sir, what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked once they were finished. 

"You." Blaine smiled. "Specifically your dual nature and how I think part of this defiance is wanting to Dominate."

"But I thought this wasn't about something I'd done..."

"It's not. I want to offer you something. There's someone who would allow you to Dominate them in a play setting, safely, while allowing you and I to explore more of that dynamic as well. I remember the look in your eye at the club, and when we bought the medallion. You want to explore it. And I want you to."

Kurt blushed. "I do. But I can't Dominate you. We know that."

"I know. But you could Dominate someone else, non-sexually, and work out some of those instincts, if you wanted. But only if you wanted."

"Oh, Sir, I do!" Kurt exclaimed. "But...our contract...you'd be okay with that?"

"I would be there, and you wouldn't be having sex with anyone. If we did this, and it would be we, you'd have to be fully comfortable." Blaine smiled. 

“Who do you have in mind, Sir?” Kurt’s expression suddenly turned from anticipation to dread. “Not Finn Sir...please not Finn. I love him and probably could Dominate him but ewwww!”

Blaine laughed softly. “No, baby. But there is someone who has expressed interest in playing with you, and whose contract with his Dom isn’t as...exclusive as ours is. And he happens to be a pain slut.”

Floating back to them from the other side of the door was Jeff’s hitched and mournful wail, “Noooooooo....Please Sir don’t take away the beignets!! Pleeeeeaseeeee Sir, you already spanked me... My tummy wants beignets.... I said I was sorry, isn’t that enough? Pleeeease...”

It was like a lightbulb went on in Kurt’s head. “Jeff,” he realized. "You're talking about Jeff."

"I am," Blaine nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a horrible idea for right now, Sir," Kurt said simply. "I love the idea, I want to do it so bad, but I don't want it to interfere with my submission in classes. Can we revisit the idea in a few months?"

"Absolutely," Blaine smiled. "Thank you for being honest." He kissed Kurt softly. "Take a nap, baby. You need all the rest you can get today."

"Lie with me?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being such loyal readers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't get this up last night. I fell asleep three times while trying to post it. Just didn't happen. BUT, given that this was the first one I've missed since beginning this twice weekly schedule, I'm feeling pretty good about myself, regardless. ;)
> 
> This part had the potential to be really long, so it's going to be broken up into a few pieces. Definitely no warnings necessary here, actually I'm hoping this chapter gets you all laughing a bit. Mostly Nick/Blaine interaction that makes me giggle every time I read it.

Later, at the theatre, between pain killers, wrapping his ankle and icing both it and his bottom during intermission, Kurt made it through his show that night and managed a solid night of sleep. He went out to lunch with just Mercedes the next day, having precious one-on-one time with the woman who had been one of his closest friends for so long, his ankle completely back to normal and the pain in his butt tolerable as long as he was careful. They talked about everything, Kurt confiding how happy he really was to finally be fully with Blaine, how much he loved the other man, and how content and satisfied he was with their relationship. “Cedes, he’s a little hard on me, but...I’m starting to feel better... it makes me want to be better. It makes me a better person.”

“You know I’m happy for you, boo,” Mercedes smiled. “But if you ever need to talk, you have my number. I expect you to use it. And Blaine said you two were going to come out this summer. I can’t wait.”

“Me either!” Kurt grinned. “It’s going to be fun, for sure. Can we go to Disneyland?”

“You know it,” Mercedes laughed. “But for now, if I don’t get you home before you have to leave for the theatre, your Dom is gonna have my head.

The show went brilliantly, which brought him to his final day. The matinee went flawlessly, and soon it was time for the last show of his first run on Broadway. 

"Baby, I have a surprise for you," Blaine said, walking into Kurt's dressing room. "A good surprise."

Kurt offered a smile, then went back to his makeup, saying nothing. He nudged a box containing a beautiful leather collar with a tiny golden bell further under the makeup table. It had been waiting for him when he'd come in.

"White boy, your Dom's talking to you."

"Cedes!" Kurt said warmly, turning to face his friend. He certainly was surprised. In a good way. “What are you doing here? You look beautiful...”

"Jeff and Blaine gave Sam and I their tickets to the show," she said, then noticed his subdued demeanor. "Boo, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...bittersweet, you know?" 

“Oh, Boo,” Mercedes walked over and pulled him into her arms, hugging him. “You’ll get on another show in no time.”

“Mmm hmm,” Kurt smiled. “You haven’t even seen me perform yet. They closed my first Broadway show in less than six months. For all I know, I really do suck at this.”

“No time to be thinking that way, dude,” Sam poked his head around the corner. “You gotta get on that stage and act. Man, I’ve only heard good things about you. Haven’t really bothered reading much, you know how I am, but I’ve heard good things.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you, Sam,” he said. He took a deep breath, finished his makeup, and straightened his costume. “Well, you guys should get back to your seats. Sir, you’ll bring them to the stage doors afterwards?”

“Of course, baby,” Blaine smiled. “And I’m willing to wait all night for you to wade through all your adoring fans. This is going to be a late one.”

Kurt nodded. “You’re right,” he said. He kissed Mercedes on the cheek, gave Sam a hug, and kissed his Dom full on the lips. “I love you. I’ll see you at intermission?”

“I’m sticking backstage for the night,” Blaine said. "We had to juggle things to get Sam and Mercedes last minute tickets. How are you feeling?” Mercedes and Sam made a discreet exit.

“Pretty sore, but I think I’ll make it,” Kurt nodded. “I might take some extra ibuprofen at intermission, but other than that, nothing I can do until we get home other than what I’ve been doing."

“You know, we haven’t used the capsaicin cream yet, do you want to try and see if that loosens you up some?” Blaine saw the tube in the open bag Kurt carried back and forth and pulled it out to read the instructions.

"I don't have time before I have to be on stage, Sir, but, um, maybe during intermission?"

“That’s usually when you sit in the ice but I don’t think missing one ice down will hurt at this point. By the way, whoever rigged up that basin for the chair with the cane seat that was all broken out was a godsend. That was brilliant, you can fix your hair or touch up your makeup and it’s much better than you laying down and dealing with the dripping. Did you ever find out who set it up for you?” Blaine played with the tube of cream.

Kurt looked at his Dom through the mirror and narrowed his eyes in thought. “No...I mean I asked, but no one knew who set it up.” he watched Blaine flip the tube around between his fingers. “Sir, you’re going to drop that and in this mess it could be lost forever.” He looked around at the extra clothing draped around and the stacks of boxes for his and Jared’s stuff. “I really have to take some time during intermission to organise some of these boxes. I know they’ll let us in to pack up the bits of us that accumulate a few days after the show closes, but I really want to be done so I can relax and not have that waiting on me after the party.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll wrangle Jared up to find out what’s his and start packing your stuff up. I should be done with most of it before intermission. It may not be as neat as you would do it, but it’ll be done.”

“Thank you Sir, but you shouldn’t be doing that, you’re a Dom, it wouldn’t look right.” Kurt watched the tube of cream spin between Blaine’s fingers, then flip in the air as he idly tossed and caught it.

“I’m happy to do it for you baby, you have enough with focusing on your performance, it’s really no problem.”

“Thank you?” Kurt cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what was off about the whole thing when Blaine tossed the tube a little wild and it was flung in a high arc out into the hallway.

“Kurt! Quit throwing shit around, you almost took my eye out!” Nick poked his head in the doorway, “Ya got five minutes.”

“That wasn’t Kurt.” Blaine stepped between his sub and the other Dom protectively, then relaxed, seeing the smile on Nick's face. He waved to his friend. “That was me playing with his cream, sorry about the wild pitch.”

Nick shook his head, looked at the tube and saw that it was the capsaicin cream he’d bought for Kurt. He handed it back to Blaine. “You haven’t put this on him, have you?”

“No, not yet, why?”

“Save it for home, it gets warm and it will get irritating when he’s dancing, having his costume rubbing it in more. We need him focused on the scene, not on his ass.”

“Oh...good point. Kurt, it looks like it’s the ice chair if you get sore."

Kurt sighed, he was tired of sitting bare-assed in a basin of crushed ice and water with a towel draped over his lap. Nick looked at Blaine and then chuckled.

“It’s your own fault, Kurt. If it was me, busted ass or not, you’d be sitting on a warmed tail before sitting in the ice. Be grateful your Dom is listening to the Doc. I’ll bet I could come up with ways to work around your sore butt....focus on thighs...or belly...or...”

“Stop? Please? Sir? Please?” Kurt quietly moaned, trying to hide himself in the small of Blaine’s back and not let his makeup get messed up even as he felt a familiar warm flush in his groin. The things Nick was saying were beginning to sound appealing, despite himself.

“Settle down Kurt, I’m only teasing. You know Blaine wouldn’t let me near you.” Nick tisked to himself, shaking his head. “You would make a beautiful canvas, though.”

“No no no no...no I wouldn’t. Nope not at all, nuh-uh.” he darted up from his pillow stacked chair. “Okay, I’m done, gotta get out there and stretch and check the lights and the scenery and and and... BYE!” Kurt sidled around Nick, keeping his eyes on the Dom and his butt out of reach just in case before scooting down the hall to the sound of Nick’s laughter, just as the stage manager called "Places!"

“I love teasing him, he falls for it most every time. I think it’s because he’s equally intrigued and embarrassed.” Nick winked at the other Dom then tapped the tube still in Blaine’s hand. “Don’t use that anyplace but at home. This gets hot, and I mean really hot! Haven't you ever heard of silent spanking?”

“No...with Kurt, I don't think a spanking could ever be silent. Putting in a gag only muffles things so much.” Blaine looked over the tube and opened the top, squeezing a lozenge sized dab onto his finger.

“Don’t! Gah...dummy..... Okay, the trick to using this for what you want is to put it on while wearing gloves....” Blaine’s mouth opened in a little ‘o’ while looking at the cream on his finger. “Yeah, dummy, gloves or you’ll end up with hot hands or touching something you don’t want to be touching. Go ahead and put that little bit you have on your finger where you’ll be putting it on Kurt, just work it in like you would on Kurt for a second. Might as well find out how it works, and personal experience is the best teacher.”

Nick went behind Blaine and lifted up his jacket tail and pulled out his shirt and back of his trousers so the shorter Dom could place the cream. Blaine slipped his hand into the band of his briefs and rubbed the cream in just at the top of his cleft, and, as Nick thought he would, down into the cleft along part of the tailbone itself. Nick then tucked Blaine’s clothing back into place.

“So? it doesn’t seem to be doing anything.” Blaine grabbed a tissue and wiped his fingers off.

“That won’t work. I’m fighting my nature here...so hard....I really want to let you experience all the myriad ways that stuff can cause discomfort, but I’ll take the high road.” Nick gave an exaggerated, put-upon sigh “You really want to make sure that’s all off your fingers or the next time you take a piss you’ll be in for a big surprise within a few minutes. Touch your eye or nose, even quicker. You have to use an oil to take it off, or something milk based.” Nick looked at Jared’s trash bin and saw a milkshake container with some left in it. “Use this to rub on your fingers for about a minute, then wash your hands well.”

Blaine made a face but reached in the cup to dip his fingers in the discarded strawberry shake.

“Ugh...gross! This is nasty Nick, you couldn’t have warned me before?”

“You had it on your fingers before I could say anything. Is the stuff on your ass doing anything?”

Blaine walked over to the tiny sink in the corner to wash off the milkshake he had rubbed into his fingers, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “It’s getting warm, but that’s what it’s supposed to do, isn’t it? Deep heat to get to the muscles and stimulate the nerves and capillaries?”

Nick nodded “Good, that brand’s a fast working cream. I got the strongest available over the counter. Now normally you would let that work for awhile then clean it off, the cream doesn’t have a timer, it just keeps getting hotter and hotter.” Nick watched as Blaine started to squirm a bit and how his eyebrows began to twitch and move as the heat on his ass increased and he tried to keep himself together. “I’m going to go on, so I’ll leave you to see how it works. Be back soon, this scene is short.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now, for everyone asking, yes, the stalker has returned!
> 
> Also, please forgive the liberties taken. My entire knowledge of what goes on backstage comes from SMASH! so...yeah. Plus, this is a D/s AU, and Doms pretty much go where their subs are, regardless.
> 
> Please leave me your constructive criticism. It's very helpful to me as an author.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is once again late. It's been a very long day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it's part two of the story arc that started last chapter. There's at least one more part after this of the "final show" arc, so look for it Sunday.
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings necessary, there's one part that's going to have people up in arms, but I'm not changing it.

Nick was back in no time but to Blaine it seemed like an eternity as the cream started to seriously heat up. Nick noted the red flush over the other Dom’s face.

“Now where were we...well, first things first, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about how this works before. Not because of what’s happening now, that’s fucking hilarious, but because I’d hate to see it happen to Kurt. Stop using shit you don’t know about, okay? Anyway. Silent spanking isn’t about muffling the sound of the sub, it’s more of a technique to have the effects of spanking without all the loudness of hand against flesh, the squalling of the miscreant or the time juggling it all takes.” Nick watched the beads of sweat starting to form and grow on Blaine’s forehead and how the squirming turned to shifting from foot to foot. “Silent spanking is all about delivering the maximum intensity of an hours long spanking with a minimum amount of time and noise. Oh, and effort.”

Blaine nodded, but he didn’t say anything, he was afraid all that would come out would be whining and whimpering, his ass crack was smoldering and well on its way to flames. The heat of his body caused the cream to slide farther down between his cheeks. Nick watched Blaine draw his right toe up the back of his left calf and then down again trying hard not to cross his knee over in front only to repeat the motion with the other foot and leg. Nick’s smile slowly grew as he continued on, he was enjoying the hell out of this lesson.

“The thing about capsaicin is that it’s said to bond to the nerve receptors. I’m not sure if it’s true or not, I just know it works and works spectacularly if done right.” Nick’s smile grew wolfish, he watched a bead of sweat drip from Blaine’s temple and how the slight man began to bounce on his toes like he wanted to be any place than where he was. “It works especially well when it’s kept warm or is enclosed. Rubbing it on a sub’s bottom...keeping it out of his ass crack....” Nick gave Blaine a pointed look. “... and placing a heat pad on their seat, or having them wear tight underwear and snug pants will crank up the heat. Using it as an addition to a real full spanking before or after, or if you’re like me...both...is a wonder to behold. You don’t want to use much...about what you had on your finger for the entire butt cheek...maybe a touch more. You definitely don’t want it to touch or get rubbed on or migrate to mucous membranes like noses, lips... assholes...“ Nick watched Blaine’s hips begin to thrust forward as his squirming escalated and his eyes began watering. “... if you do, you’ll get the effect you’re experiencing now. So. Don’t. Do. It.”

Blaine broke. “Niiiick....make it stooop! It hurts as bad as that caning except it’s all happening between my butt cheeks!!! Oh! Ooooooo....do something!!” he started dancing in place like a little kid.

Nick pulled a soft washcloth from his back pocket and a half used bottle of olive oil from the dressing room’s mini fridge. “Go, bathroom, wash it off with the oil.”

Blaine hitched out a half moaned, half whimpered “Thanks” and took off across the hall for the bathroom. Jared quickly dodged out of his way.

“What’s his hurry?”

“Nothing, he’s just had a some information burned into his ...brain. Something he won’t forget in a long while and may find useful in the future.”

“Well he asked me to meet him here. Do you know what’s up?”

“Oh yes, he wanted you to separate out your stuff from Kurt’s, Blaine is going to pack Kurt up as much as he can so the boy doesn’t aggravate his injuries more than he has to.”

Jared stuck his head out of the door and stared at the way Blaine had gone, “A Dom is going to do his sub’s packing?” he looked back to Nick. “Have I been dropped into topsy-turvy land? I know, I whacked my head on that set piece I’ve been dodging all season, it finally got me, didn’t it!”

"Give it up, Jare, you know they aren't typical. And believe me, for all that he's a Dom, Blaine is just as service oriented to Kurt as Kurt is to him. It's sweet. Really sweet, actually."

"But..he's missing the play. Blaine doesn't miss the play."

"He and Jeff gave up their seats to make sure friends of ours from out of town could see it," Nick explained. "He'll probably watch the second act from side stage, you know how he is. Just...toss your shit to one side and let him do his thing."

"Mark was supposed to come pack this shit up days ago," Jared grumbled. "But he had the same complaint, all of Hummel's stuff is mixed in with mine. I love Kurt but I never ever ever want to share a dressing room with him again."

“Don’t worry, Blaine will be back in ten or fifteen minutes and give you a hand. It’s not the clothes he’ll have problems with, it’ll be the makeup stuff and whatever fan stuff you guys have accumulated.”

“I haven’t got near as much fan stuff as Kurt. He’s got something about him that has the fans eating right out of his hand, subs and Doms alike. He’s like fantasy candy, everyone wants a bite.”

"I just don't see it, not at all" Nick joked. He turned to the door. "Be back in ten!" and jogged out of the room and to the wings where he had his next entrance. 

"Bye..." Jared called after him. He started sorting through stuff, putting his stage makeup into his duffle bag, and tossing a few of the playbills in on top of it. 

Blaine returned from the rest room looking far more composed and started to sort through Kurt’s clothing, boxing things up so they could be carried out to their car. Jared picked up the narrow box on the floor under Kurt’s makeup station and dropped it in one of the boxes Blaine had been filling. He looked over the dressing table again for missed items and picked up the tube of cream.

“I know Kurt’s in trouble and being punished, but you weren’t planning to put this on him were you? He’d never make it through the second half of the show.”

“No no, he’s gonna be sitting in the ice chair during intermission if he needs it, the cream happened to be in his bag and Nick was demonstraaa...um.... explaining how to use it. How come everyone seems to know about this stuff except me?” Blaine folded a pair of socks and tossed them into the box.

Jared stopped what he was doing and considered his words before speaking. “I know that you’re like Nick and came from a traditional kind of family. Was the sub you were with before Kurt...Sebastian right...like that too? Traditional I mean?”

“Yeah but what does that have to do with knowing about pepper creams?”

“I just know that you were with him for a long time before Kurt.” Jared smiled at the face Blaine made. “Know about how you got played too,” seeing the other Dom blush, he patted his shoulder in sympathy, "We’re a gossipy lot, and whether he liked it or not, Kurt was being watched over, since Dave was kind of useless and Rachel took advantage of him. Anyway, I’ve found that traditionalists tend not to be all that adventurous, they stick to the tried and true methods of punishment. It’s not often that traditionalists explore the non-traditional uses of things. Nick and Jeff are exceptions to the rule, but then they’re a little on the wild and freaky side.”

“You’re telling me!” Blaine agreed, “Long as I’ve known them they have been.”

“Well then you know that they’d be the ones to call if you ever wanted to stalk your freak and needed field guides.” Jared closed up a box of his things “They’d take you into the deep dark woods and back out again with the least amount of damage to your psyche.”

Nick walked in breathing hard with a towel over his neck, “Who’s gonna damage your psyche?”

“You are, Slenderman.” Blaine said using Santana’s nickname for the sweaty Dom. He dodged the flick of the towel as Nick snapped it at him.

“Ugh, that’s a creepy game,” Jared said. “Oh, and Blaine, I wanted to thank you. I already said so to Kurt, but he told me to thank you as well. He gave me so many shows this run, I’ll be forever thankful to him, it was nearly as good as having the role to myself. Anyway... I’m out of here, I’ll have Mark get the boxes tonight, later guys.” Jared waved on the way out.

“Bye Jare.” Blaine turned on the taller Dom as soon as Jared was out of earshot, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me there was olive oil in the fridge? That old soured milkshake was disgusting!”

“Hey, settle down firecrotch, gotta get my jollies in where I can and you...god...you...you were just sooo easy! It was like crack. It was like double stuff crack, crack in a crack, I couldn’t help it.” Nick made a pouty face. “Forgive me?”

“I shouldn’t but it did get the point across...yeah, I forgive you.”

“YAY! Give us a kiss!” Nick lunged, trapping Blaine’s face between his hands and trying to kiss the shorter Dom, who struggled to get away.

Finally, Blaine gave in and let Nick give him a smacking peck on the lips, before swatting him in the arm. “Okay,” he said. “So Jared boxed up his things? Everything else in here is Kurt’s?”

“That’s what he said,” Nick shook his head. “Your boy is definitely the spoiled brat of this cast. I mean, yeah, Rachel has her share, but Kurt....boys, girls, he can’t help it. He gets it from all sides. They love him.”

“Boys, girls, I can’t help it, baby,” Blaine laughed, singing the line from Rent. 

“Hey, there’s rumors of a revival,” Nick said. “Could you imagine? Kurt would be spectacular in Rent.” He smiled. “You should encourage him to audition. He doesn’t...he doesn’t think he’s good enough for it.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. “Kurt, not good enough for Rent? Rent should be lucky enough to be good enough for him! I’ll talk to him.”

“Good.” Nick nodded. “There are a lot of auditions coming up. I know he has those stupid classes, but man, you gotta make sure he gets right back out there as soon as he can.”

“I’ll do what I can, but he’s so stubborn,” Blaine grinned. “So stubborn.”

“You love it! Anyway, you can box up anything in here. Kurt will be in soon for intermission, and from the look on his face when he stepped off for a costume quick change, he’s hurting.”

“I’ll be ready for him,” Blaine nodded. “I’m so proud of him.” 

“Tell him that.”

“I do,” Blaine smiled. “Often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a problem with the quick, teasing, closed-mouth peck between Nick and Blaine, I apologize for not being sorry. I don't personally think it's breaking the Klaine contract, as we've seen Kurt share chaste kisses with other people, and Blaine as well. There was no romance or malice meant in the kiss, it was simply a laughing kiss between friends. I hope you all understand. Blaine is trying his best. He really is...he just keeps falling short because his sub is far more complex than he ever realized. But he's getting there, I think. Slowly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kurt's run on Broadway. I enjoyed writing this one. No real warnings necessary, I don't think...Enjoy the chapter!

Nick looked at the large clock in the dressing room. “Intermission is in five, we’d better get Kurt’s ice chair ready. Hand me the basin, I’ll go fill it and you get the chair ready in front of his mirror. Whatever you do, don’t mess up his makeup arrangement on the table, he’s got a system...you break his system and he’ll go all Honey Badger on your ass, drawers should be okay to empty.” Nick grabbed the basin and hurried out of the room.

“Noted!” Blaine called, moving the regular chair out of the way and putting the chair with the missing seat in it’s place. He started pulling drawers open and sorting through paper scraps with notes on them, cards from fans and the trash that always seems to accumulate in drawers when he heard Rachel and Kurt coming down the hall, arguing.

“Just let me see, Kurt! I’m very good with treating things like this...”

“No Rachel! No, no a thousand times no. I've told you this three days in a row now! You are not putting your hands on my bare ass...I know we're friends again now, but not nearly that friendly.”

“But Kurt, I’ve had a revelation, an epiphany! I’m not a masochist, so I won’t hurt you but...”

“Yes I know, ‘but you’ve played one’ so no touchie touchie da butt, deal with it.” Kurt pushed his way into the dressing room. "Sir, I was great out there, if I do say so myself!"

"I'm sorry I've missed it, baby," Blaine gave him a kiss. "Nick's on his way back with your ice bath."

"Nick is here!" the saucy Dom corrected. He set the shallow basin of water with a little crushed ice into the chair. "I'll just be outside," he said, backing out of the dressing room and closing the door after grabbing Rachel’s hand and pulling her away as well.

“Pants down, baby.” Blaine held out a towel for his sub.

“Do I have to? It’s so embarrassing to sit in there, can’t we use the cream?”

“Nope, it’ll distract you too much, your performance might suffer because you’re not familiar with the way the cream works. Believe me, you most likely will get to experience it at some point before you’re totally healed up.”

Kurt nodded as he slowly sat in the basin filled with ice, “Ohhh...cold... so, so cold...” his eyes crossed slightly before closing as he shivered “...it’s okay once I’m in it. The rough part is when my balls hit the cold.”

“I can imagine” Blaine sympathised.

“If I have to do this much more it might be worth learning how to tuck, at least they would be warm...I think.”

“You won’t be doing this after tonight, you’ll be able to relax and heal, so don’t worry about tucking.” Blaine draped the towel across Kurt’s lap and helped situate the chair in front of the table. He went back and sat in a chair against the wall, watching his sub touch up his face and hair. After ten minutes he helped him stand, dry off...with some resistance...and dress again. The loss of service and having everything done for him by Blaine was starting to make the sub mildly twitchy; it was a good punishment. Blaine also made Kurt take some ibuprofen, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

Kurt made it through the rest of the show, and if he hurt, it was well hidden from what Blaine could tell from his view in the wings. After the last curtain call, the cast cheered their run and cried as much as they cheered. Kurt was going to miss this weird little family of thespians. After another round of hugs and kisses, in which Kurt and Rachel shared a long, tender hug that left both of them misty-eyed and smiling, Blaine walked with Kurt to the stage door so he could sign playbills and talk to fans. 

"Kurt!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Kurt turned automatically, smiling as the camera went off. He knelt to take a picture with identical twins girls whose mother had brought them to the show, signing personalized playbills for each member of the family.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hey, Logan," Kurt responded automatically, continuing to sign autographs and pose for pictures. "How ya doing?"

"Good. About to start a new job, and pretty excited about it."

"That's great, Logan," Kurt said, distracted. He hugged a young fan. "No, I'm taking some time off before my next audition," he answered the asked question coming from the side.

"So you had to move, hmm?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. Jared must have told him. "Fire made the old place unsafe." He finished signing another autograph, and turned to the next fan. “Oh, hey!” he laughed as Mercedes unabashedly held out a playbill for him. “Who should I write this to?”

“My favorite girl,” Sam said with a grin, leaning his chin on his Dom’s shoulder. “And make sure you add your phone number.”

Kurt laughed. “Uh-huh. You got it,” he teased. He scribbled on the playbill, inscribing it to his beautiful diva, Mercedes, with all his love. Then he kissed the paper, and handed the booklet to Sam before pulling Mercedes into his arms for a hug. He kissed her cheek, and let himself just be with her for a moment.

“Go on, Boo, we’re taking you out to dinner after you’re done, but I’ve never waited for a Broadway star’s autograph before, so Blaine said I should jump in.” Mercedes smiled. “We’ll be here when you’re done.”

Kurt nodded. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised. He let her go, and turned to the next fan. “Sorry about that,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. “That’s my best friend from high school.” He shrugged. “Total surprise.”

“You were fantastic, Kurt,” a woman gushed.

“Why, thank you,” Kurt smiled. He took the playbill and signed it. “I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”

It was never ending. People waited until the wee hours of the morning to have the sought-after Kurt Hummel sign autographs for them. Normally, Blaine would pull him away, but this was the final show. This was the last time he’d be doing this as the character he’d originated. This was, for now, the pinnacle of his career. And Blaine wouldn’t drag him away until he was ready to go.

Finally, Kurt sagged heavily against Blaine, burying his face in his Dom’s neck. “Can we go home?” he whispered.

“We’re going to go out to eat with Mercedes and Sam,” Blaine said. “Just the four of us. Everyone else said they’d meet us for dinner tomorrow. But those two have to fly out tomorrow, they have to get back to California, and they wanted to spend one last evening with us.”

“Oh. Okay,” Kurt nodded. “Where are we going?”

“There’s not many choices this late at night,” Blaine said regretfully. “What are you in the mood for?”

“A greasy burger,” Kurt said honestly. “A huge plate of fries, and a milkshake.”

Blaine nearly gagged at the thought of a milkshake, reminded of the soured strawberry concoction he’d stuck his fingers into, but nodded. “That new retro diner?”

“The diner,” Kurt confirmed.

The four stayed at the diner until the sun was nearly up, before parting ways.

“We’ll be at your hotel at noon to drive you to the airport,” Blaine said. “No arguments, Kurt wouldn’t have it any other way, would you, Kurt?”

“No, Sir,” Kurt shook his head.

“Okay,” Mercedes nodded. “We already returned the rental earlier, so that’s fine.” She smiled at Kurt. “You did great, boo.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled. “See you in a few hours. Try to get some rest.”

“We will.”

Kurt fell asleep in the car on the way home, and barely woke up long enough for Blaine to pour him into bed. The Dom set the alarm for only four hours away, then crawled into bed beside his sub.

They got Sam and Mercedes to the airport in plenty of time for their flight, and both Kurt and Mercedes cried at security, holding one another for a long time before they parted, foreheads pressed together.

“I can't wait for you and Blaine to come visit this summer,” Mercedes said. “We don’t have a fancy place like you, but we do alright. There’s space for you to stay with us.”

Kurt smiled. “Like I said before, I can't wait, either,” he said.

“Then it’s a date,” Sam smiled. He pulled Kurt from Mercedes’ arms and hugged him tightly. “Can’t wait, dude.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine, who was smiling, hanging back, letting them have their goodbyes. “Sir?” he asked. “Aren’t you going to hug Sam?”

Blaine grinned. “I thought I got enough of White Chocolate over there on Christmas,” he teased. But he hugged Sam, then Mercedes, then held Kurt as the duo walked away. “You okay, baby?”

“Just gonna miss her, well, them both,” Kurt sighed. “Let’s go home, Sir, I’m tired.

“I know you are,” Blaine smiled. “We’ll go home and go back to bed until our parents want us to meet them for supper.” His parents, Kurt’s parents, Quinn and Finn were all going out to dinner with the couple to celebrate Kurt’s first Broadway run.

The two fell into bed and took a short nap, with Blaine setting his alarm for the middle of the afternoon. “Don’ wanna get up,” Kurt muttered when the alarm went off. “Please, Sir...”

“We’re meeting them at the restaurant at seven, it’s time to get up and get ready."

"What about my bedtime?" Kurt asked, finally giving in and opening his eyes. He didn't want to get into trouble for not being in bed by nine as ordered.

"We'll start that on the first, not tonight," Blaine said. “Go pick out something to wear. Fancy dress, baby.”

Kurt frowned. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise, and one I’m not giving up. My parents are taking us all out. No arguments, and no kneeling for the subs. We’re going to have a beautiful time, and then I’m going to bring you back here, tie you to the bed, and make you fall apart with my hands and mouth. It’s been days, baby. Far too long. And I’m not waiting anymore.” He gave his now-whimpering sub a smile and a gentle pat on his bottom. “Go on, get ready. You have two hours before we have to leave.”

“Sir! Not fair!” Kurt whined and cuddled in closer. “You can’t just say those things!”

“Oh yes, I can. In fact, I can even do more, baby. I haven’t made you wear your cage in quite some time. You want to wear that tonight? There’s also a cock ring that matches the plug you had in you on Christmas Eve. Complete with remote control vibrator. Baby, I could string you out in front of everyone, and you’d be powerless to stop me.”

“Sir, please, no!” Kurt begged with a blush and wide eyes. “I’ll do anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this isn't traditionally the way to ice an injury, but it's a little creepy how "someone" happened to find them a chair with the bottom broken out......


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> Good morning (for me) and here's another installment, before I get out of bed and get started with a very busy day. No trigger warnings necessary for this part, it's just a continuation of the last part, with a teensy-tiny, blink-and-you'll-miss-it snippet of smut.
> 
> More smut is coming in two chapters. One more chapter of dinner, then home and fun!!!

“Oh, baby,” Blaine chuckled at his sub’s reaction. “I’m not going to do any of that. You know that. We keep that between us. Remember, I didn’t even turn the plug on around anyone on Christmas Eve. Now, go and get ready.” For a moment before releasing Kurt, Blaine thought that maybe his sub wasn’t as against public play as he was presenting. The way Kurt blushed and the slight shift in pupil size and the color of his eyes, even as he begged, told a different story than what had been said aloud. Blaine made a mental note to talk with Kurt about that when things settled down some.

“Yes, Sir.” Relieved and trusting his Dom, Kurt went and took a shower, styled his hair, then surveyed his closet. “Sir, what are you wearing?” he called.

“A charcoal gray suit,” Blaine responded from his position sitting on the bed. “The Armani. You think?”

“I don’t even know where we’re going,” Kurt said. “How am I supposed to make that call?”

“The restaurant we’re going to is on par with Jean-Georges, without being Jean-Georges. Is the Armani okay, or not?”

“It’ll do. A little...stuffy, but with the right pocket square, we’ll make it work. I’ll...” Kurt frowned as he took in the state of his closet. “Sir, why are there dry cleaning bags on clothing in my closet? I haven’t had anything dry cleaned recently. And I never leave the bags on, that’s so bad.”

“Take a closer look, love,” Blaine said. “Those are some of your Christmas presents from me. We’ll have to actually sit down and open some of our other presents tomorrow.”

Kurt squealed as he tugged the dry cleaning bag off the first suit. “Sir!” He raced out of the closet and over to the bed, throwing himself at his Dom. “It’s perfect!”

Laughing, Blaine caught Kurt in his arms, falling onto his back as his sub straddled his hips, the towel falling away from Kurt’s waist. “Mmm, baby...we don’t have time for this,” Blaine breathed. He grabbed the backs of Kurt’s thighs, urging his sub forward until he moved up onto Blaine’s naked chest. “Just a taste,” he said, lifting his head and taking the tip of Kurt’s cock into his mouth. 

Kurt moaned, pressing forward. “Yes,” he breathed. “God, yes, please, Sir.”

“Just a taste,” Blaine cautioned again before taking Kurt’s cock fully into his mouth for a moment, then releasing him. “Later, baby, I promise.”

Kurt frowned, then whined, but got up off the bed and went to the dresser, pulling out comfortable boxer briefs that wouldn't show too much under the suit, and also wouldn't chafe his still healing skin.

When they reached the restaurant, Kurt gasped. "Sir, really?" he asked. "Per Se?"

"You'll love it," Blaine smiled. "And my parents are paying, so no arguments."

"But...no submissive gets a seat here," Kurt whispered. "It just doesn't happen, Sir...

"It's happening tonight, baby," Blaine squeezed his hand. "My parents made the request. And made it clear that we wouldn't be dining here if the submissives were required to kneel. Since we're here, I'm going to assume the management agreed."

They walked in, and were immediately seated with Blaine's parents. The others hadn't shown up yet.

"Mom?" Blaine asked, even as he guided Kurt into a chair at his side, a few seats away from his parents. "Why are there ten seats?"

"Oh, Kurt's parents have invited that lovely couple, Santana and Brittany, to join us this evening."

"Oh," Kurt frowned. "I...okay."

"You don't want San and Britt here, baby?" Blaine asked.

"I just...I thought this was a family thing. I'm just confused, Sir."

"They're family now, baby," Blaine reminded. "I'm sure your dad has a good reason for it."

"Yes, he does," Santana said, sliding into the seat next to Blaine and motioning for Brittany to sit next to her. "Not that he told me, but I never pass up free eats."

Brittany was still standing. "Can I sit next to Kurt, Tana?" She asked. "Please?"

Santana smiled. "Of course you can, baby girl, as long as Kurt doesn't mind."

"I don't mind," Kurt shook his head. Santana stood and motioned Brittany into the chair next to Kurt, taking the one beside her sub on the other side. That left two seats between Blaine and his Mother, and two seats between Patrick and Santana for the rest of the group.

Burt, Carole, Finn and Quinn showed up a few minutes later. "Sorry we're late," Quinn said softly. "The baby and my stomach didn't agree with me about going out tonight."

“I told her she should have stayed in the hotel, that I would have stayed with her, but she insisted,” Carole frowned. “Are you feeling any better, sweetie?”

Quinn nodded, slipping into the seat that Finn held out for her. “The crackers and tea helped,” she said. “But I’m sure you’ll all forgive me if I decline the chef’s menu for the evening and order something light from the a la carte?”

“Of course, dear,” Rosalee nodded. She looked at Burt. “Not hard to get here from your hotel?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Burt shook his head. “This is a real fancy place you picked out, Rose,” he said, holding out Carole’s seat for her. 

Once all ten were seated, a waiter was immediately at the table, asking for drink orders. They again declined kneelers for the submissives and turned to the menus once the waiter had left.

It wasn’t long before they had their drinks and their suppers had been ordered, including wine pairings for those who were drinking. “Alright,” Burt smiled. “I suppose you’re all wondering why I’ve asked you here this evening.”

“Dad!” Kurt laughed. 

Burt nodded to his son. “Anyway. So, Rosalee and I had a very long talk this morning, culminating in an agreement and an understanding. Blaine, as you know, your Grandfather is not a young man. And he’s decided to officially turn the Anderson Patriarchy over to your Mother, not that she hasn’t had control over it for quite some time.”

“But Uncle Garrett,” Blaine frowned. Garrett was an Anderson by blood, not by marriage, and he was older than Rosalee, besides. “Wouldn’t he inherit the Patriarchy when Grandfather retired, so to speak?”

“The decision has been made,” Rosalee said quietly. “I’m presuming Garrett’s actions at your claiming may have had something to do with it, however, your Grandmother made it clear that she’d always preferred me for the position. And as your Grandmother is the most spoiled submissive I’ve ever known, excepting, of course, your own Kurt, she gets what she wants.”

“I am not spoiled!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Yes, you are,” Burt and Carole said together. Blaine shook his head, looking down at the table, hiding a grin. 

“Very spoiled,” Rosalee added, smirking. “Especially in the past year or so, between being left autonomous for so long, and then indulged by my son, yes very spoiled.”

Kurt flushed. “Alright, anyway...” He shook his head. “I thought we were here to celebrate me,” he said with a grin, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, we are, baby,” Blaine nodded. “And to begin, I propose a toast. To our once and future Broadway Star, Mr. Kurt Hummel!” He raised his glass, and smiled at his blushing sub. “Long may he reign.”

No one could stop laughing long enough to do more than raise their glasses and touch them together, liquid sloshing in each of the crystal tumblers and wine glasses. “Thank you, Sir,” Kurt murmured, before hiding his face in Blaine’s neck for a moment, realizing he had just proven Rosalee’s point.

Calmed, Burt spoke again. “Yes, we are here to toast and celebrate your successful first run on Broadway. And also, to celebrate a union of families.”

“Who’s getting hitched?” Santana asked. “Or, rather, who did? Did you two elope without telling us?” she looked pointedly at Blaine and Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my insomnia is good for something, for YOU. I'm posting at 2 am on Sunday, instead of 9 pm. :) There aren't really any warnings in this part, so please, enjoy.

“No?” Blaine asked, looking just as confused as the rest of the younger members of the party. “I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“I’ve asked Mr. Hummel, Burt,” Rosalee began, “for an alliance of sorts. He’ll still be in charge of his Patriarchy, and I’ll have mine, but we’ll be more like one Patriarchy, able to help one another out, be automatically notified in cases of emergencies, that sort of thing. It’s really a lot like a business merger, only with a lot more affection and people who actually like one another.”

Blaine nodded, then realized his sub had gone tense beside him. "Baby?"

“Sir?” Kurt whispered. “This...this is going to be bad, for me, I mean, isn’t it...”

Blaine frowned. “What do you mean, baby? This is nothing more than your dad and my mom arranging for mutual succession of their Patriarchies, should something happen to one or the other of them.”

“But...your family is traditional,” Kurt whispered. “And we both know my dad’s health isn’t the greatest...”

Brittany squeezed Kurt’s hand under the table, sensing his unease. “It’s okay, Kurt,” she murmured. “Tana’s not gonna let anyone else hurt you.”

Kurt offered her a tight-lipped smile and squeezed her hand back. “Thanks, Britt,” he said quietly.

Rosalee, able to hear the murmuring if not the words, frowned. “Is there a problem, son?” she addressed Blaine.

“Kurt’s remembering Christmas Eve, and worried that effectively joining your Patriarchy is going to mean a perpetually sore backside,” Blaine explained to the table as a whole, attempting to choose words that would keep the humiliation at a minimum for his sub.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Rosalee shook her head. “First of all, I’m going to tell you all right here and now that my brother-in-law is no longer welcome in my home. That the only people that should have gotten away with swatting Kurt are my own father, my father-in-law, myself, Burt, perhaps Carole, and, of course, Blaine, but only if Blaine allowed it. Little pats are one thing, but you had to endure a gauntlet that was neither expected nor condoned, sweetheart. Our family did a true disservice to you, Kurt, and I understand your apprehension about being aligned with our Patriarchy; but I swear, nothing like that will ever happen again. The staff has been reprimanded for not informing me that things were getting out of hand, as have the actual people involved. As you know, in preparing for the ceremony, Blaine and I spent very little time enjoying the actual party. Most of it was spent in the kitchen or den making sure everything was perfect. We obviously fell far short, I apologize again, Kurt, for the treatment you had to endure.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said quietly. “But...I don’t want to tear apart your family like that...”

“You haven’t,” Rosalee shook her head. “Garrett did. And while I may miss seeing Bambi around.” she paused and with a wry quirk to her lips, retracted her sentiment. “No, honestly I won’t, not really. Never mind. At any rate, my son’s submissive’s comfort and happiness are far, far more important than my asshole of a brother-in-law being allowed to step foot in my house for anything short of a family emergency.”

Blaine looked more than a little shocked at the language coming out of his mother’s mouth, but he nodded. “Thank you, Mother,” he said quietly.

“Yes, thank you, ma’am,” Kurt added. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. For once, a bully had been made to pay for what was done to him. That was possibly a first.

“And one more thing,” Burt said. “I...I have Christmas presents for all of you. Well, not exactly Christmas presents, but gifts for everyone. I had these crafted before we knew about the alliance, so they're not necessarily what the Andersons would have done, but..." Carole placed a reassuring hand on his wrist, and he offered her a loving smile in response.

Each of the younger members of the party received a classic Tiffany's robin's egg blue jewelry box, the iconic color bringing smiles to the girls' faces, as well as Kurt's.

They opened them to find that each had been given an identical brooch, in the shape of a bumblebee. Each one came with a delicate gold chain for the ladies, a thicker chain for the men, and a way of making it into a keychain for everyone.

"Dad? A bumblebee?" Kurt asked.

"Loosely translating our last name, kiddo," Burt smiled, uncharacteristically shy. "It's a symbol of the patriarchy, registered and everything."

"Cool!" Finn exclaimed. "This is neat, Burt!"

"It's beautiful," Rosalee agreed, looking over at Quinn's brooch. "You chose well, Burt." She smiled. "Ours is simply a Saint Andrew's cross with a little symbol in the center.”

Santana choked on her drink. “Really?” she asked, coughing and sputtering. “A Saint Andrew’s cross? No, that’s not kinky at all. Wow, Hobbit, your parents really are the closeted kinksters, aren’t they.”

Rosalee couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Actually, it’s been in the family probably longer than that particular configuration has been used for BDSM play, but then again, it’s entirely possible that Saint Andrew wasn’t much of a saint at all.”

Finn looked down at the table in front of him, not saying anything, and Burt looked a little nonplussed himself.

Kurt, for his part, had covered his face with his hands, and Blaine was laughing softly beside him. "Gotta love my parents," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm okay, Sir," Kurt murmured. 

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I want you to eat tonight. We're already splitting the wine, so I don't have to worry about you drinking too much." He was speaking so softly, only his sub could hear him.

"Why are you restricting my alcohol?" Kurt asked, just as softly. "We're at a restaurant with family, not a club..."

"Because I'm not going to restrict it tomorrow night, so I want you to take it easy tonight." Blaine smiled. "Do you think that's fair?" Plus, he wanted to play when they got home, so limiting alcohol was important.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Kurt echoed. 

The family laughed and joked through dinner. There were two different tasting menus, and other than Kurt side-eyeing his Dom for cutting up his entrees for him; the meal was enjoyed by all with bites being shared between plates and people leaning across the table to share forks and spoons.

After dinner, dessert was ordered, and again shared all around the table. Finally, the bill was paid, and they walked away from the restaurant.

"I want to thank you for buying supper, Rosalee," Burt said quietly. Patrick had taken Carole's arm, leaving the heads of the family to talk quietly among themselves. "There's no way I could have done this for them..."

"It was my pleasure," Rosalee smiled. “Burt, I don't want you to start thinking that we're showing off. We really enjoy treating."

Burt smiled. "Well, thank you. I will confess I wish I could do more for the boys, like you can, but I'm not insecure about it, not really."

Rosalee rose up onto her toes and kissed Burt's cheek. "You're going to be there for them during the classes. We can support them financially if needed, but because of how old our parents are, and the family business and what not, we can't just drop everything and be here for them..."

"Blaine is a Dom, and a secure one at that," Burt said. "It's not necessary for you to hold his hand. But Kurt's different. As much as he's Blaine's, sometimes he just needs his dad."

Rosalee smiled. "I'm glad you two are close. Now, I think our spouses are getting a little antsy."

Burt laughed. "Well, thanks again, for everything."

"Anytime," Rosalee nodded. She walked over to her son. "Blaine, your father, Thelma and I are heading home in the morning. We're having friends over for supper tomorrow night, and to ring in the New Year, so we won't be able to see you again this trip."

"Well, thank you, Mom, for everything." Blaine hugged his Mother and kissed her lightly. "I guess we'll see you next year."

Rosalee laughed. "We'll see you next year. Kurt, be good for my boy."

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt said. "I'm doing my best."

"I know you are," Rosalee smiled. "I can see that. Just keep it up. Happy Birthday, sweetheart, and good luck in your classes."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kurt took the offered hug. Patrick walked over and said his goodbyes as well. 

They all parted ways after that, and Blaine and Kurt went back to their home, empty except for them. 

"Alright," Blaine said as they took off their shoes in the foyer. "Playroom. Naked. On your knees. Three minutes. Go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, ma, no cliffhanger! (Not really, at least!!!)
> 
> See you Wednesday!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! The promised smut! And a day early, because I am busy ALL DAY TOMORROW. Like....from the crack of dawn until probably 2 am on Thursday. VERY VERY busy. SO, here, you guys get it early!

Kurt blinked. "Sir?" he asked.

"No questions. Playroom, naked, on your knees. If you're concerned about your clothing, you may go hang your suit up in the closet, but I want you naked, on your knees, and in the playroom, in three minutes. Go." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt before starting toward the kitchen.

"Yes, Sir!" Kurt chirped and hurried to their bedroom, stripped off his clothing, and hung it neatly in the closet. He mentally calculated, and took thirty seconds to swish mouthwash.

When Kurt finally skidded into the playroom, dropped to his knees and dropped his chin to his chest, he realized that Blaine was already there, rummaging through boxes and drawers for specific toys. His Dom was naked, already semi-hard, and oh so attractive.

"So good for me," Blaine breathed. "Fuck, baby, so obedient."

Kurt said nothing, just stayed on his knees, looking at the floor.

"Alright, baby, look at me," Blaine said, walking over to stand in front of him. 

Kurt looked up, total trust and obedience reflected in his eyes. He fought the urge to lean forward and nip at the head of Blaine's cock.

"You had a shower right before we left for dinner," Blaine said. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt said. "I can go wash again if you want, Sir."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, contemplating. "Go ahead, baby. Go use a washcloth and get completely clean for me. You may stand."

Kurt got to his feet and hurried into the washroom, using a cloth to clean himself thoroughly for his Dom. He returned to the playroom and dropped again to his knees. 

"You're trying so hard to be good for me, aren't you?" Blaine asked, circling around his sub.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt whispered.

"Do you want to play tonight?" Blaine asked.

"What...what are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I asked if you wanted to play. I know your limitations, baby. Do you want to play or not?"

"Yes, Sir, please, Sir," Kurt said immediately.

"Good boy. Your bottom is looking much better, but I think it might be time to try out the capsaicin. The doctor did prescribe it...."

Kurt stayed silent, but nodded. Whatever Blaine wanted, he'd do. 

"Alright, baby. Give me your wrists." Blaine put the leather cuffs individually on each wrist, leaving them apart. "Come with me, love."

Kurt stood and followed his Dom obediently over to the bed, where he stood at the foot, facing away from the bed. Blaine bound his wrists to the posts of the bed, then bent and cuffed his ankles as well, so that Kurt was standing, spread-eagle, facing away from the bed.

Blaine pulled on a pair of non-latex exam gloves, and Kurt whimpered at the snapping sound. "You okay, baby?" he asked. 

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked wariness creeping into his excitement.

"Getting you strung up so I can rub the ointment over your skin," Blaine said. "Can I blindfold you? Gag you?"

"Yes, Sir. Whatever you want, Sir."

"Such a good boy," Blaine smiled. He slid the blindfold over Kurt's eyes, tucked the handkerchief into one hand, and gagged him with the bright red ball gag. "Flex the fingers of your left hand if you're doing okay," he instructed.

The handkerchief held tight in his right hand, Kurt wiggled the fingers of his left hand as Blaine had requested.

Blaine slid a cock ring down around the base of Kurt's half-hard cock, knowing his sub’s nerves had tempered his arousal. "Trust me," Blaine whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and kissing down his neck. Blaine’s lips had the intended effect on the strung up submissive.

Kurt whined around the gag but didn't drop the cloth. Blaine continued, running his glove covered hands down Kurt’s body, to the now fully hard cock, giving him a few strokes and then pulling away, going to grab the capsaicin.

“Okay, baby, this is going to be cold, and then hot, and I don’t want you to move, because you don’t want it to go anywhere it shouldn’t. Nod if you understand.”

Kurt nodded, and Blaine spread a small amount of the ointment onto his fingertip. He spread it slowly and carefully over one cheek of Kurt’s ass, and then the other, keeping it as far from the his sub’s tender areas as possible.

“If it gets to be too much, drop the cloth, and I’ll clean it off you,” Blaine said. “I’m going to go wash my hands, I’ll be back in just a few seconds, baby, just relax, I won’t be long.” And he wasn’t. He ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands thoroughly, tossing the gloves into the trashcan. He returned to Kurt’s side, and ran his hands over his sub’s upper body. “You still okay, baby?” he asked softly. Kurt nodded. “You’re being so good for me,” Blaine murmured. “So good.” Blaine took a step back, smiling at the way Kurt strained against his bondage, seeking his Dom’s body. “I’m right here,” Blaine soothed. 

The Dom dropped to his knees in front of the bound submissive, and took the still-hard cock into his mouth, engulfing it until his lips touched the cock ring still wrapped around the base. “Fuck, baby, you’re so hot,” Blaine whispered when he pulled back. “Don’t come. You come only with my direction tonight.”

Kurt thrust his hips forward, and Blaine laughed softly at that, before reaching for something he’d left on the bed, something Kurt hadn’t noticed before he was blindfolded. Blaine pressed the button on the remote, and the vibrator on the underside of the cock ring turned on.

Kurt screamed around the gag, his fist clenched tightly around the handkerchief, and he tried to rise up on his toes, but the bondage held him tight. Blaine was pretty sure that what his sub was crying behind the gag amounted to little more than “oh please, oh please, oh please,” but just to be sure, he turned up the intensity on the vibrations.

“Remember, baby, do not come,” Blaine said. “You come, and there’s going to be punishment.” he flicked his tongue out against the head of Kurt’s cock, sweeping away the pre-come gathered there. 

Blaine was careful not to grab Kurt’s backside as he sucked his submissive’s cock, able to feel the vibrations through his jaw. He carefully steadied Kurt’s thrusting by firmly holding on to the crests of his sub’s hips, his thumbs locked into the groove between abdominals and bone projection. The vibrator on the cock ring pressed up against Kurt’s pubic bone caused a delicate vibration to travel along the bone. Blaine faintly felt the sensation through his fingers and thumbs where they laid against the bone of Kurt’s hips.

Kurt managed to hold back until the burning on his backside was just too much. With a gasping whine around the rubber of the gag, he dropped the handkerchief. 

Blaine pulled back as soon as the cloth fluttered over his shoulder. He turned off the vibrator and unbuckled the gag, then took off the blindfold so he could see Kurt’s eyes. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"So hot," Kurt whimpered, licking and smacking his stretched, dry lips. "It burns, Sir. Please make it stop, Sir."

"Okay, baby," Blaine said. He'd brought a bottle of baby oil into the playroom with him and poured some onto a cloth, getting onto the bed and kneeling behind Kurt, who was still whimpering softly. "Hold still, love."

Blaine gently rubbed the oil onto Kurt's backside, then wiped it away. "Okay, love, now for a wet wipe to clean away the oil." He cleaned Kurt's skin, then moved back around to Kurt's front. "Better?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt murmured.

"Do you want to continue, or do you want me to let you out?"

"Green, Sir," came Kurt's response. 

"Gag?"

"Please, Sir."

Blaine returned the handkerchief to Kurt's hand, then put the gag back in his sub's mouth, foregoing the blindfold. He slid back down Kurt’s body, settling on his knees before the trembling sub. “Wiggle the fingers of your left hand if you’re ready to start baby.”

Kurt nodded frantically and waved his fingers with a muffled groan of impatience.

“So impatient,” Blaine teased. He stroked up and down Kurt’s legs a few times and then switched on the vibrator again, enjoying the strength in his sub's dance-strong legs as they tensed up with the stimulation. “You want to lose the game, sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so half of the promised smut...
> 
> ...you'll get the rest on Sunday. ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, the lovely end of the smut. :) Hope you guys enjoy!

Kurt shook his head first ‘yes’ then ‘no’ as his Dom looked up at him through sinfully long lashes. He whimpered when Blaine slid his lips back over the head of his cock, his tongue flicking against the leaking slit. Blaine felt the trembling of his sub’s muscles begin as he opened his mouth and slid his lips down the shaft fully, taking in as much as he could as fast as he could surprising Kurt with the wet heat. Kurt’s hips thrust forward with the surge of feeling but he managed to hang on with a whimper of need. Blaine hummed a bit and flicked the vibrator up to a higher speed. Kurt’s hips began to rotate within the limited allowance of motion he had. The bed behind him stopped his backward motion, Blaine’s throat stopped his forward thrust because as much as he wanted it, he didn't want to hurt his Dom....the up and down range was nearly non-existent. All he could do was a subtle pendulum rock between his Dom’s strong hands.

Blaine sucked and laved his tongue under and around Kurt’s cock. He pulled his head back dragging his teeth gently along the shaft of Kurt’s cock while his lips tightened and soothed right behind. He then surged forward until his sub’s cock head bumped the smooth slickness of the back of his throat. Kurt shivered and twitched like a thoroughbred stallion waiting for the gates to open. Blaine could feel the held back tension. He could hear Kurt’s gasping breaths. It was driving him to his own peak and he hadn’t touched himself once.

Blaine stopped controlling his sub’s hips and began stroking Kurt’s body up as far as he could reach and then down his legs, wrapping his hands around the strong calves and thighs, letting his fingers drag against the soft skin and silky hairs. Blaine let his hands circle up and he filled them with the roundness of Kurt’s ass gently squeezing them and pulling his sub’s hips towards his face, driving Kurt’s cock down his own throat. Blaine lifted and settled his body, his thighs flexing out and then in with the motion as his whole body drove him on, his own hips rocking in unison with Kurt’s, ass flexing as his back swung back and forth. Blaine kept his gaze up as much as he could reveling in the expressions rapidly crossing Kurt’s face, loving how his sub’s eyes darkened with need, how he could make Kurt lose focus with a swirl of his tongue or a scrape of his tooth.

The feel of his balls sliding across his own thighs as he rocked, slick with the pre-come that’d been dripping from his own cock, drove Blaine on faster. He gripped Kurt’s ass tighter, making him moan and jerk erratically, driving his cock deeper into his Dom’s mouth. Blaine opened his thighs and trapped his own balls between them, squeezing them and causing himself pleasured pain. He watched Kurt’s head roll back on his shoulders as he grunted and groaned around the gag trying not to come, only to roll back down, his eyes and focus returning to rest on his Dom rocking and bouncing below him.

Kurt’s vision began to hyper focus on his Dom so that Blaine was the only thing visible, all else was in a fog of unimportance. Time began to stretch out for him. His cock and his Dom were the only things that were real. Kurt began to float, tethered to Blaine by his cock and that seemed so long and so hot, and Blaine’s mouth seemed so deep and safe and unlike anything he’d experienced before. 

Blaine watched Kurt’s pupils expand wide as he fell deeper into sub-space, they opened so wide that there was barely any iris circling them, and what there was was an amazing pale lavender gray. He’d only ever seen it when Kurt was in the deepest subspace, and he was so entranced that he barely registered his peak approaching until it was too late to catch himself. He came with a strangled moan, jetting between Kurt’s legs and onto the bed frame. Somehow, he managed not to lose his suction on Kurt’s cock. He kept rocking his body through the aftershocks of his orgasm, moving his head back and forth, sucking his sub. 

Finally coming back to himself, he reached up, taking Kurt’s dripping cock in his hand and stroking it along with his mouth. He continued this way for a few minutes allowing the himself the ability to pull back without losing the rhythm or stimulation on Kurt’s cock. He let the fingers of his free hand separate his sub’s butt cheeks and slip between them to stroke small circles around his asshole.

“You’ve won baby, come for me.” Blaine then dove back onto Kurt’s cock, sucking for all he was worth.

Kurt didn't need any more encouragement than that before he was spilling down his Dom's throat. When he was finished, and the stimulation nothing more than kitten licks, he sagged between the posts of the bed, his knees buckling, only held up by the cuffs on his wrists.

Blaine leaned forward and unbuckled Kurt's ankles before jumping to his feet and unfastening the wrist cuffs. He allowed his spacey sub to sag against him, and he lowered Kurt onto the bed before removing his gag.

"You okay, baby?" 

“Wha...? Oh...Hi...” Kurt slurred out his words with a giggle, his eyes trying to focus on Blaine’s face. 

“Hi baby,” Blaine smiled and cuddled Kurt close, “are you okay? Answer me, sweetheart.”

“Um-huh, ‘m okay so light...you’re shimmery Sthi...sthir...sth....ummm....” Kurt looked away then back, blushing and slipping his fingers in his mouth trying to feel his tongue only to end up sucking on the two middle ones as he gazed at his Dom.

“Are you thirsty, sweet-pea?” 

“Sthweet-pea?” Kurt lisped around his fingers.

“You don’t like it?” Blaine gently pulled the fingers out of Kurt’s mouth.

“I like it...” and slowly tried enunciating “...Ssth...Ss-Sir, but why?”

“Because when you’re so into it, your eyes change colors. They turn a shade of pale lavender I've only seen in a flower...sweet peas. It’s beautiful, Kurt and I like that only I can make them change like that.”

“Oh...’kay” Kurt blinked owlishly at his Dom and scooted closer, bringing his fingers back to his mouth.

Blaine reached back onto the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lemon water he’d brought in before. “Here, take a drink.” 

Kurt sputtered a little when he tipped the water up too fast, Blaine had to guide his sub in the simple act of drinking so he wouldn't half drown himself or spill it over his face. He watched fascinated as Kurt’s movement slowed and became random, the back of his sub’s hand stroking up and down his chest, he watched Kurt’s pupils change colors returning to the pale lavender gray as the color in his face heightened, his eyes growing more unfocused as he slipped deeper into sub-space. 

“How are you feeling, sweet-pea?”

“Flying...’m flying..”

“Will you be okay by yourself for a second while I get something out of the basket ‘Cedes gave us?” Blaine carefully looked at Kurt, “ It’s right here but it’s too far to reach without letting you go. Can I go get it?”

“Nooo.....float away...don’t wanna float away....”

Blaine thought a bit and then rolled Kurt over onto his belly. Taking his hand, Blaine stretched out his sub’s arm and curled his fingers around a bunched section of the comforter, he did the same with the other hand. 

“Hold on to the bed baby, don’t let go and you won’t float away.”

“M’kay...wheee.....” 

Blaine chuckled as he went for the basket, quickly hauling it back to the bed so he wouldn’t be far from Kurt. He pressed his thigh against his sub as he rummaged through it, making sure Kurt had the connection he needed. Finding the oil he was looking for, Blaine poured some in his hand to warm it. 

“You can let go now baby, relax for me.” He saw Kurt relax his grip on the material and visibly deflate into the surface of the bed. He brought his hand to Kurt’s nose, a little of the scented oil on his fingertips

“Smell...is this good?”

Kurt snuffled and then took a deep breath “Mmmm.....yummy...” and opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out, attempting to lick before Blaine pulled away.

“No honey, this is for your back, I guess the jasmine-vanilla was a good choice.” Blaine drizzled the warmed oil across Kurt’s back.

Blaine worked his hands over Kurt, spreading the scented oil over his sub’s muscled back. Kurt wasn't bulky, he was built like a runner or swimmer, all long, lean strength and Blaine revelled in the feel of him under his hands. Blaine worked his fingers into the tight muscles taking his time and slowly, soothingly, working out any knotted tightness he found. He listened to Kurt’s breathing to tell him when he’d hit a sore spot or when he’d released a knot. It wasn't long before Kurt’s breathing evened out and deepened into sleep. 

Blaine continued massaging lightly so contact was still maintained but he wouldn't jostle his sub out of the rest he needed. He spread a large fluffy towel over Kurt’s back to keep him warm and then ran his hands over those long legs. He worked down the length of them one after the other until he came to Kurt’s feet. Debating on how ticklish his sub might be, Blaine pulled Kurt’s legs together and cradled both feet in his hands. He began massaging the soles of Kurt’s feet with his thumbs, applying a strong enough pressure that it hopefully wouldn't tickle nor bring pain. Kurt snuffled when Blaine’s thumbs hit the soles of his feet, he tried to pull away but in his spacey sleepiness he only managed to raise his hips up and wiggle his bottom, giving a sleepy giggle and a murmured “Tickles...” However, as soon as Blaine firmed up the pressure he slipped back into full sleep with a hum of contentment and a toe wriggle.

“Does that feel good, sweet-pea?” Blaine wanted Kurt to know he was still there, that it was him that would be holding and caring for him even in his deepest sleep. The Dom got his answer by Kurt’s deep and contented sigh. That sigh let him know he was still leading his sub, however subtly, and that he could bring Kurt back to reality without losing or dropping him along the way. Blaine moved up to lay alongside of Kurt.

“Let’s nap a little. Then we’ll wake you up and have a snack, clean up, maybe watch a movie while we cuddle and then go back to sleep for the night, and most of the day.” He ran his fingers through soft chestnut hair as Kurt snuggled into Blaine, curling up around the Dom’s body.

Blaine woke Kurt up in the early hours of the morning, got him into a warm bath, then took him to their bed, where he made love to him tenderly, hands and mouth exploring until he brought Kurt off for a second time that night. Kurt was awake enough, coherent enough, to insist on returning the favor.

“You know you don’t have to....oh God!” Blaine exclaimed as Kurt’s warm mouth settled over him, gliding smoothly all the way down to his base. He didn't last long, despite having come without touching himself only a few hours before. Finally, they fell back into a sated, slightly sweaty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are my friend. You can be too, if you review. ;)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't update tonight. Have a killer migraine, but then realized, it's already written, it only takes a few minutes to post it. So, Happy Wednesday and here's another chapter. :)
> 
> There's only one warning necessary for this chapter, and since it won't be triggering, I'm putting it in the end notes so it doesn't spoil the chapter. Other than that, it's been a week since Christmas, and our boys still haven't opened their presents yet. Let's get them to that, shall we?

Late the next morning, almost afternoon, Kurt woke to find himself alone in bed. He got up, stretching, and pulled on his robe before padding out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen. "Sir?" he asked.

"Hey, baby," Blaine smiled. "Coffee, love?"

"Yes, please, Sir," Kurt said. "Can we finish opening presents today? It's been a week...and if we have nothing to do until we go out..."

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed. "Let's have breakfast, and then we'll sit down and open those." It was the first day that no one else had been at the house or that they didn't have things to do. "You can go sit in the living room while I finish brunch."

Kurt didn't argue, he merely walked into the living room and settled onto his hip on the couch. He turned on the television and began flipping channels mindlessly. It wasn’t long before Blaine walked out with two plates on a tray, setting them down on the coffee table in front of Kurt. 

“What do you think?” Blaine asked, biting his lower lip.

“You made breakfast burritos?” Kurt asked. “They look great, Sir. Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back, I couldn’t carry in everything.” Blaine disappeared back into the kitchen with the tray and came back with coffee, cutlery and napkins for both of them. He settled onto the couch beside Kurt and they enjoyed their meal together.

“So, what are we doing today?” Kurt asked, after finishing his brunch.

“I figured we’d just relax, pamper your backside a little more, and then get ready for the party. But first, Christmas presents.” He cleared away the dishes and then moved over to the pile of gifts, tossing a cushion onto the floor. “Come on, baby, presents!”

Kurt got up and walked over, sinking gracefully onto the cushion beside his Dom. “Presents. Gimme.” He made grabby hands at the pile of gifts, and Blaine laughed. 

“Seriously, I wish you could see yourself right now, baby.” But Blaine handed him a gift-wrapped box. “Go ahead.”

Kurt opened the box to find one of the brooches he’d been lusting over in Tiffany’s, an abstract arrangement of reds and oranges in an antique gold setting. “Oooh!” he squealed. “Thank you!”

“If it works with your outfit for tonight, I’d like to see you wear it,” Blaine smiled. 

“I’ll pick out something perfect,” Kurt promised. He handed Blaine a box.

They took turns opening gifts, with Blaine very appreciative of the toys Kurt had picked out, promising to have the swing installed soon, and the lovely watch, and Kurt absolutely ecstatic over the satin sheets for the bed, the silk scarves that Blaine swore were for wearing, and the McQueen jacket he’d drooled over. The last box caused Kurt to sit up straight, pause and stare, blinking at the array of color and texture that was slowly revealed through the transparent top as he carefully peeled back the wrapping paper. Slowly he continued on, slightly dazed. When all the wrapping was off, the box fully open, Blaine only had one request. 

“Try them on?” he asked, gesturing to the pile of silk and lace panties he’d purchased for Kurt.

“Now?” Kurt asked.

“Now,” Blaine confirmed. “In fact, I want you to wear one of them tonight. Your choice. I want to know you’re wearing them under your pants all night long.” 

Kurt blushed but his eyes glazed over, his pupils expanded wide and his face softened, he licked his lips, swallowed and softly murmured “Yes, Sir.” He would obey the direction.

Blaine watched his sub’s eyes color-shift to that mysterious pale, flowerlike shade of gray. “Sweetpea, where are you going?”

“Where am I...? Huh?” Kurt’s fingers stroked the silkiness of the material and traced the patterns of the lace as he seemed to drift into his own world.

Blaine’s brows twitched in confusion as he watched Kurt’s eyes softly change colors like a kaleidoscope , Kurt was slipping into subspace but he didn’t think it was simply the lingerie that triggered it. The Dom carefully checked over his sub, meticulously observing his motion and body position. Then he grinned. Kurt had changed his sitting position, he was now sitting with his full weight on his still sore bottom while he took in something that soothed him and brought him joy. Blaine realized that the combination of pain, pleasure, and the erotic request was allowing Kurt to spontaneously set sail.

“Kuuuurt....” Blaine cooed at his drifty sub, “Come baaaack sweetpea....” he gently pulled Kurt off his bottom and shifted him into his lap.

“Back?”

“Yes baby, come back.” Blaine stroked Kurt’s face and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine gently licked and nipped at Kurt’s lips until he heard a small gasp.

“Blaaaaaineeee.....” Kurt whined into his Dom’s mouth, starting to resurface.

“Well, that was interesting.” Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I think we have some exploring to do once you’re fully healed now that I’ve figured out your tell.”

“My tell?” Kurt blinked at the hazel eyes watching his like a hawk. “I have a tell?”

“Oh yes you do, a lovely tell that’s going to let me know that I’m doing things juuuust right for you.”

“You’re going to take away all my fun,” Kurt pouted, realizing what Blaine was up to.

“I didn’t say that,” Blaine murmured, nibbling across Kurt’s jaw and down his neck. “In fact, I think we’re going to have a lot more fun. Together.”

Kurt pulled back. “May I ask you a question, Sir?”

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “Anytime, baby, you know that.”

“I...we talked about the denial game, and how it’s supposed to be a game, but then, last night, you said I’d be punished if I came, but I thought it was a game now?”

“That’s not as much a question as it is a bunch of strung together sentence fragments, but let me answer anyway. You’re wondering how I could have punished you for coming quickly if it’s supposed to be a game, right?” At Kurt’s nod, he continued. “If there weren’t consequences for losing the game, would it be worth playing?” he asked.

“Oh. Well, no, I guess not,” Kurt frowned. “But still...it seems kinda mean, and we weren’t going for mean, I thought.”

“Mmm, baby,” Blaine smiled, giving his hip a little squeeze that had Kurt whimpering. “Who said the punishment was going to be mean? Remember the club?”

Kurt did, vividly. “Oh.” “Oh,” Blaine echoed. “So, do you like your Christmas presents?”

“Very much, Sir,” Kurt nodded, wide-eyed. “Do...should I go try those on now?”

“Who said anything about going anywhere?” Blaine asked. “We’re the only ones home.”

“Oh.” “You seem to be saying that a lot.” Blaine shifted Kurt off his lap. “Go ahead, baby, if you feel like you need to leave the room, and then come back and show me, it’s fine.”

“These...these are exquisite,” Kurt said softly. “So much better quality than anything I ever bought in high school....”

“Why haven’t you worn panties for me since the first time?” Blaine asked suddenly. “You know how much I loved that...why did you never do it again?”

Kurt looked down at his hands. “I don’t know,” he said. “I just...I didn’t. I'm sorry..."

“Don’t apologize, baby. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t something about my reaction that had you hiding that part of yourself.”

Kurt shook his head. “Uh-uh,” he said. “Not at all, Sir. I just...it’s not...it’s not something I’ve been able to embrace often, you know? Just...I guess I need to get used to it.”

“Maybe I should start making it an order,” Blaine smiled. “Like it is now. Go. Change. Fashion show time.”

Kurt took the box and left the living room, ducking into the bathroom to change as directed. He found a shimmering blue full-backed panty and held it up in front of himself, realizing how low cut it was in front, and how his cock would undoubtedly peek above the band. Cheeks a fiery red, he put it back down and pulled a simple opaque black panty with lace sides from the box. He stripped off his robe and pulled on the panty. Looking at himself in the mirror, he shook his head and took it back off. It wasn’t right. Nothing in the box looked right, or fit right, or felt right. They were all the right size, but something was off.

“Baby?” Blaine asked. “Are you okay in there?”

“Fine, Sir,” Kurt called. He dug frantically through the box. There had to be something that was right. Finally, he put on the blue panty from the beginning, tucked himself in as much as possible, which was actually almost completely, given that he wasn’t the least bit aroused, and put the rest of the panties back into the box. He opened the bathroom door, and brought his hands in to cover himself. “Hi,” he said shyly.

“C’mon, baby, let me see,” Blaine cajoled. “Drop your hands, love.”

Kurt slowly let his hands fall to his sides, looking at the floor, unable to meet his Dom’s eyes.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly. "You look so gorgeous...please look at me?"

Kurt lifted his head, and Blaine could see the expressive blue eyes were full of tears.

"Baby?" Blaine frowned. "Are you crying?"

Kurt shuddered and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sir," he managed. He swallowed hard. "Red..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for safe-word use.
> 
> Okay. So, um, reviews have really fallen off these last few chapters, and I'm wondering if anyone is still reading. So, if you could take a few seconds, even just to type "Still here, Thali," that would be great. Other acceptable responses: "How could you end it THERE?!?!?!?" and "ZOMG, Thali!!!", or, my personal favorite, an actual review. :)
> 
> Comment button is below. ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late in the evening. I had a horrifically long day at work today, complete with dealing with stuff no one should ever have to deal with. So it's taken me till now to get this up. I apologize.
> 
> Question: Would anyone mind if I stopped posting the chapters to tumblr and just posted links to here? I'm really getting tired of the work that has to go into formatting for tumblr...for some reason, my computer doesn't really like doing it....
> 
> Warnings for talking about safe-wording, and for...surprise! Smut! Sort of...

"Red?" Blaine asked, bewildered. It dawned on him an instant later. Kurt had safe-worded, and Blaine had no idea why. "What do you need?" he asked quietly, automatically going into caretaker mode. His sub had safe-worded and that needed to be taken care of. Immediately. 

"A moment?" Kurt asked. "Please?"

"Of course. Take your time. I'll be in the other room." Stunned, Blaine walked down the hall to the living room.

In the bathroom, shaking, tears running down his cheeks, Kurt slipped out of the beautiful blue panties. Taking a deep breath, he dropped them back into the box. He spent a few minutes composing himself, then carried the box of panties out into the living room, head held high, comfortable with his nudity. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I...I couldn't do it."

Blaine's eyes raked over his submissive, worry and appreciation warring in his gaze. "That's okay, baby. Just, can you tell me what happened?"

Kurt swallowed uneasily. He set the box down on the couch next to Blaine and then knelt at his Dom’s feet, hands flat on his thighs, looking up at the other man. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

“Stop apologizing, baby,” Blaine said gently. “Do you need to go get dressed?” He couldn’t quite understand why Kurt would come out naked, but not wearing the panties. The panties. Blaine picked a pair out of the box, a beautiful pale lavender/gray that reminded him of the color of Kurt’s eyes when his boy was in deep subspace. He fingered the black flowers of the lace embroidery, tracing the delicate patterns, watching the tiny silver and amber beads that embellished the flowers and scrollwork glitter. He’d bought them in the hopes of one day matching them to Kurt’s eyes, pupils blown, just the tiny rings of that light color touched with golden specks.

“No, I’m fine, Sir,” Kurt said quietly. “I have no issues with my body, I’m comfortable being naked with you.”

“Then what happened?”

“Why did you buy these?” Kurt asked. He was still trying to fully understand why he’d had the reaction he’d had. 

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked. “I bought them for you.”

“I get that,” Kurt said. “But why? What made you buy each pair?”

“I...I don’t know,” Blaine confessed. “I mean, this one, it reminds me of your eyes when you’re in deep subspace,” he held up the light colored garment to the light so that it sparkled, then sighed as he spread it out on his lap. “But the others, I just liked the way they looked. What do you mean why did I buy them?”

“Each pair I’ve bought has been bought for specific reasons,” Kurt said quietly. “Mercedes used to laugh that she could tell my mood simply by what panties I picked up when we went shopping. This isn't a part of me that is easily accepted by anyone. It's not something I ever expected you to embrace. I...I knew I had to share it with you, because I promised not to keep things from you, but...”

“Can you explain what the difference between, say, this pair,” he pulled out the blue ones Kurt had tried on, “and the black and red ones you wore for me?”

“That’s just it,” Kurt sighed. “I wasn’t wearing them for you. I...I was wearing them for me. They make me feel confident, sexy, they’re my little secret, you know?”

“And me ordering you to wear them interfered with that,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded. “The ones I wore the first time we...you know...” the color in his cheeks heightened. “Those, I picked out because they were black, with the red corset lacing, and they... they were strong colors, chosen because they definitely made me feel more confident about what we were about to do. They spoke to me.”

“And these don’t,” Blaine nodded, understanding. “I’m sorry. I won’t buy you any without asking again. Let’s just...we’ll put these away.”

“May I keep them?” Kurt asked shyly. “I mean, maybe someday things will change, and I’ll be able to...to do what you want.” Blaine didn’t respond, and Kurt bit his lower lip. “Please? Sir, I don’t want you to be offended...forget it, just give them to me, I’ll put on whatever you want.”

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed. “I’m not offended that you aren’t comfortable with this gift. I’m not going to force you to wear them, and I’m sorry that I made it an order. Now, of course you can keep them. Why don’t you go put them away, and pick out what you’re going to wear tonight?” He traced the lacy pattern of the lavender and black one last time before laying it delicately back in the box. “I’m sorry they’re not right...”

“They’re beautiful, Sir,” Kurt said. “I love them. And hopefully someday, I’ll be able to wear them, but for now, I can’t. I’m sorry, they just don’t call to me. The abstract idea of you buying me lingerie, it’s wonderful and more than I ever hoped for. But in reality...it’s like it doesn’t fit.”

“It does fit, though, right?” Blaine quickly asked and then, realizing what he'd said, attempted to correct it. “I mean the size and actual fit...they fit fit?”

Kurt laughed. “Perfectly, Sir. Don’t worry about that.” He smiled up at Blaine. “I really am sorry. Sorry I freaked out, and sorry to have safe worded over something like this.”

“Don’t you ever apologize for using your safe word,” Blaine said firmly. “In any situation, at any time. That’s what it’s for. If there were limits on when you could use it, that wouldn’t be very fair to you.”

Kurt frowned. “I...okay,” he said, nodding slowly. “What are you wearing tonight, Sir?” he changed the subject adeptly.

“Jeans,” Blaine said promptly. “You pick out my outfit, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt rose to his feet and reached for the box, intending to pick it up and walk away to get dressed, instead he found himself dragged onto the couch and into Blaine’s lap.

“You feel secure now, baby?” Blaine asked, running his hand over Kurt’s bare thigh. “Your reason for safe-wording all taken care of?”

“I’m fine, Sir,” Kurt smiled and leaned back into his Dom’s chest. “Just fine. Green, even.”

“You sure?” Blaine asked. 

“I’m sure. Honestly. I’m okay now. I freaked out, we got through it,” he looked down and started playing with a button, “and now I’m naked...” Kurt slowly smiled and flicked his eyes up to meet Blaine’s “...in your sadly clothed lap.”

“You bought me these clothes!”

“I didn’t mean your clothes are sad,” Kurt leaned in to kiss his Dom. “I meant that it’s sad that I’m naked, and you’re not.” 

Blaine kissed him softly. “Go pick out clothes,” he whispered. “We need to shower and take care of your skin, and then, we need to eat dinner before we go to the club, and we’re supposed to be at the club by eight, so that doesn’t leave us very long to get ready. So go pick out clothes, and we’ll talk about getting me equally naked later.”

“Sir!” Kurt whined.

“Go,” Blaine directed. He gave Kurt a little push. “I just wanted to cuddle you for a moment after safe-wording. Can’t let you run away without cuddles first. We’ll play later.”

Kurt pouted, but nodded. “Alright, Sir,” he said. He slid off of Blaine’s lap. The majority of the pain was gone, it was mostly confined to his tailbone now, and moving was much easier.

“Do you want ice, or a warm bath today?” Blaine asked. “Capsaicin? Arnica?”

Kurt looked over his shoulder at his Dom. “I dunno,” he said, peering down at his ass. “I think just the arnica today, you think? It’s so much better...it’s been a week...”

“If you think so,” Blaine nodded. “Go pick out clothes, and I’ll be in soon to shower and help you with the arnica.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt walked down the hall toward their bedroom, box of panties in hand, hips swaying sensuously. 

Blaine groaned softly behind him. He got up and finished cleaning up from their meal before making his way into the bedroom, quietly. Something about Kurt’s demeanor and that little strut down the hall had him thinking that his sub, who had been on his best behavior for several days, might be getting up to something. He peeked his head around the corner and into the bedroom proper. “Whatcha doing?” he asked, taking in the sight before him. He walked over to the bed, eyes traveling up and down Kurt’s deliciously naked body, splayed out for his viewing pleasure.

“Trying to convince you to come to bed for a little while?” Kurt asked silkily, running his hands over his still-naked flesh. His cock was hard and leaking, and it was obvious that he’d been stroking it for some time.

“Kurt, are you getting yourself into trouble?” Blaine tipped his head, indicating his sub’s hard-on.

Kurt froze, his eyes widened and fingers stilled with a hard nipple between them. “Ummm....no?” he squeaked, eyes tracking his Dom’s approach like a mouse caught in a cat’s gaze as it was stalked.

“You don’t sound like you’re sure, Kurt. Are you sure?” Blaine reached out and pushed the hair back from Kurt’s forehead. “I’m going to ask you again. Are. You. Getting. Your. Self. Into. Trouble?” With each single-worded sentence Blaine stroked a finger across one of his sub's sensitive zones. Along his jaw. Along his neck, following his pulse. Along the underside of his collar bone. Along the swell of his pectoral to circle his areola. Along the hollow of definition between his abdominals and his ribs. Along the slight curve of his belly, dipping ever so slightly into his navel. And finally along the length of his rock hard cock, stopping to tap gently at the wet, slick slit.

Kurt’s wide eyes grew unfocused and his lids lowered as his expression softened. “Yes, no, I want...” he whispered “I want to...”

“What do you want Kurt? You don’t want to be in trouble, do you....Kurt?”

“Noooo.....no trouble...” he swallowed hard, eyes locked on his Dom’s darkening eyes, his fingers unconsciously starting to stroke his nipple again.

“Maybe not in trouble, but I think you want to be naughty, Kurt. Show me how you were going to be naughty.”

Blaine watched Kurt’s pupils contract then expand out, blown wide as the colors of his iris’ changed. How his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips as his free hand slipped from his hip and inched toward his cock and how his rate of breathing picked up. How he subtly rocked and ground his still aching ass into the mattress.

“Go ahead, sweetpea. I’m here now, you won’t be in trouble. I'm telling you to do it. Show me what naughty boys do. And don’t stop until you come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments last chapter. This time, I seriously want to know if it's okay to stop posting the full chapter to tumblr, so comments are greatly appreciated. Love you all!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how naughty is Kurt going to be? Read on and find out ;) Hope you enjoy! Um...warnings in this part for masturbation? Is a warning even necessary for that?

Kurt slowly pressed his bottom back into the mattress again and spread his legs as he lay back down on the bed. He let his hand drift over his balls and gently squeezed and tugged on them before allowing himself to take his cock in hand. Keeping his eyes on his Dom, he started slowly, stroking the shaft of his cock from the root to just under the the flare of the head, pushing his thumb against the darkened ridge of the head, then gave his hand a twist, bringing his hand up to palm over the tip, gathering the slick wetness and spreading it back down his cock. Repeating this, Kurt began to stroke in earnest. The hand that had been playing with his nipples caressed down his body and he cupped his balls for a moment before slipping lower, his fingers began pressing along his perineum and he spread his legs further apart as he reached down more to let his fingers circle his hole, tapping and teasing it, the heel of his hand pressing back and up against his balls. His breathing began to hitch and become shallow. The hand around his cock moved faster and squeezed harder. His hips began rocking up as his hand slid down. He drew his heels up closer to his butt and let his knees fall wide as his belly began to twitch and shiver. Small gasps and mewls escaped from his throat as he threw his head back, his eyes finally releasing the lock he’d kept on Blaine, his Dom, his love. His thighs trembled and his hips bucked up, driving his cock through his hand as he came, spurting up into the air and across his belly and chest. Kurt lay there trembling and twitching with the aftershocks, waiting for his breathing to catch up with the rest of him.

“Oh my god....” Blaine breathed, almost in reverence, “Oh baby, that was amazing, you’re amazing.”

“Huhnnnnn...wha?” Kurt’s eyes slitted open as though the lids were too heavy to move. He released his body in slow motion, languid and smooth. “Hi...”

“Hi yourself.” Blaine grinned at his sated sub. He grabbed a couple of tissues and gently wiped up the mess striping Kurt’s body.

Kurt rolled onto his side and reached his arms over his head and, straightening out his legs, stretched his body backwards into a bow, fingers spreading and curling into the pillows like a cat. He grabbed the pillow and brought it to his chest to hug, relaxing as he curled his body into the softness and coyly looked up at his Dom.

“Mmmmmm.....was I naughty enough?”

“Baby, that was the hottest thing ever,” Blaine smiled. “Definitely naughty enough. Thank you.”

“Mmm, thank you, Sir,” Kurt purred. “Can I return the favor? Or at least watch?”

“No, baby, I think we’ll wait until later. C’mon, let’s go shower, get your arnica gel on, and then you were supposed to pick out our outfits for tonight.”

“Don’t make me get up yet,” Kurt whined. “Wanna bask.”

Blaine laughed and sank down onto the bed beside his sub. “Come on, naughty boy. Time to get up and get ready to face the world.” He leaned in to kiss Kurt softly. “So, how does it feel to have been able to jerk off for the first time since September?”

“Wasn’t the first time,” Kurt mumbled sleepily.

“Oh?” Blaine asked, an eyebrow raised. “You’ve gotten off without permission?”

Kurt’s eyes flashed open. He’d obviously not been paying attention to what he’d said. “Um, no?” he asked.

“Kurt...”

“Yes?”

“Uh-huh. So you jerked off sometime in the recent past, without permission?”

“Not too recent...not long after we made the agreement,” Kurt sighed. “Please, Sir...don’t be mad...I couldn’t help myself, and it was so long ago...”

Blaine shook his head. “Only once?” he asked, giving his sub an appraising look.

“Only once,” Kurt confirmed as Blaine looked him in the eyes. He conveniently ignored the time in October, and that morning in November. What Blaine didn’t know wouldn’t hurt Kurt.

Noticing the reaction of Kurt’s pupils, Blaine gave a rueful chuckle. “Oh, baby, you are such a brat. But I’m in a good mood, and you just did something so hot for me, I’ll let it slide. But remember the rules. If you break a rule, and you come tell me, it’s a lot better than me finding out any other way. Such a naughty boy I have here.” But he was smiling, knowing that whatever it was that Kurt was hiding, it would eventually come out and be dealt with at that time.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Kurt sighed. “I messed up again. Forgive me, Sir?”

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “Now, shower, arnica, clothes. Got it?”

“Got it,” Kurt nodded. “Sir?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m sorry for breaking the rules. Thank you for being so lenient.”

“It won’t happen often, you know,” Blaine smiled. “But this time...” he nodded. “Now up, before I change my mind.”

“Eeps! Yes, Sir!” Kurt hopped up from the bed and tried to slip past his Dom and toward the shower, but got a light pop on his backside for his trouble. “No fair! The doctor said no!”

“He said nothing for a week, maybe two. It’s been a week, Kurt. And you can’t tell me that light pat did more than sting a bit.”

“True,” Kurt pouted. “You’re mean.”

“I can be meaner,” Blaine laughed. He pressed his hand lightly against Kurt’s back. “Come on, naughty one, into the shower with you.”

"Will you shower with me?"

"Will you keep your hands to yourself?"

"I'll try," Kurt gave him that same beguiling smile.

"Close enough."

By the time they were getting ready to leave for the club, Kurt had been teasingly chastised for wandering hands, been rubbed down, then dressed Blaine in a clubbing outfit. Kurt's jeans, the fourth pair he’d tried on, were the tightest he'd worn in weeks, Blaine's only slightly looser.

"Is this okay to wear?" Kurt asked, giving a little twirl. He'd gotten dressed in the bathroom so that Blaine would get the full effect at once.

"I think your jeans are a little too tight, but if that's really what you want to wear, I'm fine with it. Just remember, you're policing your own drinks tonight, and I expect you to conduct yourself accordingly. Be good."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I'll go change," he murmured.

Blaine nodded. "Good choice." He smiled at Kurt, who preened under the praise.

Kurt slipped back into his closet, where he began rummaging through the clothing and drawers of the built-ins, having been looking at his clothing in-depth for the first time since moving in. “This is a complete mess! There’s nothing that resembles organization. What’d they do? See an empty spot and just throw my things at it hoping it’d stick?” He hadn't actually gone through his closet in the few days since their friends had organized all their clothing. He’d complained constantly through his first four outfit changes, and it didn’t seem about to change for the fifth.

Blaine smiled to himself and lay back on the bed to wait. He knew he had to allow his fashion conscious sub a bit of time to pick out his attire for the club, since he'd decided to change. “Kuuurrr-uuurrrt!” Blaine sing-songed, “Pick comfy clothing, stuff you won’t get too hot in or feel restricted in, remember you can drink and we can dance...so stuff you can move in. Oh, and think packed club, full of dancing drunks...dancing drunks with cups full of sticky mystery drinks.”

“Oh...OH!...well that won’t work....” Blaine heard from deep in the closet along with a pair of boots hitting the floor.

“AH!!! AAAAAaaahhhh! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!”

“WHAT! WHAT?” Blaine lept off the bed, ran around the half-wall and swung the closet door open to find Kurt with his foot raised off the floor and his back to the wall, staring at something on the floor opposite him.

“What are you yelling at Kurt?” There was no serial killer, no severed limbs, no broken Kurt at all in the closet. Just a pale, frozen in place sub, still wearing the painted-on jeans but nothing else. He looked over to where Kurt was staring and bent down.

“NO! Don’t! It’ll get you! It tried to eat my foot when I stepped on it!”

“Kurt....” Blaine bent down more, getting a closer look, “Did it have claws baby?” he looked over at his frantically nodding sub. “Long matted hair?” more nodding and a whimper, “like this?” and he threw the long hairy foxtail at Kurt who let out a high pitched yelp as he jumped almost a foot in the air, batting away the fluffy tail.

Kurt stared at the auburn foxtail sitting on the floor in front of him and listened to his Dom giggle. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, “Well it could have been a rabid raccoon or a drooling crazed possum....”

That was when Blaine lost it. His giggling broke out into full belly laughs as he staggered out of the closet to lay on the bed. Kurt stuck his head out of the closet looking around the door and stuck his tongue out at his Dom. Kurt ducked back in muttering “....and he calls ME a brat...” which only caused Blaine to laugh harder.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt stepped out wearing a much looser pair of vintage Levi’s slacks in a soft looking rusty gray cashmere wool blend, dark cherry red y-back suspenders draped around his hips, seeming to frame his butt cheeks, and the fox tail clipped to the back. "Too much?" he asked, turning his back to Blaine. He wore a thin, long sleeved, semi-sheer, cream colored henley shirt and carried a pair of cherry red leather Doc Martens covered with gold studs.

"You look fantastic," Blaine smiled. "I'll be fighting the boys off with a stick..."

"I only have eyes for you," Kurt puckered his lips and blew Blaine a kiss. "You look great, too."

"Thank you," Blaine grinned. He was wearing tighter black wash jeans and a red polo, the buttons undone.

Kurt set his shoes down and slunk seductively up to Blaine. He hummed a little as he ran a finger along the edge of the sleeve that clung tightly to Blaine’s biceps. “Your arms are gorgeous, Sir.” he let his eyes travel down to where Blaine’s crotch was clearly defined by the black denim and he attempted to let his fingers trace the same path “Lots of you is gorgeous....”

“Kurt, behave....”

“Yes Sir...” With a pout, he stepped back and picked up his shoes, making sure he turned his back to Blaine so he could get the full effect of the suspenders outlining his ass. With the way the y-back settled along the crack of his butt and the straps hitting right where his cheeks creased into thigh as they looped around to the front, Kurt knew it would be like waving a red cape in front of a horny bull, especially with the flirty fox tail added to the mix. He looked behind to see his Dom’s reaction and smirked a bit when he saw him staring and almost drooling. After putting on his shoes, he took a look at himself again in the mirror.

“Blaine? How come I can wear this but you got all Dom-my at the mesh top? This top is almost as sheer as that suit you had me wear for the ceremony.”

"You're mine for good now, baby. Back then it was still for show. But now I can show you off, and I know you’re coming home with me for sure." 

Kurt frowned. “You mean you weren’t sure then?” he asked quietly. “You thought someone was going to steal me away from you?”

“I still worry about that,” Blaine smiled sheepishly. “That one day you’ll realize I’m no good at this romance thing, at this couples thing, and leave me for someone better.”

“Never,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m never saying goodbye to you. So there.” He stuck his tongue out at his Dom, playfully ruining the heartfelt moment.

“Are you finally ready to go?” Blaine asked. “You’ve only changed clothes five times.”

“Yes, I believe I am,” Kurt nodded with a cheeky smile. “Are you?”

“Cell phone, house keys, don't need car keys, wallet, cash, yes, I’m good to go,” Blaine smiled. “Make sure you have your phone on you at all times tonight. I don’t want you to get separated from me and be unable to contact me if you need to.”

“Right,” Kurt nodded. “I have my phone, house keys, and wallet. Do you think I need anything else?”

“Just this.” Blaine leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Okay, love. Let’s get going. You don’t want to be too late to your party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Statements? Inquiries? Things you'd like to know in the last sixty seconds of reading for tonight? Go ahead, the comment button is right there. You know you want to. ;)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Years' Eve at the club, part 1. This is going to be quite the long party...so expect it to take a few parts.
> 
> Now for the bad news (for you guys). I don't know how many of you were around this time last year when I was posting Unclaimed at a part a day, but it's time for my annual "get away from it all and then some" camping trip. What does this mean? Well, weather dependent, I leave on Wednesday, and come back the following Sunday, but won't be home until late and have to be up at the crack of dawn Monday to drive a few hours to my fireworks shoot site for Canada Day, after which I won't be home until REALLY REALLY late Monday night/early Tuesday morning. 
> 
> So. This is my last guaranteed post for 9 days. I MAY still update Wednesday of this week, if I can, and depending on how tired I am on Sunday, MAY post then, but I will not guarantee a chapter between now and the 2nd of July. I do promise to resume regular posting at that time. 
> 
> Who knows? There may not be an interruption of the schedule for you guys at all. I just wanted you to know the worst case scenario.
> 
> NOW, onto the chapter: No warnings necessary. (There is alcohol in this chapter consumed by legal, consenting adults....I don't think that needs to be warned for, does it?)

Blaine called down to the concierge for a cab. He wanted to have a few drinks himself, not enough to really get a buzz going but he also didn’t want to drive with alcohol in his system, or drive and try to deal with an inevitably drunk Kurt. By the time they got down to street level, the cab was there waiting on the couple. As they took off to the club, Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Now I know I said I wasn’t going to restrict your alcohol consumption, but I also don’t want you to get wild and fall back into old freewheeling habits. You are not to leave my line of sight, if you can’t see me immediately look for me, let me know if you’re going anywhere, including the bathroom. I don’t care who you are with or what they may want you to do, as long as you use your head. Remember, you’re still grounded. I’m simply loosening the leash a bit so you can have some fun. Don’t mess it up!”

Kurt leaned over and snuggled into Blaine’s side. “Yes Sir, I promise I’ll behave and not wander too far away.”

"Thank you, baby," Blaine smiled, kissing him lightly, knowing without a doubt that the ‘behaving’ would be a challenge for a tipsy Kurt. “I know we have a VIP section, but there’s going to be a lot of activity tonight. This club has a policy that you and I are going to take advantage of tonight. Remember the wristbands at the last club?” When Kurt nodded, he continued. “At this club, we’ll have wristbands again, but these have chips that are attuned to one another. You won’t be able to leave the club without me.”

“Um, like a child?” Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose.

“No, not like a child. Like an obedient sub. You don’t get a choice. If you’re going to drink yourself into oblivion I’m at least making sure you’re going home with me.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt sighed. “You’re probably right. Not about me going home with someone else, but about me being oblivious...you're probably right."

“I know I am. But we’re going to have fun anyway.” Blaine squeezed his hand. “And besides, how else am I going to make sure you’re at my side at midnight for your kiss?”

They pulled up at a corner in front of the club, the entrance a short distance away, and hopped out of the cab. Kurt waited patiently as Blaine paid the cabby and then he pulled his Dom next to the wall just out of illumination of the street light.

“Kurt...what are you doing?”

“Trying to get a kiss.” Kurt slid his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and rubbed his cheek against the other man’s, inhaling his scent.

“I think we can allow that,” Blaine smiled. He turned his head so his lips captured Kurt’s in a soft kiss. “How’s that?”

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Kurt smiled. He grabbed the back of Blaine’s head and pulled him in for what turned into a passionate battle of lips and tongues. They both sank into the kiss until breathing became more important, and parted, both panting. “That’s more like it.”

“If you’re satisfied, let’s go,” Blaine smiled.

“I’ll never be satisfied,” Kurt grinned. “But for now, it’ll do. Later though...later I’d kinda like something else if I’m allowed, something....” he grabbed Blaine’s hand and directed his fingertips to his hip just under the looped suspender and made his Dom stroke over his slacks.

Blaine let his sub manipulate his hand out of curiosity and felt the ridge of his underwear. As he let Kurt guide his hand up along the line of the leg, his brows came together in concentration trying to decypher what Kurt was getting at...until the ridge line went higher than normal briefs would.

“Wait, Kurt, what are you trying to show me?”

“You’ll find out, later.” Kurt lowered his lashes and smiled.

Blaine tipped his head and rubbed along the leg line again, then let his fingers stroke along Kurt’s ass and his eyebrows lifted when he felt smaller ridges across the ass cheek. His head shot up and he locked eyes with his sub.

“Kurt, what are you wearing?”

“Later....Sir.” he smirked. “Remember how you teased me last time we went to a club?” Kurt slipped away from his Dom and started for the club entrance, walking backwards. “Time for payback, Sir.”

“Kurt! Are you wearing...? What kind! What pair! Tell me please!!”

“Nuh-uh,” Kurt giggled. “You’ll have to wait till later, Sir.” He grabbed his foxtail and ran it along Blaine's upper leg, then, with it still in his hands, turned and walked down the block to the club entrance, his hips swinging, making the suspenders sway just enough that he showed off the ridge line of his underwear. He turned back, stroked the tail suggestively and winked at his Dom.

Blaine’s mind blew, all he could seem to focus on was Kurt’s ass. He caught up to his sub just as he got to the club door and placed his hand at the small of his back.

“You winked at me.”

“Yes I did.”

“You winked at me, you planned this didn’t you?”

“No, it just kind of happened in the moment.”

“It just kind of happened huh?”

“Yep.”

“Yep....just yep.”

“Yep. It spoke to me.”

“What spoke to you Kurt?”

“The moment.”

“Brat.”

“Yep”

“Okay, gents, let's not block the doors, ya in or ya out?” Both looked at the bored bouncer cum doorman and started laughing.

“We’re in!” Blaine returned and with a little push guided Kurt through the door and into the thrum of music, people and lights. After they got their wrist bracelets and Blaine had his Dom bracelet electronically synched to Kurt’s sub bracelet, they walked into the club proper.

“Do you want to look around first or go get something to drink?”

“I think I’d like to look around so you can tell me where I’m not allowed to go before I start drinking.”

“Well, how about we get a drink, and wander around with our glasses, so we don’t look like we’re casing the joint.”

“Did you really just say ‘casing the joint’?” Kurt gave him the side-eye.

“And I do not regret it,” Blaine nodded firmly. He led Kurt over to the bar, where he started a tab and informed the bartender that Kurt would be allowed to order his own drinks for the evening. They each took a glass and walked away from the bar, side by side. “Alright,” Blaine said. “The VIP section, behind the velvet rope there is your sanctuary for the evening. As long as you’re in there, I’m going to turn a blind eye to any dancing you do, you can let loose and completely be yourself, unhindered. Out here in the club, be good. And do not go upstairs with anyone who isn’t me. Am I understood?” This wasn’t Prestige, it wasn’t fetish night, and there wasn’t a dungeon, but there were still more secluded areas upstairs, overlooking the huge dance floor, and Blaine didn’t want his sub going up there, mistaking a make-out area for a quiet place to have some time to himself.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded. He sipped his drink. "Absolutely, sir. I’m not going to screw this up. I feel terrific, and can’t wait to dance. You're going to dance too, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Blaine grinned. "I love dancing with you. Come on, let's go meet up with your cast. I see Nick and Jeff."

"Blainers!" Nick exclaimed when he spotted them. He strode over and wrapped Blaine up in a huge hug. "I've missed you!"

"It's been two days since you've seen us," Blaine laughed. "Drunk already?"

"Oh yeah!" Nick laughed. "I'm an unemployed bum! Of course I'm drunk already!"

"We pre-drank," Jeff explained to Kurt.

"We usually do, but I spent too long picking out my outfit." Kurt did a little twirl. "What do you think?"

"I think you look good enough to eat," Jeff grinned. He hugged Kurt and nibbled playfully on his neck.

"Eww, off!" Kurt wrinkled his nose, trying to look affronted as shivers ran down his body, and pushed Jeff away.

"No, but seriously, you look good."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "So do you. Wanna dance?" He obviously wasn't upset with Jeff.

"Oh yeah," Jeff's eyes went wide. He took Kurt by the hand and pulled him into a close, fast dance, his hands carefully staying above Kurt’s waist, knowing full well he couldn’t go any lower. 

“They are so hot together,” Nick murmured in Blaine’s ear.

“Fuck yeah,” Blaine laughed softly. “Not gonna happen, not that way, but yeah, they are hot together.”

“I’ll take them together anyway I can get it,” Nick responded. “You given any more thought to my offer?” He led Blaine over to a table in the corner he and Jeff had reserved, where the music was slightly quieter, and they could hear themselves talk.

“We have,” Blaine nodded. “Kurt wants to wait until after his classes before trying to Dominate Jeff, but he’s definitely intrigued by the idea. You’re sure Jeff is up for it?”

“Oh, Jeff's up for it. I think he’s been fantasizing about Kurt as long as you have. And that’s saying something. And if he can’t have sex with him, having Kurt beat him might be the next best thing. How do you feel about it?”

“I’d do anything for Kurt, you know that. But I’m going to want to be there. I need to be there.”

“Of course. We wouldn’t do it any other way,” Nick shook his head. “Jeff wouldn’t have it any other way, to be honest.”

"Good. Now, what do you say we drain these drinks and go join our men?"

"I like the way you think, Anderson." They did just that, draining their drinks and heading out onto the dance floor. There were members of the club’s staff circulating amongst the partiers passing out squirt guns. Jeff ran up and grabbed two.

Nick grabbed Blaine’s arm. “Oh shit Blaine! I forgot to warn you and Kurt, the squirt guns the club guys are passing out are filled with a black light fluid so it glows when they hit the lights.”

“What?” Blaine searched the dance floor for Kurt and Jeff. “Kurt is going to flip if Jeff hits his clothing with ink.”

“It’s not ink and totally washable, comes out of anything with water or dry cleaning.”

“That’s good, the stuff Kurt has on can be washed easily enough.” Blaine saw some of the patrons squirting each other but it appeared to be plain water hitting their clothing. “I thought you said it glowed?”

“It does under the black and fluorescent lights once they flip the switches.”

Suddenly the lights went out, machines started pumping fog onto the dance floor and lasers and strobe lights started pulsing with the music. The dance floor lit up below the feet of the clubbers and then the black lights went on. Blaine saw the people already squirted glowing with stripes and splatters of neon pink, blue, green and yellow. Blaine searched for Kurt and found him frozen in place on the dance floor looking at his pink neon chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more decent reviews (tell me something you liked or didn't like about the chapter), the more likely I'll make the effort to post during the week. The carrot is dangled...you guys decide. ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Okay, so this is the next of the club scene chapters, New Year's Eve. There are no real warnings necessary, except that Kurt gets very, very drunk, and grinds inappropriately on a few people. Read on to find out more. Some of you are going to hate some things that happen in this chapter, but there are reasons for every single thing, I promise. And explanations for why Blaine does what he does...but I don't want to spoil the story. See the end note for more details.

“Nick! Come on, Jeff is gonna die.” Blaine grabbed Nick’s arm and pulled him through the crowd to the two subs.

“Kurt! Kurt! It’s okay!” Nick called out over the thumping music. “Don’t you dare kill my sub! You will get such a spanking!” 

As if reading each other's minds, Blaine pulled Jeff away while Nick grabbed Kurt. 

“Kill me?” Jeff asked confused “Why would Kurt kill me?”

“Because I forgot to tell them about the squirt guns!” Nick yelled back.

“WHAT?!?” Jeff stared at Kurt and immediately dropped his squirt gun. “Nicky, Sir, if you wanted to get rid of me you could have just told me to leave. Death is kinda permanent, doncha think?”

Nick turned Kurt to face him, “Kurt, it’s washable. Totally and completely washable.” Just as he said that a girl dripping neon colors bounced by carrying what looked like an old fashioned seltzer bottle. She took aim at Kurt’s chest and pulled the trigger, squirting him down with water then bounced away laughing and squirting other dancers. The neon pink disappeared but he was left standing on the dance floor with a nearly transparent shirt on.

Kurt looked down at himself and then looked up at Blaine, his eyes wide and his mouth opened. Blaine stood stock still waiting for a shutdown or an explosion. Instead he got shocked.

Kurt’s face split into a wide grin. “That. Is. So. Cool!!!” He turned to Jeff. “Squirt me again!” 

Soon they all were chasing after each other with squirt guns and dancing. The four danced for some time before Kurt pulled away, showing Nick and Blaine his empty glass. Blaine nodded his permission and under the two Doms' watchful eyes Kurt went to the bar for a refill before coming back to dance with Blaine.

The next several hours played out in much the same way, with Kurt drinking, Blaine sipping, and them all dancing. They caught up with the rest of the cast, including the director and producers. Inside the VIP section champagne flowed freely, people danced, sang along with the music, and generally had a good time. 

Kurt was very nearly three sheets to the wind, dancing with anyone who came his way. The alcohol kept flowing and Blaine kept track of the number of drinks his boy consumed, but didn’t limit him in the least. 

Nick walked over to Blaine, a concerned look on his handsome face. "Blaine, aren't you going to do something about that?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. He's gonna get exactly what he's got coming to him. I told him he could police himself tonight. Apparently, he's decided not to."

"But he's practically draped over Jeff."

"Yup. And I have a camera." Blaine smiled. “Besides, if he wants to have a little fun tonight, who am I to stop him?”

“You’re his Dom, that’s who,” Nick frowned.

“That I am, but he wanted a chance to prove he could behave himself.”

“He and Jeff are grinding hard enough that my boy’s gonna need to change his pants,” Nick said as Blaine snapped a picture. “If you won’t put a stop to it, I’m going to go cut in.” 

Blaine grinned at his friend, “Jealous?”

Nick huffed then he strode over and pulled Jeff away with a grin. “Mine,” he teased.

Kurt frowned, but nodded. “Okay, see you later!” He stumbled away, clearly too drunk to walk steadily. He ran into a taller man, whose hands came up to wrap around Kurt’s biceps, holding him in place.

“Steady now,” Logan smiled down at Kurt who blinked up at him with a slightly unfocused gaze.

“Logan!” Kurt exclaimed. “Sorry for running into you. I’m...I’m not too good on my feet right now. How’d you get into the VIP section, anyway? Come to think of it, how could you afford to come to all my shows?”

“My sister is Denise in costuming,” Logan explained. “Where’s your Dom?”

Kurt waved his hand in Blaine’s general direction who waved back and then snapped a picture. “He’s good,” Kurt said. “He’s over...over there. I was dancing with Jeff, but Nick stole him.” Kurt gave his biggest fan a flirty pout. “You’re tall. Wanna dance?”

Logan looked over toward Blaine, who nodded his assent. “Sure,” Logan smiled, “I’d love to.”

The two began to dance as the beat on the music picked up, sweeping into a fast song. Kurt curled himself around the larger body, limbs sinuously winding around Logan, moving and turning in an almost feline manner. He tossed his head back in abandon, laughing and running his hands through his hair in pure joy at the fun he was having. 

Logan slowly but surely guided them into a large group of people, so that every move they made had them brushing up against the bodies of other dancers. Kurt, off in his own little sensual world, had his back to Logan, and was grinding against him a little inappropriately. “Whoa!” Logan exclaimed, feeling the firm cheeks of Kurt’s ass against his thigh, the cute little foxtail whipping back and forth riding up on Logan’s thigh and flicking across his crotch. “Let’s get you back to your Dom. I think you’ve had just a bit too much tonight.” He tried to guide Kurt off the dance floor with a hand to his lower back, but Kurt stumbled and fell hard against him. “No, no, none of that. On your feet.”

Kurt tried to regain his footing, stumbled again and swayed erratically. He gave the floor a dirty look as if to scold it for daring to move under him. From his side of the room, Blaine got to his feet, intending to gather up his sub. Logan looked over to Blaine and met his eyes, he tipped his head to Kurt then tipped his chin back to Blaine, silently asking if he should bring Kurt over. Blaine nodded at the other Dom and visibly relaxed, but kept a protective eye on his sub all the same.

With a sigh, Logan moved to swing Kurt up over his shoulder. “Up you go,” the big man said, rolling his eyes affectionately. He easily lifted Kurt up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Suddenly, a hand reached up from the dancing throng and deftly unclipped the foxtail from Kurt’s pants as Logan was settling the sub’s weight on his shoulder.

“Hey! That’s not yours!” Logan swung around trying to see where the the tail thief dodged to. 

Kurt let out a surprised squeak from the spin and then giggled, lifting up so he was balanced on Logan’s shoulder. The drunk off his ass sub spread out his arms and lifted one leg out swinging it wide, almost clipping another dancer’s head as he yelled. “Wheeee....airplane rides!!’ 

Kurt hiccuped then quickly collapsed back to Logan’s back though as the tall Dom countered the weight shift and tried to save the faces of the other dancers “Uhh-ohh...”

“Uh-oh?” Logan felt Kurt’s abdominals contract against his shoulder, "No! Kurt! No uh-oh's!. You puke down the back of my pants and I'll ask your Dom permission to spank you."

"Noooo....no spankins. Doctor says no spankins... Put me down!” Kurt squirmed. He almost slid off the other man’s shoulder.

“Whoah! Kurt! Settle down!” Logan grabbed at any part of Kurt he could reach to keep him from falling. He happened to grab a handful of Kurt’s ass. Kurt yipped in surprise and pain as his cheek was gripped hard and used to leverage him back into position and then reseated over Logan’s shoulder, the tall man striding across the room. 

“I think he’s had a bit too much,” Logan frowned settling a noodly Kurt back on his feet by Blaine’s side. “It’s a good thing he wasn’t grinding on some of the other Doms out there, the ones that might make a fuss about it.”

Blaine smiled. “Sorry about that. Thanks for bringing him back, Logan. I really appreciate it.”

“Any time,” Logan promised. “Sorry about the ass grab but I was losing him. It might have been a little tight.” He turned his gaze to Kurt who was looking up at him, mouth slightly opened, swaying in place and gently rubbing his bottom. “Yeah, someone took his tail but when I turned to see who, your boy thought he was getting airplane rides and then I thought he was going to hurl.”

“So that’s what that was. I wondered what was getting into him.” Blaine chuckled as Kurt tried to look at his own bottom and turned himself around a few times before wobbling forward and almost face planting into Logan’s crotch. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back while wrapping a protective arm across his chest from behind and sticking out his knee so Kurt sat on his thigh instead of melting to the floor as he lost his legs again.

Kurt regained his footing and tried to head back to the dance floor. “Tail....gotta get m’tail back.” 

Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt and drew him back into an embrace. “We can get you a new tail baby, right now you need to drink some water and sit for a bit.”

“But Blaine, I wanna find m’tail.” Kurt turned and breathed into the Dom’s face then hiccupped and straddled Blaine’s thigh, sliding down it so his chest was pressed up against the Dom’s chest and belly, the side of his head rested over Blaine’s heart, which left his ass poking out at Logan.

“Nooo...you’re not going anywhere, Kurt.” He maneuvered his sub over to one of the lounging benches set along the wall that was currently empty of exhausted dancers. “Logan would you sit with Kurt while I go get him a bottle of water?"

“Sure, but the bartender here makes a mean recovery smoothie, you should get that for him.” Logan saw the tip of Blaine’s head and the unasked question in the other Dom’s eyes. “It’s got electrolytes in it to combat hangovers and it’s easy on the stomach. Ask for a lip twister, it’s got a base of pedialyte mixed with lemon and lime juice, some salt, blended with bananas and apricots and sometimes other fruit. It’s tasty, he shouldn’t fuss about drinking it....” he looked at the frowning sub. “...much.”

“Hmm...that actually sounds pretty good. Okay, I’ll get him that if you don’t mind sitting with him.”

“Not at all, you’ll still be in sight so Kurt shouldn’t miss you too much. But please don’t get upset if I have to sit on him or something to keep him from wandering off.” 

Kurt tried getting back up and heading toward the dancers. “Want m’tail back. It took forever to find one to match m’hair. It’s spe...specth...spetchule...”

Logan tugged Kurt back to the bench. “He’s really focused on that tail isn’t he?” 

“Oh yeah, he certainly is...” Blaine sighed and shook his head affectionately “Just don’t lose him. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” The Dom made his way to the nearby bar with many a backward look to check on Kurt.

“Blaiiiine....” Logan pulled Kurt back to the bench again when he tried to follow his Dom. “Blaiiiine....Looogaaaaan leggo, wanna go toooo...” Kurt’s eyes started tearing up watching his Dom walk away.

“Settle down precious, Blaine will be back soon with something yummy for you.” Logan pushed and pulled at the watery eyed sub. “Look, turn around and I’ll rub your back till Blaine comes back okay?”

“Then I can go find m’tail?” 

“Yes Kurt, we’ll find a tail for you.” Logan tried to turn the sub around but Kurt wasn’t having it. Instead his mood shifted and, resting his hands on Logan’s thigh, he leaned in and started squeezing and kneading his thigh. “Kurt? Kitten? What are you doing?”

“I’m...I’m gonna go over there.” Kurt knelt up on the bench and, leaning heavier on Logan’s thigh, pointed to a corner of the dance floor. “Wanna go dance more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine promised Kurt he could drink what he wanted, and dance with whomever he wanted. As far as Logan goes, Blaine believes the man to be basically harmless. Blaine had a choice to make in this chapter. His sub was not steady enough on his feet to accompany him to the bar. So he either had to leave him with Logan, because obviously leaving him by himself would have been a bad choice, or he had to ask Logan to get Kurt's drink. Blaine doesn't trust anyone to get his sub a drink except himself, and people he's known a long time. Leaving Kurt with Logan was the lesser of two evils. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope to read LOTS of reviews telling me what you thought of this chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More clubbing...more alcohol....more Kurt being under the influence.
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan looked over to where Blaine was waiting for the smoothie and raised his hands up in the air with a shoulder shrug doing the universal sign for ‘I don’t know what the hell is going on.’ when the Dom tipped his head and furrowed his brows. Just then Kurt went to place the hand he was pointing with on Logan’s outside thigh and missed it and the edge of the bench. He tipped over and ended up sprawling out over Logan’s lap, ass high in the air. Logan reached out and grabbed Kurt before he could completely fall off the bench and settled him down over his lap while Blaine started, and then relaxed back against the bar in relief when Logan caught his sub. As Blaine turned back to the bar and motioned for the bartender to hurry, Logan shifted Kurt back settling him in a less disciplinary looking drape across his lap with his upper chest there instead of his hips and started to pet along Kurt’s back.

“Kurt, kitten you have to be more careful, you’ll get yourself in trouble.” he pet along Kurt’s back once, stopping at the middle of Kurt’s back and moved his hand back up. He started to massage the base of the sub’s head right behind his ear. He smiled softly as Kurt turned his head to face Logan’s body and laid it back down on the Dom’s thigh with a small sigh. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you.”

Jeff spotted them sitting and after looking for Blaine, took it upon himself to chaperone his wasted friend and the tall Dom that kind of creeped him out. 

“Hi you guys!” he plopped himself down opposite Logan by Kurt’s feet. 

“Well hello to you. I’m Logan.” he held out his hand to Jeff who shook it. “Blaine is getting Kurt a recovery smoothie and I’m sub sitting, Kurt’s a little out of it.” Kurt proved his point by producing a little snuffle-snore.

“You don’t say.” Jeff teased the large Dom, a bit out of it himself but not so much that he could resist poking the tiger. He reached over and drew his nails down Kurt’s back from his shoulders to the small of his back. Kurt hummed softly and drew his knees up slightly so that his bottom rose in the air like a cat getting scratched at the base of his tail. Logan watched the blond sub repeat the scratching until he felt Kurt start to nuzzle his crotch. Placing his hand on Kurt’s head, he stilled the nuzzling and gently turned the sub’s head so he was facing out so neither of them would get into trouble for any inappropriate actions.

“Oh boy,” Blaine came up holding the smoothie “Looks like I’m going to have to get this into him and then get this randy drunk boy home.”

“Blaine! I umm... I was just...you know...watching.” Jeff stuttered over his words.

“Yes I know, watching Kurt’s ass.”

“Not really. Well okay, really.” he then held up his squirt gun “But I was really really going to put a happy face on it. It’s so perky it should be smiling.”

“Jeff...” Blaine sighed, shooed Jeff over and took his place then pulled Kurt up off of Logan’s lap and into a sitting position. “I swear you’re three.” Blaine surreptitiously looked in Logan’s lap to see for himself if the other Dom had acted inappropriately. Seeing nothing untoward, Blaine handed the smoothie to Jeff and then tapped Kurt’s face gently.

“Wake up baby, it’s time to drink your smoothie.” He turned to get the glass from Jeff only to find the sub wearing an orange moustache. 

“Hey! This is good!” Jeff turned to Nick who was making his way to the bench “Nicky can I have one of these too?” He passed the drink back to Blaine. “Don’t take Kurt home yet, it’s not midnight. He’ll be sad if you do.”

Nick watched Blaine feed Kurt the smoothie, a look of indecision on the other Dom’s face. “Maybe we’ll go to the table and order some appetizers. Kurt will perk up okay with more food than alcohol in his belly,” Nick suggested, trying to help Blaine make up his mind and decide to stay.

Kurt sipped the smoothie and after a bit of time started to become more animated. He licked his lips with the first few sips and then started following the glass with his mouth when Blaine pulled it away, making happy noises.

“Mmmmm....yum.” Kurt felt a dribble slide over his lip and he wiped it away with the back of his hand, then, deciding he didn’t want to waste it, he licked it off. He looked up and found Logan staring at him while he had his tongue out for another lap at his hand and he felt his face heat up. “Sir? Can I have a straw?”

Blaine smiled. “Alright,” he said. He pulled the straw from his own drink and popped it into the smoothie, before holding the glass so Kurt could take another sip. “I’ll keep holding onto this, though.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He quickly drank down a large portion of the smoothie. “Can I go dance now?”

“Why don’t we sit here a bit? Nick’s ordered some appetizers, we’ll get some food into your stomach, and then you can go dance.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes large and begging. “Please?” he asked. “I wanna go try to find my tail.”

“No baby, you have to eat something first. I’m not having you go out on that crazy dance floor still woozy and unsteady on your feet.” Blaine stroked a finger down Kurt’s face then tipped his sub’s chin up and kissed him softly.

Logan turned away from Blaine and Kurt and looked over the dancing crowd, his brows drawing together and his face darkening with anger. “There it is!” he shouted almost like he was in a rage. “I see it, that...that kid has it, he’s heading for the door!.” he quickly turned to Kurt and ran his hand affectionately along the back of his head tugging his hair a bit. “I’m going after him. I’ll be back with it if I can catch him, if not, I hope you have a good night.” he ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair and squeezed his neck lightly. “Be good for Blaine.”

“O-okay....” Kurt blinked at him as the tall Dom turned and rushed towards the door.

Jeff watched as Logan took off after a guy with mouse brown hair who was heading out of the club. “Well that was nice of him. He’s still a little weird and creepy to me, but so far he generally seems like a harmless weird and creepy.” Noticing the food he reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn shrimp. “Ooo....food! Kurt! Open!” Kurt turned toward Jeff and opened his mouth allowing the other sub to toss a shrimp into his mouth.

“Mmmm...those are so good! More please!” Jeff tossed another and Blaine reached out his hand and caught it in mid air. 

“No, no, uh-uh... If anyone it’s going to be feeding you, it’s going to be me.” He picked up a chicken strip and dipped it into a sweet and sour sauce “Here baby.” Kurt made a little pleased ‘ooo’ sound and opened his mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed.

“Mmmm....yummy! That’s delicious! The sauce is sweet, sour and a little spicy.” He reached out for another strip only to have his hand slapped away. “Ouch! What was that for?” 

“You’re still grounded, baby, and I’m going to do anything I can to take care of you since you’ve shown that you have a hard time taking care of yourself.” Blaine raised a brow at the look Kurt was giving him. “We could go home if you want, instead.” Kurt thought for a bit and then decided. He sat and let his Dom feed him an assortment of finger foods and sipped on the smoothie Blaine held out for him between bites. He continued to feel better and finally Blaine allowed him back on the dance floor, following closely behind. Fed and feeling far more sober than he had been, Kurt danced with his Dom, having gotten ‘just one more drink’ from the bar. He shimmied and spun and ground up against Blaine. He hugged his body against his Dom’s, loving the feel of the other man’s hands moving over his back and down to his hips. 

Blaine slipped his fingers into the waist of Kurt’s slacks and dipped lower when he heard his sub giggle. He almost tripped over his own feet when he felt the pattern on the fabric inside. 

“Kurt, you have them on, don’t you. You’re wearing the light lavender blue ones aren’t you? The ones with the black embroidery?”

“Mmmmm.... Maybe...” Kurt smirked and spun away, teasing his man.

Blaine caught his arm. "Answer me, or we're going to go someplace where I can find out," he said with a grin.

“But there are so many people around!” Kurt’s eyes grew wide and darted around looking at all the people dancing and milling about.

“That’s right.” Blaine waggled his eyebrows and put on his best letcher expression, “There are lots of dark corners though...” smirking as he twirled an invisible moustache.

Kurt considered his Dom’s bad acting, and with his own current state of intoxication that had been reduced significantly from the smoothie and food, he decided the amount of punishment for disobeying was minimal, he wanted to make his Dom work for it. An impish grin spread across his face as he slipped his arm from Blaine’s grasp and stepped back.

“Not dark enough, Snidely Whiplash!” he stuck his tongue out and teased, “Catch me if you can!” then he darted into the dancers with a giggle.

Kurt scooted away, dodging around dancers and moving through the gyrating crowd, never letting himself get too far away or blocked from Blaine’s line of sight. If his Dom got too blocked from his pursuit, Kurt would insert himself into a group and dance for a bit until Blaine caught up with him, then he’d dart away again with a finger shake and an “Uh-uh-uhhhh...” daring his Dom to catch him.

Blaine grinned at his sub’s play and decided to indulge him and play along. He had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the game simply because it’d been so long that he’d been able to see Kurt let himself be this freely playful. For a long time, years in fact, Kurt had carried himself as though he had to shield himself from prying eyes, forcing himself to always keep as low key as possible. Blaine now knew it was because of Dave’s family and constantly having to stay under their radar in order to be safe; then later it was in the effort to keep their own unorthodox claim from being challenged. He could have easily caught up to Kurt, or even ordered him to stand still, but he was curious about how long his sub would let himself be stalked. He also wondered if it was turning Kurt on as much as it was turning him on.

They played the ‘cat and mouse’ chase for a good while, laughing and teasing, hooting or yelping at the near misses. They took to stopping to dance with their friends and Kurt’s castmates between them as if they had a wall between each other; eyeing each other until the chase was on again. Then Blaine started to notice a pattern. Kurt was leading him all around the VIP section, going close to the shadowy corners, stepping into them and darting away when Blaine caught up. It was almost as if he was teasing him with his own words....until he saw Kurt slip into the space between the wall and a partition next to a large fake potted fern. Quickly moving to the side of the wall out of Kurt’s line of sight, he slowly worked his way into pouncing range. As soon as Kurt leaned out to look for him, he lept. 

“Ha! Caught you!”

“Yiii!!” Kurt squealed, jumping back into the shadows. “You scared me!”

“Now you have to tell me. Are those the pair I liked?” Blaine pushed his body up against Kurt’s and ran his finger along the waist of his sub’s slacks, looking down as he slid a finger tip inside.

“I want to show you....”

Blaine’s head shot up and he searched Kurt’s expression. “You....what?”

“I want to try.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt breathed out a small sigh and rubbed himself against his Dom’s hip. “Push me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going up so late. I've been SO busy today. And there likely won't be an update a week from next Wednesday (the 24th), just so you're all aware. I'll TRY to update on the Tuesday (23rd), but if I don't get a chance, and if I can see the computer, I'll update on Thursday (25th). I'm having laser eye surgery that day, so I DEFINITELY won't be updating on the Wednesday.
> 
> Warnings in this part for semi-public sex...of sorts....and a cock-blocking piano...no, a cock-blocking friend. The piano was somewhere else....now where was that....

“Ohmygod!” Blaine crowded in further and grabbed his sub’s hips, holding him in place as he began to lick and nibble along Kurt’s neck. “safe word if you have to, baby, but ohmygodfuuuck this is so hot....you’re so hot...”

“Sir....please, please, push me. I want to try...I want....I want...I want you...” 

Blaine stopped and grabbed Kurt’s wrists. He brought them forward and made Kurt hold his own left wrist, then he lifted the sub’s arms up above his head and held them against the wall.

“Don’t move them, that’s an order.”

Blaine slid down to his knees and began opening the fly of Kurt’s Levi’s. “Don’t close your eyes,” he said, looking up at his sub who had begun to drift. “Watch and make sure no one’s coming.”

Kurt whined wordlessly, but nodded. He’d do his best to keep an eye out, not that he really cared. He wanted Blaine to take him, right then and there, to get him off and take the frustration away.

Unfastening the pants, Blaine leaned in and breathed hotly against his sub’s lower abdomen, peeling back the Levi’s slowly to reveal more and more of the lovely lavender lace. “Mmm, yes,” Blaine hissed. “Fuck, baby, you are so hot.” He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the lace, his tongue tracing over the head of his sub’s cock, pressing insistently against the delicate fabric. “Stop me if you need to,” he warned one last time before sliding his mouth over the thick head of Kurt’s cock, still trapped in the panties, Blaine’s teeth and tongue tracing the contours.

Kurt moaned loudly, fighting the urge to move his hands from the position Blaine had placed them in. He bucked his hips against his Dom’s mouth, and immediately found himself pressed harder against the wall, his Dom’s strong forearm pinning him in place. “Sir, please!” Kurt begged.

“Shh,” Blaine soothed, pulling back momentarily. “Just a few more hours, and I can take you home and have my wicked way with you. But for now..."

Blaine licked and sucked, opening Kurt’s pants wider and trying to keep them from sliding down his sub’s legs, both blessing and cursing the looser construction. Tapping at the inside of each of Kurt’s thighs, he had his sub spreading his legs wide as the trousers would allow, the tension on the fabric helping to keep them from sliding down too far. He then spread his own knees out and braced them on the inside of his sub’s feet to keep Kurt from bringing them together and to keep the tension on the fabric tight. He used his lips and tongue to press the tiny beads embellishing the embroidery into the head of Kurt’s cock, bringing a slight taste of pain to the overwhelming pleasure of his mouth.

Kurt squirmed as much as he could, at the same time trying to move deeper into his Dom’s mouth, escape the irritation of the beadwork, stay as still as he could so it wouldn’t stop, and keep his eyes from crossing so he could keep watch. The biggest problem was keeping watch. He wanted to close his eyes and savor the feel of Blaine’s mouth on him, but the strobe and black lighting made it really hard to tell who was close and who wasn’t, so he had to concentrate. The dancing bodies kept suddenly shifting by feet and yards, depending on the speed of the strobe. It was that visual confusion that made him freeze in terror.

“Blaine...Sir...” Kurt tapped on his Dom’s knee with his toe as he stared in fear at the approaching figure.

Blaine looked up and looked around just as the strobe pattern changed ‘causing the familiar figure to be lost in the crowd. “What is it, baby? Someone coming?”

“I...I can’t tell now, I thought I saw...uuuuhhhhhhmygooood...” Kurt didn’t finish since Blaine hadn’t seen anyone paying any particular attention and went back to sucking Kurt.

Kurt’s eyes nearly rolled up into his head. by the time he refocused the familiar figure was back and coming closer. “Sir! Sir!”

The lights changed and now the figure seemed farther away but still coming toward them. “Sir...Blaine, I think we should stooooo....ohhhhh SHIT that’s good!!” his hips thrust forward and his shoulders slammed back against the wall, his clenched fists never lowering from their ordered position.

Blaine glanced up. "Stop wriggling, Kurt. Be a good boy and I’ll let you come.”

Kurt whimpered his need, forced himself still and kept staring out at the pulsing crowd. The person kept changing positions in the moving lighting. He could feel himself quickly approaching the edge, he wanted to fall, he wanted to come so bad.The combination of being in a position to be caught, the sense of safety with Blaine, and then Blaine’s oh so very talented mouth, started his body trembling. 

“Come for me baby, come now...” Blaine had somehow gotten him completely out of his pants and slid his lips down the length of his cock, licking and sucking for all he was worth.

That’s when Rachel came close enough to finally spot their position. It didn’t help that when Kurt bent forward, spasming as his muscles clenched with the precursors to his release, he broke his pose and let his head and shoulders fall forward into the beam of the strobe for a few seconds.

It certainly didn’t help when he grabbed Blaine by his hair and yanked him off his cock while he yelped “RachRachRachRedRedRedredredreeeeeeeeooooooosssshhiiiiit.....” It took all his willpower not to come straight on his stunned Dom’s face, he hauled Blaine to standing and deeper into the shadows by the same grip on his hair.

“OW!OW!OW! KURT!” Blaine batted Kurt’s hand off his head and glared at him. Then he saw that his sub was focused on something behind him with a frozen intensity. “What? Baby what is it?”

“Rachel! Rachel is...”

“Hi Kurt! Blaine! I’ve been looking for you all night!” Rachel chirped, oblivious to what she'd just interrupted.

Hiding Kurt’s body, Blaine quickly turned his sub to the wall and tugged up his pants a bit indicating Kurt should zip up as he spun to face Rachel and started babbling the first thing he could think of. “Hi Rach! Having a good time? This club is amazing with the lights and the squirt guns and music and dance floor....and Kurt and I were just going to play a game! Wanna play? Kurt is going to count to ten and then come find me on the dance floor. He’s gonna pick a squirt gun, squirt me and then I have to guess the color before the black lights go back on...wanna play too?”

Kurt stuffed himself into his pants with a quiet groan and thoughts of vaginas, gaping, horror story vaginas... with teeth...and dentists drilling abscessed teeth with horror filled eyes dripping bloody tears as they get drilled.... and then the pain hit, finishing the job. With those images lingering in his head, and the sensation of having his nuts squeezed in a vise, nearly making him throw up, he managed to zip himself up. He took a minute to breathe through the dull ache to realize he’d just had his first case of blue balls before turning around enough to see the slightly manic look on his Dom’s face as he talked as fast as he could. Suddenly he started to giggle. Between the relief from being saved from certain humiliation by his Dom, the endorphin laced high from the painfully unfinished blow job and the alcohol in his system; the absurdity of the situation turned him inside out and he started laughing like a hyena, pointing at both Doms, unable to speak.

“Well...” Rachel looked Kurt over. “I don’t think you’re up for any games, or any more to drink. Blaine, aren’t you monitoring his alcohol intake?” She put her hands on her hips. “He’s sensitive to liquor.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and huffed. "As if I didn't already know that. Kurt earned himself the privilege of monitoring his own drinks tonight. He’s pretty secure in the knowledge that, tomorrow, I'll care for him through his hangover. He's safe with me. If he wants to play his game, we'll play his game."

Rachel put up both hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I was just trying to look out for Kurt. I’ve seen what happens when he gets drunk.” She turned to Kurt who was now quietly watching the exchange and swaying against Blaine, trying to nuzzle his neck. 

Blaine wrapped his arm around his sub. “I have too, Rachel. I’ve taken care of him after more than a few of your cast parties.”

“That’s the thing, you’ve taken care of him after, not during.” Rachel watched the other Dom trying to corral Kurt’s wandering hands. “Just don’t let him out of your sight...not for a minute....and please don’t get angry with him if you do.”

Blaine let go of Kurt’s hands and stepped over to Rachel. “What are you talking about? Why not? Better yet, why do I have to keep such close watch on him, I mean closer than normal?”

“Because liquor loosens him up. His inhibitions disappear and he turns into ....I dunno....” Rachel trailed off and ducked her head.

“What, Rach? He turns into what?”

“He turns into a giant erogenous zone, okay? It’s crazy the way he gets, and he doesn’t care with whom. It’s only with a certain level of intoxication though, too much, and he just wants to sleep.”

Blaine stared incredulously at the woman for a few seconds. “Are you trying to tell me that Kurt...my Kurt... gets promiscuous? I can’t believe that.”

“No! No!...it’s more like he acts like he's been dosed with ecstasy. He’s not a horny drunk, not really. He’s more of a cuddle bunny drunk. He becomes very receptive to touch, he likes to get petted and hugged. He never got much with Dave so if he’s drunk enough, he’s wide open....not guarded at all and it makes people think he wants more. He doesn’t and he’s had more than one scare.” She pulled Kurt away from Blaine a little bit. “Watch. Kurt, honey...” Rachel ran her hand down Kurt’s side.

“Whatcha want, Rach?” Kurt shivered, then snuggled himself into Rachel’s side and gave her a little peck on the cheek. Now that he wasn’t half undressed he was happy to be close to her. Jeff bounced up and ran a hand down Kurt’s back, causing the sub to hum and arch against Rachel.

“Kurt! Let’s go dance!” Jeff tugged on Kurt’s hand. 

“Okay!"

Blaine watched in silence as Kurt went with Jeff, dumbstruck at how easy it was for his sub to wander off. “Well he has permission to dance with Jeff...”

“No, Blaine,” Rachel shook her head “That could have been anyone, look.”

Kurt and Jeff were dancing, and Jeff being Jeff and probably twice as drunk as Kurt, started grinding against Kurt’s hip. They were joined by another dancer, a girl in glow in the dark make-up. She cut in between Jeff and Kurt and began running her hands along Kurt’s body. Rather than backing away or telling her no, he raised up his arms and let her pet along his body. His only denial of her touch was when her hands headed to his crotch. At that point his sub coyly spun away with a sinewy move, shaking his finger in playful admonition

 

"And...he's always like this?" Blaine suddenly felt so insecure, so not Dominant. How could he not know this side of his sub?

"As far as I know; he hasn’t been in this state of drunkenness since before you two 'made it real'...and before that, he usually wasn’t allowed to drink when he was with Dave because he was always the driver." Rachel said soothingly, even as Jeff moved around the slighted girl and began dancing with Kurt again. "I don't think he even remembers, since he rarely has the chance or inclination to let himself be loose enough to get to this point...but Nick and I usually keep him in line. Which reminds me, where is Nick?"

"I'm not sure. Kurt and I were playing a little game of cat and mouse and I lost track of Nick. But Jeff wanted a recovery smoothie like Kurt's awhile back, maybe Nick finally caved and ordered him one. But I think I'm going to have to have a talk with my submissive." His submissive who had a fresh drink in hand, and when had he gone to the bar? 

"Blaine, you let him drink, you have to deal with the consequences. Just tell him to keep it to the VIP section. No one in the cast is going to maul him, he just...he needs to be petted for awhile."

"Thanks, Rachel. I really appreciate the...insight. But if anyone's going to be 'petting' my sub, it's me." Trying to tamp down the feelings of inadequacy, insecurity, and yeah, the jealousy that others still seemed to know more about aspects of his submissive than he did. Blaine made his way over to Kurt, who was sandwiched between Jeff and another man Blaine recognized from the chorus of Kurt's show. “Hey, baby!” Blaine exclaimed, his tone overly bright. “Can I join in?”

“Blaine! Sir!” Kurt exclaimed happily, throwing himself at Blaine, winding around his Dom like a baby gibbon, all arms and legs. “Have you met Tom? This is Tom. Tom, this is Sir. I mean, Blaine. Blaine’s my Sir. Isn’t he hot?”

Tom chuckled. “Hi Blaine, I’m Tom. We've met before, but obviously, the drunk one doesn't remember. I was in the chorus of the play. Yes, Kurt, I’d say you’re right about that. Your Dom is hot.” Tom looked at Blaine. “You guys exclusive? Or open to more?”

“We’re exclusive,” Blaine snapped, then flinched as Kurt turned and looked his former castmate up and down. “Completely exclusive.” He tugged Kurt away from Tom and headed for a table.

“Blainey!” Jeff whined, inserting himself back into the conversation. “Why?”

“Because that’s how Kurt and I want it,” Blaine said, not unkindly. “Jeff, you know that. We’ve talked about it.” He sighed. “Give it up unless Kurt and I agree to change our minds. Please...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! I'm really interested to know what you think.....


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about not posting today, and then realized...this isn't a sad chapter...it's not going to cause anyone any more grief than they're already feeling, so why not post it for anyone who wants to to have a moment's respite from what we're all experiencing right now.
> 
> Warnings for drunkenness and talk about sex.

“You mean it’s not a totally closed subject?” Jeff looked so hopeful that Blaine had to chuckle. 

“I’m not saying any more than that. It’ll be a soberly discussed, united agreement when visited and definitely not going to be acted on until Kurt’s classes are over.”

Rachel looked Jeff up and down. “Don’t hold your breath. As you know, Kurt, when he’s sober, is usually very reserved and well behaved. Not...” and she waved her hand at Kurt who was trying to nibble the back of Blaine’s neck, causing the Dom to squirm and twist from the tickling, “...like this. Although this doesn’t happen with strangers or acquaintances. Usually he unconsciously flirts, and preens while he gets pets and cuddles. If it goes any further, he runs away.”

“I still don’t understand why I’ve never known this, I’ve been around Kurt drunk before.” 

“What about Kurt drunk?” Nick asked, catching what Blaine said as he handed a cup of recovery shake to Jeff. “Here you go, brat," he said affectionately.

“That he goes so touch needy when he’s at a certain level of inebriation.” He caressed Kurt’s back and felt his sub shiver and sigh against the back of his neck...which in turn made him shiver. “I’ve never run into that with him.”

Nick shook his head at Blaine, “Sure you have. Don't you remember when we'd all go out in college? The few times Dave would let him go with us? And he'd be all over you? Seb just laughed it off, but Blaine, you've always been his favorite...he’d practically crawl into your pocket. Although you were ever the gentleman and always took great care of him, letting him sleep it off on your couch.” The memory had Nick smirking. “Then again, it could have been because you were oblivious.”

“Oblivious? I wasn’t oblivious.”

“Okay, dense as a post then. Whatever. But you have seen him like this before."

"Sure...but I was with Seb...I wouldn't have let him crawl all over me."

"Sure you did," Jeff said helpfully. "Like Nick said, Seb laughed it off. He knew you were too traditional, too honorable to cheat on your claim. So he put up with it. We all knew you were in love with Kurt. If your parents hadn't forced you to claim Seb so early, you and Kurt would have been together from the beginning." He looked around the table. "Am I right?"

Every single member of their group of friends nodded in agreement. Blaine felt like he was suddenly in the middle of a circle of life sized bobble head dolls. “Really?” he asked.

“Really,” the group as a whole confirmed. “Look,” Nick shrugged. “You two are together now, he’s climbing you like a jungle gym, and as long as you don’t do anything stupid like edge him while he’s this drunk, you should be fine.”

Blaine’s cheeks flamed, and he looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “Oh my God!” Rachel exclaimed. “You two were! In the corner! Right...” she pointed off to where she’d found the two of them.

“Shh!” Blaine hissed. 

“I won’t shush!” Rachel shook a finger at Blaine. “How could you take advantage of his intoxicated state when we all know he has issues with public displays of dominance.”

“Rachel...please! He’s distracted right now,” and Kurt had Blaine’s shirt unbuttoned and pulled open to the side, he seemed to be attempting to crawl inside his Dom’s shirt, “but if he were paying attention... AKK! Kurt! behave! Stop trying to undress me in front of our friends! Rachel... he’d... he’d be really embarrassed with how you’re broadcasting the situation. So drop it, okay?” Blaine suddenly stiffened and quickly slid a hand under Kurt’s chin raising his head up and out of the inside of his shirt, tapping at his submissive’s lips he motioned a ‘no’ with the finger.

Kurt, after being gently but forcibly unlatched from his Dom’s collarbone and scolded, moved to a different location and tried to lick along Blaine’s neck, catching the one ticklish spot at the nape that drove him crazy. “Aaaahhhh...Kuuuurrrrt!!! Stoooop!” he turned and took Kurt by the shoulders and set him back in the seat, grabbed his sub’s hands and set them firmly in his own lap, then pointed his finger at him, “Behave!”

Kurt sat back in the seat while Blaine went back to his quiet arguing with Nick and Rachel, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he did so. Kurt pouted a moment before letting himself get caught up in the music, he swiveled and twisted, bopping to the bass beat and looking longingly at the dancers.

Jeff watched Kurt, then looked back and forth between his own and the other two Doms arguing and started grinning. He reached over and grabbed hold of Kurt, pulling him around, so he had his fellow sub’s attention. “C’mon Kurt! Let them talk, we’ll go dance, we only have two or three songs to go before it’s midnight!”

“Okay!!” Kurt giggled and nearly tripped over his own feet as they moved out to the dance floor. Kurt suddenly turned back, ran up to Blaine, grabbed his head and gave him a loud wet kiss on the mouth. “I’m gonna go dance with Jeff okay? Okay! Bye! Love You!!” Nick and Rachel looked at each other while Blaine sat and blinked at Kurt’s back. 

“Blaine, you were getting Kurt all hot and bothered in that corner, don’t deny it.” Rachel tapped on the table in front of Blaine. “You really have no idea what Kurt’s like when he’s drunk and horny.”

“Oh cut the dramatics Rach, he’s not that bad.”

“Blaine,” Nick interjected, “remember when you and Kurt first got together? How you weren’t really together?”

Blaine’s eyes shifted from Nick to Rachel and back again, worry flashing across his face.

“Don’t worry Blaine, we all knew what was going on and we all were praying it’d work out.” Rachel patted his thigh. 

“Never mind that, he knows we wouldn’t snitch to the Ministry. Nothing good ever comes from those fools, and besides, they’re together for real now, so no one would care.” Nick downed the last of his drink. “Anyway, all those parties the cast went to and threw? Kurt was straight up Mister Randy Boy. He never got in trouble because he kept his antics to other subs.”

Rachel grinned, “Yeah, like Jeff! He’d put on the best shows with Jeff. That’s the one thing I miss about before you two 'made it real'.”

Nick turned to stare at Rachel. “What are you talking about?”

Rachel patted Nick on the shoulder. “You always hung out with the Doms, just checking on Jeff every so often. As long as he was there and in one piece and it was a cast party you were okay with him doing his thing.” she looked at Blaine, “Everyone watched out for each other and each other’s subs. Like a family.” Shrugging a shoulder she went on, “Kurt was lonely and scared. He wasn’t getting any Domination or sexual release, he was kind of a mess....no offense, Blaine. Jeff liked Kurt and felt bad for him so he didn’t mind letting Kurt play act Domming him around a little. Of course that was before we knew about Kurt being...who he is. Jeff’s just so subby, he’d let anyone have a go.”

“WHAT?” Nick sputtered.

“Oh, settle down, it’s nothing like you’re imagining. All Jeff did was let Kurt take the lead and grind against him while dancing. He let Kurt guide the dancing that’s all, and Kurt only lets himself loose when he’s buzzy. C’mon Nick, you remember how he was before Blaine, always so tightly wound and terrified that someone would find out what a fail Dave was at being his Dom. He liked the freedom, but it came at a pretty high price for him emotionally, between not getting what he needed and scared that a stronger Dom would find out and challenge Dave for him...” she turned to Blaine. “Then he was dealing with crushing on your unavailable self for the longest time, then the whole,” Rachel gave Blaine a pointed look and made a set of air quotes, “ “Claim of Convenience”...like I said, he was a mess.” Rachel’s gaze wandered over the dancers and she giggled. “Besides, it was fun to watch when they got going. They could really draw a crowd and get the audience revved up. I think Jeff tried to get as many people watching as possible and then get them as horny as possible, Kurt was just happy to have some affection.”

Nick listened in open mouthed shock “Why didn’t you stop them?”

“Why would I?” Rachel sniffed, “They weren’t my subs.”

“Speaking of stopping them...” Blaine tapped on Nick’s arm and pointed to a knot of dancers who suddenly raised a cheer, along with a much smaller knot of Doms looking over from the non-VIP side who were not quite as entertained.

“Shit,” Nick muttered. “I’m sorry, Blaine.” He stood up from the table. “I’ll go get our brats. Besides, it’s nearly midnight.” He snagged a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and set them down on the table. “Those are ours,” he told Rachel. “No touchie.”

When Nick turned back to Blaine, he found the other Dom already out on the dance floor, pulling Kurt away from Jeff. Though he couldn’t tell what Blaine was saying, the chastised look on Jeff’s face said it all. Nick, hot on Blaine’s heels, strode over to collect his errant sub.

“Kurt... it’s almost midnight!” Blaine exclaimed. “Our first New Year’s together, and you’re out here, all over Jeff. Would you have come back to find me when the countdown started? I kind of doubt it from the way it looked. You’re mine, not Nick’s and certainly not Jeff’s. I’m not letting anyone, not even Nick or Jeff take you from me and the last thing I want to see is you sucking face with Sterling when the ball drops. Now come with me.” He gently tugged Kurt away from the other pair by a firm hold on the back of his neck, rather like a wayward puppy. “You’re not going out with Jeff anymore,” he said. “It’s too dangerous. He likes to get into trouble too much.”

“Siiiirrr....I would have come back! I don’t wanna kiss Jeff, wanna kiss you.” Kurt tried to turn around in the firm grip Blaine had on him, but the motion made the floor dip under his feet so he tried for the theatrical. “Ow ow, too tight, please...want my neck back.”

“Oh the drama!” Even with the distress he was feeling, the corner of Blaine’s mouth quirked with an affectionate amusement he couldn’t quite suppress.. “You’ll get your neck back when we get to the table.” Blaine gave Kurt a little shake. “March!”

They made their way to the table and Blaine sat his sub down gently in his seat then sat next to him. Kurt reached out for a champagne flute only to have the back of his hand slapped. “Ow!” the submissive exclaimed, glaring at the offender.

“Rachel! Now is not the time to start intercepting Kurt.” Blaine slapped the back of her hand and stared the small woman down. "And don't you ever hit my submissive again, got it?" He handed the glass of champagne to Kurt. "Here you go, baby." Kurt brightened and mouthed a silent ‘ooo thank you’ to his Dom and brought the flute to his mouth.

“Those are Nick’s!” Rachel insisted then reached over and tugged it away from Kurt’s lips and out of his hand, setting it back on the table. When Blaine reached for it again she slapped the back of his hand. Both men stared at her in amazement. Blaine then reached out and grabbed Rachel by the wrist and slapped her hand again. Rachel immediately smacked back a little too hard causing the other Dom to cuddle his hand to his chest and rise from his seat. Kurt looked back and forth between the two Doms when the absurdity caught up with him, causing a giggling fit.

“You’re in trou-ble, you’re gonna get span-kins!” Kurt giddily sing-songed, causing him to start laughing harder, so hard he was reduced to silent laughter and high pitched squeaks as he inhaled.

“Actually,” Nick said, setting two more glasses of champagne on the table. “I’d have grabbed four before, but I could only carry two at a time.” He pulled Jeff into the booth with them, his sub settling onto his knee.

Jeff’s sad, contrite face slowly broke into a wide grin as Kurt’s hysterical squeaking infected him with mirth.

“Okay, okay, You’re the Dom in charge. I guess I’ll just go and find someone else to be with at midnight.” Rachel huffed at Blaine with an obviously put on indignation and got up to leave.

Blaine sighed, tugged Kurt into his lap and patted the seat the sub had been in. “Sit down, Rach.” he ordered. “That is, if you can behave yourself till midnight.” Which was only moments away.

“I guess. We are kind of a family and I suppose little family spats can happen.” She sat down next to Kurt and wrapped her arms around both Kurt and Blaine as far as they could reach. “I’m going to miss you guys when I go back home for classes.”

Kurt hummed as the giggles slowed and began petting her hair between little bursts of laughter that made her head bounce against his side. Nick turned and snagged another flute of champagne from a passing server and set it in front of Rachel. Blaine gave Kurt back his glass and they all waited for the ball in Times Square to drop on the various flat screens around the club. The countdown to midnight had begun, and everyone was cheering and counting.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The entire table cheered as the colored ball hit bottom and fireworks erupted. Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss while Rachel yelped next to them, her hair having gotten pulled by Kurt, who hadn’t stopped petting when his Dom pulled him down.

“Kurt! My hair!”

“Ooops...Sorry Rach. Forgive me?” Kurt batted his eyes at his friend and former castmate.

“Ohhh...how could I deny that face...” Rachel stood up and planted a kiss on Kurt’s cheek and then leaned over to kiss Blaine. “I wish you two the best new year and good luck on your classes. I'm going to head out.” she pulled back and gave them all a little wave. “See you, love you.”

They waved back and watched Rachel get lost in the crowd. Blaine handed a slightly melancholy Kurt his glass and gave him a cuddle. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt said quietly. He twisted the stem of the glass, watching as the sparkling liquid was hit by the swirling lights of the room. “Are you mad, Sir? That I went to dance with Jeff?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, if you feel up to it. It's greatly appreciated.
> 
> RIP Cory...you will be missed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. My work schedule changed, and I completely forgot that yesterday was Wednesday. So sorry. I'll try not to do it again. Warnings for masturbation...you'll understand when you read.

“Let’s enjoy the rest of the night,” Blaine deflected and forced a smile. “We’ll talk tomorrow. I promise, there’s nothing to worry about tonight.” And there wasn’t. He couldn’t blame Kurt for his actions, it was very likely the submissive had no idea he was being overly erotic. He remembered that first party, the night they became “real” and how Kurt hadn’t even noticed another guy kissing his neck. He’d just been focused on the music, the thrum of the beat, and dancing. When he was like that everything that happened around him was simply unconsciously taken in as added stimulus for his internal involvement. It was almost like a kind of thin subspace.

The DJ put ‘Auld Lang Syne’ on and everyone got up to dance with their partner. “Would you dance with me, Kurt?” Blaine looked up at his sub who smiled sweetly and slid off his lap. 

“I’d be honored, Sir.” He snuggled into the warmth of his Dom as they danced and sighed, “Can we go home soon? I want to be with you without so many other people.”

“Yes, we can go home, just as soon as the song is over we’ll say goodnight to everyone.” With that Kurt tried to rub up against him, “But, you’ll be going to bed, to sleep.”

“I thought weren’t mad.” Kurt pouted against Blaine’s neck while they moved against each other in time to the music.

“I’m not, but you aren’t sober either, baby. First, I’m going to get one of those recovery drinks to go for you...”

“Yum!”

“...then when we get home I’m going to get you all washed up, give you a nice massage and tuck you in for the night.” Blaine led Kurt off the dance floor with a wave to Nick.

“But I don’t wanna go to bed...please can’t I stay up with you?” Kurt swayed against Blaine as the Dom picked up one of the many ready made recovery smoothies at the bar, a watermelon one this time, and they left for the cab, waving at all their friends as they left.

“Oh, I’m going to bed too, don’t think I’m not. I’m going to get you settled in first though.” Blaine led him out of the club and guided him to one of the many cabs lined up in front. Buckling Kurt in, he handed him the smoothie and put the straw between his sub’s lips. “Suck.”

“Yes, Sir!” Kurt said eagerly. He winked at his Dom, then did as directed, sucking down a large portion of the drink. “Yum!”

“You are going to have such a hangover in the morning,” Blaine said affectionately. “I don’t think a dozen of those smoothies could prevent the world of hurt that is going to be your life tomorrow. But I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

“I’m gonna be fine,” Kurt shook his head. “Just fine. Cause my Sir is here with me.” He leaned into Blaine, who patted his thigh and smiled gently. “I’m sorry if I made you sad tonight. You weren’t happy when you came to get me.”

“No, but it’s alright,” Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt’s temple. “Baby, I don’t want you to worry about anything tonight. Tonight was to celebrate your role, to celebrate you. Let’s get you home and tucked into bed.”

But Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling that Blaine wasn’t one hundred percent happy. Putting it aside, as his Dom had requested, Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side, trailing his fingers over his Dom’s clothed leg.

“Naughty boy,” Blaine murmured, kissing the top of Kurt’s hair. “You’re going to have to stop that, baby. We’re not as far from home as we used to be when leaving a club...” Indeed, it wouldn’t be long before they arrived at the apartment building. “And,” Blaine said in the barest of whispers, directly into his sub’s ear. “The driver is watching again.” Sure enough, it was the same driver from the night at Prestige. From a line of cabs. How did this keep happening? Blaine gave him a significant look, and the guy averted his eyes from the rearview mirror.

“Damn Dominants lettin’ their subs walk all over them,” the man grumbled under his breath. “That boy needs a good paddlin’.”

Blaine placed a gentle hand over his sub’s mouth when he felt Kurt tense and saw his lips part. “Shh, love,” he whispered, before the other man could comment. “It’s not worth it to get into that fight.”

Kurt shot him a sullen look but relented with a small irritated huff. Settling back against his Dom, he busied himself walking his fingers up and down Blaine’s leg. He made them do high kicks and then slide down to trace the inner seam of his Dom’s pants, smirking when his fingers found a sensitive spot and made Blaine squirm a bit.

“Naughty naughty,” Blaine laughed softly. “I am going to make you pay for this...” he teased but his tone was obviously full of love. He hugged Kurt to him, sliding a hand down his sub’s side. “God, I love you,” he whispered. “So much...”

“I love you too, Sir,” Kurt said quietly. 

“This is going to be a good year for us,” Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt just behind the ear. “I can feel it.”

They arrived home, Blaine paid the cabbie, and they made their way up to the penthouse, Kurt stumbling along. Blaine stripped them both down, and managed to avoid Kurt’s wandering hands as he got them into the shower.

“Sir, are you gonna finish what you started in the club?” Kurt asked, lazily stroking his own cock under the spray of the shower.

“Nope,” Blaine shook his head, pulling Kurt’s hand away and placing it on the wall of the shower. “I think you’ve had quite enough stimulation for one night. Between my mouth, Jeff’s thigh, and your own hand, I think you can wait.”

“Sir!” Kurt whined.

Blaine smiled. “Come on, baby, let’s get cleaned up so we can get to bed.”

“But, but...no fair!” Kurt pouted. “If Rachel hadn’t interrupted us, you’d have let me come in the club.”

“That’s right, and as clichéd as it sounds... it’s not you, it’s me. So, to bed and no touching because that’s still mine and I want it.”

“I thought you said you weren’t mad at me.”

“Not with you baby, I am angry...” Blaine kissed Kurt’s nose, making the tipsy sub’s eyes cross. “...but not with you. I can’t be angry with you because I let you drink all you wanted and I let you dance with Jeff unsupervised. I’m angry with myself. I’m angry at myself for letting my feelings get hurt, if that makes any sense....don’t worry if it doesn’t, it barely makes sense to me yet there it is. I’m angry that so many people know so much more about you than I do. I’m angry I’m still so oblivious...so so damned obviously oblivious, to aspects of you that I need to be aware of to make you feel safe and loved. And I’m angry that I think, deep down, I do know what I have to do to make you feel that way, but I’m afraid that... “ Blaine broke off with a deep sigh and then scrubbed at his face with both hands before pulling Kurt in for a hug, clinging to his sub like his life depended on the contact. Eventually he pulled back and softly stroked the side of Kurt’s face. “I can’t do this right now though, feeling like this. So please baby I want to get over it, let me wash you then we’ll go to bed so we can sleep it off. I want you sober and I want the smell of Jeff’s cologne off of you. I want to be able to think rationally by morning.”

“Yes Sir. I’ll be good, I promise.” Kurt put his hands behind his back and promptly began swaying so that Blaine had to steady him. “Woah... spinny...”

“Oh baby. C’mon, sit down before you fall down.” Blaine backed Kurt up and helped him to sit on the shower seat and began carefully washing and rinsing his sub’s hair before moving to the rest of his body. True to his word Kurt kept his hands to himself and quietly watched his Dom take care of him. Blaine was bent over washing Kurt’s feet when he felt Kurt rest his head on the back of his neck and his shoulders, then drape his arms down his back. Hearing his sub’s quiet snuffle and sigh he realized that Kurt had fallen asleep on top of him. Again.

“Kurt...what is it with you and sleeping in the bathroom?” Blaine finished with his sub’s long legs and slowly disentangled himself so he could resettle Kurt back against the corner. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his boy, then after carding his fingers through Kurt’s wet hair Blaine began talking him into sort of sleepwalking into the bedroom and right into bed, naked, not bothering with trying to dress him.

“Baby...what are we going to do?” Blaine shook his head and pulled the covers over Kurt, tucking him in with a kiss before slipping on a pair of pajama pants. He went out to check the door locks and turn off the lights. 

Wandering around the quiet apartment, he found himself unable to sleep. He knew he had to do something to make Kurt feel secure with him as his Dom, but his thoughts were jumbled from the exhausting night. He quietly crept back into the bedroom and pulled out the writing Kurt had done while in the humbler. Taking it to the living room after grabbing another pad of paper and a pen, Blaine started jotting down notes, going back and forth trying to see if what he’d been picking up from Kurt was what his gut was poking at him with...or if his gut was just telling him he was birthing a baby ulcer. Two hours later, frustrated, he finally gave up and climbed into bed next to Kurt.

Kurt felt the bed shake and the cool puff of air hitting his nude body as his Dom raised the sheets to slide in next to him, it woke him from a dream he’d been having. Dream Blaine had spanked him, hard. He didn’t remember why, just that he had been very naughty for some reason and he’d used a heavy paddle or brush or something because his butt ached. He was being held down, forced to stay in place, his sore butt pressed into the firm mattress while Dream Blaine roughly rubbed and squeezed his cock and balls, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to come until he said....and he wanted to come so very badly but Dream Blaine just squeezed him and wouldn’t stroke at all. Then Dream Blaine felt like Real Blaine and he tried pulling Blaine’s hand over to his hard cock because suddenly it was cold and the squeezing stopped with the bed moving...why was the bed moving? Why was Blaine whispering “No baby.”, “Go to sleep baby.” when he’d just been Dominating? He blinked in the darkness and tried to decide whether he was awake or still asleep. All he knew now was that he wanted to finish badly.

Sleepily pondering both the situation and the last mentions of Jeff being bad, he slowly woke and came to a decision. He waited to see if he was awake enough and his Dom was asleep enough to sneak away and finish what the dream couldn’t and maybe satisfy his curiosity about what it was that Jeff found so intriguing about actively pushing the rules and being a brat. Deciding it was safe, Kurt slid off the side of the bed, carefully stuffed the covers and his pillows up against his Dom’s sleeping body while they were still warm, then turned and crawled across the carpeted floor of the bedroom, freezing in place for a few seconds at his Dom’s every breathy snuffle or bodily shift. Kurt made it to the bedroom door crawling out and into the dark hall easing out of the suite entry, letting the door swing closed behind him. He quickly crawled farther down the hall toward the great room, the sensation of his erection bobbing under his belly adding to the excitement that was building inside of him. He reached under himself and grabbed at the base of his cock giving it a squeeze both for the return of the dream sensation and to stave off the need to come. He was so damned excited it made him giddy, he almost made it before he remembered he forgot the lube. He did an about face and made his way into the playroom straight to the drawer where the bottles of lube that came from Mercedes were organized. Grabbing one in the dark he stopped and thought, he could go into the bathroom here. It was far enough away and any noise he’d make would be dampened by all the doors but decided against it. If there was any place Blaine would look for him it’d be their bathroom first then here...so nope, he had to find a different hiding place to be naughty in. 

Naughty... he was being so naughty. It made him grin and sent shivers along his spine and down his belly right to his leaking cock. It was thrilling and a little scary and he got a small inkling into why Jeff was such a brat. He’d never really been this boldly and deliberately disobedient other than ‘The Lilac Incident’ and that was due to extenuating circumstances that weren’t fun at all. Most of the time when he got into trouble it was because his mouth ran away before he could stop himself, or because he wasn’t thinking the way normal subs thought and he just acted, forgetting his place. He stood there thinking, idly stroking himself and had what he thought was a flash of inspiration, the laundry room. It was far away and had a door he could close and it was probably the last place his Dom would look. With a little giggle he headed out, quietly tiptoeing through the kitchen and into the laundry room.

Once ensconced in his hiding place, Kurt made himself comfortable against a pile of clean towels, and squirted some lube into his hand. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing length, and bit back a moan of pleasure. He slid his hand up and over with a slight twist, spreading his legs wider as he felt the lube tickle his balls as it slid down. He squirmed a bit trying to press his sore ass into the towels, trying to get that surprisingly satisfying ache back like he had in his dream. He idly wondered how chilly the bare tiled floor would be because as nice and comfy the pile of towels were they weren’t letting the ache reach the point that he’d dreamed about. Keeping his hand stroking, squeezing the base of his cock periodically to delay himself and build the intensity he also wondered how slippery the floor would be with the amount of lube that was going to be spread around. Suddenly, ~OH SHIT! The Lube!~, trolled his thoughts and he immediately pressed down his feet in order to lift his ass off the towels as fast as he could. There was no way he would be able to explain lube on fresh towels or running laundry in the middle of the night. He lifted up higher on one side, that foot coming off the floor with the motion when he yanked out the pad of towels. His butt came down hard on the tiles as he planted his foot down landing on the plastic lube bottle, which rolled out from him. He sucked in his lower lip with the pain until the small stars quit glittering at the edges of his vision. He let go of the breath he held with the thought, ~Ooooohhhh...there it is...~, when the ache returned in full force after the sharp reawakening. The little surge of panic and the return of the ache sent him right back into the essence of the dream he’d wanted to recapture. Kurt stroked himself letting his hand slow and then speed up, squeezing himself as roughly as Dream Blaine had, drawing out his pleasure until he couldn’t hold off any longer.

Between the thrill of being purposely naughty, and the recaptured feelings from the dream, Kurt shuddered and came with an involuntary shout. Quickly clapping a hand over his mouth, he jumped up in a panic, slipped in his own come, landed on his ass again and then hopped up like a demented rabbit. After breathing through the jolt of amazingly electric pain that shot through his coccyx, he put the stack of towels back into their pile, went to the door and froze in place listening to the quiet. Allowing himself to breathe again after a few harrowing moments when he thought he’d heard movement, remembered to check what he would have to clean up so he’d not be found out. He flipped on the overhead light and promptly blinded himself with the brightness. After waiting a few moments for his vision to adjust, he washed his hands in the utility sink then grabbed a few paper towels from the roll to wipe it out, he wiped off his foot and then began wiping up the streaks of come trying to blend into the light tiles of the floor. He grabbed the bottle of lube on the way back up and quietly left, moving through to the kitchen in order to dispose of the paper towels since the trash in the utility room had been emptied when Thelma had cleaned up. 

“Kurt? Where are you baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Next update MAY be Saturday, OR Sunday, since the change in work days....we might be changing schedules as I now have NEITHER of my update days off work, but there will still be twice a week updates.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news is, my computer ate part of the story. The good news is, here's the update, and only a day late. The better news is, I WILL be updating on Wednesday after all, as I had to cancel my surgery appointment. I WILL be changing the update days, as soon as I figure out what works best for me, as my days off are different now. 
> 
> Warnings in this part for bondage and the beginnings of a LOVELY punishment. I mean it. You guys are really going to enjoy this, I think. Kurt isn't, but we are!

Kurt spun, his vision dimming in response to the abject terror of, ‘oh hey, maybe this isn’t so much fun any more’, hitting his nervous system. He darted over to the sink and threw the paper towels and the bottle of lube into the trash bin under the sink, then darted back across the kitchen to the refrigerator. Yanking the door open he reached in and grabbed a bottle of water and put it against his forehead then slumped against the counter next to the fridge trembling with adrenaline. 

“I’m here, Sir.” He called out in a shaky voice. “I...I was thirsty, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Why did you come all the way out here when you could have gone into the mini in the aftercare room?” Blaine padded over and pulled his sub into an embrace. “Kurt, you’re shivering...why didn’t you slip a robe on?”

“I dunno, I had a headache and my throat was so dry all I could think of was a bottle of cold water.”

“Baby, you should have woke me. I would have gotten you some aspirin and water.” With a worried look in his eyes, he tugged Kurt away from the counter. “C’mon, back to bed with you. You need a lot more sleep.”

“Yes, Sir. I am tired now.” He heaved a big sigh, partly from relief that he’d managed to misdirect his Dom and partly because he really was tired. He was slipping into that after orgasm, relaxed, sleepy state. “Tuck me in, Sir?”

“Of course, Sweetheart, I’m gonna be taking good care of you for the next week or so.” He guided his slack jointed sub back to bed where Blaine tucked the covers around Kurt and then slid in next to him snuggling up to his back protectively before drifting off to sleep.

Blaine woke early the next morning and, after checking on Kurt, he walked around gathering up towels and any clothing he knew he wouldn’t get his head bitten off if he washed it. He brought the things over to the laundry basket and dumped them in, then picked it up and carried it to the utility room humming a song to himself... until his heel hit something slick and the laundry was launched all over the room as he nearly went down into a split.

“Holy shit!” 

Blaine caught himself before he hit the floor but he could feel the pull in his groin from the sudden stretch. He carefully sat himself on the floor of the utility room and looked at the laundry spread about, then he looked at his heel. Noticing something on it and on the floor he reached out a finger to check what it was. It was slick and clear, not that he would have seen it with the basket in front of him, but it was a familiar slick as he rubbed it between his fingers and thumb. Blaine brought his fingers up and took a sniff and then it clicked why it felt familiar. It was lube. It was a flavored lube they used regularly. Why the hell was there lube on the floor? He reached over to grab a towel that had landed between him and the washer to wipe off his hand and heel when he noticed a streak of something on the corner of it near the floor. Getting up on his hands and knees, Blaine crawled closer to see what it was. Thelma was the last person in the utility room and he knew beyond a doubt she’d left it spotless. As soon as he hunched down to see, he knew what it was.

“Kurt.... why baby? Why?” Suddenly the arrangement of the pillows under the covers made more sense.

He wiped up the floor and the streak of Kurt’s dried come off of the washer and started the load. He had to do something routine simply to keep himself from going into their bedroom and turning Kurt over his knee for a spanking he’d never forget, doctors orders or not. Not wanting to believe Kurt would be so deliberately disobedient he started to try different excuses, maybe Jeff snuck back in after Thelma had finished...he’d do something like that...maybe. But no, he’d seen them leave and he knew they hadn’t been anywhere near the laundry room. And the pillows. He couldn't forget that the pillows had been tucked under the comforter next to him. Sighing, Blaine walked out into the kitchen where he’d found Kurt and turned to lean against the counter by the refrigerator just as Kurt had done. He looked around trying to figure out what to do when he noticed the door by the sink slightly opened. He went over to look inside at the trash bin and right on top of a pile of paper towels was an almost new, but dented, bottle of their favorite lube.

Instead of flying off the handle, and knowing that he couldn’t punish while angry, Blaine set to work making breakfast. He made all of Kurt’s favorites, including coffee with the french press. He carried a tray of food into the bedroom. “Baby,” he called, pleased with how normal his voice sounded. “Time to wake up. Breakfast is ready.”

Kurt stretched and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned softly then forced himself up to sitting. “Mmm, this looks wonderful...just what my poor hangover calls for. What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, other than your hangover,” Blaine smiled. “I just thought, after your late night, and all the drinking, that you’d like to eat a greasy breakfast in bed.”

“You are the most wonderful Dom ever,” Kurt sighed happily. He dug into the meal with gusto. “Aren’t you eating, Sir?”

“I kinda munched while I was making it,” Blaine confessed. “I’m good. So, baby, I wanted to make up for last night. For not letting you come before bed. How is your tailbone?"

“Mmm, it feels okay,” Kurt said.

"And your head?" Blaine asked, remembering his sub's complaint of a headache. He carefully watched Kurt’s eyes, waiting for the flick away that’d tell him if he had been lying or being truthful.

"It doesn't feel so bad," Kurt managed, flushing a light pink after nearly looking away. Catching himself, and trying to keep his reaction to a minimum, he went on, “If...if you were gentle, I don’t see why we can’t do whatever it is you have in mind...” It was then Kurt chose to look away. He looked down both to hide his blush and to hide anything in his expression that might yet give him away. His Dom was perceptive, he’d rather avoid taking the chance of giving anything away until he was sure his lie passed.

Blaine stroked his fingers through the hair at the back of his sub’s neck and squeezed a little, when Kurt looked up, he gave him a soft smile. “Well, then. After you finish eating, why don’t you go take a long, relaxing shower, and come join me in the playroom. I’ll have everything ready.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. “I’ll do that.”

Blaine left the bedroom while Kurt finished eating and then went to take his shower.

'I can't believe I got away with it...' Kurt thought as he soaped himself up. 

'I can't believe he thinks he got away with it.' Blaine thought as he laid out several toys on the table next to the bed in the playroom. He laid out cuffs, a set of chains, the vibrating cock ring, another couple of toys they'd never tried, capsaicin cream, the dented bottle of lube from the kitchen trash, and, finally, the chastity cage. His boy was in for an experience he'd never forget.

Then Blaine thought twice. Having the cage out right off the bat might not be the best idea. So he tucked it away, then busied himself attaching chains and cuffs to the four corners of the bed. Then he sat back and waited.

Kurt padded, naked, into the playroom. "Lie down on the bed, face up, baby," Blaine directed. Kurt did so without complaint, taking his position in the center of the bed. 

Blaine wordlessly took each of Kurt's limbs and stretched him out until he was spread-eagle across the bed. He slid the cock ring over Kurt's already hardening length. Moving back up to Kurt’s head, he gave his sub a soft kiss on his lips and, as he moved away a blindfold was dropped onto Kurt's chest for later.

"Sir?" Kurt asked sensing something was off from the way Blaine had looked at him after the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Kurt, I went to start laundry this morning before you were up. When I walked into the laundry room, I pulled a muscle in my groin when I slipped and fell."

"Uh-oh...I mean...are you okay, Sir?"

"I'll be okay. Might take a little while, but I'll be fine. You, however...you should probably start explaining yourself."

"Wh-what do you mean, Sir?" Kurt asked, pulling lightly against the bondage. 

"I slipped on a puddle of lube, Kurt. And then while down on the floor, found a streak of come on the washer. Why?"

"I was dreaming...sleep walking?..." Kurt tried to deflect. 

"Try again?" Blaine asked. "You tucked pillows in so I wouldn’t notice at first that you were gone. You got a new bottle of lube out of the drawer in here, and went and hid from me, deliberately, in the last place I would ever look. And then, when I did come looking, you told me you had a headache and weren't feeling well, scaring me. Care for another explanation?"

"Sir, I was still drunk when I did it... I'm hungover. Please...I'm sorry."

"Not yet, you aren't," Blaine said. "You will be."

Kurt whined softly and tugged on the restraints. "I...I..I didn't think it through," he confessed.

"I think you thought it through fine, and I think you decided the risk was not as high as the reward. And remember, baby, if you come and tell me you broke a rule, the punishment is always less than if I find out any other way. This time, I definitely found out."

"Isn't the punishment just denial?" Kurt asked.

"That's when you can’t hold back and come during play," Blaine said. "Today, you're going to be punished for deliberately deceiving me. For lying to me, and for lying again when you knew you'd been caught." Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and lovingly stroked along Kurt’s face. “Please Kurt, I have to know...why? Why the blatant disobedience and then lying? Are we back to you wanting me to go away?”

Kurt took in his Dom’s heartbreakingly sad expression and started talking. “I don’t know, Sir! I was so horny and got to thinking about Jeff....” he watched Blaine’s face change, darkening from sadness to the beginnings of anger. Then he vaguely remembered something about Nick, and being taken by him so he could be with Jeff or something like that, it was all muddled in his head and he began to panic, struggling hard against the bondage. “NO! I don’t ...not that way, Sir! I just wanted to be naughty like Jeff! Have you be like Nick is with Jeff!! I wanted to try it!!” Kurt pulled on the restraints harder. 

“You what??” Blaine leaned back to fully take in his sub’s face. “Sweetpea! That has got to be the most harebrained thing you’ve ever done... it’s near really old sitcom, Lucy Ricardo levels of ‘what the fuck are you thinking’ things to do.”

Kurt looked at his Dom with hope filled eyes, “I was curious, please forgive me? I won’t do it again.”

“Sweetpea, I don’t think you understand why I was okay with the idea of you Dominating Jeff.” Blaine looked his sub over and chuckled a little. “Jeff is really submissive, it may not seem like that because he’s so animated and bratty, but he is. Nick has worked a long time to get him that open, remember, we’re all from traditional families. Jeff, at one time, was very shy and shut down, he was overprotected by his family and kept in his place as a sub.” Blaine placed a calming hand on Kurt’s wrist, stopping his tugging. “When Nick courted, and then claimed Jeff, they worked hard on finding out what they both liked. Nick is a sadist and Jeff is a masochist...hell, to be honest, Jeff is a pain slut, the boy just can’t get enough. Nick is also a responsible Dom and he doesn’t let Jeff get carried away, he loves Jeff with all his heart so he won’t give in. Jeff, in turn, acts out when Nick gets too careful with him, he brats because he likes pain, not because he likes being in trouble. It’s just trouble is the quickest way for him to get that itch scratched. I suggested Jeff because he’d let you dominate him without you having to override your own submissive nature by too much. I wanted you to have fun and scratch your own itch without stressing out the opposite side of your nature.”

“I...I was only curious, I didn’t understand! I’m sorry Sir. Can I get up? Please?” 

“No, baby, you can’t get up, you’re going to find out the sort of thing Jeff might receive when he gets caught being naughty...you were curious about how it felt to be ‘naughty Jeff’...well now you’re going to find out what it’s like to be ‘punished Jeff’.”

“No! Please Sir! I’m not like Jeff I don’t want that kind of pain!” Kurt started wiggling and went back to pulling on the restraints. 

“Kurt! Stop, now!” Blaine ordered sharply, placing his hand on the center of Kurt’s chest and pressing down firmly. “Listen to me. I am not a sadist, Kurt, at least not on Nick or Santana’s level, and I know you're not a masochist but you are attracted to deeper level of pain than you’ll admit to. But baby... this isn’t the way to go about asking me to help you explore that.”

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Oh, you will be. Tell me your safe word."

"Red, Sir," Kurt's eyes were filled with fear. "What...what are you going to do?"

"Don’t worry, Sweetpea I’m going to give you what you so clearly asked for, a little exploratory session. " Blaine said sweetly. He picked up the blindfold from his sub's chest. "You’ll understand soon, and none of this is going to harm you. Know that I love you very, very much." He bent and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips, then slipped the blindfold over his sub's eyes.

"Sir?"

"I'm right here, love," Blaine soothed. "I won't leave you bound and alone, I promise. I need you to relax for me as best you can." He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some onto a condom containing a little vibrating bullet. "Going to slide something into you, baby, so take a deep breath and relax."

Kurt took a deep breath as instructed, and tried not to tense up when the cold lubricant touched his skin. He whined softly at the pressure, but the object wasn't much wider than his Dom's index finger, and slid in easily, not bothering his tailbone.

Blaine moved away from the bed, settling into a nearby chair. Then, he picked up the two remotes he'd left there, and turned them both on at the same time.

Kurt’s body jerked and he gasped. "Sirrrr?" 

"Just relax and enjoy it, baby," Blaine said. "I'm not going anywhere. Come whenever you get there. I'm not restricting you..." He gave a meaningful pause. "Yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come on Wednesday. That day should work well this week, I believe. I'll post to my tumblr if anything changes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punishment continues...the lovely, innovative punishment I came up with. I hope you all are enjoying it! Let's see how Kurt handles this.....
> 
> Warnings in this part for new punishments we haven't seen before. Not going to spoil the surprise. It's actually probably the most enjoyable a punishment has ever been...

Kurt whined again, but tried to relax into the bed. His bottom didn't hurt nearly at all anymore unless he pressed down hard. So he lay there, trying to enjoy the sensation. All too soon, in his mind, Blaine turned up the speed, and Kurt moaned, unable to help himself. It felt so good, the little egg against his prostate, and the vibrator on the ring pressing into the base of his cock. Without any other stimulation, Kurt came on a shout, his cock spurting a good distance into the air. The milky white liquid streaked his chest. 

“Mmm, that was hot,” Blaine observed. “Very nice, baby. Wish I’d had a video camera for that one.” He also wished that videotaping weren't a hard limit, one that he himself had insisted on. He turned down the vibrations, dialing them back to a dull roar.

“Please, Sir,” Kurt gasped. “Please, no more.”

“Done already?” Blaine tsked and shook his head, before remembering that his sub couldn’t see it. “It’s just too bad I’m not done with you. I’m thinking two or three more times ought to cure you of the need to come without permission. What do you think?”

“Two or three more?” Kurt whined, struggling all the harder. “Noooo!”

“You need to learn your lesson. And remember, you have the ability to stop this.”

Kurt whined wordlessly. He struggled against the bonds, twisting his body and bucking his hips, trying his best to dislodge the toys from their positions.

“Two or three more ought to impress that part of the lesson upon you,” Blaine said. He walked over and ran a hand down Kurt’s arm, just to remind his sub he was there. He had purposefully left the gag out of the equation. This was a unique punishment, and one they hadn’t tried, so he wanted it to be clear if Kurt safe worded.

"Sir, please, I'll never do it again."

"Oh, I know you won't. But we're gonna make sure of that. So, try to relax. This could take awhile."

And it did. Because Kurt never safe worded, Blaine let the vibrations of the toys bring him off three more times before turning them off completely. The final orgasm was weak, little more than a trickle, and Blaine couldn’t resist snapping a single picture of his submissive, bound, blindfolded, and covered in his own come. No one but he and Kurt would ever see the picture, like others he’d taken with permission, but he wanted this memory to last. Kurt was so hot like that. Blaine knew he’d be jerking off to that image long after the punishment was complete.

“Sir?” Kurt asked weakly. “Are...is that it?” he asked.

“I’m going to take away the toys now,” Blaine said. “How are you doing?”

“My stomach muscles hurt,” Kurt complained softly. “Thank you for stopping.”

Blaine removed the toys from his submissive’s body. “Thank you for being so strong, so good for me during this part of your punishment,” he said. He carefully unbuckled the cuffs, choosing to just let the chains and straps fall off the sides of the bed. Carefully, he drew Kurt’s legs together and brought his arms down. “Lie here for a few minutes, gain your strength back. I need you on your hands and knees when you can.” He pulled off the blindfold and caressed Kurt’s cheek before wiping him down with a soft, damp cloth, taking the streaks of come from his skin.

“Hands and knees?” Kurt asked.

“You didn’t think that was going to be it, did you?” Blaine asked. “I’m going to make sure that coming without permission is the last thing on your mind. That coming at all doesn’t even enter the realm of possibility for the next few days.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Something we’ve never tried, but I know you’d be interested in. I’m going to get you up on your hands and knees, spread some capsaicin onto your skin, slide a fun little toy into you, and milk you until you’re completely empty. You won’t want to come for days. Then, just to make sure, I’m going to lock you into your cage, and leave you there until Friday, except for bathing.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said, defeated. He pushed himself to roll onto his hands and knees. “Can we just get this over with?”

Blaine thought about chastising him for trying to push the punishment, but he really was doing well. “Of course, baby.” He ran a reassuring hand down Kurt’s back. “When we’re done, we’ll get you all cleaned up.” He laid a folded towel down on the bed, directly under Kurt’s flaccid cock. “You feeling okay?”

“Like I said, my stomach hurts, and I really want to go to sleep,” Kurt said. “But please, Sir, I want you to be happy again...”

“Baby, you know this isn’t so I’ll be happy, right? This is so you can feel like you’ve atoned for what you did.”

“No Sir, I didn’t mean it that way. I meant I want you happy ‘cause it makes me happy. I don’t like it when you’re sad Sir, it makes me sad and then I get scared that it’s from something I’ve done, then I do something bad so sad is bad and you’re sad and I...I...” he folded his arms and dropped his head against them and sighed in a dramatically weary tone, “It’s so much easier happy. Sad gets too complicated. It’s tiring.”

Blaine leaned back and placed the heel of his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at the contrast between the dramatic delivery and the position his sub was in since Kurt’s ass was now high in the air. 

“Baby, you’re one of a kind,” Blaine smiled gently. “Okay. So here’s how this is going to work. Normally, you’d have to work yourself on the toy, flexing your muscles to milk yourself on it. But given how good you’ve been about all this, I think I’ll do the hard work this time around. We ever find ourselves here again, and things will be different. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. “Is this okay? Do you want me positioned another way?”

“No, you’re fine like this. The cream first, then the toy. You have to remember to tell me when the cream gets to be too much, but remember, this is a punishment.” Blaine snapped a glove onto his hand, then picked up the tube of cream.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said. He held perfectly still as Blaine spread the capsaicin cream over the cheeks of his ass and down to the tops of his thighs. He inspected the condition of Kurt’s skin as he spread the cream, checking how well the old injuries were doing, pausing once when he noticed a couple of new spots. Making sure the marks weren’t serious and attributing them to the club craziness, he then stripped off the glove and went to wash his hands. 

“Still doing okay?” When Kurt nodded, Blaine walked over to the bedside table and pulled the prostate massager from the bowl of warm water it had been resting in. He'd purposefully bought the black one, knowing how lovely the contrast between it and Kurt's skin would be. "Tell me if there's any pain in your tailbone. I mean it, Kurt. Tell me and be honest, I don't want you harmed by this."

"Yes, Sir."

“Relax for me, love,” Blaine moved around so he was comfortable behind Kurt. He lubricated his fingers. “You ready for this, baby?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. 

Blaine slid one long finger into Kurt’s tight opening, rubbing it around, spreading the slippery lubricant. “You are so hot around my finger, baby,” he breathed. “God, I love how tight you are.” He carefully stretched Kurt’s opening with a second well-lubricated finger. He lightly stroked over Kurt’s prostate, loving how the tissue swelled under his fingertips, even after all the stimulation his sub had already been through. Slowly, he removed his fingers, smiling as Kurt whined at the emptiness. “Shh, love,” Blaine whispered. “Just a minute, and I’ll give you something more.”

Kurt tried to relax as the warm, hard plastic pressed against his opening, sliding into the slickness easily. He gasped as Blaine worked it into him.

“There we go. Now, like I said before, this is usually where you'd do the work yourself." He wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock, holding it tighter than was strictly comfortable. 

Kurt tried to concentrate on the toy moving within him, instead of focusing on the pleasurably painful pressure on his cock. After ten minutes of Blaine working it back and forth, the toy found the right spot, and Kurt began to gasp softly as his cock began to leak even more fluid. Almost involuntarily, the muscles of his pelvic floor began to clench and relax rhythmically, helping the process along.

“That’s my boy,” Blaine murmured, tugging gently on his sub’s cock, milking the fluid out of it onto the towel below. “How does that feel, baby?”

“It feels good but hurts,” Kurt managed.

“Tell me what you mean.” Blaine said immediately, keeping his hand on Kurt’s cock, but lessening the pressure slightly. “Is it the cream?”

“It feels good in my ass, but aches all the same,” Kurt explained. "But not my tailbone, that feels okay. The cream burns, but I can take it a little longer."

“That’s good, baby, that it's not hurting your tailbone,” Blaine said. “You're doing great," he praised, continuing to stroke him, forcing more and more of the fluid out of Kurt’s cock, watching it weakly twitch with the mild muscle spasms. 

It wasn’t like an orgasm. It was much gentler, more like an all-over massage than the normal explosion that would leave Kurt a shuddering mess, but like a massage it left his internal muscles slightly trembling and vibrating. There was pleasure, but it wasn’t all-consuming. Neither man was paying any attention to the time. Blaine even took a break, thinking to give his sub a little rest and was astonished to find Kurt working the stimulator all on his own, his internal muscles working the black toy rhythmically. 

“Ohhhh...Sweetpea, so you do like it...good to know.” Blaine then resumed control of the stimulator with a light chuckle when what he said penetrated Kurt’s thought processes, his face flared up and he stopped working himself on it.

When a full minute of moving it against the sweet spot passed without producing any fluid, and Kurt’s pleasure diminished, Blaine stopped. “You did so well, baby," he murmured. “How was that?” He withdrew the toy from Kurt’s ass, setting it aside. 

“Relaxing, Sir,” Kurt said. “That felt pretty good, actually.” and then he moved. “Oh...oh my abs...can...can I lie down now?”

“You may,” Blaine allowed. He helped his sub straighten out his legs and lie down fully on his front. Kurt whimpered as his sensitive, overworked cock came into contact with the sheets, but relaxed into the plush depths of the bed. “Stay there. I’ll be right back.” He walked into the bathroom, pulling an old towel from under the sink, and turned on the tap, letting it run until it was hot. Then, he wet the towel, wrung it out so it was merely damp, and grabbed a dry one before heading back into the playroom. “How ya doing?”

“It’s getting hotter, Sir,” Kurt said. “And I know it’s a punishment, so I’m trying to take it, but it hurts...it burns...”

“I know. Take it as long as you can,” Blaine directed. He took the hot, wet towel and laid it over Kurt’s backside, making sure the damp surface was in full contact with his sub’s skin, then wrapped the dry one over him, tucking it in at the sides of Kurt’s hips to hold it in place. “Lay there for awhile.” He pulled the comforter from the bed up and over Kurt’s body. “Rest and relax. I’ll be back soon. Call me if you need me.”

“You’re leaving the room?” Kurt asked.

“Only for a moment, baby. You’re not restrained, you’ll be fine. I’ll leave the doors open. I’m going to go make some goodies for you. I’ll just be in the kitchen for a few minutes. Hold on a second. I just remembered something that’ll come in handy right now, it’s in the box of stuff from the claiming.” He gave Kurt a light pat on his padded bottom. “You stay put.”

“Please Sir! I thought we were done. No scary toys please?” he wanted to roll over and watch Blaine so he wouldn’t be surprised by whatever horror his Dom pulled out of that box of potential misery.

“Ah! Here it is!” Blaine returned and knelt down next to the bed a couple of black plastic things in his hands both with black probe like extensions coming out of them, one with a length of cord with an outlet plug on it. Kurt whimpered and warily watched from the corner of his eye as his Dom plugged the one unit in. 

“Sir? wh-what is that? Is it going to hurt?”

“What? This?” Blaine held out the unit so Kurt could see it better. It looked like a baby monitor but made in a matte black. “It’s so I can hear you when I leave.” He switched it on and popped open the back of the smaller receiver to pull out the battery guard, closed it up and slipped it into his pocket. “I’ll turn this on when I’m out of the room so I’ll be able to hear you. I want you to call me if you need me, I’ll hear you from anywhere in the apartment, or come and get me. And remember, baby, you can always use your safe word if you need to, and I’ll drop everything and come running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!! I'll likely update Saturday and take to a Saturday/Tuesday updating schedule, as recommended by a dear friend. We shall see..I'll let you know more when I next update!!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the punishment, and a teeny tiny, blink-and-you'll-miss-it bit of world-building. 
> 
> In the real world of D/s, safe words aren't something every couple/group has or uses. It makes sense that in a world where everyone is a Dominant or submissive, that there would be groupings that don't use safe words in some situations. So please don't think the Dominant spoken of here that limits safe words is abusive. He's merely doing what's best for his particular submissive.
> 
> NOW, that being said, I can't see any warnings necessary for this part...if I missed something, please let me know kindly. Thank you.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and began dishing up some ice cream for his sub, knowing that Kurt would need the calories after all he’d burned that morning. And comfort food was always good after a punishment like that one had been. He added chocolate sauce, whipped cream, nuts, and a few maraschino cherries to the bowl, before sticking two spoons into it. He heard water running in the other room, but his mind didn’t connect the dots until he heard Kurt’s faint cries of pain coming from the monitor in his pocket. 

Blaine, still carrying the ice cream sundae, raced into the playroom, and into the attached bathroom. “Kurt!” he exclaimed, taking in the sight of his submissive, huddled against the wall of the spacious shower, crying in misery at the heat he was currently experiencing. “Baby! What are you doing?”

“Hot, it got too hot...now it’s everywhere!!” Kurt went to rub away his tears. 

“KURT! FREEZE!” Blaine shouted which startled the sub into freezing even with the pain. “Don’t put your hands near your face, the water made it spread and the hot water multiplied the heat.” Blaine reached in for the knob and flipped the hot water to cold.

“Doooo something!! Please!!”

Blaine opened a lower cabinet looking for the bottle of olive oil he’d left in there. “Kurt! It’s gone, where is it? Where’s the olive oil?”

“In the kitchen where it’s supposed to be, it’s for food, Blaine not skincare.” 

“Kurt, oil stops the burn, that or milk products...that bottle was just for the capsaicin.” Blaine reached into the bowl of sundae and grabbed a wad of ice cream. “Hold still, baby.”

Kurt watched the advancing handful of cold ice cream. Knowing that was planned for his ass, with the cold shower spray and the flash of the body memory of frostbite; it caused him to reach out and grab a bottle of very expensive body oil and proceed to dump the entire thing over his ass and crotch. He began to whimper in relief as he rubbed it in, neutralizing the heat.

“Next time, you’ll listen and call me when it gets to be too much?” Blaine asked, dropping the handful of ice cream back into the bowl and going to wash his hands. “I told you before we had to use oil to take it off. And why in the world didn’t you call me? Or safe word?”

“Thought I could take care of it,” Kurt mumbled. “Thought I could handle it myself.”

“Obviously not,” Blaine said dryly, reaching in to adjust the temperature warmer but not hot. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, so we can move on.”

“Not more punishment, Sir, please!”

“Not much more. Just a few little things, like your cage,” Blaine promised. “Like I said before, you’re not even going to be tempted between now and Friday. Not at all.”

Kurt nodded, poking out his lower lip. “Yes, Sir.”

Blaine stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower with his shivering sub. “Come on, under the spray with you. Get warm.”

Kurt stepped beneath the spray of one of the shower heads.

“Kurt, you did just break one of our most important rules, and that has earned you a small additional punishment that I think you’ll agree with, if not expect.” He brought his hand back and swung it forward, catching the underside of both of Kurt’s tender cheeks in a swift, stinging smack, the water making it even worse and bringing Kurt to his toes.

“YEOUCH!” Kurt exclaimed turning a rueful face to his Dom. “Sir! Why?”

“You didn’t safe word,” Blaine said simply. “You know that not safe wording when you need to is a very bad thing to do. And you seem to forget that. So we’re going to make sure that you remember. If you forget, I’ll be sure to remind you. How’s that?”

“Not fair!” Kurt pouted.

“Right. And I don’t think it’s fair that you continue to put yourself into potential danger by not letting me know when you need to stop.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Kurt mumbled, head hanging, hand sneaking back to rub out the sting.

Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand to the front. “No you don’t, you deserve every bit of that sting. Safe wording is so important baby. You wouldn’t like it if I did what Nick does with Jeff, I know you’d hate that kind of loss of control, but we’ll do it that way if we have to.”

Kurt looked up and tipped his head in thought. “Jeff has a safe word, doesn’t he?”

“Not for punishments, he doesn’t. Nick took that away from him after one too many mishaps. He can’t rely on Jeff not to prolong something he shouldn’t, can’t count on it not ending up being a detriment to his health or safety. So Nick watches him like a hawk and stops when he feels it’s time to stop. Whether Jeff is ready to or not....sometimes that’s a bigger punishment for Jeffery.” He watched his sub mull that over in his mind. “Would you like it to be that way, or the way we have it?”

“Safe words, Sir! I like safe words, I’m still not used to it but I like that I can use them.”

“Then start.”

“But I do!” Kurt exclaimed. “Just yesterday!”

“You’re great at using them for the emotional stuff,” Blaine allowed. “You’re terrible at using them for the physical. So that’s what we’re going to focus on.”

Kurt ducked his head and looked at his Dom through still damp lashes. “Yes, Sir.”

“You don’t sound sure, baby. I think it’s something we’ll have to talk more about.”

“Y-yes Sir...” Kurt leaned against Blaine and yawned widely. 

"I think I’ve decided how it’s going to be. If I realize you needed to safe word, and didn't, there will be consequences. The safe word is there to protect you. Use it. I can't read your mind, I can read your body language, but I can't read your mind. So if you need to safe word, you safe word. I am proud of you when you safe word, I don't think you realize how much. So we’ll work on that."

“But not now?”

“Okay, baby, another time for that. Right now let’s get you a fresh sundae and put you to bed, okay?”

“Our bed?” Kurt asked. He wanted their bed, not the playroom bed.

“Yes, our bed,” Blaine nodded. He helped Kurt get washed and rinsed off. “Can you make it to the bedroom by yourself?” he asked after toweling off his sub, causing a clinging Kurt to dance a little after maybe being a little brisker than was needed over his sensitive bottom.

“Nope,” Kurt chirped, shaking his head.

Blaine smiled. “Alright. I’ll walk you in there, then I’ll go make you another sundae, then I’m bringing in your cage, alright?”

“Yes, Sir.”

When Kurt didn’t look as excited as he usually was when offered sweets and was a little distant, Blaine asked “Baby...look at me. Do you even want the ice cream?”

“Mmm, ice cream,” Kurt smiled and turned wide violet eyes on his Dom. “I like ice cream, Sir.”

“Ooohhhh...I see where you are.” Blaine laughed softly. “Then ice cream you shall have.” He led his sub into their bedroom, watching carefully as he climbed into bed, wrapping himself around Blaine’s pillow immediately. “Don’t float away before I get back,” he cautioned. He left the room, leaving the bedroom door open, and went to the kitchen, making another sundae for his boy. He brought it, and the chastity cage, back to the bedroom with him.

After being situated in his chastity cage, Kurt ate his way through the ice cream, allowing Blaine several bites when he felt generous. The last few bites met the sub’s lips slower as his eyes grew heavier. At last the spoon settled into the bowl and didn’t rise again. Kurt’s breathing evened out and turned into the soft huffs and snuffles of sleep and his head rolled against his Dom. Blaine ‘aww’ed to himself, Kurt’s face was relaxed and so sweet looking with the little bit of melted ice cream still on his lower lip. He bent to kiss the drop away and then settled his sub onto the bed and tucked him in for a nap. Then he went out to start on the housework.

Kurt slept far into the day, waking in mid afternoon. He slid on a pair of loose lounge pants and wandered into their bathroom to take care of his bladder and then out of curiosity decided to check the condition of his backside. He turned his back to the mirror, pulled his pants down and nearly passed out in shock at the bruise on one of his cheeks, it was a massive handprint. He hiked his pants back up and hurried out of the bathroom 

“Blaaaaine!....ow....” Kurt winced, he couldn’t believe he was still a little hung over. “Blaine? Sir? Where are you?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Kurt moved down the short bit of hall toward the kitchen’s entrance. He stopped and tipped his head and looked down at the gallery and noticed every picture hanging there was at an angle, not much but when you looked down the row of the series they were off enough to make him question his vision...and make him a little motion sick. But that could have been the residual hangover.

“Blaine, why are the prints all wavy? What are you doing in the kitchen?”

Kurt entered the playroom and kitchen’s shared entryway and nearly walked into the vacuum. He paused a moment to blink at it then went into the kitchen and froze. Blaine was on his hands and knees mopping up a spill with a dish drying towel.

"Blaine! What are you doing with my dish towel? They're a set. They're just for dishes, perfectly absorbent, they aren't supposed to be used for anything else."

"Settle down baby, it's a towel, not the end of the world. I'll take you out to get another set...hell I'll get you three sets!"

"But I picked those out specially for their qualities and they were on drastic discount. I'll never find a full set priced that low. They were probably discontinued!"

"Sweetheart, do you need settling down?"

“What I need is for you to not use my dish towels for cleaning up spills!” Kurt exclaimed.

“It’s just a towel. I’m sorry, it was the nearest thing when I spilled the tomato sauce.”

“Tomato sauce! There’s no chance of getting stains from tomato sauce out!”

“Kurt, you need to go find a corner and settle yourself down,” Blaine said calmly, finishing the cleaning and getting to his feet. “I spilled some tomato sauce. Yes, I used your dish towel. Yes, I’m sorry. But that’s no excuse for you to talk to me that way. Corner. Now.”

“But-”

“Now, Kurt.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kurt stalked to a corner and, with a last glare at the ruined towel, he turned his face to the wall. He stood there, ramrod straight and indignant, for all of ten minutes before he started to curl in on himself and peek over sorrowfully at his Dom as he bent back to his task. 

“Blaine...Siiir...I don’t like this anymore.”

“You’re not supposed to baby, it’s a punishment. Be thankful I’m not going for the cod liver oil for the mouthiness.” Blaine stood up and threw the ruined dish towel into the sink. “Now, did you want something? Maybe you could ask again?” 

“Yes Sir.” Still facing the corner since he’d not been given permission to leave it or turn, Kurt hooked his thumb into the elastic waistband and tugged his pants down on one side, baring a cheek to his Dom. “Who’s enormous hand print is this and when did it happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You know where the comment button is.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Yesterday was Wednesday? I didn't realize it until about ten o'clock this morning. I didn't post yesterday. Obviously. Sorry about that. No warnings necessary for this part.

“Holy crap! That’s huge! He could probably palm an entire ham with that mitt! Wow....”

“He who?? Blaine! Enough marveling at the yeti sized bruise on my ass....who did it?”

“Logan.” Blaine now understood what the new marks he’d seen that morning had been from, they were the start of an impressive sized hand print. 

“Wh-what? Logan? What do you mean Logan? My ‘a little bit obsessed’ fan Logan? How did a fan get a handful of my ass, Blaine?”

“What do you remember about last night at the club?” Blaine tugged Kurt’s pants back up and pulled him out of the corner to sit on a stool by the counter.

Kurt’s brows drew together as he thought. “It’s all kind of jumbled and messy, but I remember dancing with Jeff....” he gave his Dom a sorrowful look “...sorry, Sir.”

“We’ve dealt with that baby....what else?”

“I remember lights and playing and....airplanes?” Kurt tipped his head and squinted at his Dom still fuzzy on details. “Did we go on a plane?”

“No baby, you were so drunk you ended up grinding against Logan’s thigh and then nearly sliding off his shoulder when you couldn’t stand up straight,” Blaine smiled at the confused and horrified expression on Kurt’s face. “He was bringing you back to me. For some reason you thought he was giving you airplane rides. You flailed, he caught you from doing a six foot plus face plant by a butt grab.”

Kurt covered his blushing face in his hands, “I’m sooo sorry Sir! I didn’t realize...”

“I know you didn’t realize. I didn’t either.” Blaine stroked his hand along Kurt’s back. “For some reason, whenever you’re too far away from me things happen. So until I say otherwise while you’re grounded, you’re going to be really grounded, and be with me at all times.”

“Sir?” Kurt asked having an inkling what his Dom meant but hoping for a different meaning.

“Other than using the toilet, you’re going to be in my sight at all times.”

“Awww...c’mon Blaine!. Really? Can’t you just spank me and be done with it all? My ass is much better Sir, I can take it.”

“No Kurt, that’s not an option.” The Dom watched his sub deflate. “What you’re going to do is sit on your stool while I finish the kitchen and the sauce simmers. No heckling from the peanut gallery and no touching anything, either. You’ll be respectful and quiet unless I’m going to set fire to something or blow us up. Got it?”

“Got it, Sir. I don’t like it but I got it.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and went to cross one leg over the other but stopped when he found it was too much to take for his butt.

Blaine finished wiping down the countertops and rearranged the small appliances while he was doing it...and watching Kurt try not to squirm on his stool. He was going to have to remember this. It was proving to be an excellent punishment for his fussy sub. Blaine spent the rest of the evening puttering around the apartment and towing Kurt along like a three year old: “Kurt, sit here while I straighten out the shelves...no, don’t you touch anything.... Kurt, dinner is ready, sit at the bar while I get the plates....no don’t touch anything....” He carried it on through the meal, and through the clean up. Later they watched a bit of television and then Blaine sent Kurt to bed early while he sat in their anteroom with a book. He wanted Kurt to feel his closeness as he went to sleep. 

The early part of the next day was much of the same, with Blaine attempting to clean the apartment and Kurt attempting not to figuratively twitch into a million pieces from not touching. Blaine would tow him into the great room and sit him on the sofa. “Stay there, be good, don’t touch anything.” Then he’d get towed to the laundry room and be sat on the floor. “Stay there, be good, don’t touch anything.” He wasn’t even allowed to pick up a sock that fell out of the folding even though it landed right next to him. He got an “Ah! Leave it, don’t touch.” It was exhausting and it began to show on his face after only an hour or so.

“Baby, I think it’s time you had some rest, don’t you?”

“Please Sir, I’d like that, I’m so tired for some reason.”

“Sure Sweetheart, let’s get you into bed for a while.” Blaine led Kurt to their room, undressed him and tucked him in with a kiss and got up to leave.

“Sir? Could...could I wear my collar?”

“You...you... Of course you can have your collar, baby.” Blaine went to the drawer where they kept it and got it out of the box. When Kurt tried to sit up, Blaine gently pushed him back down into the pillows. “No need to get up, Sweetheart, just roll over for me.” 

Kurt snuggled back into bed and turned his back to his Dom. He felt Blaine gently slide the collar around his throat, pushing down on the pillows to slip it between them and his neck. Blaine fed the end through the buckle and snugged it up against his throat. Kurt let out the breath he’d been holding and as it left his lungs it felt as though the weight of his punishment went with it....it was right now, the tension and weird quietly frantic sense of wrongness left from under his skin.

“Thank you Sir....” Kurt yawned, closed his eyes and smiled “...feel better now.” he wiggled under the covers and curled up.

“Sweet dreams baby, love you.” Blaine was giving him less than an hour to sleep, they had too much to get done to keep sleeping longer.

“Nigh-night Sir....love you...”

With Kurt napping, Blaine began to think about what he’d been writing the night that started all this. He finished the folding and went looking for his notes. Sitting in the great room, he went over them again and made further changes. Sighing to himself, he looked at the time and decided it was time for Kurt to get up and time for a discussion they both needed to have. He went into their room and sat on the bed.

“Baby....Sweetpea, it’s time to get up honey.” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back as the other man slowly roused.

“Wha?” Kurt stretched out long and languid. “Ummm....that was a good nap, thank you Sir.” he smiled sleepily up at his Dom and curled around Blaine’s hips as he sat.

“Up you come sleepy, go use the bathroom and then come out to the living room. I want to talk to you about some things.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt did as he was told and slowly padded out to the great room and stood next to the entry suddenly feeling nervous.

“Sir?” Kurt shifted from foot to foot, waiting for his Dom to acknowledge his presence.

“Kurt, I’d like you to come sit beside me,” Blaine said, his tone formal, sitting down on the couch. On the coffee table before him was a stack of papers, two legal pads, and several pens.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked, settling onto the couch beside his Dom. “Everything okay?”

“You and I have been butting heads a lot lately. I know we talked about it a lot the night you were in the humbler, but we need to talk a little more.”

“Sir, I said I was sorry,” Kurt said contritely. “Please, Sir...”

“This isn’t about you and your stubbornness or being naughty. Not this time,” Blaine said. He pulled Kurt into his side, snuggling his sub in close. “This is about me, and my issues, and what we’re going to do to make sure we’re a solid, cohesive unit when it comes time for your classes in a few days. We need to talk about our contract.”

“Please, Sir, haven’t we talked about that enough?” Kurt asked, nearly pleading. The last thing he wanted, on one of their last days alone together before the classes started, was to rehash that old argument.

“There are some things that need clarifying, now that we’ve been together a few months, and know each other a lot better,” Blaine explained. “Baby, I promise you, I’m not angry with you about anything, I was a little hurt with what happened on New Year’s Eve, but that’s all on me, I’ll get over that. I just think that we need to explore expanding things that were previously locked down tight, and changing some limits.”

“Oh.” Kurt frowned. “I wouldn’t have kissed Jeff.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Blaine smiled. “But you never told me about how you used to play with Jeff at the clubs...how you would grind against him until you were both in danger of coming in your pants. You never told me about any of that.”

“It stopped. I swear, Sir, it stopped before I asked you to make things between us real.”

“But you never told me about it. We promised to tell each other, from the very beginning, if something wasn’t working, or if we found someone else.”

“But...but that was Jeff. Nick’s sub. Another sub. Sir, surely he doesn’t count.”

“You could have asked Nick to claim you as a second sub. I know it’s rare, but it happens, and we both know their relationship is open enough for that You could have asked for that, and I would have had no idea where it was coming from. I wouldn’t have known that there was something...well...something. But this isn’t about that, not really. This is about how I can make you more comfortable in your classes. This is about how we can be better together. And it’s about communicating.” Blaine kissed Kurt gently. “I can be dense as a post and you can get locked up tighter than a vault. So, we’re going to negotiate. I want you to read this over. I made changes where I thought appropriate. You can agree or disagree with them, or suggest other changes. But I want you to carefully read the whole thing.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He took the papers and began to scan them quickly.

“Take your time, baby. We’re not stopping until we’re both satisfied.”

“I’m pretty sure if you said that in the bedroom, I’d have a much different reaction, but in reference to paperwork? Yuck!” Kurt pouted but started in on the chore.

Blaine sat next to Kurt, rubbing his sub’s back as he read over the paperwork, he only leaned away when his phone rang. It was the concierge announcing that there were two Ministry agents on their way up with an urgent matter to discuss with his submissive.

Blaine turned to Kurt with wide, slightly fearful eyes. “Kurt, I don’t know what’s going on but there are two ministry people on their way up to talk to us.” 

“It couldn’t be about us, we haven’t done anything wrong. Maybe it’s something to do my Dad?” Kurt brought his hand up to his collar, soothing himself by stroking the leather.

“I don’t know, but I want you to be on your best behavior. You are to remain silent and act as submissive as you can, we really don’t need the ministry poking their noses in our lives.”

As soon as the knock came, Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded, then he opened the door. “May I help you?”

“I don’t know that you can, Mr. Anderson.” The agent looked through the paperwork in his hand. “We need to see the submissive Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt who was standing a few steps behind Blaine, raised a brow at the obvious snub. He kept his word though and remained silent and subservient. 

“I’d like to know the reason you have for requesting my submissive.” Blaine folded his arms and let the lifelong, traditionally taught formality encase him like a suit of armor.

"Sir, with all due respect, this does not concern you. Mr. Hummel, a moment of your time?"

"Sir?" Kurt asked quietly, keeping his head down.

"Anything that concerns my submissive concerns me," Blaine wrapped a loving arm around Kurt, drawing him forward and pressing a light kiss to his sub's jaw. "Shall we step into the great room?"

"Sir, actually, I need to speak to Mr. Hummel alone. My partner will speak to you in a separate location."

Blaine frowned. "May I ask what this is regarding?"

"Mr. Hummel, please step away from Mr. Anderson."

Kurt looked to Blaine, who nodded. "It's okay, baby. I'll be right here." He gave his sub a gentle squeeze and then an even gentler push away from him.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine, and gave a little squeak when he was tugged further away by a hand on his wrist. The taller, beefier of the two ministry agents placed himself between the sub and Dom. "This is for your protection, Mr. Hummel."

"My...yes, sir," Kurt remembered himself at the last possible second and held his tongue.

"Mr. Hummel, the ministry received a report that you had been badly beaten and abused," the shorter agent explained. "We're here to investigate that claim and potentially remove you from the home and arrest your Dominant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Having a really bad night, just finished off 18 hours of work and travel, and now I can't sleep. My loss? Your gain, because I'm putting the chapter up now.
> 
> Warnings for discussions of abuse and a fairly simple punishment given . Please review.

"What? I'm not...that's...Sir has...he's never..." Kurt was stunned.

"Abused?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Who could ever think that I...." Realization dawned. "The doctor. It was that new doctor, wasn't it."

There was an almost imperceptible nod before the agent schooled his features. "You may not know any information about the accuser until the trial, should one take place."

Blaine lost his composure, just slightly. "First of all, I do not beat my submissive. Secondly, who are you to come in here, scaring him like this? Third, we saw the doctor over a week ago! If I were actually harming him, a week is a long time to wait don't you think?"

The man who seemed to be in charge puffed himself up and blustered, “I’ll have you know, Mr. Anderson, the Ministry handles it’s abuse investigations in a timely and traditionally thorough manner.”

Incredulous, Kurt stared at the man dumbfounded. Then... his voice found him.

"Oh yes, lets thank you so very much for being timely and thorough about this. The Ministry and timely thoroughness...well that’s an oxymoron if I’ve ever heard one! It's a good thing I'm not being abused. In a week’s time, while you were being so timely and through, I could have been trussed up all pretty like a Christmas turkey, well beyond dead and buried, alllll...." the hard stares of the Ministry agents as well as Blaine's look of horror penetrated the sass that rolled out of his mouth, "...lllright, so now I think I'm going to go find a hole to crawl into, excuse me." Blushing, Kurt tried to back away and turn in order to make his escape.

Blaine, however, had a different idea. He snagged the back of his sub's collar, halting Kurt's momentum, leaned in and whispered, "This is going to be a big push, but we have to." He turned Kurt to face the agents. "Gentlemen, would you care to see how discipline is handled in this claim?"

Kurt swallowed hard as both agents nodded with grim faces.

"Follow me." Blaine pushed Kurt in front, still holding his collar, frog marching the sub into the kitchen. Waiting until the Ministry people made their way in, he opened the cupboard by the stove that contained the cod liver oil. Blaine reached into a drawer for a soup spoon and with an order to 'behave,' he let go of Kurt's collar and poured out a generous helping of the thick oil. Kurt's eyes locked onto the foul viscous fluid. His breathing hitched and his lower lip trembled. He flicked his eyes to his Dom and then back to the spoon full of oil.

"Please....Sir, I'm so sorry....please...." He whispered, giving a full body shudder as he involuntarily backed into the corner by the stove. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he continued to stare at the spoon.

Blaine set the bottle down on the counter and lifted the spoon to Kurt's mouth, "Open and hold it until I say you can swallow."

Kurt whimpered once, then opened his mouth, allowing his Dom to insert the spoon. He willingly closed his mouth and lips around the spoon, taking in the entire dose. Grimacing over the nasty taste, Kurt frantically waved his hands next to his face, pleading with his eyes for permission to swallow.

"You see gentlemen, this is how sass is dealt with in this claim. I do not beat my submissive."

"May I?" one of the agents reached for the bottle as he watched Kurt continue to cry and make faces. He brought the bottle of fermented fish oil to his nose and sniffed, then quickly drew back his face from the opening, tipping it so a few drops slopped out and slowly ran down the side.

"Wow, that's some strong stuff. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"From Thelma, my parents’ housekeeper, and my grandparent's before. She keeps me supplied." Blaine took back the bottle and capped it, setting it next to his squirming sub.

"Wait...Thelma? And you're an Anderson. Are you by any chance George Anderson's Grandson?"

"Yes, why?"

"First, what is the name of the sub claimed by George Anderson's son?"

"Bambi, claimed sub of my Uncle, Garrett Anderson." Blaine folded his arms and scowled at the agent. "Again, why."

"I had to check to see what arm of the Anderson line you fell into." he looked Blaine up and down. "I know your Grandparents, and your Uncle."

"Well my Uncle was at the family holiday party, he and his cronies are what caused this..." and he turned Kurt with a gesture towards his hip, "...oh shit! baby! Swallow!"

Kurt shuddered, swallowed and began running in place, his whole body reacting to the vileness of the oil. “Sir! Rinse...please!”

“Go on baby, rinse!” Kurt immediately spun and lunged for the sink, slapping the water on and filling his mouth with water straight out of the faucet. Blaine left him to it, and ushered the two Ministry agents down through the gallery to the front door. “Now are you satisfied that my submissive is not being abused?”

“Actually, I’d like to speak to him further,” the shorter man said. “I’m not convinced that the bruising that was reported could have been from standard punishments.”

Blaine sighed. “Look, my sub is very...delicate about these things, and easily embarrassed. We were at a holiday party, where we had a formal, and traditional claiming. Before the ceremony, my uncle and his friends took turns swatting my poor sub, and this only days after Kurt had gotten frostbite by getting stuck to a wet, metal bench. Then, on Christmas Day, he fell down some stairs and bruised his tailbone. I would never harm my submissive, it’s not even within the realm of possibility. If you truly feel the need to speak to him further, go ahead, but I can guarantee he’s embarrassed enough right now without anything else being said.”

“Hmm,” the agent in charge pondered. “Well, he certainly doesn’t act abused, he was upset about the oil, but not scared of you. Alright. We’ll leave it for now. But be certain he remains unharmed. We may check in again.”

Blaine nodded. “Absolutely,” he said. “I have nothing to hide. Kurt begins submissive classes on Monday, so we’’ll be under intense observation for the next three months. I swear to you, sir, there is nothing to be concerned about.”

“Very well. Have a good day, Mr. Anderson,” The agent in charge gave Blaine a nod and a warning look then left, followed by his partner.

Blaine shut the front door and then leaned back against it while running a shaking hand over his face. Hearing a strangled ‘augh, nasty!’ coming from the kitchen, Blaine hurried back to his sub, crossing over to the refrigerator to pour Kurt a big glass of milk.

“Kurt, I’m so sorry...” but the tearful and upset sub quickly cut him off and in his anger dodged back to the corner.

"Blaine!! You left me with this shit in my mouth for-ev-er! For telling the absolute truth!" Kurt grabbed the bottle off the counter and forcefully swung it out, meaning to hold it up to his Dom to emphasize his point. But it slid through his fingers and flew through the air, arcing high and then slamming to the floor. 

The bottle shattered, spraying glass shards and slimy globs of fish oil all over the floor, Kurt and all over Blaine. Blaine’s face went white and he stared at the mess on the floor. He slowly let his eyes travel up his sub’s body, eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a grim line. Kurt leaned forward, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks faster, he reached out a hand to his Dom and leaned forward more, shifting his weight, his face pleading. His foot lifted as he went to take a step forward.

“Freeze!” Blaine barked out the order in a gruff growl “Don’t you dare move!” he set the glass of milk down, backed away, and then turned to stride quickly out of the kitchen. 

Kurt stayed frozen in place in the corner of the kitchen by the cupboards and the stove. He put a hand to his mouth to muffle the sobs that kept wanting to escape. He didn’t mean to throw the bottle, it was slippery and when he swung his arm out it kept going. The bottle had sounded like a bomb going off, it had scared the crap out of him....then the look on Blaine’s face scared him more. It sort of looked the same way as when he found out about the sneaking around to jerk off.

“Oh god...noooo....” Kurt began to cry out loud, no longer bothering to hold it back. “I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to, I swear...” Suddenly, Blaine was on the other side of him, wrapped only in a towel around his waist. The stony-faced Dom held a stack of towels in his hands.

“Strip...now!” Blaine again barked out the order. 

“Sir...please, I’m sorry!”

“Kurt! Do as I say, now!” he bent down and laid out a few layers of towels over the floor between him and Kurt. Kurt started bawling as he stripped off his clothing.

“I...I...I....d-do-donwanna be in tr-trouble...” Kurt sobbed, his voice hitching and hiccupping. “I diddentmeanit S-s-si-sir. I- I-I....ah-ahhh....”

Blaine reached out his hand for Kurt to take it. “Come on, into the playroom, let’s go.”

“More... like.... puni-ishment... r-room,” Kurt hiccuped out but took his Dom’s hand all the same.

“None of that,” Blaine said firmly. “Come with me.” He led Kurt away from the broken glass and into the aftercare room. “Sit,” he directed, pointing to the futon, spreading a towel on the surface. Kurt, now naked except for his collar and his cage, settled onto the mattress and brought his knees up to his chest and continued to cry as though his heart was breaking. 

Blaine stepped into the playroom and came back out with a blanket, then took a bottle of water out of the aftercare room’s mini-fridge. “I don’t have any lemon juice baby, well we do, in the kitchen, I just can’t get to it with the glass. I’m sorry.” He twisted the cap off the bottle and wrapped Kurt’s fingers around it. “Sit here, and sip this. I want you to calm down while I check you over and make sure you weren’t cut.” He guided the bottle up to the trembling lips and coaxed him to drink. Blaine then knelt on the floor ran his hands gently down Kurt's legs, and between his toes, feeling for cuts and checking for blood.

“What? You...you’re not going to punish me?” Kurt sniffled and wiped his cheek. “You looked so ....I dunno....”

“I probably looked scared out of my mind, I was, too.” Satisfied that there wasn’t any blood, Blaine tucked the blanket around Kurt and tugged him into his arms. “I saw that bottle pretty much explode and spray glass all over. I thought for sure you’d gotten hurt.”

“No, I mean you looked the same way as when you found out ...how..naughty I was...” Kurt gave out a half hiccup half shuddering sigh.

“That’s probably because I was scared then, too.” Blaine cuddled Kurt closer. “I was so freaked you did that, I thought you went back to wanting me to release you, it was so...not like you.”

Kurt wiped his eyes on the edge of the blanket trying to control his breathing and the residual effects of sobbing so hard. “That was an experiment that failed spectacularly.”

“You’re telling me. And you’ve learned your lesson on that one, I hope?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded emphatically. 

“I thought so. Let’s get you into the shower. We’ll finish our conversation later. Tilt your head forward for me.”

Kurt dropped his chin to his chest so Blaine could remove his collar for him, so that they could get cleaned up. “Sir, what about the kitchen?”

“I’ll clean that up when you’re in the shower,” Blaine promised. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But, Sir, I made the mess,” Kurt pouted.

“Yes, and I’m going to clean it up. You can have your service back after your birthday.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, unsure if he were excited that it was that close, or upset that it was still that far away.

“Yes, really. But I’m going to be taking a large portion of your chores during your classes. Don’t argue, you won’t have the time for it. And this weekend, there aren’t going to BE any chores.”

“Can you give me a hint?” Kurt asked. “About this weekend, I mean?”

“Well, you’ll need your bathing suit Saturday night,” Blaine said. “And we’re having brunch with your family Sunday morning before Carole, Quinn, and Finn head back to Lima.”

“My bathing suit?” Kurt asked. “Sir, you do realize it’s January, in New York, right?”

“And you do realize that going to the beach isn’t the only thing you can do in a bathing suit, right?”

“Now I’m confused. And a little concerned.”

“Don’t be,” Blaine smiled. “You’re going to have fun. I promise. Now, shower. Our room, or in here?”

“Our room, please, Sir?” Kurt asked.

“Absolutely.” Blaine held out his hand for his sub, and led him into their bathroom. “Shower, get all that oil off of you. I’m going to go start cleaning the kitchen before it gets any worse, and before I shower myself."

"O-okay," Kurt managed. He stepped into the shower, hoping that he could make the vile smell of the cod liver oil go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...I'm going to go try for a few hours of sleep. Hopefully I'll wake up to some nice messages? Maybe?


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> Thus begins contract negotiations. Read on to see. As requested, I'll be posting the entire updated contract to my tumblr after these chapters are totally posted. It MAY end up in here as well, more than likely, if I can figure out where best to put it. Maybe I'll add it to the end of a chapter...or maybe I'll make it it's own chapter. We'll see. I don't really know yet, but I'll figure it out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Nearly half an hour later, Kurt stepped out of the now cool water, dressed in lounging clothes, and went to find his Dom.

Blaine was on his hands and knees in the kitchen, scrubbing the floor. All Kurt could smell was pine.

"Sir?" Kurt asked. "Are you alright?"

“Just fine, Kurt. I’m pretty sure I got all the glass up, but I don’t want you walking through here yet, just in case. Go into the living room and sit on the couch. Finish reading over the notes I made, and make your own. I’m going to finish this up, and hopefully by then, the hot water heater will have recycled, and I’ll be able to get showered myself. Please, be good and go wait for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He circled around the kitchen to the living room and settled onto the couch. He picked up the sheaf of papers and began reading through them again. The changes Blaine had proposed to the contract were mostly self-explanatory, but a few made Kurt’s eyebrows raise. Outside sexual contact was something Blaine was now open to? He had been the one to insist that they be exclusive. Kurt put a row of question marks next to that. Did Blaine want someone else? Was there a particular person his Dom had in mind?”

Kurt forced himself to read through the rest of the proposed contract. The part about punishing him for not safe wording made sense, though of course anything that would result in punishment for Kurt was something he didn’t want. And speaking of punishments...he noticed that the humbler, capsaicin and prostate massage and milking had been added to the list of potential punishments and the last two to the list of potential rewards as well, placing them for use similarly to spanking, and that a few hard limits had been moved to the soft limits section. Both of those, he could live with, as long as any videos made were for them alone. Blaine had sometimes taken photos, and Kurt knew anything of that nature was password protected, and never stored on the work computer. The electricity play moving from hard to soft didn’t surprise him either, as he, too, had been intrigued by the brand new Violet Wand they’d received, and knew that Blaine wouldn’t push him to try it as long as it was a hard limit. He was good as long as he never saw a car battery being hauled into the playroom.

Kurt finished his read-through, and nodded slowly. Everything in there, save for the potential change to their sexual exclusivity was understood and welcomed. He initialed each of the changes he was okay with, then looked to see if there were any changes he seriously wanted to make. Taking the entire punishment section out was definitely appealing, but Blaine would have to okay that, and Kurt knew his Dom had no intention of allowing him to make changes like that.

“Blaine?” Kurt called as he set the papers next to him. “Blaine? Sir? I’m done going over the changes.” He got up and wandered to the kitchen and started to approach his Dom.

“Kurt?” Blaine watched Kurt slow down and his mouth open softly with the realization he wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

“Oh.....ummm...” Kurt began backing up and pointing to the entryway behind him. “I’m gonna go wait. Like...like you told me to and...and ...and wait...yeah...” 

Blaine began quietly laughing when Kurt turned and sprinted back to the living room sofa. Tossing the damp paper towel he’d used as the last wipe down for the floor into the trash bin, he went out to the living room and stared down the primly seated sub until he saw his naughty boy start to deflate and bow his head.

“What about ‘wait here’ did you mishear, baby?” He tried to suppress the smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth when Kurt looked up at him through thick lashes giving him an ‘oops’ look. “Let’s try this again. You sit there and wait for me while I go take my shower.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now baby, tell me what you’re going to do so I know you understand.”

Kurt’s brows drew together and his lower lip poked out a bit. He really wanted to tantrum about being made to repeat the order like a child, which lasted all of three seconds before he caught himself. Blinking a few times he parroted back the order. “I’m going to wait here, on the sofa, while you take your shower.”

“I’ll just be a little while, Sweetheart. I want you to be good for me, okay?”

Kurt curled up on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed. “Yes, Sir.”

Kurt stared at the stack of papers, wondering if there were any changes he should make. He hated this...hated having to renegotiate their relationship. He knew it was the way of things, but he didn’t like it. He poked at the papers with his toe, then stuck his tongue out at them. Sighing again he snatched the stack up and started to go through them again. He felt like he should change something, anything, just so he had his say in the whole situation. He scanned the papers over again and stared at the part about electrical play, then flipped back a page or so to the part about opening up their exclusivity and a slow smile spread across his face. He knew it would probably be struck out but it felt good to write it down.

*The Dominant Blaine Anderson agrees that before introducing new tools or toys to their relationship, he will seek out proper training and experience the usage of the toy or tool on his person at the hands of someone well versed in it’s use. This experience will be in the presence of his claimed submissive, Kurt Hummel, to ensure the safety and well being of his submissive.*

Kurt set the papers down and stretched out on the sofa, a satisfied smirk on his face. If Blaine wanted to argue letting someone in then he could argue training for toys. He thought about some of the toys they’d gotten from the claiming ceremony and shivered, some of that stuff was scary looking and as much as he loved Blaine being his Dom, he didn’t relish the idea of being a guinea pig while Blaine figured it out.

Kurt lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He heard the shower shut off and continued to lie there, just waiting for his Dom. 

“So?” Blaine asked, walking into the living room, toweling his hair dry. He was wearing a low-slung pair of sweats, but his chest and feet were bare. “What did you think?”

Kurt handed over the pages silently. He sat up and patted the couch next to him, waiting for Blaine to sit down next to him.

“Read and tell me what you think.” Kurt twisted around as soon as Blaine sat and put his feet in his Dom’s lap and wiggled back down with a self satisfied little smirk.

Blaine read through the document and nodded to himself. “You have questions on the exclusivity?” 

“Yup.” Kurt nodded, “I do. Why do you want to open our claim to other people, Sir? You’re the one who insisted on being exclusive. Why the change, Sir?”

Blaine picked up on the change in his sub’s tone and how he started checking the condition of his manicure, obviously avoiding eye contact. He breathed out through his nose before answering. “Baby, I know what’s going on in that head of yours. I want only you so switch gears already.” he tickled the bottom of a foot and grinned as Kurt jumped and started to twist away. “How are you going to comfortably dominate Jeff if we don’t open up our contract a bit?” He watched Kurt grow still and could almost see him mentally slam into reverse. “Mistakes and slip ups happen. I want us to be confident going into any encounter with them, and if you’re afraid to touch Jeff because of our contract, you’re not going to have that confidence, and you’re certainly not going to have fun.”

“I...oh....I didn’t think of that.” Kurt reached for the papers. “Can I have those again? I want to change something.”

Blaine gently pushed against Kurt’s chest to settle him back. “No baby, let me finish.” the Dom read on with one hand resting on his sub’s knee, stroking lightly on the inside. “Hey...good idea baby, but this part has to go...the part where you get to watch.” Blaine pointed to the line in question. “Sweetheart, you really can’t be present if I’m having a training session with a new tool or something. If I’m awkward and hurt myself or maybe cry out from whatever is being used on me, I know you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from jumping in to ‘save’ me.”

“But....”

“No buts, you can’t be present.”

“But....”

“No, Kurt, I won’t have you freaking out, nor will I have you finding out our Domish Super Hero Super Secret handshakes and passwords.”

“Stooop! Now you’re just being silly!” Kurt huffed and crossed his arms, “Super secret super heros....really Blaine?” he pulled back his foot and poked his toe into his Dom’s side and started wiggling it, making Blaine yelp and squirm.

“Kurt! Quitit!” he grabbed Kurt’s big toe and raised his foot up and scrubbed his fingers against the bottom of the offending foot making his sub squeal and flail. Then he froze, still holding onto the foot. “Kurt? Are you sure you want that in the contract? You know who I’d be contacting for instruction on ...umm...stuff.” Blaine felt himself blush, “Are you sure you’re okay with the possibility of Nick doing ...stuff....to me?” 

Kurt’s mouth worked as he tried to hide his amusement. He chewed his lip and there was a glint in his eye. “I’d rather you try...” and he made air quotes, ”...’stuff’... or get it tried on you before you try it on me without knowing what it’ll do.” he glanced toward the hall in the direction of the playroom and licked his lips. “Some of that ‘stuff’ we got looks scary as hell...” then he blushed himself.

Blaine’s brow rose, “But it intrigues you, doesn’t it?”

Kurt’s face went from subtly pink to deep red in seconds. “I plead the fifth, Sir.”

“So you’re okay with Nick maybe having to penetrate me with objects?” Blaine looked to Kurt with huge eyes. “With scary objects Kurt?” The tongue that had snuck back out from between Kurt’s lips stopped in mid lick. It stayed in place as a puckish grin grew around it.

“Kurt?”

“Sure! It could be fun....for me...”

Blaine’s mouth dropped open “Kurt!!” he tossed Kurt’s feet off of his lap “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Kurt pulled his tongue back in and studied his Dom’s face. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “NO!” he yelped and tried to dive off the couch.

Blaine yelled “WAR!” then lunged and caught him in a soft tackle, rolling him onto the floor. The Dom began to tickle mercilessly. 

They rolled and tickled for a good long time, only stopping when Kurt pleaded for mercy before he wet himself. Blaine knelt up, releasing Kurt, who was curled up, hands between his legs and made like he was going to start again once Kurt caught his breath.

“No STOP! No fair! I have my cage on, I can’t hold anything in if I start peeing....” Blaine made a feint and Kurt curled up “...and I’m still on restriction! You’ll be the one cleaning the pee out of the area rug.”

“Good point...okay you’re safe, I’ll stop....go, bathroom...pee.”

Blaine helped the giggling man get up and sent him off with a pat to the bottom, then he picked up the document again and, grabbing the pen, began to write. He tossed the contract to Kurt when he returned and was back at the couch. “Here, read.”

Sitting down next to his Dom he began reading where Blaine pointed. 

*The Dominant Blaine Anderson agrees that before introducing new tools or toys to their relationship, he will seek out proper training and experience the usage of the toy or tool on his person at the hands of someone well versed in its use. This experience will not be in the presence of his claimed submissive, Kurt Hummel. However, the submissive may be present in another part of the building, as long as it is not within sight of the training in progress. This is to ensure the safety and well being of his submissive; as such, if any implement is refused in the training process by the Dom it will never be used on the submissive, and will be removed from their repertoire of play or punishment. *

“So, there we are, Sweetheart. I’m happy with it, are you?” Blaine pulled Kurt in close and cuddled next to him.

Kurt read through what Blaine had changed, and then he read through it again. Blaine watched Kurt carefully, he’d gone very quiet and from the Dom’s experience that always preceded some kind of emotional spike. Kurt looked up from the papers and Blaine startled, there were tears running down his boy’s cheeks and his chin trembled.

“Baby...what? What’s wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. The boys WILL NOT be having sex with anyone else. Incidental sexual contact only, if that, with the potential exception of training with Nick and Blaine, we shall see (NOTHING of that sort has been written yet). But it's necessary for their sanity and safety that the contract be opened up slightly.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Tumblr: thaliana1981.tumblr.com


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking, a little world-building, then Blaine lets Kurt do something he's been dying to do since Christmas Day. No warnings. Enjoy!

“Sir? You would do this for me?” Kurt brought a hand up to his mouth and a sob escaped.

“Ummm..... What’s wrong, baby?” Blaine gently asked again, concern in his voice for both whatever Kurt might be experiencing and for his own health if Kurt decided to go off on him.

“I just put that in because I thought you wanted to introduce someone else into our claim. I didn’t think it was so I could explore....I put that in so it’d be something to trade you with...” the tears began flowing faster.

“Baby, you didn’t need anything to trade with, there was nothing to trade for. If you really didn't want to change that wording and open things up a bit, we could have figured out something else so you could feel good when your more Dominant side needed to come out. I want you to feel good and healthy and happy.”

“I realized that when you explained it to me. That’s why I wanted the paper and pen back, so I could take it out.”

“Why would you want to take it out? It’s a good idea Sweetheart, I wish I had thought of it myself. I should know what I’m doing when I bring in unfamiliar implements. I don’t want to accidentally do something that would be too much for you to handle.” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back, trying to soothe the sobbing sub. “Kurt...please, I only took out the part saying you couldn’t witness me being trained...it’s okay baby....you can still be with me, and Jeff would most likely come with Nick, so you would have company....” at that Kurt howled half in tears and half laughter and lunged into Blaine’s chest and worked his way onto his Dom’s lap, peppering Blaine's face with little kisses.

“Th...th...thank you Sir! Thank you so much for giving this to me!”

“Oh....so you’re not going to kill me?”

“NO! Oh my god! You really don’t have any idea what you’ve just given me?”

“Noooooooooo.....whaaat??”

“You’ve given me....oh god you’ve just given me everything and I love you so much for it!” Kurt gave a happy little ‘yigh’ and threw his arms around Blaine and squeezed him tight with a full body wiggle.

“Kurt, what are you talking about?” he held the wriggling, jumping, jazzed-up man at arm’s length in order to look at him. The wide grin was infectious and he began to smile as well. “Hold up baby, what are you going on about?”

Kurt stopped dancing around and stared incredulously at his Dom. “You really don’t understand, do you?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you baby.” Blaine sighed. “No I don’t understand what’s gotten you so excited.”

“Okay...okay....hummm...how should I explain this...” Kurt tapped his lower lip in thought. “Okay, when you went to your Dom education classes, they taught you that your word is the last word right?” Blaine nodded. “Same here. In sub class, the Dom’s word is law. You have no say in the matter.” Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt gently laid a finger across his lips to shush him. “Sir, please, I know you were taught traditionally. You can’t deny that’s what the teachers said.” Blaine nodded but looked like he wanted to argue so Kurt quickly went on. “You were also taught that in a formal claim the Dom could introduce new things and push their sub as much as they wanted and their sub had to take it right?”

“Right...” Blaine looked uncomfortable and gently moved Kurt off his lap but gathered the sub’s hands within his own. “Kurt, we were never taught to abuse subs, you make it sound like it’s old style slavery.”

“You can’t deny that’s what it was based on though, and it sort of is in our natures...I mean it shows up as markers in our blood and DNA...”

“But the need to protect is in a Dom’s DNA as much as the need to be guided is in a sub’s DNA. I don’t get what.....”

“SEE! SEE!! That’s the difference!” Kurt interrupted excitedly bouncing on the sofa nearly bouncing Blaine off the edge. “I don’t know if aspects of protection were taught to you in private school...” he saw his Dom nod slightly and started to tear up, “...it wasn’t taught at all in public school. Just that a sub was supposed to do and take whatever the Dom wanted. Nothing was ever said about the sub being made to feel safe and protected, just to do whatever was demanded of you. Even as open minded as Dad is, he sometimes still struggles with the idea that a sub has opinions of their own. Not that he didn’t think I mattered, he always thought I mattered and that what I thought was worth listening to, but as a Dom with a sub son he was also not opposed to the whole ‘his way or the highway’ threat. I always knew ways around him though, enough to make myself heard... and he loved me so I got away with a lot.” Kurt gave Blaine a sheepish smile and had the grace to blush a bit when his Dom snorted before going on. “Still the overall message was clear, it was to take whatever was done to you and then say thank you for it. It was really hammered home when I was with David because that’s the way his father ran his household. So when I misunderstood your addition to our contract, I kinda thought what was the most outlandish thing I could demand of a Dom?...and that was it. I never in my life thought you would agree to it, that you would be open... that you cared about me enough to learn about things from my perspective...a sub’s perspective. That you would respect me that much. Oh my god Blaine that is the biggest, best gift you could have ever given me....” Kurt then covered his face with his hands suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“Baby, sweetpea, c’mere...c’mere you...” Blaine pulled his sub back onto his lap and into a tight embrace. “I don’t think I could ever not take your feelings and well being into consideration. However, I may do and say some things out of habit just like you do with the ‘suck it up and take it or shut it down’ business. It’s something we both have to really work on, seeing life from each other’s perspective and then finding a happy middle.” he kissed Kurt’s head as it rested against his chest. “Are you willing to work hard with me and accept that I’m gonna screw up sometimes? Maybe pretty bad a few times before we get it right? I promise that I’ll throw in an unintentional awesome every now and again.”

“Going to Wicked Friday is pretty damned awesome, Sir. But I see your point, yeah it’s going to be so hard staying with a Dom that wants to experience a taws or loopy johnny...” Kurt stopped when Blaine tensed and he felt the Dom’s eyes boring into the top of his head as he lay there. Slowly he tipped his head up to look at those hazel eyes that were focused on him so intensely. “What?”

“Loopy Johnny? Who’s that?”

“Ummm....it’s not a who it’s a... a... a... never mind who he is okay? We’ll just make sure to never invite him into our house, right?” Kurt smiled as innocently as he could but the rising blush caused Blaine to raise a brow.

“Sounds like classes for me with Nick might be starting sooner rather than later, hmmm?” Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead. “Someone’s been snooping in the toys and googling....”

“Nooooo....maybe....shit!” Kurt shook his head quickly. “No, Sir. Not snooping in the toys. Just google, Sir. Never in the toys. Not allowed.”

Blaine laughed. “Good boy,” he smiled. “Now, I think it might be time to put a lock on your internet use.”

“Sir!”

“Just kidding, Kurt. Just kidding. Okay. So how do you feel about the contract now and me going to Nick? Seriously.”

“I like it. I understand it all, and your reasons for it, and for Nick, he’s all about codes of honor...all you Dalton boys are. But...” Kurt grinned mischievously. “Can I make one last change?”

“What’s that?” Blaine asked, still cuddling his sub.

“I don’t think we need a punishment section at all,” Kurt said. “I’ve been good.”

“For about two hours!” Blaine laughed. “No, not gonna happen. That’s there as much for your protection as it is mine. It’s not going anywhere.”

“It was worth a shot,” Kurt laughed. He laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Pretty please?”

“Put it out of your head,” Blaine ordered playfully. “It’s never going to happen. But if you’re very, very good, there’s a chance we can start removing certain punishments from our repertoire, but that’s totally dependent on your behavior.”

“I accept the challenge, Sir,” Kurt thrust his chin up. “Now...did we have plans for the rest of the day?”

“Not at all. But you’re still grounded until Friday. So no going out without me, no staying up past nine, and you can only watch television if I’m watching television.”

Kurt frowned, but nodded. “Then what are we going to do?”

“You can read a book, you can take another nap, I suppose I could allow you to make lists of the things we need to decorate the apartment...we do need to finish one guest bedroom for your dad, at the very least.”

“Can I?” Kurt asked. “Can I please? Sir?”

“I’ll let you do the one guest bedroom. Make a list of the things we need, and we’ll go shopping,” Blaine smiled. “Go ahead and get a notepad and pick a room. It’ll be your dad’s room while he’s here.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Kurt exclaimed. He jumped up from the couch and ran into the den, grabbing pen and paper. He raced from one spare bedroom to the other finally deciding on the one next to the master bedroom. It’d be good for his Dad, it had its own restroom that could be closed off from the hall by a sliding door and far enough away from the playroom that he wouldn’t be disturbed by their activities. It didn’t take Kurt long to make the list of things he wanted for the bedroom, just a new bed, nightstand, dresser, some decorations, he wouldn’t bother painting until after his dad had gone back to Ohio.

When he was finished, he ran out of the bedroom. It was early afternoon now, and he wanted to get the shopping done tonight, so he could decorate the room the next day. “Sir!” he called. “Blaine, Sir, can we go shopping now?”

Blaine laughed. “Baby, you’re grounded...”

“But Sir, you said we could!” Kurt whined.

“I know. I was teasing you. Go change clothes. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready.” Blaine gave his sub a gentle pat to the backside.

Somehow they managed to finish in record time. They went to the furniture store first where Kurt found a vintage Deco style bedroom set made in tiger koa wood, then after making delivery arrangements, they hit up two other stores for the accessories. Blaine was amazed that they weren’t out for the entire day going store to store. He was so pleased he treated Kurt to a late afternoon at the specialty coffee shop then they headed home to wait for the express delivery they’d paid a pretty penny for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice easy chapter for our boys. Hope you all enjoyed! And PLEASE review!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...sorry this is so late. I've actually been working on writing the story, and forgot to post...
> 
> Note: I am going on vacation. August 25th to September 5, I will be TOTALLY out of touch. So I'll update today, Sunday, next Wednesday, and POTENTIALLY next Sunday as well, then not again until at least September 6. Whether or not I post on the 25th will depend on a few things. How many reviews I get between now and then, and whether or not it's a good stopping place. So there's either three or four chapters until a two week hiatus.
> 
> For today: I do believe I'll warn for safe word use. Other than that, have at it!

Blaine opened the door and they brought in the packages, Kurt went straight into the spare room with his while Blaine closed the front door. As he was bending for the bags he’d carried in, his phone rang; answering it, he found Nick on the other end of the line.

“Hey Blaine! Am I interrupting anything?”

“Hi Nick, no you’re not, we just got in from shopping for stuff for Burt’s room. Kurt’s going to be occupied setting it up so you’re in luck, I’m gonna be free for awhile....”

“Rats....”

“What’s up?” 

“We’re bored, so I was wondering if you two wanted to play tourist this evening. Go to some of the out of the way attractions in town that tourists always go see but us locals never do, like, when was the last time you went to the carousel to actually ride it?”

“Oh god, I haven’t been there in years. That sounds like a really good idea, but not for today. How about we get together tomorrow and do that? From what I heard on the news it’s going to be nice, we could make food and picnic at a pavillion?”

“That was an example, dummy, it’s January. The carousel doesn’t run during the week in the winter.” Nick snarked.

Blaine snarked right back. “I know that, dummy, but they have the rink open, we could go skating and picnic with thermoses of soup and hot chocolate.” 

“Does Kurt skate?”

Blaine paused, “I have no idea, I guess I’ll find out. If it gets too cold, we can come back here and watch movies or play a game. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan, Jeff and I will see you and Kurt tomorrow. Nine okay?”

“Nine sounds perfect,” Blaine said. “I’ll make sure we’re up and ready to go. Goodnight, Nick.”

After hanging up, Blaine grabbed the bags sitting on the floor and brought them into the spare room where he saw Kurt standing in the middle with his hands on his hips.

Kurt sensed his Dom behind him. “Quit staring at my ass, Sir. When did you say the delivery people would be here? It’s getting dark.” Kurt held out a vase and slowly tracked it around the room.

“It’s been a few hours since we picked out and bought the furniture soooo....any time.” Blaine squinted past his sub’s shoulder and at the vase. “Kurt? What are you doing?”

“Imagining. Since I don’t have the furniture yet I’m kind of stuck.” he tracked back around to face his Dom just as his pocket rang. “Oooo...answer! Answer! Maybe it’s the delivery people!” Kurt pawed at Blaine’s arm, trying to get his Dom to answer the phone faster.

“Hold on, baby.” Blaine laughed, pulling the phone from his pocket. He swiped across the screen and put the phone to his ear. “Hello? Yes....yes....okay, let them up....thanks.” smiling he gave Kurt the good news. “They’re here, baby. Let’s move the packages into the closet and I’ll go get the door when they get here.”

Kurt bustled around putting the bags and packages into the closet with Blaine helping. It took them long enough, with Kurt insisting certain packages be placed in specific areas of the closet, that they’d not noticed the first ring of the door buzzer.

“That was quick.” Blaine hurried to the hall, leaving Kurt to fuss over the stuff in the closet.

“Come in, please. Thank you for being so prompt and...um....I...” Blaine’s voice trailed off as he looked at the lead delivery man. It was the same guy that headed up the crew who delivered their bed on Christmas. Obviously, the company specialized in high-end, express deliveries. Like the one he’d paid for today.

The burly man’s face split into a wide grin. “Hey! We meet again! How are ya? How’d your little guy like his bed?”

“F..fine, he liked it fine...” Blaine stepped back as the delivery guy motioned for his people to start bringing in the bed. Blaine turned to direct them to the spare room as Kurt sauntered up.

“Guys! Guys!” Kurt clapped his hands together to get their attention. “I want the dresser along the large wall and the head of the bed angled in the corner opposite it. Make sure you angle it, I have some up lighting I want to instaaallll....... Have we met before?” Kurt gazed at the delivery boss with a questioning look, trying to puzzle it out.

The big man turned and fully focused on the sub before him. Kurt was standing with his hip thrust out, his left hand cradling his elbow as his right finger tapped against his lip in thought. He was wearing a pair of navy and white striped jeans that were just loose enough to conceal the chastity he wore, a pair of calf high boots, and a white silk button down shirt, with a navy and white vintage McQueen scarf around his neck.

“Well I’ll be...hey little fella, you’re all dressed up like a big boy today aren’tcha.”

“B..bi..big boy? Blaine? What’s he talking abou....” Kurt’s eyes went wide when it sunk in just who he was speaking with. “No! Nonono! I’m not..I was in.... I ummm... Oh! I was sick that night...yeah, I was on some heavy medications. I’m not small, I mean, I mean not little, not a little, not like that.” He shook his head. “Sorry for the misunderstanding.”

The delivery man’s face softened with affection as Kurt chewed on his lip, clasped his hands in front of him and began shifting from foot to foot, blush growing across his cheeks. 

“Awww, that’s too bad, you were adorable, really, you still are. If your Dom ever decides to be a Daddy you’re still invited to have a playdate with my little girl.”

“Oh, um, well, thank you sir.” Kurt glanced over to Blaine who nodded and smiled his approval. “If, if I may....could I direct you to the bedroom where the the furniture is to go?”

“Nah that’s okay, honey, your Dom has it under control.” a meaty hand reached out and ruffled Kurt’s hair, causing the sub to clench his fists and tense up. “You really are a cutie.” he turned Kurt back to the way he’d come and gave the sub a pat on the bottom to send him off, “Now run along and let the men get to work. I’m sure you have better things to do than watch us work.”

Kurt glared at the man, his mouth open, ready to rip into the oaf, until he caught sight of the warning look on his Dom’s face. He snapped his mouth closed, drew himself up to perfect posture, fixed the damage to his hair, took a deep breath, and spoke civilly. “Then I shall leave you to your work,” he gave the delivery boss a regal head nod, then turned to Blaine gritting out, “Sir, may I go to our room, please? I think I left my yellow bag in there.”

Blaine licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment at the thorough destruction of Kurt’s good mood and the use of a safe word where one wasn’t necessarily warranted, as he would have let Kurt go, regardless. “Yes you may, baby, I’ll be in as soon as they’ve finished.” He wondered if he could possibly leave with the workmen as Kurt spun on his heel and stalked into the room, closing the door gently after him. That probably wouldn’t be possible, especially after he killed their boss.

Kurt stripped out of his clothes and slid into a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. He sat on the bed to sulk and listened as the men brought the furniture into the bedroom. He heard Blaine raise his voice, but was unable to make out what it was about, then cringed when he heard someone ram something into a wall. He fell back onto the bed, flipped over onto his belly and pulled a pillow across his head to block out the noise. It didn’t take as long as he’d expected and soon he felt the bed dip as Blaine came in and sat next to him. He felt his Dom’s hand stroke soothingly along his back, then stop to lift the pillow off his head.

“They’re done. Baby, I am so proud of the way you restrained yourself after figuring out where you’d met the delivery guy and especially after he messed up your hair...and yes I did take him to task about touching you without your or my permission. I'm also proud of you for safe wording, but you have to know, I would have let you go regardless. However, Kurt, I have to ask what was going on in your head? You were fine, albeit uncomfortable, when you recognised that guy. That being under the influence of medicine was quick thinking, but then it was like a switch got flipped. The look you gave him...I thought you were going to pull a Santana and snatch razors out of your hair.”

That got a small smile out of the sub. “I... Do we have to talk about it now? I’d rather just forget about it and go finish the room, see what damage was done to my furniture. What was that big bang? What got dented?”

Blaine sheepishly brought out his hand and showed Kurt his bruised knuckles. “The wall got dented. I hit it instead of being brought up on assault charges for hitting that idiot.”

“Blaine!! Let me see your hand...damn it Sir! What were you thinking hitting the wall? You could have broken your hand.” Kurt tenderly inspected the damage to his Dom’s hand. “That was a silly thing to do. I’m not worth...” he stopped and shot Blaine a look when he heard the Dom purposely clear his throat. “I mean that idiot isn’t worth hurting yourself over.”

“That’s better. I thought I’d have to be hurting the other side of my hand. Just a reminder though,” he tipped Kurt’s chin up with his wounded hand and gave him a soft kiss. “You talking yourself down hurts me more than any wall could, so don’t, please?”

Kurt gazed into the hazel eyes and saw the truth of it there and quickly blinked a few times. “Yes Sir, I’ll try to remember that.”

“Okay sweetheart, thank you. Now tell me...what flipped your switch?”

Kurt groaned. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

“Yes, I think we do, baby. If I don’t know what‘s at the root of it, if we don’t figure it out, I can see a potential for problems in your classes. I really don’t want to take the chance of you washing out because I couldn’t foresee something triggering your anger.”

“Sir, I would rather go finish the room,” he pinched Blaine’s side, “and see what kind of damage you did to my wall.”

Blaine twitched and grinned at the pinch, pulling Kurt in for a hug. “Sorry baby, we’re going to discuss this whether you like it or not. I will, however, let you gather your thoughts and feelings about it while we go set up the room. Doing a little organising of the room will help you organize things in your head and I know how much that helps soothe you when you’re upset or have things on your mind.”

Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side and sighed, “It really does...”

“See? I pay attention.” He snorted at the side eye he got then straightened Kurt up and helped him to standing. “Let’s go putter, but then we will be talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Next update on the weekend.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Remember, only one more chapter before I go on what will likely be a two week hiatus. Will you miss me?
> 
> Warnings for talk of homophobic/subphobic incidents, and for Kurt getting a little emotional. Other than that, I think this is a good chapter.

When they walked into the bedroom, Kurt was pleasantly surprised at the furniture placement, finding that he was actually listened to and not dismissed out of hand, at least by the workers, and Blaine. He and Blaine puttered around putting things in place, making the bed up and making small adjustments to placement. Blaine watched his sub slowly relax and the tension loosen as they worked. He even allowed Kurt to order and direct him about the room, knowing that the tiny bit of dominance allowed with the decorating let Kurt know he cared deeply. When they finished they brought a plate of fruit and a couple of glasses of wine to the living room. They sat on the couch facing the windows and watched the lights in the city they both loved. 

“It’s time, Kurt.”

“Do I have to? It’s so nice just sipping and snuggling. I don’t want to do heavy work now.”

“Yes...we have to. It’s important.”

“Oooohhhhh...all right....I’m doing this under duress you know.” 

“Yes baby, now spill. What specifically set you off?”

“Can I ask you something first?” Kurt asked, swirling the wine slowly in his glass.

“Of course, baby. What’s on your mind?”

“What exactly did he say to get you to hit the wall?”

“Well, when I took him to task for touching you he told me that you’d make such an adorable little boy and that it was a shame you weren’t. That I was the Dom and you had no say in how you’re treated, that you as a sub simply needed to take the binky and hush, that what he saw at Christmas showed your true place as a sub and how could I neglect your obvious needs that way. I told him that our relationship was none of his business, and that he was there to do a job.” Blaine shrugged. “He wasn’t taking no for an answer, kept on and on about your cute little smile, your adorable little mannerisms, and I finally hit the wall. Literally and metaphorically. And I told him if he ever got another job that brought him to our apartment that he needed to find someone else to take the delivery, that he was no longer welcome in our home. I also explained that interior decorating was your responsibility in our household, and that your directions on furniture placement were to be heeded, whether or not you were in the room. I would have told him that before you bolted, but when you said yellow, I wasn’t going to make you stay.” Blaine gave his sub a quick kiss. “You don’t ever have to use a safe word in that situation, baby. If you’re ever disrespected by someone in our home, you can leave the room without resorting to a safe word. Without any retribution, no backlash. But you are getting so good at recognizing when you need to walk away. I can’t begin to tell you how proud I was of you today.” Blaine smiled softly. “I’m not sure what, but you deserve a reward for your behavior recently. We’ll figure that out. Now, I want you to tell me what was going through your head.”

“I don’t like being babied, at all.” Kurt looked out the window and off toward the skyline. “I hate being treated as a child. Even when I was a child, I hated being treated like a child. I hated being dismissed like what I had to say wasn’t important or had no weight to it.” he turned to look into Blaine’s eyes. “My mom never treated me like a baby, I was always her ‘little man’ and she would always listen to what I had to say like it was important, she listened to me like she listened to my Dad...like a big person. When she died, I was devastated. Not only had I lost her, I’d lost one of the only people who never looked at me like a silly child who should be seen and not heard. Dad tried, but he was a Dom and a Dad, and a straight man, and I think I confused him for a really long time.” 

Kurt sighed and slouched into Blaine’s side more. “After a while, the mess started to get to me. Dad wasn’t so great at cleaning up after himself. I don’t know if it’s a Dom thing or a straight guy thing...maybe it’s a straight guy thing, Finn is horrible. Could be a me thing. Anyway, the mess made me crazy so I started cleaning up as best I could, teaching myself about germs, sanitation and cleaning with natural stuff...chemicals scared me when I was little, once I found out that mixing some things could actually kill you.” he turned to Blaine wide eyed “Did you know mixing bleach and ammonia could kill you?” Not waiting for Blaine’s acknowledgement, he cuddled in more and continued. “Then came the cooking. My mom had taught me how to make things that didn’t need cooking, tuna salads, deli type sandwiches that kind of thing so I started making those when it became obvious my Dad was going to poison us. I eventually taught myself how to cook and learned to read recipes.”

Trying not to fidget, Kurt continued the narrative uninterrupted. “The first time I made my Dad’s favorite meal for supper, and his favorite cookies for dessert, he cried. I thought I’d done something wrong and I got so scared he was mad at me I got down on my knees in front of him and begged him to not be angry with me. I think that was the first inkling that I had submissive leanings, I was nine and a half. Turns out he wasn’t angry with me, he was sad. I had followed two of my mom’s recipes she’d concocted just for him.” He paused to swipe at his eyes. “See so I was never really a childish child.”

Blaine drew him in closer and kissed his temple. “I’m so sorry you had to go through losing your mom, baby.” He sighed, “That’s not all of it, there’s more, isn’t there.” It wasn’t a question, it was an acknowledgement of an unfinished story.

“Uh-huh, much more.” Kurt turned back to the window but he wasn’t really looking out, his gaze was unfocused. “I’ve told you how I was bullied in high school.” he felt Blaine nodding and his grip around his body tighten just a bit. “I was bullied and teased way before that. You’ve noticed my lisp, how it gets stronger if I’m stressed, sick, or more recently, out of it and loopy from being Dominated?” He picked up his Dom’s free hand and lightly touched the bruised knuckles. “How did you not dent the wall? Your knuckles are pretty bruised...”

“I must have hit a stud in the wall...don’t try changing the subject, you’re doing so well baby, keep going.”

“Okaaaay...geeze, such a Dominating bastard....” Kurt brought the bruised hand up and kissed the swollen knuckles. 

“I love it when you use such romantic language,” Blaine laughed. He gave his sub a slight jostle, before tugging him back into his side. “Go on, baby, keep going.” 

“The kids in elementary school used to harass me about the way I spoke, calling me a baby. My parents put me into speech therapy in first grade when the lisp wouldn’t get better on it’s own, it didn’t help I was small and had a really baby face. All the kids in my grade got taller and I stayed small. I still looked like a kindergartner when I was in the fifth grade, for heaven’s sake. The teasing became relentless and if the lisp got better from the therapy, the stutter I had got worse from the harassment. Teachers told me to grow up and stop being a baby if I complained, I sort of stopped talking a lot then, to anybody. Then, when mom died, there was a period of a few weeks of near silence. My Dad had to work more hours...or... he just did so he wouldn’t have to deal with me, I don’t know. I choose to believe he worked more because he had to, to keep things going. Then, one day I happened to be listening to a television show and they were talking about how singing helped with stuttering. I became determined to fix myself and it was something I could do without outside help...so I sang. I sang a lot. I sang every chance I could and it worked, I was so happy! And I was good at it! The stutter got better, and I just kept singing. I felt untouchable when I was making music. That is, until one of the class projects in seventh grade had an option to sing a song in class.“ he stopped and started playing with his Dom’s fingers.

“You have a beautiful voice, Kurt.” Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple. 

“Yeah, well, the plebeians that were my classmates didn’t think so. I sang a song from Evita, “Don’t Cry for Me Argentina’? It was a history class,” he stroked along each finger. “They mocked me for having such a high voice, even the teacher laughed. He said I had a sweet little milk maid’s voice and I’d make some Daddy proud. I didn’t really understand at the time, I knew my Dad was proud of me, but it became a ‘thing’ and I was called a baby more and more often. I got teased that I needed my diapers changed and needed to have a pacifier shoved in my mouth to shut me up. I was afraid to look it up but somehow I knew it was something to do with being a sub.”

A horrible thought occurred to Blaine then. “Kurt? Am I hurting you when I call you baby?” he pulled Kurt in and stroked his arm, suddenly fearful that his chosen endearment wasn’t very endearing to his long-traumatized submissive. “I’ll stop if you need me to.”

“No! Blaine! Sir, it’s different! You don’t think I’m a stupid little thumb sucker...even...even when I do suck my thumb sometimes...there’s a purpose to it, and you get that,” he twisted around and laid his head on Blaine’s lap, sighing. “...considering it’s apparently a me ‘thing’ now. It’s different when you call me baby, you love me.”

“I do,” Blaine acknowledged.

“You listen to me like what I say matters, and when I talk to you it has gravitas and means something...and that means something to me.”

“Your Dad listens to you.”

“I know but he’s my Dad, I had no inkling I went quite that small when I was in subspace all the time.” he made a wry face up at his Dom. “I thought it was a limited situation because of that time Dad made the no domination rule. In fact he never brought it up if I went into subspace or not. But he’s my Daddy, my only Daddy and I’ll always be his baby and that’s okay, that’s the way it’s supposed to be and he’d never use that as a way to hurt me.”

“That’s true. So we’re good with me calling you baby and other terms of endearment?”

“Uh-huh, I like it.” he nodded.

“And when you go little in subspace... it’s okay that I find you adorable and want to cuddle and take care of you? We’re good with that?”

“Yes..yes, we’re good Sir.” Kurt smiled up at his Dom and rolled onto his side so he faced Blaine’s belly. He wrapped his arms around his Dom’s waist and pressed his face in hugging and breathing hotly into the lap before him.

“Ah-ah-ah....No you don’t, quit trying to distract. You’re doing so good, Kurt. Keep going.” He turned his sub’s head away from the temptation, guiding him to lie again with his head on Blaine’s thigh.

“Party pooper....c’mon Blaine... you know the rest, I got older and my voice didn’t change and I didn’t butch up and roll around in the dirt after some randomly shaped ball, instead I took care of myself so got called ‘lady face’ and princess’ and treated worse than they would any real girl...the taunting with ketchup covered tampons, pee balloons, dumpster tosses and worse with no one taking me seriously....” He sighed heavily and poked at Blaine’s belt buckle with a finger, not noticing the Dom’s raised brows on hearing that there was worse. “Can we be done, Sir? I’m getting sad. I don’t want to go back there any more tonight.”

Blaine let his eyes wander over Kurt’s face and saw the exhaustion setting in. He knew there was more that needed to be drawn out, potentially much more, and knew it’d have to be later. Now, he needed to let Kurt deal with the past, and he knew too that he had to be Kurt’s rock to lean on when classes started. It was going to be hard for him to let down the walls he’d built and reinforced for so long, but letting them down was something he had to do to let his true submission out...to let the child in him out to play and be loved. It broke his heart knowing that Kurt had never really had a simple happy childhood. He didn’t blame Burt for that, his sub’s father had done everything in his power to ensure that his little boy had been able to be a little boy, but circumstances had kept that from being feasible. There was only one possible answer to Kurt’s question.

“Yeah, we can stop, baby. You did so well tonight, I am so proud of you. Thank you, baby.”

“Thank you, Sir, for making me talk about it, and for letting me stop,” Kurt murmured.

“Of course. Now, let’s go to bed, I want to cuddle you.”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! When I'm out in the hot, dusty desert....only your reviews will sustain me...give me the strength to...what? That's hokey?
> 
> Oh. Well, click the comment button and at least tell me what your favorite part of the chapter was, then?


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Yesterday was Wednesday. And no one told me. Oh well. Here's the chapter. Warnings in this part for discussion of corporal punishment (Blaine's caning from Unclaimed), and for frank discussion of out of claim boundary pushing and training (Nick and Blaine.) I don't think any more warnings are necessary.

Thursday morning began with Kurt stretching, rolling over and switching off the alarm, then curling back into his Dom’s side, quickly falling asleep again. Nick and Jeff arrived at the appointed time, and woke the sleeping pair by trying to pick out tunes on the front door’s buzzer. Blaine bolted out of bed in only his underwear and ran to the door, yanking them in.

“Stop! Stop please! What are you trying to do to my door bell?” Blaine squinted into Nick’s face, still half asleep. "How did you even get up here?"

“Blainers, you told the concierge to always let us up,” Nick grinned. “Not my fault you weren’t out of bed.”

“What time is it?” Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Time for you and your boy to have been dressed and downstairs,” Nick chirped. “You promised to meet us fifteen minutes ago!”

“Ugh...Kurt must have turned off the alarm. Sorry, boys. I’ll go get him up, and we’ll head out soon...”

“We’re counting to ten!” Nick laughed.

“Give me five minutes,” Blaine growled. He spun on his heel, yelping when Nick’s hand landed on his brief-covered ass. “Cut it out!” he spat before stalking to the bedroom, a hand rubbing out the sting. “Baby, wake up. We’re late.”

After running around the city playing tourist, they went back to the penthouse to thaw out and play yahtzee, argue about music and order decadent sampler platters from the in-house caterers. They passed the afternoon in affectionate comradery, sitting on the floor at one of the low living room tables, teasing each other about failed rolls of the die and betting how long it’d take to get five of a kind; or who the first one to yell yahtzee would be, with Kurt teasing Blaine about how he rolled the die by adding spin; that his blowing on them wasn’t fair because he blew too well, and other silliness. 

When Kurt brought Nick into his teasing with a slightly sly “Nick, better watch Blaine’s roll, he might try to pull one over on you.” he was quick to watch the other Dom’s reaction, a reddening of his ears...something was up and it had to do with dice...then it clicked and Nick narrowed his eyes at the other man. Eventually Nick and Blaine paused the game to go into the kitchen to get some snacks, leaving the subs in the living room to entertain themselves for a bit.

“No changing the scorecard and no cheating boys, we’ll be right out with food.” Blaine playfully admonished.

“How dare you question our honesty, Sir!” Jeff retorted while placing a hand over his ‘wounded’ heart. “You dare besmirch the honor of a Dalton man? We have a code man...we have a code! I’ll see you on the dueling fields Sirrah! Kurt, you’ll be my second.”

Kurt tipped his head and with a mischievous grin asked, “Who’s on second?”

“No no... What’s on second, Who’s on first.”

Nick grabbed the other Dom by the arm and started towing him to the kitchen. “Let’s go before they launch into the entire Abbott and Costello routine.”

Once in the kitchen Nick asked "Hey Blaine, speaking of codes of honor, I have a question about the Gentleman’s Council and your, lets say ‘special’ time with us. Kurt has been razzing you all evening about your ability to throw the dice or your counting, then that bit about pulling one over on me. What’s that all about Blaine? You told him about the reason for the GC meeting, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did. He was freaking out I had kept it from him after the subs caved and filled him in.”

“There’s more to it than that isn’t there? Kurt seems to be getting a level of amusement that seems to be directly related to your discomfort levels. It’s fascinating how his teasing is so fixated about checking your throws. What did you do, Blaine?" 

Blaine froze, swallowed hard, then ducked his head lifted a shoulder and mumbled. "I knew you would hold back."

"And?"

"And I told you a different number than what was rolled."

"You what? You said eighty-eight, what did you really roll?"

"Um.....eigh-eighteen."

"Damnit Blaine! We're supposed to be honest with each other, it won't work otherwise."

Blaine hung his head lower "But I needed it. It wasn't like I was trying to get out of the punishment."

“It doesn’t matter Blaine, it wasn’t up to you to control. It was all about giving up the control to us, our committee, the Gentlemen’s Club, in order to be absolved. If we thought the roll was skimpy I would have laid into your behind harder if it looked like you needed it. As it was, I did hold back and I’m not sure if I didn’t do you a disservice because I was concerned about the number of strokes you called.”

Blaine looked away clearly ashamed of himself. “Nick...please, don’t let the other guys know.”

“Oh no you don’t. We can’t work that way, it only works if there is complete and open honesty within the group. You know that Blaine.”

“I know, Nick!”

“You know that, yet you just stood here and asked me to keep this hidden. Blaine.... you know you can step away from the GC if it’s not serving you any more....”

“NO! No, Nick....I’m just really ashamed of what I did, of not trusting you guys to give me what I thought I needed.”

“Or is it that you don’t trust my mad skills with a cane?” Nick smirked at the bowed head.

Blaine’s head lifted to look directly at Nick, there was a small rueful lift to the corner of his mouth. “Oh you have skill, there is no doubt in my mind or ass...you have skill. I just...” he scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration, “... I was really confused. I still am. I’m picking up signals and hints from Kurt that he wants more. More strictness, more domination, more...I don’t know what all.”

“He’s fighting what he wants.” Nick reached out and squeezed Blaine’s shoulder.

“No Nick, he wants to be a good sub. He wants to be with me as my sub, and he’s trying really hard to do it.”

“That’s not what he’s wanting. You said it yourself, he wants more. The problem is your frustration in not knowing how to give it to him....”

Blaine quickly interrupted him. “I’m doing my best to be a good Dom for him...I...”

“...Just don’t know what you’re missing.” Nick finished for him.

“Yeah.” 

“That’s because you were raised by, and never broke away from, the truly traditional standard. Kurt is craving something that a lot of Doms crave in various ways as well, maybe more than subs do. His problem is that it’s something he believes isn’t appropriate for subs because actively going for it would mean he would be a brat in the bad sense of the term....and beneath it all he really is a good boy and craves that a little more than this other thing.”

Blaine huffed and challenged Nick, “Okay, smart guy, what does my sub crave that I don’t know how to give him?”

“Controlled danger.”

“Ummm.... What?”

“You heard me. I said controlled danger, and since you obviously have no clue what I’m talking about given your expression, you’ve proven my point about not knowing how to give it to him.”

Blaine threw his hands up in exasperation, “Okay, so explain it to me.”

“First of all, keep your voice down, we don’t need curious subs listening in.” Nick pulled Blaine farther into the kitchen and clattered around a bit in the refrigerator’s ice maker to mask their conversation. “Controlled danger for a Dom usually entails pushing their sub into a situation where their fear sends a jolt directly to our protective instincts escalating it in a way that both Dom and sub get fulfilled. The trick is knowing where the line is and how to pluck it without crossing or breaking it For a sub, it’s doing something wild and crazy without the fear of actual bodily death and dismemberment....like...like....base jumping. It’s dangerous because traditionally you go up into a plane and then jump, not go to a public bridge or building, so it’s outside the normal, it’s controlled because you have to follow all the safety steps for skydiving just like any other jump. It gives you an extra boost in the rush. It’s why brats are brats, they like the danger of making their Doms mad...and half of it is the thrill of getting caught.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck me.... that’s why he did that...”

“Why he did...? Blaine? What’d Kurt do?”

“He got himself in trouble. He got it into his head that he wanted to try out being Jeff.”

“Hooooboy...how’d that work out?”

“He scared the hell out of himself and me.”

“I’ll bet! You sure aren’t equipped to handle a sub like my Jeffery.” Nick commiserated with a hint of pride. 

“True enough.” Blaine nodded in agreement, then gave Nick a dead serious look. “So teach me.”

“Eh?” 

“You heard what I said. Teach me.” 

“I can’t teach you, you have a closed claim. I won’t break anyone’s contract no matter how badly in need of experience they are.” Nick tried to wave Blaine off.

“We’ve changed the contract.”

“You changed your contract....and Kurt is good with opening it up to other people?”

“Within reason. I was going to approach you about letting Kurt and Jeff play, more than just what we had discussed, so Kurt could work off some of his domination instincts. There was a misunderstanding...”

“I’ll bet there was...”

“... that we worked out, smart ass.” he swung at Nick’s shoulder and missed. “But what came out of it was that I need training. I need first hand experience with anything new I want to introduce into our lives. Toys, types of pain, levels of ..well whatever.” he watched Nick’s mouth slowly drop open and his brows levitate. “We both agreed that I’d ask you.”

“Why me?”

“As Kurt put it, ‘Nick is all about codes of honor’, we know you would keep it private and not take advantage of our ignorance?...naivete?...”

“Naivete. You both may be uneducated in the wilder side of things, but it’s your innocent cluelessness that will get you hurt.” Nick said seriously. “You have yourselves a teacher. I love you guys, so does Jeff. I’d hate to see you go to some hack and get yourselves hurt, there are so many ways to get hurt that aren’t simply flesh and bone pains.”

“Hey! Thanks man!” Blaine went in for a hug.

“BUT!!” Nick held out a hand, hitting Blaine in the center of his chest. “Before I can help you, you, my naughty little man, have to make things right with the council.”

“Really??”

“Yup. Honor is a bitch with a vicious bite.”

Blaine groaned and visibly slumped. “Yeah, I guess...”

“Buck up Sirrah! You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Right. Tux or no tux?”

“We’ll let you know. Now let’s get back to our boys before they finish plotting out their plans for taking over world. Pip-pip cheerio!”

“You’re so weird sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Nick’s face fell. “I’m not trying hard enough...”

“That’s your problem with being called weird?”

“Yup!” Nick picked up one of the plates of appetizers, stopped and listened as he heard the soft thudding of feet running down the hall. “You know they’re getting into trouble...”

Blaine picked up the other plate. “Right. We should go.” They walked back into the living room.

Blaine and Nick stopped in their tracks as soon as they got close to the gaming table. They looked over the two subs, Kurt in particular, who was bright red and looking at his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to comment...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you in two weeks!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> THERE ARE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> By the end of this chapter, there are two naked subs in the same room, with both of their Doms. This is the beginning of a scene involving all four of the boys, though there is little to no cross-contact (Jeff/Blaine or Jeff/Kurt, or Nick/Kurt, though there is going to be some Nick/Blaine, of a fashion, as Nick trains Blaine in a few things).
> 
> If the idea of Kurt and Blaine playing in the same room with another couple bothers you, skip the next few chapters.
> 
> ALSO, Blaine applies a small amount of discipline to Jeff during this chapter. While Nick would never dream of laying a hand on Kurt without permission, Nick and Jeff's contract is far more open, and Blaine is accustomed to disciplining Jeff if necessary...
> 
> I think that about covers it....any questions, please ask in reviews, or at my tumblr: thaliana1981.tumblr.com

Kurt tipped his face up to his Dom, his eyes still downcast. He flicked his gaze to Blaine’s face but quickly looked back down blushing harder. 

"So, um, Blaine, Sir....you're gonna be really mad at me..."

"What did you do, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Jeff was sitting at the table looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary, fingers drumming on an antique leather case.

"I...um...bet something that wasn't really mine to bet...."

“What were you betting on?” Blaine asked. “There’s no real betting in yahtzee..”

“Um...we bet on the roll of the dice,” Kurt said quietly. “I thought I could do it..”

“And what, exactly, did you bet?” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

“I, I, I... I umm...” Kurt looked back down as he turned even redder.

Blaine walked over and knelt down next to his sub. “Kurt, tell me. You know the rules, you tell me right away and it goes easier on you.” No one but Nick noticed the glint in Jeff’s eye.

Kurt gave his Dom a wounded, sheepish look, sighed and opened his mouth to answer when Jeff burst out in laughter.

Blaine looked at Jeff, who couldn’t help himself. He rocked back and forth as he laughed, holding his stomach. “He bet his ass!” Jeff exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

Blaine looked back and forth between the two subs. “Kurt, what’s he talking about? You bet your ass? How? What does that even mean?”

“I, oh Sir....I’m so sorry!” Kurt put his hands up and covered his face trying to hide from his Dom’s scrutiny.

Blaine frowned. “You don’t actually mean that, do you?” he asked quietly. “You didn’t actually bet Jeff sex, did you, Kurt?”

“Mmmmhmmm....” Nick interjected, “Exactly what I was talking about a few minutes ago. Ya going to give him what he’s asking for, Blaine?”

Blaine held a hand up to the other Dom. “Hold on Nick, let Kurt answer and then we’ll go from there.” he turned to Jeff, “And you keep quiet. Kurt...I’m waiting.”

Kurt took a deep breath and, without dropping his hands from his face, answered. “We were talking toys and I said we got a lot of weird stuff from the ceremony in a box in the playroom closet. Stuff I didn’t even know the names of, so Jeff and I got to daring each other to go look. Then it became a bet. We, we, we, decided to roll d-dice and wh-whoever rolled a large straight first got to go pick out something to be used on the other....an, an, an, and I didn’t think it’d come up...Jeff got 1,2,3,4,5!”

Blaine looked over at Nick, who was looking smug. “You were right.”

Kurt peeked out from between his fingers “Right about what?”

“You never mind about what. “ Blaine took Kurt’s hands away from his face and held them. “So you bet a toy and then you allowed Jeff to go into our private things to pick out something to use on you? Do I have that right?” His sub looked miserable as he nodded yes. “When were you and Jeffery planning to finish out this little wager?”

“When...” Kurt looked down again. “After you...after my punishment was over...” He was still wearing the chastity.

“You and Jeff were planning to get together without either Nick or I knowing about it? You guys were planning to sneak around?”

“Hold up Blaine, a bet is a bet and wagers must be fulfilled, the sooner the better.” Nick watched the wide grin on Jeff’s face grow larger. “You asked me to train you, maybe we could kill two birds with one stone...or maybe two naughty subs with one.... what is that thing Jeff?”

Jeff wiggled excitedly as he set the case on the table and went to open it. “Hold on, I’ll do that.” Blaine gave Jeff’s hand a sharp slap. He opened the case and both Nick and Jeff ‘ooo’d’ and ‘ahh’d’ over it. “Okay...you guys are obviously excited. What the hell is it? It looks like something out of a 50’s science fiction B movie. A bad 50’s science fiction B movie.”

“Blainey! This is a vintage set of violet wands! Looks like everything’s there and it’s in pristine condition. Damn, your family does give the best gifts, you lucky lucky bastard.”

“Yay...lucky me!” Blaine snarked then gestured to the case’s contents. He knew they'd gotten a brand-new set, but he didn't remember this one and the ones he had seen were pretty simple looking. Some of the attachments in this set made his toes want to curl. It must have been something that had arrived by mail, and that his parents had brought when they'd come down. “What do I do with it?”

“Come, my young padawan, let me instruct you.” Nick beckoned Blaine to step away from the table far enough so they wouldn’t be overheard.

As their Doms huddled together whispering Kurt looked at Jeff with wide eyes. “What does all this stuff do, Jeff!”

Nick called over his shoulder “Don’t say a word Jeffery! You do and it’s cat boxes for a month!”

“Sorry Kurt.” Jeff made a zipping motion across his lips, twisted his fingers at one side and threw an imaginary key away.

“Oh thanks a lot!” Kurt folded his arms and pouted at the other sub. “You obviously didn’t catch that ‘two naughty subs’ part did you?”

Almost too quickly the Doms returned from their huddle. Blaine snapped his fingers at both of them. “Up. Now. Follow me and Jeff, bring the case.”

The two subs scrambled to their feet and followed their Doms to the playroom. Once in there Blaine nodded to Nick.

“Well my lovelies, Master Blaine has formally asked that I be his ...umm...kink trainer. I will be instructing him on all the ins and outs of the strange, weird, wild and wonderful. Much of the time I’ll be instructing him in private, and as you well know Kurt, you will not be allowed to be present. You will however have the company of Jeff...BUT!! You two will have to behave or I swear I’ll cage you up like bad puppies."

Kurt cleared his throat, “If I may!” he stepped forward and waved a hand between Blaine and himself. “I’ll have you know, pet play is against our contract.”

Nick straightened his posture and looked down his nose at the impertinent sub. “Very well, you’ll have kennel duty. And Jeff’s not housebroken.”

Blaine looked off into the middle distance, furrowed his brow and blinked a few times, clearly disturbed. Kurt made a horrified face and shot a look at Jeff who simply shrugged. 

“I’ll be good! I promise.” Kurt said still side eyeing Jeff, then whispered “You will too or I’ll tie you up myself. I am so not cleaning up after you with a pooper scooper!”

“Okay! Okay! Enough!” Blaine stepped up to Kurt. “I want you to strip, then lay on one side of the bed.”

“What? Here? Now?” Kurt gaped.

“Yes now.”

“But Sir!” Kurt hissed, hoping Blaine would be the only one to hear. “My... I’m wearing my...thing...you know...” and he gestured to his crotch behind his other hand.

“You think I'm not aware of that? Maybe you should have thought about it before you started letting yourself run away with the little side game you and Jeff were having.”

Kurt’s mouth flew open but nothing came out as he stared at his Dom, the color flooding his cheeks.

“Yes Kurt, it’s push time....do as I say, or safeword.”

Kurt snapped his mouth closed, sucked his lip in, and spun on his heel so his back was toward everyone. He began taking off his clothing. He neatly folded each piece, dragging out the inevitable until the last possible moment. Kurt heaved a great sigh and resigned himself to slipping off his boxers. They were loose in order to accommodate the chastity he was wearing so as soon as the waistband passed the swell of his ass, they slipped to the floor by themselves. Closing his eyes, he turned to face the room.

“AUGH!” 

Jeff’s voice startled Kurt into opening his eyes. He found Jeff staring at his crotch, or rather, staring at the cage encasing his cock and balls. Jeff’s hand flew out, finger pointing, as he turned a glee filled face to his Dom. 

Kurt felt his heart leap into his throat, and he opened his mouth to safe word when Jeff blurted out.

“I want it! Oh my god! See! Nicky! I told you! You kept saying ‘It’s just a cage, it’s just a cage.’ but you didn’t see it all that well and it isn’t ‘just a cage’! Kurt has the best cage there is! I thought I’d dreamed how classy it was, but he does have it! I want one! Please? Please will you get me one just like Kurt’s? It’s so pretty, Kurt...you’re so lucky! Nicky, why don’t you ever get me cool things like that? Can I touch?”

Kurt stood stock still waiting for his brain to catch up with reality. He had been expecting laughter...snickers at the least, not this at all. He shook his head over the mental whiplash, blinking in confusion as his brain tripped over that lovely speedbump of blurted out information....when had Nick and Jeff seen his cage previously?

“I’m, I’m going to go lie down now.” He sort of sideways walked to the bed while he tried to see what was in the case Jeff had set in a chair and reopened.

“You do that baby, just wait there for a few.” Blaine turned to Jeff, “No, you can’t touch. And I’m sorry I don’t have a cage for you like Kurt’s, but you can have something else that he has.”

“Really?” Jeff happily asked “What?” distracted, the blond sub glanced into the case and pulled out a wand tip, “Oh...hey! Look Nicky, a sound!”

“You can have nakedness just like him. Get undressed, Jeffery, and take the other side of the bed.”

“Wait....me?” Jeff squeaked as his eyes shot to his Dom’s face.

Nick grinned. “Yes, you. How else can I train Blaine on the use of these fine wands.” Nick watched as Jeff looked at the sound, looked back at his Dom and gently set it back into its space. “That's right, you’ve got it, sweetheart.”

“Sooooo....naked next to Kurt?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Nick smiled sweetly at his sub. 

Jeff undressed, his eyes never leaving the case of electrodes, even when his hard cock got caught up in his underwear. Not until he had to break off his line of sight with the case because he had to settle himself down next to Kurt. He reached out his hand and found Kurt’s. Taking hold, he squeezed the trembling fingers.

“Blaine, go get your keys,” Nick said quietly. “You’ll want to take the chastity off of him, if you can get him to give it up Trust me.” Nick was clearly remembering the last time he’d seen Kurt in the cage, the night of Blaine’s caning, when Kurt had gone off the deep end and bound himself thoroughly. He wasn’t sure the submissive even remembered the event.

“Kurt’s not coming today,” Blaine said firmly, watching as the blush heated his sub’s cheeks, neck, and chest.

“That’s fine,” Nick smiled. “But there are some things you’re going to want to try, and you’ll enjoy them a lot more if he isn’t wearing that, and that restriction will just make it more fun. For you. Trust me.”

“Alright. Kurt, let’s get that off of you,” Blaine said. He pulled the chain with the keys out of the box in the nightstand, and deftly unlocked the cage without a single protest from his submissive. He removed it and placed the pieces into the bag for safe-keeping until he had time to wash it.

“Do you have a lot of hairspray in your hair today, Kurt?” Nick asked. When Kurt nodded, Nick continued. “Go take a quick shower, wash your hair and dry off completely. No moisturizer, no lotions, no cologne and no product of any kind in your hair,” he directed.

Kurt looked at the Dom like he was insane. “You’re kidding right?”

“No actually I’m not. Of course if you really want to recreate the infamous Michael Jackson Pepsi commercial, go right ahead.”

Kurt scrambled up off the bed and scampered into the bathroom off the playroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone cares, my vacation was incredible and I never wanted to come home. 
> 
> And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...this arc is another one I'm unsure about, and REALLY need feedback.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think this is a boring chapter. Talk of safe words, examining the toys, discussing restraints, really, quite, quite boring. Don't bother reading it, it's just drivel. Oh, and we're going to suspend disbelief here and pretend that a violet wand is a lot softer noise-wise than it actually is.

Jeff frowned. “Don’t I get a shower, Sir?” he asked Nick.

“You don’t need one,” Nick said. “And no, you don’t get to go shower with Kurt. That’s crossing a line.”

Jeff continued to pout, but his Dom obviously wasn’t giving in. 

"Blaine," Nick realized, ignoring his submissive, "there's one more thing you're going to have to take off of him, and off of yourself." He nodded to the cuff on the Dom's wrist. 

"Oh, I don't know if he'll have that," Blaine shook his head. "Can't I just avoid his wrist?"

"Then you'll have to immobilize him.” Nick replied. “And take your own off, for what I have in mind, you won't want to accidentally come into contact with the wand with that metal cuff."

"Right," Blaine nodded. "Well, it's always fun to tie down naughty subs."

Jeff whimpered at that. "Sir..."

"You made your bed. And you can't tell me you're not looking forward to feeling the electricity," Nick said. He brought the case over to Jeff. "There's another reason I sent him into a shower. I want you to pick out the first five electrodes Blaine and I are going to use."

Jeff sat up and surveyed the case. “Sir, this isn’t a punishment, right?”

“It is, sort of,” Nick said. “Since you shouldn't have gone into Blaine's toys without permission, and you shouldn't have bet things you had no right betting. But it’s also a scene, playtime, and a training session for Blaine and Kurt. So if you need it, you can use it." He bent and gave Jeff a long, slow kiss. "What is your safe word, sweetheart?"

"Vanilla," Jeff said promptly. "But I don't mind using colors if colors are easier for Kurt and Blaine..."

"We used to use colors, didn't we," Nick sat on the edge of the bed and drew a naked Jeff into his arms. "If you're comfortable with colors, we can use colors tonight. If I go to check in, what are you going to say, if everything's okay?"

"Green, Sir," Jeff said.

"If you're ready to change electrodes and I'm not, or I don't notice you need a change?"

"Yellow, Sir."

"And if you've just had enough and can't take anymore?"

"Red, Sir."

"Very good." Jeff was rewarded with another kiss. "Blaine, do you feel comfortable with those safe words?"

"They're fine. A tiny bit different than Kurt's, but both of us will respect them, regardless."

"What are Kurt's safe words?" Jeff asked.

"We've never needed a slow down word, but I'd given him orange...yellow is for something else...but red and green are standard. We just...he's never needed a slowdown word." Blaine frowned. 

"Well, a slow down word is a definite possibility with what we're doing tonight. So I'd recommend you discuss it with him," Nick explained.

"Right. I'll do that. Right now, when I figure out what’s keeping him or where he went..." 

When Blaine left, Jeff turned back to the case. He picked out five electrodes, one that looked like a child’s sand rake, a simple round bulb, a curved electrode that looked like an open circle or an exaggerated shepherd’s crook, a bundle of metal chains that looked like a mini flogger, and a slender black baton. “Sir?” he asked. “Are these okay?”

“It’s your choice,” Nick smiled. “But remember, these are only the first five. We reserve the right to play with anything in this case that we desire.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jeff nodded. He trusted his Dom. And he knew electrical play. He, and by extension, Kurt, would be fine.

Meanwhile, Blaine walked into the bathroom, where his sub was scrubbing himself from head to toe. It looked like he’d gone through that routine multiple times. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt said. "I'm sorry, Sir. I just...I wanted to make sure I was clean enough for you..."

"Are you scared about this?" Blaine asked. Kurt paused and studied the wet cloth in his hands, fingers tight around it, knuckles paled with his grip. 

"A little..." he trailed off.

"All you have to do to get out of it is safe word. You say the word and it all ends. Nick will respect that, wager or no wager." Blaine stood just outside the shower.

"No, I need to do this. I messed up and I need to make it... I want to be good for you. Please, Sir?"

"Alright. But we need to talk about safe words."

"I swear, I'll use it if I need to. I promise!"

"Shh, baby, that's not what I meant. Well, that, too, but no, I wanted to talk to you about a slowdown word. If you need to pause, but not stop completely. Nick and Jeff are using yellow. I know yellow is your 'I need a break' word. But for tonight, since we never got you into the habit of using orange, do you think you could use yellow to slow it down?" Blaine got a towel out of the cupboard and brought it over to the shower.

"I can try to do that, Sir. But...if I forget, can I say red and then tell you it was a slow down?" Kurt asked.

"I'd prefer you didn't, but if you say red, we'll stop and discuss things. But this is going to be really new and different, so you might say 'stop', but I won't unless you safe word."

"Okay, Sir," Kurt nodded. He stepped out of the shower, and Blaine wrapped a towel around him, giving him a gentle kiss.

"One more thing," Blaine said. "Nick is concerned about arcing and unwanted electrical shocks. He wants us to take off our cuffs."

"No, Sir, please," Kurt shook his head. He quickly used the hairdryer, leaving his hair unstyled.

Blaine spoke over the drone of the dryer. "I'm willing to just take off mine, and avoid your wrist. But you'll be tied down if that's the case." Blaine smiled. "I'm still taking mine off, but I'll put it right next to the bed, where you can see it."

"Can I wear it?" Kurt asked. "On my other wrist?"

"That might be arranged," Blaine nodded. "Okay, baby. Nick and Jeff are waiting. If we're going to do this, let's go now."

"Yes, Sir." Assured that his Dom would stop or slow down if he needed him to, Kurt walked out into the playroom.

"Blaine, before he lays down, get him totally dry. We don't want electricity arcing through the water,” Nick cautioned.

Blaine nodded and grabbed a fresh towel. He toweled his sub off gently, making sure to get his skin as dry as possible. “Nick, is it okay if he wears my cuff on his other wrist?”

“AaNo,” Nick shook his head. “Put them both on the same wrist if they’ll fit. Having them on each wrist shouldn't pose a problem but we don’t want to take any chances.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay, baby. I’m just going to take it off for now. You can hold it in your hand,” he offered. “For now, lie down on the bed, so we can get started.”

Kurt nodded. He took a deep breath before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “How is this going to work?” he asked.

“You and Jeff are going to be bound to the bed, and Nick is going to show me a toy, using it on Jeff. Then I’m going to use it on you. But, first, Nick is going to use it on me a little, so that I know what you’re feeling. I’m not going to get fully worked over the way you are, not unless you don’t feel this is adequate, given our contract. What do you think sweetpea?”

“May I ask Nick a question, Sir?” Kurt asked.

“You’re free to speak to any of us, unless Nick or I say otherwise.”

Kurt nodded. “Nick, sir?”

“Yes?” Nick asked.

“Do you think that between you showing Blaine what to do, and demonstrating on him just a bit, that he’ll be able to use the violet wand appropriately?” Kurt asked.

“I think so, yes,” Nick nodded. “If I think he’s going to do something wrong, I’ll step on the foot button and turn it off. Sound fair?”

“Sounds fair,” Kurt agreed. “Sir, take off your shirt?” he asked Blaine.

“Sure thing baby,” Blaine smiled. He took off his shirt, folding it carefully and laying it atop the stack of Kurt’s clothes, then addressed Nick . “Should I lie down?” he asked.

Nick shook his head. He was fitting an electrode into the base of the violet wand. “It’s not so bad,” he said. “Jeff, go turn out the overhead light,” he directed, walking over and turning on a bedside lamp. “It’s better in the dark.”

“Like most things,” Blaine teased. “Alright, Nick, do your worst.”

“Don’t tempt me, Anderson.” Nick walked over and tapped the foot pedal to turn on the wand. A purple-blue light and a gentle buzzing emitted from the wand. 

Blaine took a deep breath. He had no idea what to expect, but this is what Kurt wanted, and so it was what Kurt was going to get. “Go ahead,” he said softly.

Nick brought the wand close to Blaine’s arm, and a spark jumped from the tip of the wand to Blaine’s skin.

“Ahh!” Blaine jumped, and Nick, Jeff, and Kurt giggled. “That’s....” Before he could finish his thought, Nick brought the wand up to the other Dom’s chest, causing a spark to jump to the pectoral muscle. Blaine took a step back.

“Take it like a man,” Nick grinned. “Hold still, or I’ll have Jeff tie you up for me.”

“Alright, alright,” Blaine nodded. He set his feet and waited for the next shock. 

Nick drew the wand down Blaine’s arm, slowly, sparks jumping as they traveled down the length of his appendage. 

Blaine screamed as Nick pulled the wand further away and the shocks grew far more intense. “Fuck!” he yelled. “Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did get this far, please review?


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday...work was incredibly busy and I just didn't get a chance. So, here's the next part. A discussion of boundaries and safe sex (again, our boys aren't having sex with anyone but each other, but this talk is necessary), and some demonstration with the toys.
> 
> Please note: Violet Wands are PERFECTLY safe when used properly by practiced individuals, or supervised by the same. I've had them used on me with absolutely no ill effects. Blaine's just worried because of how tenuous things have seemed between them lately, he doesn't want to screw things up.
> 
> My experience with a Violet Wand was about five years ago, so the memories are a little fuzzy. I did a lot of research, but I've also taken some liberties. As with anything you read in any of my stories, don't try this at home. I will not be responsible if you're a dumbshit who can't figure out fact from fiction.

“Nick, take it away!“ Kurt demanded, balling his hands and bringing them up to his mouth apprehensively. Hopping off the bed, he took a step forward and reached out a hand to his Dom. "Does it hurt?" he asked nervously.

“Don’t move!” Blaine ordered. Nick removed the wand and flipped the switch, turning it off. “Baby, do you see now why you can’t be present when I’m having a new toy used on me? This illustrates it perfectly. You tried to jump in to save me, thank you sweetheart, but I’m not in any danger. I trust Nick to not harm me, but sometimes things are going to hurt, it’s the nature of the lesson. So, to answer your question, it’s not that it really hurts...it just...it feels different. Very different. And it surprised me. You’ll see. Can I get you to lie down again?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He laid down on the bed, face up. Jeff lay back down beside him. In moments, Nick had Jeff restrained at the wrists, the middle of the bed providing a restraint for both of the subs.

Blaine restrained Kurt similarly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Sir,” Kurt murmured. He gave a brave smile and reached for Jeff’s hand. 

“That’s a good idea,” Nick said approvingly. “Kurt, I know you’ve never experienced this before, so if you hold Jeff’s hand while I work on him, you’ll feel a bit of second hand electricity. It shouldn’t be much, just enough to let you know it’s there, but it may help get you used to it.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kurt murmured. He held tight to Jeff’s hand as Nick checked the connections between the wand and electrode, and moved in closer to the submissives.

“Jeff, are you ready?” Nick asked.

“Yes, Sir!” Jeff exclaimed. “Bring it on!”

Nick kept the rounded implement on the wand, turned on the device, and stepped over to his sub. He pressed the electrode lightly, but directly, to Jeff’s flesh, causing a light tingling to spread through his sub’s arm and into Kurt’s.

“Ooh,” Kurt exclaimed softly, flexing his fingers in Jeff’s grip. “I wanna try...”

“In a bit,” Nick promised. “Okay, Blaine. If you hold it against the skin, it’s a light tingle. The further away from the skin you go, the bigger the jolt when the electricity jumps.” He pulled the wand away, and a visible spark jumped from the wand to Jeff’s skin. Jeff jumped, and then relaxed into the bed. 

“Mmm,” Jeff said happily. “More!”

Kurt, who had felt the jolt through Jeff’s hand, albeit much less powerfully, wasn’t too sure about the whole thing, but he kept watching. As Nick drew the wand over Jeff’s upper body and down his legs, the blond sub wriggled and danced about the bed, giggling away, even as he gasped in pleasured pain at the stronger shocks.

“Are you ready to try this first electrode on Kurt?” Nick asked, looking at Blaine. He turned off the wand, preparing to hand it over to the other Dom.

“I think so. Baby, how do you feel?”

“Really unsure,” Kurt said honestly. “But I’m willing to try it.”

“That’s my good boy,” Blaine smiled. He took the w4 and from Nick. “I want it at it’s lowest intensity,” he requested. “I want to be able to work him up to what you were giving Jeff.”

“Consider it done,” Nick nodded. He dialed down the intensity, before letting Blaine take control of the wand. “I’ll have my foot right next to the kill switch, Kurt. If you call a safe word, I’ll shut it off right away, and we’ll figure out what’s wrong, okay?”

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” Kurt nodded. He locked his eyes on Blaine’s. “Sir...I trust you.”

“I know you do, baby, but it is so good to hear,” Blaine said softly. He nodded at Nick to turn on the wand, and pressed it very lightly to the bottom of Kurt’s foot. 

Kurt jumped, jerked his foot away, and gave a little cry of surprise. “That....don’t do that!”

“Why?” Blaine asked. “Does it tickle? Does it feel like I’m tickling the bottom of your foot?”

“Yes!” Kurt exclaimed. “It feels exactly like you’re tickling the bottom of my foot, only more! And I hate having my feet tickled!”

“Something to keep in mind,” Nick said in a stage whisper.

“Oh, believe me, I do,” Blaine smiled. “Okay, then, we’ll move up a little.” He gently, slowly, trailed the wand up Kurt’s leg, watching in fascination as his sub jumped and wiggled, much as Jeff had, giggling and trying to get away. “Stop moving, or I’ll cuff your feet,” Blaine warned with a smile.

“I can’t help it!” Kurt complained. “It’s....weird!”

“It’s near impossible to hold still while we’re doing this,” Nick explained. “He’s going to wiggle. And boy does he wiggle nice. They both do, don’t they.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Blaine nodded. “They both seem to be...enjoying themselves, too.” Indeed, both subs were semi-hard. Blaine traced the wand over more of Kurt’s skin, loving how his sub reacted so expressively.

“Shall we change electrodes?” Nick asked. Jeff nodded enthusiastically, while Kurt’s nod was far more subdued, but still affirmative. Nick quickly taught Blaine about changing the electrodes, about inspecting the toy for weak points or unsafe points of contact. “Inspect every electrode, every time, as well as the casing,” Nick said. “There’s nothing worse than harming your sub because you’re overzealous. Not that it’s ever happened to us, but I’ve seen it happen to less practiced pairs.” He placed the rake-shaped electrode into the base. “This one feels great. Wanna try it?” he asked Blaine.

“Sure,” Blaine nodded. He figured the more he tried, the less Kurt could balk about. 

Nick turned on the wand and drew the rake down Blaine’s arm, across his chest, and then around to his back. 

To the shorter Dom’s amazement, he felt himself growing hard, and bent over at the waist, panting softly. 

“Good, hmm?” Nick asked. 

Blaine merely nodded, eyes wide.

“Jeff loves this one,” Nick smiled. He slowly drew the wand up his sub’s body, starting at the ankle, and moving up, tracing lazy patterns on the firm flesh. Then he stopped, shutting off the wand and pulling it away. He ignored Jeff’s whining protests, turning to Blaine. “Wanna have some real fun?”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, interested.

“We should have had this talk before we tied them up,” Nick said, “but there’s no time like the present. Exactly how open is your contract?”

“Open enough,” Blaine said. “The contract states that we’re sexually exclusive unless we discuss exceptions, and the same with Dominance and submission. You two were the exception we had in mind. Why do you ask?”

“You two haven’t been with anyone else, right?” Nick asked. When Blaine paused before answering, Nick continued. “We can discuss this in the other room if you want.”

“I’m fine discussing it here in front of them,” Blaine said. “I just don’t know where you’re going with this.”

Nick grinned. “To put it bluntly, I want to really play with Jeff. I want to string him out until he’s a blubbering, whimpering mess. But we’ll likely make a mess of the bed, and your toys. That means there’s going to be a chance of fluid exchange.”

“And you want to make sure that’s safe,” Blaine said, realization dawning. “Kurt and I have been fully tested, and we’re clean. Neither of us has engaged in any risky behaviors outside of our claim. I have paperwork if you’d like to see it.”

Nick nodded slowly. “I don’t need to see it. If I can’t trust you... ooooooh wait... I can’t, can I.” he snarked and shot the short Dom a pointed look making Blaine blush, which in turn caused a wolfish grin to spread across Nick’s face. “Seriously, though. Jeff and I have been with others, but only others we trust as much as we trust you two. And we get tested every three months if we’ve played with someone else, six if we haven’t. Our last tests came back clean, like always, and we haven’t played with anyone else since. But it’s completely up to you two.”

Blaine looked between the other three men. “Baby, would you like to step into the other room and discuss this?” he asked. At Kurt’s nod, he released the cuffs quickly and helped his sub up from the bed. They walked into the anteroom. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I don’t want Jeff to come,” Kurt said petulantly, pouting.

“Oh?” Blaine asked. “You don’t? Is that because you can’t?”

Kurt nodded. “It’s my birthday tomorrow, not his. And I want to come.”

“Is that your only problem with this?” Blaine asked. “Be honest, baby. If you have the least reservation about this, say so now.”

“That’s it,” Kurt said. “I just don’t want him to come if I can’t.”

“It’s gotta be after eleven o’clock,” Blaine said, thinking quickly. “And you did earn a reward the other day. If you can hold out until it’s actually your birthday, I’ll let you come, end your restriction early. If you can’t, then after this weekend, you’ll spend two full weeks in your cage. That’s the deal I’m willing to make. But I want this for you, not just for me. If you don’t want it, I need to know.”

“The first two weeks of classes?” Kurt asked, clearly fearful of what would happen if he were forced to wear the cage for the first two weeks of his class. But at the same time, the thought of potentially being found wearing the cage was intriguing, and he felt himself growing aroused at the thought.

“You really don’t think you can hold out that long?” Blaine drew Kurt into his arms, running his hand over his sub’s body, giving his ass a gentle squeeze. Kurt’s naked cock brushed the front of Blaine’s jeans, hard and leaking. “I’m not going to do anything to jeopardize your classes, baby. You’re not supposed to come tonight, that was part of the punishment for the other night. But I hadn’t planned on this happening when I set that limit, and I hadn’t counted on you earning yourself a reward during punishment time, so I won’t do anything too severe if you can’t hold out.. What do you think is a good punishment if you come before midnight tonight?”

“The cage, Sir,” Kurt said, his chin tilted up. “It...it does its job very well, and may actually help me focus in classes.”

“That’s my good boy,” Blaine murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt smiled. “Can we go back in before I lose my nerve?”

“We can. And thank you, baby, for being honest with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Please?


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, here's the next chapter in this parallel play arc. Things heat up a bit.
> 
> And can I just say, I LOVE all your speculation on what's going to happen?
> 
> Also, warning for safe word use, but in a positive way. Just read, and you'll understand. 
> 
> Just a few more chapters in this arc, so those of you waiting to read can rest assured, you'll be able to catch up soon.

Blaine let Kurt walk ahead of him back into the playroom. “Kurt, baby, why don’t you tell them what we decided?”

“We decided to go ahead and do it,” Kurt said. Jeff let out a cheer of ‘yeah!’, which would probably have been accompanied by a fist-pump, had he not been restrained. “But! What time is it?”

Nick walked over to the bedside table he’d left his phone on, checking the time. “It’s just after eleven,” he said. “Why?”

“Blaine says I can’t come until my birthday, so either can Jeff,” Kurt said firmly. “That’s my condition.”

“Sounds like fun,” Nick grinned. “What do you say, brat? Can you hold out until midnight with me doing my worst?”

“What happens if I can’t?” Jeff asked.

“I don’t know,” Nick said. “I don’t have any of our normal toys with me...so I think...Kurt, what happens if Jeff comes before midnight?”

“Um....” Kurt obviously hadn’t thought the threat through. “Um....”

Blaine and Nick both chuckled heartily. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out,” Nick said. “But Jeff, considering I’ll be improvising, and we both know how much you hate improvising, you might not want to test it.” He glanced at the violet wand case. “Since we’re no longer concerned with fluid bonding, I think I know exactly what’ll happen.”

Jeff looked between the case and his Dom. “Oh, shit,” he murmured. “I’ll be good, Sir. I promise.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked.

“If Jeff comes before midnight, and believe me, I’m going to do my best to make sure he does, I’m going to use certain implements in that case to make him scream.” Nick bent to kiss Jeff’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Jeff responded, his feelings clear in his eyes. He was fine with whatever his Dom decided. “And I trust you, Sir.”

“Good.” Nick turned back to Blaine and Kurt. “You should get back into position,” he said to Kurt. “This next hour or so is going to be intense.”

Kurt laid back down on the bed next to Jeff, but not before leaning over and kissing the blond man on the cheek. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome,” Jeff smiled. 

Blaine refastened the chains to the cuffs, spreading Kurt out on his half of the bed. “We’re ready,” he said.

“Draw your knees up, Jeff,” Nick directed. His sub did so without question or complaint, spreading his knees so his balls and perineum were fully exposed beneath his rock-hard cock.

Kurt gave a whimper, and locked eyes with Blaine, who smiled. “It’s okay, baby, if you can’t handle it, I won’t do it.”

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Jeff said. He grasped Kurt’s hand, even as Nick changed back to the bulb-shaped electrode. 

Nick traced the wand, just off Jeff’s skin, down the backs of his thighs, the sparks jumping to his skin.

Jeff, for his part, bit down on his lower lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and tensed for the shock he knew was coming. And it did. Nick held the wand away from his sub’s skin, then pressed it hard against his perineum, then pulled it away again. Large sparks jumped to the tender, sensitive skin, and Jeff cried out. “Oh, fuck!” he screamed. “More, please, Sir, more!” His hips pumped the air as he tried to get himself off from the indirect prostate stimulation.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Nick laughed, pulling the wand away before Jeff could reach his peak. “Do you really want to know what kind of torture I can inflict on you, my sweet little pain slut?”

“Please, Sir,” Jeff begged. “Please...”

“You should probably ask Kurt about that,” Nick teased. “What would he think about you coming before he gets to?”

“Kurt, please!” Jeff turned his begging to the other sub, who simply shook his head.

“No.”

“Kurt!”

“Don’t come, Jeff,” Kurt said, his voice cool and calm. “You can hold out, I know you can.”

Jeff heaved a great sigh, but nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said, but it wasn’t clear who he was directing his words to.

“I think Jeff needs a break. Kurt, I had the intensity up pretty high for him. Are you sure you don’t want to try this?” Nick asked. “I’ll put the rake one back on for you if you don’t.”

“N-no, I’ll try it,” Kurt said. “I’m just afraid I won’t be able to handle it.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Blaine soothed. “Trust that Nick and I won’t let things go too far. Why don’t you draw your knees up, like Jeff, and let me try it. I’ll keep the intensity as low as possible.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay.” He did as requested, his flexible body bending easily as he exposed himself to the Doms. Years in theatre, both classes and performing, had taken away many of his self-confidence issues surrounding his body. And he was surrounded by friends, so being uncomfortable hadn’t entered his mind since Jeff’s reaction to the chastity.

Blaine conferred quietly with Nick for a moment before taking the wand, turning it on. He started up near Kurt’s knee, drawing the wand down, keeping the electrode in contact with his sub’s skin so the tingle was nice and light, not a painful shock. “Are you ready, baby?” Blaine asked softly, still slowly moving the wand back and forth.

“Mmm-hmm,” Kurt nodded.

“I need your words, baby.”

“Yes, please, Sir, I’m ready,” Kurt responded.

“Good boy. Now relax for me. This is supposed to feel good.” Blaine slid the wand down, being very careful with how it was positioned, so that the shocks were concentrated exactly where he wanted them. 

Kurt closed his eyes as the sensations neared his groin. He whimpered softly as he felt the tingling deep inside himself. He wasn’t sure he could take much of the stimulation.

The electrode came into gentle contact with the soft, smooth skin behind his balls, then began to rub in slow circles. Kurt whimpered, his legs tensing. He let his legs fall further apart. “Sir...please, can I have one of my hands?” he asked.

“What do you need a hand for?” Blaine asked, even as he nodded for Nick to unfasten the wrist that didn’t have a cuff.

Instead of answering, Kurt slid his recently liberated hand down his body to cup his balls out of the way. “More, please...” there were gentle shocks touching his fingers, but nothing he didn’t think he could handle. 

Blaine looked to Nick, who, at Blaine’s silent direction, increased the intensity of the wand. Kurt gasped, but nodded. It was still good.

The intensity increased again, and Blaine pulled the wand back slightly, so the shocks were more pronounced and sharper.

Suddenly, it was too much, too fast, going too quickly, and Kurt was feeling overwhelmed, mind swirling, unable to form a coherent thought, "Amber! Amber!" 

At the unfamiliar word, Blaine pulled the wand away from Kurt, and Nick turned it off. "Baby?" Blaine asked.

"Slow down...I need to breathe, Sir."

"Is that what amber is, sweetpea? You mean it to slow down?"

"Yes Sir, I couldn't think of orange, and yellow just wouldn't come out...I didn't want to be alone. It just kind of popped out. I’m sorry..."

Nick smiled broadly, "Don’t be sorry! That's perfect! The most effective safe words are the ones that feel natural."

Blaine leaned over and patted Kurt’s hip. “But you’re okay?”

“Mmm-hmm!” Kurt exclaimed, nodding vigorously. “I like it. It was just too much...all over...and...um...”

Blaine smiled. “Let’s take a break and switch electrodes, you think? You haven’t experienced the rake yet.”

"Okay," Kurt nodded. 

The four continued to play, with the rake, the shepherd's crook, and then onto the bead chain flogger. This was drawn over each sub's skin, electrifying it in hundreds of tiny pinpricks as the shocks spread out over each chain and each bead. Kurt's hand had been restrained again, and he writhed against the bonds, begging alternately for it to stop and for it to never to stop. He was so close, and only the thought of being caged for two full weeks kept him from giving in.

Nick had pulled out the more modern wand, which also had the flogger attachment, and he was working over Jeff at the same time as Blaine worked on Kurt. While Blaine stuck to drawing intricate patterns on his sub, Nick had taken to actually hitting Jeff lightly with it, and his sub was loving the pleasure pain.

"Okay!" Nick said when he'd decided his sub had had enough of the flogger. Jeff whined in disagreement but didn't argue. "It's 11:45. You boys have been pretty good, but now we're going to turn up the heat a little. I want you both to close your eyes. I promise, Kurt, this one isn't going to hurt in the slightest. You're just going to have to fight the urge to come."

"Um...I'd rather see it coming, sir," Kurt said respectfully.

"Tough," Nick grinned. "It's not something I can demonstrate on your Dom, and I'd really rather it be a surprise..."

"Baby, I promise, if it's something I don't think you'll like or want, I won't do it," Blaine reassured his sub. "But if Nick says you should close your eyes, I'd like you to close your eyes."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Sir." He closed his eyes, and relaxed when he felt the warmth of Jeff's hand in his own.

Nick set about attaching the slender black body contact probes to each wand, connecting each one by a thin cable. He handed the antique one to Blaine, and took the modern one for himself. He laid the wand itself on the bed and held onto the rod. Before he turned it on, he pressed a finger to his lips, cautioning Blaine to stay silent. He turned the wand on and wrapped his other hand around Blaine's bicep.

Blaine bit back the gasp of surprise he felt as Nick's hand became the electrode, massaging a gentle flurry of electricity into his skin. "Here's the fun part," Nick whispered. He licked Blaine's shoulder. Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to cry out. It was intense and very, very good. "Get the idea?" Nick mouthed.

Blaine nodded. He understood clearly now why Nick had wanted Kurt out of the chastity and showered, and why Nick had wanted to get to this point before midnight. Their naughty subs were going to get quite the treat.

Nick knelt on Jeff's side of the bed, motioning for Blaine to do the same on Kurt’s. Before Nick could wrap his hand around his sub's undiminished erection, Blaine opened the drawer to the bedside table. "Eyes closed," he said firmly as Kurt automatically turned his head. "I will blindfold you," he warned.

"Sorry, Sir," Kurt said contritely. He relaxed into the bed.

Blaine questioningly held up two small bottles of flavoured lube, wondering if Nick wanted it for the handjob he was undoubtedly about to give.

Nick shook his head. It wasn't bad to use lube, just unnecessary in his mind. "Ready, boys?" he asked.

Jeff, having an idea of what was to come, and possibly, who, nodded vigorously. "Yes, Sir!" he exclaimed. 

Kurt, who was literally and figuratively in the dark, was a little more subdued with his affirmative response.

Nick nodded to Blaine, and they both wrapped their free hands around their subs' cocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Seriously, PLEASE review...


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I went to post the chapter, and saw a whole bunch of beta notes that needed to be addressed. Started going through them, and fell asleep. Woke up this morning and didn't have time to post before rushing off to work. So I apologize for not having the chapter up last night.
> 
> If you're easily squicked by hard kinks, please read the end notes to find out what I'm warning for. None of the warnings have to do with Kurt or Blaine, but a demonstration by Nick and Jeff. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter! Just a few more chapters until the scene between the four is over.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was feeling. A tingly, prickly massage on his cock that had him to full hardness in an instant. For Blaine's part, he could feel the electricity thrumming through his body, seeking it's outlet in Kurt's skin. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Nick cautioned. "If you want to keep feeling this, you'll keep your eyes closed. He bent his head, and watched as Blaine did the same.

Blaine didn't want it to come as a total surprise to Kurt, so he blew hot air onto his sub's skin right before he engulfed the hard cock in his mouth, swallowing it completely. The sensation surprised him. He'd once given Sebastian a blowjob with pop rocks in his mouth. This was like that, only way, way more intense, and far more uniform.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the wet heat, and he cried out in pleasure, knees flexing and toes curling as his heels dug into the sheet. "Oh! Oh! Sir, please...I can't....oh nooooooo!"

Blaine backed off. "Just a little while longer, baby. Just a little more..." He bent back to his task, his lips sparkling in the dim light where they met the shaft of his sub’s cock. Kurt stared, entranced by both the feel and the sight.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bed, Nick sat back and wiped his mouth, grinning, literally, like the cat who had gotten the cream.

Jeff had come the moment Nick's mouth had wrapped around his cock, a full eight minutes before midnight, the intensity on his wand much higher than the one being used on Kurt. The blond submissive was a shuddering mess, sobbing at the intensity of it all. Blaine glanced at the pair, then looked into the glazed, lavender-tinted eyes. He slowed, then stopped, backing away, still holding the body contact probe in his left hand.

"Sir, please!" Kurt cried. "Don't stop! Please!"

"I'll go back soon," Blaine promised. He grinned at his naughty boy. "Roll onto your side toward the middle of the bed as much as you can, baby."

Kurt didn't question the order, just rolled away from his Dom as much as he could, still restrained. 

They let out twin yelps of surprised pain when Blaine swatted his sub’s backside. Kurt’s hips jolted forward and Blaine jumped a few inches off the floor dropping the probe and shaking out his hand. He had been holding the body contact probe and had forgotten about it. They both got stung. Just before flesh connected with flesh, the electricity had arced through his hand to Kurt's still slightly tender rump, illuminating the sub’s bottom and Dom’s hand in a bright flare of buzzy static.

"What was that for?" Kurt whined, quickly flipping back over to protect his vulnerable bottom.

"For opening your eyes before you were allowed," Blaine explained rubbing his thumb over his tingling fingers. “But... that was kind of unexpected...” Kurt nodded rapidly in complete agreement.

"And that is why we turn off the wand when we aren't using it," Nick chided, turning off the wand. 

"Sir, why did you stop, anyway?" Kurt asked, twisting his hips, rubbing his bottom against the sheets to try to soothe the sting.

Blaine grinned at his antics. "Jeff came before midnight. And I'm pretty sure you want to watch what's going to happen next..."

Kurt looked over at Jeff, who was still shuddering through the aftermath of what must have been an incredible orgasm. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm," Jeff nodded. He turned and dreamily looked at Nick. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't be," Nick smiled, "we get to play with more electrodes! Kurt, your participation in this part is completely optional. I won't be trying any of this on Blaine, so if you feel like you want to try it, it's completely up to you. Blaine, I need some sterile lubricant...plain, unflavored, and water-based. Do you have any?"

Jeff whimpered. He knew what was coming. Only two of the attachments in the box would require lubricant. Likely, Nick would use both.

"Coming right up," Blaine said. He went back into the bedside table, coming up with a handful of single use lubricant packets from their claiming. He tossed them over to Nick, who had turned off his own wand. 

"We'll need light for this," Nick looked to Blaine. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Also, you can untie Kurt. He'll want to watch from a better angle."

"What do you think, baby?" Blaine asked walking over to turn on the lights, setting the dimmer to a comfortable glow. "Want to watch?"

"Please, Sir?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine unhooked the cuffs and grabbed a fluffy bathrobe for Kurt, helping his sub get covered up. "Where should we sit, Nick?"

"You've got that nice armchair there, you can sit there with Kurt in your lap," Nick suggested. "Drag it around the other side of the bed here and you'll be able to see it all."

"Sir..." Jeff whined.

"Hush, you're being punished," Nick said. "You already know what's coming. So relax and take it. You're going to get to come at least once more, so chill out."

"But, Sir!" Jeff cried.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"My shoulders are starting to cramp. Can I please be untied?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nick shook his head.

"Nick?" Blaine asked. "If I may?"

Nick nodded. In moments, Blaine had moved Jeff's outer arm to a restraint coming from the center of the bed’s side.

"Scoot over, into the middle," Blaine directed. Jeff did so, and Blaine repeated the process on the opposite side. Jeff's hands were brought down where they put less strain on his shoulders. 

"Better?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jeff said. "Thank you, Sir, and Blaine, sir."

"You're welcome," Blaine said. He dragged the armchair up closer to the bed and settled into it. "Baby?" he asked. Kurt settled into Blaine's lap, sitting sideways, having a great view of Jeff from the side. “You alright?”

“What is Nick going to do to Jeff?” Kurt asked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Blaine said. “Nick, do you need anything else?”

“Antiseptic wipes if you have them,” Nick said. “Betadine, preferably. Disinfecting this stuff isn’t easy, and alcohol is flammable. Fire play is a lesson for another night...”

“Baby, can you grab the antiseptic wipes from the bathroom?” Blaine asked. “There’s a box of them under the sink, the individually wrapped ones. I think they’re betadine or benzalkonium chloride. Nick will need a half dozen or so.”

“I’ll get them,” Nick said. “Want to wash my hands anyway.”

“Alright,” Blaine pulled Kurt back into his lap and began nuzzling and kissing his neck. “Baby, after Nick finishes with Jeff, I want to take you to bed and make love to you in our room,” he murmured. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Kurt nodded. “Yes, please.”

"Don't run away yet, you two," Nick cautioned as he walked to the bathroom. "You're going to like this show."

Jeff whimpered again and struggled weakly against his bonds. "He's gonna kill me," Jeff whined softly. "I'm gonna die...."

"What's Nick going to do to you?" Kurt murmured twisting his fingers in the robe’s belt, concern for his friend evident. 

"Jeff is being dramatic. Nick is going to try a few of the more advanced electrodes. There's nothing to worry about," Blaine soothed his sub with a gentle hand rubbing his back.

Nick came back and set up for his scene, keeping everything as clean as possible. "Cranberry juice for you tomorrow, Jeffery," he said softly. "Lots of it."

"Yes, Sir," Jeff nodded. "Can...can we get this over with?"

"Hmm?" Nick looked up from where he was wiping down Jeff's thighs, groin, balls and cock with an antiseptic wipe. "Trying to control the timing?" he asked. He wrapped a hand tightly around his sub's cock. "Want to try that one again?"

Jeff cried out in pain, but a tiny smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "Come on, Sir, it's late, it's Kurt's birthday, and you know he wants to come..."

"That's right," Blaine quietly exclaimed. "It's after midnight. Happy birthday, baby!"

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt smiled at Blaine and accepted the light kiss offered.

“Come on, Sir!” Jeff goaded impatiently.

“Cut it out, Jeff,” Nick said sharply. “You’re not getting out of this. So be good, or I’ll find out if Blaine has a rattan cane I can wrap with wire for the evening.”

“A cane wrapped with wire?” Kurt whispered, brows drawn together questioning.

“Attached to the violet wand,” Blaine murmured. “Nick’s mentioned it before. He said it really makes the message hit home. I didn’t quite understand then but now, after experiencing this...I don’t doubt it one bit. ” Kurt audibly gulped and squirmed in his lap. Blaine pulled him close and patted his hip, “Never going to happen, baby, I promise.” He soothingly slid his hand over, then up under the bathrobe Kurt wore. “Are you okay with me touching you like this?” he asked. It was a silly question, given everything they’d done in front of the other pair, but Blaine still felt the need to ask.

“Mmm-hmm, please,” Kurt sighed, laying his head against Blaine’s. His eyes drifted closed a moment, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, just reveling in the gentle, warm sensation of his Dom’s hand wrapped lightly around his cock.

Nick finished his preparations. “Are you ready to scream?” he asked his sub.

“No, please, don’t,” Jeff said, but the words were flat, not a protest at all. 

Nick merely laughed. “I love you, you little brat,” he said, giving his submissive a hard kiss. “Try to relax. You know you love this.” He picked up the violet wand, which now had a cable connecting it to a thin glass rod. Setting the wand down on the bed near Jeff’s hip and holding onto the rod, Nick smeared the rod with lubricant, and lightly held Jeff’s cock in his free hand.

“Is he...” Kurt’s eyes went wide and he squirmed, trying to curl up, burying his face in Blaine’s neck dramatically, yet not enough to keep himself from peeking. “That doesn’t...he can’t actually...that can’t go there!”

“Shh, baby, let them play,” Blaine murmured. “Nick knows what he’s doing, and Jeff’s obviously experienced it before. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

“You’re not doing that to me,” Kurt shook his head, swallowing hard again as he felt his erection shrink while he watched the faces Jeff made. “Nuh-uh. I’ll safe word. I’ll do it, Blaine. I swear.”

“I’m not going to force you to try that, sweet pea, not if you don’t want it.” he said, cupping his sub’s flaccid member warmly. “Nick already told you it’s optional. Just relax and enjoy, as much as Jeff fusses he really wants this... he’s going to come really hard this time...you don’t want to miss that, do you?” Blaine quietly chuckled as Kurt tried to both hide and watch at the same time, all the while continuing to caress the sub’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for extreme electrical play including sounding, and a tiny bit of pain play. Crazy shit these boys get up to...
> 
> At any rate, reviews, please!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! A chapter, ON TIME!
> 
> I believe there's only one or two more chapters before this arc can be considered over. This is the story of Jeff's second orgasm in about half an hour, poor baby's gonna be sore!
> 
> Kurt and Blaine are pretty secondary at the beginning of this chapter, but they have a beautiful conversation, I think... and the next bit should be fun for all! 
> 
> Just read it!
> 
> Warnings for the continuation of the sounding scene, and it gets intense.

While they’d been speaking, Nick had slowly worked the rod into the slit at the head of Jeff’s penis working it into the shaft through his sub’s urethra, sliding it up and down, lubricating the walls of the tiny passage, which was being stretched by the diameter of the rod.

“Okay,” Nick said a few minutes later. “We’re ready. “Do you want the other one now, or just this one for a bit?” he asked.

“Just....just this...” Jeff managed. He was gripping the sides of the bed, holding himself perfectly still.

“I’m just going to move this in and out for a little while, so Kurt can see how much you enjoy sounding,” Nick explained. “Then we’ll turn the wand on.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jeff glanced over at Kurt. “Sorry if I scared you,” he breathed. “I...I like playing with Sir. It’s...fun to tease him. And it gets me what I want.”

“Oh.” Kurt realized then that Jeff wasn’t actually being hurt. This was something he wanted, regardless of his fighting and whining.

“This is why we have safe words,” Blaine murmured. “So that brats can be brats without worrying that Doms will stop what they’re doing. Look at how pretty Jeff looks, tied up like that, that thick glass rod all the way in his cock...he’s having so much fun...” His hand, still beneath the bathrobe, never paused in its gentle stroking of his sub’s cock, which hardened and twitched with renewed interest now that Kurt had been reassured.

Nick smiled. “Blainers, don’t let him get off yet...I have an idea for that one.” He looked back at his sub. “The longer you hold off, the longer I’ll do this,” he reminded his sub, even as he twisted and turned the glass sound. “But for now...” he moved his hand so it was gripping the rubber insulating sleeve on the end of the rod. “I think I’ll turn on the wand.”

The scream that passed Jeff’s lips was like nothing Kurt had ever heard. He tensed, howled, then squirmed, panting. “Fuck! Sir, please!”

Nick moved the sound up and down, and Jeff’s entire body trembled. “Does that feel good? Do you like how your cock feels, being fucked from the inside with my beautiful little toy? Do you like the tingle, all the way up and down, the intensity? Should I turn that up? Wanna see how high it can go?” He glanced over at Blaine and Kurt, staring at the tableau. “What do you guys think? Should I turn it up?”

“Can he take it?” Kurt whispered.

“Oh, definitely,” Nick grinned. “No doubt.” He turned the dial. “Now, remember, my darling submissive, you have to tell me before you come. You can’t come without warning me.”

Jeff nodded frantically. He knew he wasn’t allowed to come without warning Nick. If they’d been using a hollow toy, then maybe, but not the solid sound.

“Kurt, do you want to come hold this in place while I prep Jeff for the second electrode?” Nick asked. “You don’t have to, I just thought you might like to see what this does to him, up close.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance. “You don’t have to,” Blaine echoed Nick’s words. “I don’t expect you to do that, but you’re certainly allowed.”

Kurt looked at Nick’s fingers holding the sound, gently working it in and out of Jeff. He felt his face warm and shook his head shyly. “I’d rather not...I don’t want to hurt him,” he said.

“Alright,” Nick nodded, looking to the other Dom and catching Blaine’s raised brows, both silently acknowledging Kurt’s interest. “Fair enough. Keep watching, though.” He bent and unfastened one of Jeff’s hands. “Hold yourself,” he directed. “Use two fingers to move the sound in and out. Fuck yourself with it while I get ready to fuck you with something else.” He left Jeff to the moaning, shuddering mess he’d become, prepping a second electrode. This one was also attached by a cable, this time to the second wand. “Blaine, condom?” he asked.

Kurt leaned forward and pulled one from the bedside table, tossing it so it landed on Jeff’s abs. “There you go,” he said.

“Thank you,” Nick smiled at Kurt’s not so subtle attempt to get a little closer look at the other sub working himself out with the sound. He opened the package and slid the condom over his chosen electrode. “Two reasons to use one,” he explained. “First, to keep things clean. Second, because a condom causes the sparks to jump a lot more, making it a lot more fun. For me. Jeff, knees up.”

Whimpering, crying in frustration, trying not to come, even as he fucked his own cock with the slender, electrified rod, Jeff did as directed, bringing his knees up, exposing himself to his Dom. Covering a finger with lube, Nick slid it into Jeff’s ass without hesitation. 

“He’s going to explode,” Kurt whispered, his eyes wide. “He’s going to absolutely explode...”

“Your time will come, baby. I promise. I’m going to make you feel good tonight. Just a little while longer,” Blaine smiled.

“I’m not jealous,” Kurt shook his head. “I just can’t believe he’s about to take that...”

Sure enough, with a little more prep, Nick slid the electrode into Jeff’s ass. “Okay, sweetheart. I’m going to turn off the sound now, I want you to feel this one alone for a few seconds first.” He carefully turned off the first wand, before turning on the second.

Jeff clenched his teeth. He’d embarrassed himself once by coming early. Now he had to keep himself under control. He had to make sure he was capable of experiencing everything his Dom wanted for him. 

But like all good things, it had to come to an end, and Jeff grabbed Nick’s arm with his free hand after only being fucked by the new electrode for a few minutes. “Sir, gonna...gotta....fuck, please, Sir....”

Nick nodded. “Hold back for another minute or two,” he requested. He turned the current in the sound on again, and Jeff howled once more. “That’s it, baby, just a few more seconds. When I take it out, you can come. Don’t come until I’ve taken it out.”

Still buzzing away, Nick withdrew the sound from his sub’s cock and turned off the power to the violet wand so he could set it aside. He gave the electrode in Jeff’s ass a nice tug, spreading his hole wider, causing sparks to hit his sub’s prostate over and over. “That’s my boy,” Nick soothed. “You can come for me, sweetheart. “Anytime you’re ready, you can come.”

Jeff didn’t need to be told twice. He came, hard, spurting into the air and covering himself. Nick waited until he was spent before turning off the second wand and easing the electrode out of his sub’s body. “Thank you, Sir,” Jeff murmured. “Thank you...love you so much.”

“Blaine, can you grab his other hand for me,” Nick asked. “And then, maybe give us a few minutes?”

“Sure thing,” Blaine nodded. He prodded Kurt gently off his lap, who stood with his mouth opened in amazement, then moved to unfasten Jeff’s hand from the bed. The sub immediately curled away from them toward his Dom. Nick set the wands aside after unplugging them both, then crawled onto the bed to join his submissive. Blaine tugged on Kurt’s robe tie, “Come on baby, let’s leave them for a few minutes.”

“They can stay the night,” Kurt offered quietly. “I’ll make everyone breakfast...” He looked at his Dom hopefully since he was supposed to be getting his service back now that it was his birthday.

“We’ll see, baby. They may want to go home, but we’ll definitely invite them. Nick, buddy, we’ll be in the anteroom, just cuddling a bit. If you need anything, the mini fridge is there, and you can always come get us.”

“Thanks,” Nick offered Blaine and Kurt a smile before turning his attention solely on his submissive.

Blaine led Kurt out of the room, closing the door behind them. “What did you think?”

“I think I still really want to come,” Kurt said. “Even more after watching that.” He took off his robe, impishly dropping it at his feet. “See?”

“Mmm-hmm, I can see that. Let’s just give it a few minutes, Nick said he had another idea, and I think I want to at least hear what it is.” But Blaine dropped to his knees in front of Kurt and took his sub’s cock into his mouth.

“Sir!” Kurt exclaimed. “Sir, don’t tease!” He was on edge, had been all evening, and that edge was simply getting to be too thin.

Blaine chuckled around his sub’s flesh, before pulling back. “Fine, we can wait until Nick and Jeff are done with aftercare.” He rose enough to tug Kurt down onto the futon with him. “But you were okay with everything?” he asked once they were cuddling.

“Yes. It was fun. Not something I’d want to do all the time, or even often, but once in awhile, I think I’d like that. I mean, I was a little unsure because of Jeff’s reactions, but I wasn’t uncomfortable with anything. Just worried about Jeff.”

“Jeff is fine,” Blaine promised. “He and Nick really know what they’re doing, they have a set of violet wand accessories of their own, nothing like what we have of course but they’ve been playing for a long time. We’re so very new at this that it can seem a little intimidating especially with Jeff and Nick’s particular dynamics in the mix, but like I promised you, I will never do anything that could potentially harm you without your permission. If you really don’t ever want to try sounding, we don’t have to.”

“Would you let it be done to you?” Kurt asked, curious.

“Baby, if you truly wanted to try it, I would definitely attempt to allow it to happen. I can’t guarantee I’d be able to go through with it to completion, but I would definitely try.” Blaine smiled. “There is very little I won’t do for you, baby. You know that.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you, Sir. But I can’t see myself wanting to try that anytime soon...so I think you’re safe. But maybe....that rounded hoop electrode? You know, the one that looks a little like a shepherd’s crook?

“Yes, love?” Blaine asked. “What about it?”

“Next time we play with the wand, can you use that like a handjob?” Kurt asked.

“You think you’d like that?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, and blushed. “I’m proud of you, baby. Asking for what you want. We can do that tonight if you want, or it can wait for another day...”

“Another day, I think,” Kurt murmured. “I’m so tired. I just want to come and then get some sleep before we have to do stuff with people all weekend.”

“And where, may I ask, does my pleasure come into these plans?” Blaine asked with a grin.

“You said you wanted to make love to me,” Kurt said. “Wouldn’t that mean you’d come, too?”

“Mmm, good point,” Blaine smiled. “Alright. I’ll give Nick a few more minutes, then I’ll take you to bed.”

Kurt smiled, then pulled Blaine in for a kiss. They continued like that, Blaine lightly stroking his sub’s body, making them both feel good. After an unknown amount of time, the door to the playroom opened and Nick stepped out, he paused taking in the scene before him. Blaine had Kurt on top of him, his leg wrapped around Kurt’s at the knee locking him in place as his fingers trailed up and down the curve of his sub’s ass crack while they kissed. “Hey...sorry to interrupt,” Nick said softly.

“It’s okay,” Blaine looked up and smiled even as he slid a hand protectively across Kurt’s bare bottom. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yes. But Jeff came up with an idea, and I wanted to run it by you boys. He needs a shower. Big time. I’d like one, too.”

“Oh, go right ahead,” Blaine said giving Kurt’s bottom a tap so he could get up. “I’ll get you two some towels.”

“That’s not quite what he had in mind,” Nick shook his head and held up a hand letting Blaine settle back down pulling Kurt on his lap. “My sub wants to thank me for the fun I let him have tonight. He’s asked permission to give me a blowjob in the shower. I think it’s a great idea, but wanted to know if you two wanted to join us. There’s definitely enough room for four in there, and if Kurt wanted to show his appreciation as well...” he glanced over at Kurt. “And then, I can show you guys one more thing to do with the violet wand that will make sex incredible....and you can take off to go to bed, and I’ll take Jeff home.”

“You can stay the night,” Blaine offered. “We don’t mind.”

“I’d like that. I don’t wanna drive, I’m exhausted, Jeff’s worse. We both just want a shower, and a bed with a little bit of fun thrown in as a nightcap.”

“Can we make it a competition?” Kurt asked thoughtfully. “Like...whoever gets their Dom off first wins a prize?”

“What sort of prize did you have in mind, baby?” Blaine asked, clearly taking the idea into consideration. 

“Cheesecake?” Kurt asked with a cheeky grin.

“I think I have a better idea,” Blaine said. “Kinda along the same lines as tonight, but sanctioned by your Dom instead of going behind my back. Whoever wins gets to choose the next thing we play with.”

“And by extension, the next thing you get to try out?” Kurt asked giving his Dom a shrewd look.

“Exactly... Nick?”

“I think that’s a good idea. Kurt, you can go tell Jeff while I talk to your Dom for a moment,” Nick said. He bent and picked up Kurt’s bathrobe, holding it out to the submissive.

“Yes, sir,” Kurt slipped off his Dom’s lap and wrapped the robe around himself. “You know where to find me,” he smiled. 

“We’ll be in soon,” Blaine nodded in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, please review!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Updating before Monday! Once again, my insomnia is your gain.
> 
> Here's the blowjob competition! Nick and Jeff say goodnight at the end of this chapter. There's one more pretty intense scene in the next chapter between Nick and Jeff, no Klaine, as well as the long-awaited Klaine lovemaking scene, but if you wanted to, I'm pretty sure you could consider this arc finished after this chapter. There's two more chapters before Niff goes home, but Kurt and Blaine have clothes on any time they interact with them from here on out.
> 
> So, for those of you waiting to read, you can go back and read at this point, or wait until Wednesday, but there's no more cross-contact at all after this chapter. :)

After Kurt had closed the door behind himself, Nick sat down on the futon next to Blaine. He’d taken off his shirt, but still wore his jeans. “How is he?”

“Kurt?” Blaine asked. When Nick nodded, he continued. “He’s good, I think. Not nearly as shy or hesitant as I expected him to be, there’s curiosity rolling around in that head of his. He really wants to get off, though. Not sure he’ll be able to hold out through a group shower...”

“Don’t punish him if he can’t,” Nick suggested. “But you have one more thing in that violet wand case that will make sex absolutely incredible if you go for it.”

“What’s that?” Blaine asked.

"It's like the body contact probe, but it's a pad that you lay beneath your submissive, even wrapping something around it to keep it in contact with his skin. Then, every time you touch him, you're drawing the electricity in his body to that particular point. So...if you fuck him while he's laying on that..."

"Oh boy...that would be intense."

"Very. It's one of the first things I ever did with Jeff with the wand," Nick explained. "It drove us both crazy, especially when I put a cock ring on each of us to keep us going longer. Man...when I finally took off the rings, we came so hard...fuck, man..."

Blaine nodded slowly. "I bet...but I don't know if either of us are up to that right now...I really want to just make love to him, we haven't had full-on sex since Christmas Eve, and I miss it."

"Oh...wow. Yeah, his ass has been too sore for that, hasn't it..."

"Yeah...but this weekend we should be good, and we were going to try tonight..."

"Why don't you?" Nick asked. "We can call off the competition and you can just take him to bed."

"I'm not that old yet, my recovery time is still pretty short," Blaine grinned. "Let's go get them."

“Wait. One thing, first. We could make this a real competition, between them, and between us,” Nick suggested.

“How do you mean?” Blaine asked. “They’re going to be doing their best to get us off, and we’re not going to be holding back, right?”

“That’s one way it could go,” Nick allowed. “Or, if you and Kurt were up for it, we could swap subs. Kurt would work as hard as he could to get me off, and Jeff would do the same for you. The Dom who lasts the longest, and conversely, the sub who finishes first, would be from the same pairing. It would definitely be a competition...”

Blaine shook his head. “Nice try, Nicky. Kurt’s not giving you a blowjob. Not tonight.”

“It was worth a try,” Nick grinned. “When he's kissing you, he looks like he really knows what he’s doing with that mouth of his.”

“He does,” Blaine agreed. “And that’s how I know we’re going to win. Let’s go.”

Nick and Blaine walked back into the playroom, where Kurt was sitting on the bed next to Jeff, talking softly. "Sir!" both subs exclaimed together.

"Let's go shower, boys. Time to have some fun," Nick directed. "Up."

Kurt and Jeff got up from the bed, and Kurt supported Jeff's weight as they walked to the bathroom.

"They are so hot," Nick murmured. "I loved watching them tonight."

"Me too," Blaine confessed. "Kurt's comfortable to this point. But I don't want him pushed for anything else. Anything."

"Not going to happen. Kurt has to ask if he wants any more than he's already experienced," Nick said. "Besides, I saw how he balked when I asked him to touch Jeff. He doesn't want anyone but you, and I accept it. Doesn't mean I wouldn't love to watch you fuck him."

“I’m not sure we’ll get to that point tonight,” Blaine demurred. “I honestly can’t believe Kurt’s been as relaxed and okay with it all as he has been, so, again, I’m not going to push him.”

“That’s okay,” Nick grinned. “We can always listen at the door.”

Blaine laughed. “Okay. We have two incredibly hot men waiting for us in the shower. Shall we?” The two walked into the bathroom to see a sight that had both of them groaning softly. The shower was on, all of the shower heads pointed inward, creating a box of warm water and steam in the center of the shower. Kneeling on the tile floor were their submissives, side by side, chins to chests, hands clasped behind backs.

“Baby, your knees,” Blaine frowned as he stripped off his jeans. That was the one thing he hated about shower blowjobs. He hated having Kurt kneeling on the hard floor. He went to the linen cupboard and pulled out two older towels. He handed one to Nick before stepping into the shower. “Up,” he directed. “Want you kneeling on this.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He let his Dom position the towel for padding. It was immediately soaked through, but was way more comfortable than the tile.

Nick looked at the towel, and then at his sub, then tossed the towel into the shower, smacking Jeff in the face with it lightly. “Kneel on it,” he said, stripping off his clothes with quick, efficient movements.

Jeff managed to get the towel folded and under his knees, he was still slightly spacey, and not functioning completely. 

Nick walked into the shower, stood right in front of his sub, grabbed Jeff by the hair, and pulled his head back, the movement rough and quick. Jeff whimpered, but he had a smile on his face as he looked adoringly into his Dom’s eyes. “So beautiful,” Nick murmured. He knelt and captured Jeff’s lips in a rough, hard kiss. “Are you alright?”

“Green, Sir,” Jeff answered sleepily. “I’m wonderful. I love you, Sir.”

“And I love you, my lovely brat,” Nick said affectionately. He stood back up and glanced over at Blaine, his hand still gripping Jeff’s hair. “It’s not a contest if we don’t start at the same time, and I don’t think I can keep from shoving my cock into his pliant mouth much longer.”

"Is that your way of saying I should get my cock into Kurt's mouth?" Blaine laughed, stroking his sub's hair. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Sir. Are there any rules?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm...rules?" Blaine looked to Nick.

"Once cocks are in mouths, Doms can't use hands except in hair," Nick said. "Other than that, anything involving sub hands and mouths is fair game. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Blaine said. "Like the other morning?" he asked his sub softly.

"Like the other morning, Sir," Kurt agreed.

Nick and Blaine looked down at their subs, water raining down on their faces, one smiling deviously, the other pliant and open. "On the count of three," Nick said. "One...two.."

On three, both Nick and Blaine fed their hard cocks into their subs' mouths. Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's hips, pulling his Dom all the way into his relaxed throat.

"Fuck!" Nick exclaimed. "Where does he put it all?"

"All the way down, Nicky, my boy," Blaine laughed. He tangled his hands in Kurt's hair and began fucking his sub's mouth and throat.

Meanwhile, Jeff was nibbling his Dom's cock, taking kitten licks, sucking gently. It was nothing like what Kurt and Blaine were doing. "Come on, Jeff, take it," Nick urged. He tried to follow Blaine's lead, but Jeff pulled back, coughing. "Sweetheart....come on, suck it."

Finally, Jeff seemed to catch on to what his Dom wanted. He relaxed his throat and tried to swallow his Dom's impressive cock, but it wasn't going to be enough stimulation.

Only minutes after beginning, Blaine gave a loud groan and spilled his seed down Kurt's throat, pulling out to let the last spurts hit his sub's face, proof that he'd actually come. "Mmm, baby, so good," he murmured, petting his sub's face, smearing the creamy liquid over Kurt's skin, marking his submissive.

"Fuck!" Nick exclaimed when he realized they'd lost. "Jeff!"

"Sorry, Sir," Jeff sat back on his heels, staring at the floor. "Would you like to fuck my ass, Sir? It would be rough, but I'm wet enough from the toy, Sir." His voice and posture were as submissive as possible

"What I wanted was for you to not fuck around and get me off. But that didn't happen, did it." Nick sounded genuinely angry at his sub. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, and was startled when Blaine's hand clapped over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sir. How can I make it up to you?" Jeff sounded completely contrite.

"I'm going to spank you," Nick said. "Hard. But for the moment, get up and wash me. I want my body squeaky clean before we get out of this shower."

"Yes, Sir, right away, Sir." Jeff got to his feet, unsteady, and reached for a bottle of body wash on a nearby ledge.

"Baby, why don't you get Jeff a washcloth to help him out," Blaine quietly suggested, nudging Kurt to the linen cabinet, hoping that little task would ease his sub’s impulse to protect Jeff. He wasn't sure what was going on. Nick couldn't really be that angry, could he? He knew the other Dom was competitive, but this was actually ridiculous.

Nick looked over and caught the concern on Blaine's face, even as Kurt retrieved several washcloths from outside the shower. Nick gave Blaine a quick wink, out of sight of either sub. Blaine smiled in response, understanding.

Kurt returned to the shower and cautiously handed one of the washcloths to Jeff, then quickly sidled back to his Dom, slightly hiding behind and clinging to his arm as he watched the other sub, wide-eyed. Jeff took the washcloth and reverently began soaping his Dom from head to toe, massaging and rubbing the scented soap into his skin. He directed one of the showers to rinse off the dark haired man, then dropped to his knees again, awaiting further instruction.

"Go see if Kurt needs any help with Blaine," Nick ordered. Jeff crawled across the floor of the shower to the other pair.

"May I assist in your shower, Sir?" Jeff asked Blaine.

"No, Jeff, that's okay," Blaine said. "Kurt has that all under control. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome, Sir." Jeff crawled back to his Dom and sat back on his heels, waiting for instruction.

"Sir," Kurt murmured. "It was just a game, why is Nick treating Jeff like a dog or something..." that was when his ears and cheeks flamed as he recalled the earlier conversation, “...oh...OH! Oh my!”

Jeff looked over, able to hear the exchange, and cocked his head to the side. "Don't do it," Nick cautioned his sub. "I swear, Jeff. You bark, wag your 'tail' or heaven forbid, try to mark anything; I will kennel you when we get home..."

Jeff gave a small, canine-like whine, but kept his puppy mannerisms to himself otherwise.

"Brat," Nick smiled. "Alright, c'mere." Jeff scampered over on his hands and knees, coming to heel and nuzzled his Dom's calf. "Such a good submissive," he praised as he bent to stroke the blond head. "I bet you'd do anything I asked right now, wouldn't you..."

"Yes, Sir," Jeff said. "Please, Sir."

"Alright. Get yourself cleaned up, head to toe, and we'll decide what we're going to do."

Kurt was still incredibly confused, but Nick hadn't hurt Jeff, and Jeff looked content as he washed himself, so he said nothing.

Blaine and Kurt washed each other thoroughly before Blaine looked back at the other pair. They were seated in the corner of the shower, Jeff in Nick's lap, the Dom stroking the sub's hair and speaking gently to him. 

"Blaine, Sir, I don't understand."

"Baby, everything is fine. What you're seeing is the aftermath of Jeff falling into a nice subspace." Blaine had finally figured it out. "Nick knew Jeff felt bad about losing, and promising him physical punishment caused a wave of endorphins. Now he's letting him float, the same way I do you...why don't we get out and leave them be for now? I believe I promised you a good night."

Kurt couldn't tear his eyes from the other pair. So that's what subspace looked like in someone who didn't naturally go little. "He takes orders so well," he whispered.

"That he does," Blaine agreed. "After your classes are over, perhaps you'll get a chance to find out exactly how well."

"Oh, right!" Kurt looked surprised. "I forgot about that!" 

Blaine chuckled. "I haven't. Okay, baby, lay some towels out for them and let's get out."

"Blaine," Nick called as Blaine was stepping out. "I'll clean up the wands, but do you have a paddle or cane I can borrow? I promised Jeff a spanking and I want to make sure he gets what's coming to him."

"I'll set a few implements out," Blaine promised. "Try not to draw blood, hmm?" he asked with a smile.

"That only happens at home," Nick smiled. "Maybe we'll show you some day. Say goodnight, Jeffery."

"Goodnight," the sub said obediently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Of this chapter, of the arc overall, now is the time for all your constructive criticism.
> 
> I'm nearing the end of my already written chapters, and trying to force myself to write hasn't been going all that well. If you have any suggestions for specific things you'd like to see in this story, PLEASE share them. I need inspiration if I'm going to continue at this update pace.
> 
> Thanks in advance!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers;.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. As those of you who stalk my tumblr know, I fell off my bike and have some soft tissue damage to my neck and shoulders. I was trying to edit the chapter, but it just wasn't happening last night. So you get it now.
> 
> Okay, for the important stuff. This is a longer than normal chapter, and separated here into two subsections. First is the one-on-one lovemaking between Kurt and Blaine. I really really hope you guys enjoy that scene.
> 
> Second is a heavy play scene between Nick and Jeff. Nick wields canes in that section like it's nobody's business, it's well-researched and carefully crafted, but is the heaviest BDSM scene I have ever written, and I wanted to warn for it. 
> 
> Neither of these scenes is necessary for the plot of the story, it's pretty much 7 pages of gratuitous smut. But it does officially mark the end of the Niff/Klaine interaction, with the exception of a (clothed) breakfast the next morning, which will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it, and I'm really sorry for both the wait and the long author's note. Thanks for reading!

~*~*~*~*~ Kurt/Blaine ~*~*~*~*~

After toweling off, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back into the playroom, Blaine set out an assortment of paddles and canes for Nick to choose from, along with leather restraints and a gag. "Just in case," he murmured when Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Sir...will you take me to bed?" Kurt asked.

"You better believe it," Blaine smiled. "Come on, my precious birthday boy, your first present awaits. But first..." Blaine detoured back to the side of the bed Kurt had been restrained on and picked up his cuff and the keys. "Help me?" he asked.

"Of course!" Kurt helped his Dom lock the cuff back onto his wrist. "Much better," he smiled.

"Let's go to bed." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to their bedroom. “Going to remind you who you belong to...”

Moments later, Kurt found himself on his back in the middle of the bed while his Dom worshipped his body. Licks, kisses, caresses, no part of Kurt was left untouched. 

There was a tiny mark just under one nipple where Blaine had left the violet wand too long. He laved his tongue over the tiny injury, soothing it. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured against Kurt's pectoral muscle.

"It's okay, Sir, it doesn't even hurt," Kurt said. "Besides...it was a new toy. Things happen with new toys, no matter how hard you try. I'm okay, Sir, I promise."

"Do you feel good enough for sex without any restraints or anything?" Blaine asked, kissing his way down Kurt's body, all the way down to the toes on his left foot, and back up the right side.

"I-I can do that," Kurt nodded. "We...we can make love like that..."

"And you're sure your tailbone is fine?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Sir, please Sir, stop worrying and fuck me," Kurt begged, as respectfully as he could manage. 

“I see how it’s going to be,” Blaine laughed softly. "Turn over. I want to eat your ass for awhile."

“Oh! Okay!” Kurt flipped onto his stomach, drew his knees up and wiggled his bottom in anticipation while relaxing his upper body into the pillows.

Blaine threw back his head and laughed while reaching out to caress and inspect the skin on his sub’s ass. There was barely a mark on it now, save for the healing fingerprint bruises from New Years’ Eve, and he couldn’t decide if he liked it clear and pristine, or if he wanted to mark him up again. He had a feeling that, ultimately, marking would win out as he reminded his sub who he belonged to. But for now...he set to work nibbling and kissing his sub’s gorgeous backside.

Kurt moaned softly as his Dom spread his cheeks and licked a stripe up his perineum and over his hole. “Yes, please, Sir! More, please!” he cried softly. 

Blaine chuckled. “Of course, my greedy little birthday boy,” he teased. “Such a good boy for me. Tell me who you belong to."

"You, Sir, only you!". Kurt spread his legs further, arching his back so his chest pressed down into the mattress, using his toes to push himself up off the bed slightly tipping his hips up, giving Blaine better access. 

Blaine slid one hand beneath his submissive in order to wrap around the hard cock he knew he’d find under there. He was once again struck by how beautiful his sub was, and how much he appreciated Kurt’s flexibility.

Kurt lifted his ass higher in the air, pushing his chest down more and dragging the pillows with him as his belly was nearly jack knifed between his spread legs. He tried muffling his moans by biting the pillow case.

“Don’t quiet yourself,” Blaine said sharply, giving a sharp smack to Kurt’s backside, causing his sub to yelp in surprise. “Our guests are too busy to pay any attention, and I want to hear you. You’re mine, your only concern should be me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt gasped. He turned his head to the side so Blaine could hear him. The sub let out a high pitched whine as Blaine licked and sucked at his tender pucker, loosening him slightly with his tongue.

“Okay, baby. I don’t want to wait any longer,” Blaine said. “Want to start stretching you for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt couldn’t be upset about the loss of one sensation, knowing another would be quickly forthcoming.

Blaine grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, using more than was strictly necessary to slick up his fingers and begin stretching his sub for his cock.

When he was easily sliding three fingers in and out of the tight passage, putting pressure on the tailbone, without a single sound of complaint from his sub, Blaine knew Kurt was ready. "No pain, love?" he checked in gently.

"None, Sir," Kurt answered honestly. "May I roll over?"

"Yes, please. I'd like you to face me tonight. Remember who you belong to." Blaine helped his sub roll onto his back, and leaned in for a warm, wet kiss.

“Yours,” Kurt breathed as Blaine broke off the kiss. “Always and forever yours.” He brought his knees up and let them fall apart. "Sir?" he asked. "I just...I wanted to apologize for tonight. I shouldn't have done what I did...shouldn't have made that bet."

"No, you shouldn't have," Blaine agreed. "But you told me immediately, instead of keeping it a secret and sneaking around, and it ended well for all of us. Well, except maybe Jeff..." They could hear pained cries from the other room. 

"Jeff likes pain, though, so he'll be okay, right?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff is going to be just fine, you can ask him in the morning. Your concern is sweet, but right now, focus on me, love."

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He gave a soft smile and relaxed, reaching out his arms to pull his Dom close.

Blaine pressed close, his cock poised at Kurt’s entrance, then he froze. “Baby?” he asked.

“What is it, Sir?” Kurt asked.

“Are you okay not using condoms?” he asked. “I know we didn’t on Christmas, but you had the plug, so there wasn’t cleanup until we were home, but I need to know if you were still okay with it.”

“Sir,” Kurt said, smiling. “I love having you inside me with no barriers. Thank you for asking, though, and if it gets really messy...there’s always the towel you dropped by the side of the bed.” he coyly tapped a finger on his Dom’s nose.

Blaine smirked at the little rebuke, then pressed forward, easing the head of his cock into his submissive for the first time in nearly two weeks. He sighed, pressing his forehead to Kurt’s. It felt like coming home.

“God, Sir, you feel so good!” Kurt breathed. He wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist, pulling his Dom in tight. “Move, please!”

Laughing softly, Blaine did as his sub asked. They moved together, their rhythm easy as it had ever been. Even with the enforced delay, it was like they’d been making love every single night. Something had clicked between them during the play that evening, put them back in sync in a way they hadn’t been in a long time, if ever, and they both felt it.

“I forgot to tell you,” Blaine said, thrusting hard into his submissive. “You can come whenever you want.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt gasped. He arched his back, changing the angle of Blaine’s penetration, then half sat up, trying to maneuver them so he got the stimulation he needed. “Can...can I touch myself?” he asked.

“Do whatever you need to, baby,” Blaine murmured. “I want you to feel good. I want to make my baby feel good."

Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock, and stroked himself slowly, part of him wanting to wait for his Dom, but the rest of him just wanting to come. Blaine had already gotten off that night, so Kurt didn’t feel bad about leaving his Dom behind.

And boy did he leave him behind... Kurt had been through so much stimulation, the entire evening, that it didn’t take long before he came, spilling between them, crying softly as he finally let go. His legs fell back against the bed, twitching. 

Blaine shifted his grip on Kurt’s hips, tilting him up so he could drill into his sub, not wanting to drive the man to oversensitivity, but he couldn’t get to the end fast enough. Kurt began to squirm and flinched against the pain, clearly trying to take more than he could. "Sir...I can't.." the sub admitted.

“Mmm...sorry, baby, you feel too good...” Blaine quickly pulled out and jerked himself off over Kurt’s body, adding his own streaks of translucent white to the spatters covering his sub’s chest, marking his boy. “Fuck, Kurt!” he cried, shuddering through his release. He tried not to collapse onto his submissive, and barely managed to flip Kurt’s leg over his head when he rolled off the side landing on the bed. He gave himself a minute before grabbing a package of wet wipes from the bedside table and cleaning them both up.

“Goodnight, baby. Happy Birthday,” Blaine murmured, getting them both under the covers and wrapping himself around his sub. 

“Goodnight, Sir. Thank you.” Kurt fell quickly into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~ Nick/Jeff ~*~*~*~*~

Back in the playroom, Nick had chosen the implements he was going to use and had set up water and more for aftercare. Presently, he was fastening the second cuff onto Jeff’s left wrist. His sub’s right wrist was already locked onto the spanking bench they had bought Kurt and Blaine for their claiming. “I’m going to lock your ankles too, love,” he cautioned. “I want to make you remember this night for a very long time.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jeff said, letting his Dom position his body as necessary. He lay, naked, over the bench, waiting for the cane or paddle to be applied.

Nick started out with a thin cane and a light stroke. He knew his sub could take the pain, in fact Jeff could take and truly enjoyed pain that was a great deal more extreme but he wanted it to last a very long time; and for his purposes tonight, be built up slowly. He did a warmup of close to ten minutes, knowing every stroke near the end was causing a slow escalation of heat and sensitivity. It was a far slower build up than a typical punishment caning, but this wasn’t going to be typical at all. Nick knew that as time consuming as this method was, it would be worth it in the end.

Jeff was crying out with each stroke as Nick used the cane at an intensity of about four out of ten. He then lifted the weight of the cane stroke and rapidly yet gently drummed on his sub’s skin for a good fifteen minutes, giving him a medium hit every so often just to reinforce that they were still playing.

After spending fifteen minutes just toying with Jeff, Nick ramped it up again. Quickly choosing a thicker cane, he continued, purposely breaking the predictable rhythm and applying the cane even harder than he had previously. Jeff tried to withhold them, but his sobs finally broke free. He gripped the sides of the bench, tensing up as the final hits of the round rained down onto his backside.

“Relax,” Nick murmured. He took a moment to rub Jeff’s back with his left hand, soothing his sub, the cane in his right hand returning to the ‘break’ of the previous light rhythmic pattern of sting. “How do you feel?”

“Fantastic, Sir,” Jeff mumbled. “Completely green.”

“That’s my boy. Ready for more?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jeff relaxed into the bench, trying to let himself go boneless. 

The third round was just like going up a staircase, a little more intense than the plateau the previous time, but not as hard as the impact Jeff was about to experience after another build-up. After ten minutes of build-up, and Nick laid into his sub’s backside again, reaching a seven on his personal intensity scale. A ten, in the Dom’s mind, was the hardest he could safely hit Jeff with a cane without breaking bone. They would get there, if Jeff were willing to let his Dom lift him that high tonight, if he were able to relax into it.

This led into the fourth round, another ten minutes of level, easy strokes, with the occasional harder smack to remind Jeff not to get too complacent. After the ‘break’ and resuming the build-up, Nick let loose with a full thirty seconds of unrestrained strikes, listening with a grin on his face as his sub screamed in anguished ecstasy.

Suddenly, Nick dropped off the stimulation, taking it back to the low level ‘break’, keeping up with providing SOME contact with another fifteen minutes of light to moderate drumming before beginning to build up again. This was it. The finale to his scene, the icing on the cake that was this night of being completely in his element. 

Jeff shifted on the bench, and Nick mentally checked himself. He dropped the intensity of his strokes down from a planned ten to an eight. His sub shouldn’t have been able to move at all at this point. Jeff wasn’t ready for a ten. It would take a sixth or maybe seventh round of drawing him up to reach that point.

“Can you take more?” Nick asked checking in with Jeff during the ‘break’.

“Yes, Sir, green, Sir,” Jeff mumbled. He wanted what his Dom wanted. He knew he would be screaming again soon, he knew where this was going and he very much wanted it for himself. In fact he wanted more, he wanted it so much that he kept a tight hold on his control, not wanting to fall over the precipice until it was impossible to hold on any longer.

With his free hand Nick picked up a second cane, and began peppering harder and harder strokes, dual-wielding the canes like a drummer over Jeff’s backside and down his thighs. His sub’s pain threshold was higher than it had been in a long, long time, and he wanted to take advantage of that.

Jeff’s screams were wordless, again obviously from both pleasure and pain. He gave almost animalistic growls and howls, mewls and moans.

Nick brought him back down, and gave him another ten minutes of ‘break’ stimulation, then ramped the intensity up to ten for the final level. When he finished he dropped the canes, grabbed the bottle of lube Blaine had left out for him, slicked himself up, and pressed into his sub’s relaxed ass.

Jeff barely moved. He was in such a state of heightened endorphins and adrenaline, he couldn’t put together a conscious thought for anything. Nick didn’t worry, the consent that existed between them still in place and reinforced by his love’s calm face and his small peaceful smile. He knew his sub would be happy to have been used in such a way.

Nick came, hard, only minutes after finishing off the caning and sliding into Jeff’s ass. He gave himself a minute to recover, then, with his hands always touching his sub, he unfastened the cuffs and carried Jeff to the bed. He laid him down, wrapped him in a blanket, and curled up with him. “Relax, honey,” he whispered. “You did so well for me tonight. You are so incredible. The best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much. Just relax. Let it go.”

Jeff shuddered, he may not have had another ejaculation but he’d reached another point of release during the last moments of the caning, and now had a huge adrenaline high to come down from. 

Nick held him close, talking to him, taking care of his submissive until he felt Jeff drop from the adrenaline rush. Jeff relaxed, still unable to really speak more than a whispered ‘yes’ when Nick asked if he were feeling okay. 

Nick, still keeping in constant contact, reached to grab a bottle of chilled water from the bedside table and held it to Jeff’s lips, helping him drink it. “That’s it. Good boy. Drink it down, there’s more here if you want it. What would you like, love? We can let you float for the rest of the night if you want.”

“Mmm,” Jeff murmured. 

Nick kept him bundled tightly in the blanket, made him secure and comfortable, waiting with his sub until he felt it was safe for him to break contact. The Dom got up and gave his languidly watchful submissive a sweet kiss, then went about cleaning up. Nick quickly gathered the canes and the violet wands, thoroughly sanitizing and putting away everything they’d used, always keeping a sharp eye on his boy. Once that was done he turned off the lights and crawled back into bed with his submissive. 

“I love you, Nicky,” Jeff whispered, slightly more present, burying his face in his Dom’s neck. “I’m glad Blaine and Kurt had fun tonight. Not as much fun as me, but fun.”

“They did, love,” Nick smiled. “And in the morning, we’ll have breakfast with them, and then I’ll take you home and let you relax all day. You did so well for me tonight...so incredibly well. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Mmm, thank you, Sir. Love you.”

“I love you, too, my handsome boy,” Nick pressed a kiss to Jeff’s temple. “Do you want to sleep, or do you want to drift for a while?”

“Mmm, drift...” Jeff said sleepily. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. Just let me know if you need anything. And if I fall asleep, and you need something, wake me up,” Nick directed. He held Jeff close, just listening as his boy’s breathing evened out. His sub had wanted to drift in the endorphin haze, but he soon fell asleep. Nick followed soon after, his sleep deep and pleasant after the evening’s activities so thoroughly wore him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Reviews have understandably fallen off during this last arc. I get it. But please...I'd love to know what you guys think. Pretty please?


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's got to be a morning after...and this is it.
> 
> Okay, on a serious note, Finn is in this chapter, and the next one. He's a background character, but he's definitely there, so if anyone's feeling a little vulnerable, given this week's episode, I understand if you can't read it.
> 
> I may not post on Wednesday, just to give everyone some breathing room before the episode. Also, to give MYSELF some breathing room, as I'm close to the end of my pre-written material and don't want to be forced to churn out sub-par writing just to meet a self-imposed deadline.
> 
> What does this mean? Don't expect a chapter Wednesday, though it may come if I get inspired, or get enough feedback that says people are okay seeing Finn in the story just before Thursday.
> 
> No warnings necessary for this chapter, except that Jeff's a LITTLE bruised, and Kurt's a LITTLE surprised.

The next morning, Kurt awoke first, and got up, dressed in loose lounge pants, and made his way to the kitchen. He began making breakfast, pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon, and had a full meal nearly ready when Nick and Blaine made their way out of the bedrooms. “Where’s Jeff?” Kurt asked, pulling coffee cups out of the cupboard. Blaine had brought the laundry out and was in the utility room, starting up a load.

“He’s in the shower,” Nick said, taking the cups from Kurt and setting them on the breakfast bar. “He’s still a little off this morning, you’ll see when he comes out. Feel free to ask him how his night was, I have no doubt you two could hear him scream.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Kurt nodded. “I was a little worried.”

“Never be worried about Jeff,” Nick said gently, laying a hand on Kurt’s shoulder giving a light, reassuring squeeze. “I would never harm him, and he actually really likes the hard stuff. I’m more worried about you. Are you okay with everything that happened last night?”

“I am, sir,” Kurt nodded. “Thank you both for that, all three of you, really. You guys turned what should have been a punishment for a couple of headstrong subs being stupid into a real learning experience. I think we all got what we needed out of it.”

“I agree,” Blaine said, walking into the kitchen. He drew Kurt into his arms for a tender kiss. “No punishment would have sufficed for that, and like I said, you told me immediately instead of hiding it, and things always go better for you if you tell me.”

Jeff walked into the kitchen. “Good morning, Sir,” he said to his Dom, walking over and dropping to his knees next to Nick. He pressed a kiss to his Dom’s thigh through the denim of his jeans. “Good morning, sir, Kurt,” he said to Blaine and Kurt in turn.

“G- good morning...” Kurt said, a little in awe of his friend’s overly submissive behavior.

“Jeff, you should get up, sweetie,” Nick said. “You can go kneel in the corner if your bottom can’t take sitting, but I don’t want anyone to trip over you.” He bent down, gave Jeff a soft kiss, then assisted his sub in standing.

“How was your night, Jeff?” Kurt asked.

“It was fantastic,” Jeff said dreamily. “Sir used canes on me. And he took me up so high, so incredibly high, then he brought me down and let me float. He fucked me, then cuddled me, then we went to sleep, and it was incredible. Best night ever. Thank you, Kurt.” He leaned in and kissed Kurt’s cheek, before giving Kurt a hug and a nuzzle, then drifting over to a stool trying to settle onto it. “Oooh....”

“A little tender?” Nick asked. At Jeff’s nod, Nick went and grabbed an iced gel pack from the freezer, wrapped it in a hand towel Kurt handed him, and went to his sub. “I want you to sit on this for ten minutes,” he directed. “I know it’ll be cold, and it’ll hurt, but I think you need it right now. You took more than ever last night, sweetheart.”

“Jeff?” Kurt asked. “Can – can I see? If Nick doesn’t mind.”

“You can show them,” Nick said. “Go ahead, sweetie.”

Jeff got off the stool and turned his back to the other men before unbuttoning his jeans and dropping them down. 

“Nick! How could you?” Kurt gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. “Jeff, are you okay?” That was far worse than what Blaine had endured. It was the worst caning he’d ever seen, even compared to pictures online.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jeff asked smiling widely. “I love it!” He pulled his pants back up and then took the ice pack from his Dom. He settled onto the stool, on the ice, dreamily watched Kurt try to reconstruct his brain and waited for the time to pass.

Kurt eventually shook himself out of it and remembered breakfast, which he served at the four places around the counter then putting out cream and sugar for coffee. “Enjoy,” he said with a smile, before taking a seat next to Jeff and eating his breakfast.

Nick made Jeff get off the ice before they’d finished breakfast, as it had already been on too long. “I’ll take you home right after we finish eating,” he promised. “I know you’re going to want a lot of cuddle time today. We won’t go out until tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jeff said softly. “For everything. Last night, this morning, everything.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart,” Nick smiled. “Eat up, you need to replenish everything you lost last night.”

Kurt couldn't believe how subdued his friend was. "Um...can I ask a question?"

"Of course, baby, what's on your mind?" Blaine asked.

"This question is for both Nick and Jeff," Kurt explained.

"Ask away," Nick smiled.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked. "How did you get him to be like this..."

"Oh!" Nick exclaimed. "Jeff? Well, I did this thing...I force him to have five or six drops of endorphins over the course of an hour or two. Painful, but it works. He's then in subspace and I can pretty much do whatever I want with him. He'll be pretty subby all day today. But he should be fine, but sore, by tomorrow night."

“Oh, wow,” Kurt’s eyes were wide. “That’s...”

“A pretty good trick if he’s ever really worked up over something,” Nick finished. “But it takes a really practiced hand to take someone through that without harming them.”

Kurt nodded slowly. The idea had merit, and he was itching to try reaching that state of peace, however, he didn’t know if he wanted to go through the pain necessary to get there. He’d shelve the thought for now.

"Do you want to try it sometime?" Nick offered seeing the sub considering it. "I could walk Blaine through it..."

"N-no, that's okay," Kurt demurred, blushing at being so transparent to the Dom. “I...I’m gonna get enough birthday spankings this weekend. I don’t really think it’s a good idea to try an exercise like that. Really, it’s...it’s...it’s completely unnecessary.”

Nick laughed. “Kurt, you’re adorable. And if you ever do want to try it, just let me know. We don’t have to go as long or deep as I do with Jeff, and there are things we can do to minimize bruising as well. Jeff actually likes the pain the next day.”

Blaine smiled. It was so good to see Kurt so relaxed with their friends. “Baby, almost the same thing could be accomplished by edging you about a dozen times...wanna go try that?”

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, hiding behind his hands but laughing all the same. “Sir, that’s... oh my god, that’s so...oh my god!”

“I know,” Blaine smiled, leaning over to give his sub a gentle kiss. “But that’s why I said it. And I’m joking, it doesn’t work that way. But it sure sounds like fun, regardless.”

“It’s my birthday,” Kurt pretended to pout. “Why would you even tease me like that? That’s so mean!”

“Because you’re beautiful when you’re put out like that,” Blaine smiled. “Now, baby, why don’t you go get ready for the day while I do the dishes? I know, it’s your service, but it’s also your birthday. And I don’t want you to have to worry about a thing today. We’re going out for supper, and it’s already more brunch time than breakfast, so there’s only these dishes to do today.” He pulled Kurt up from his stool and wrapped his arms around his sub. “I love you, and I want you to have a wonderful birthday, baby. Your family will be coming over soon with gifts for you, I have gifts from my mom and dad, and my grandparents for you, and you can have one of my presents, as well today. The rest will come tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night, Sir?” Kurt asked, a little dazed by the gentle rubbing of Blaine’s hands under his shirt, against his back.

“Mmm-hmm, tomorrow night. We’re having a party. I told you there would be surprises for your birthday, so don’t freak out on me, okay?” Blaine smiled.

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. “So, a party. Which requires a swim suit. Are we having a pool party here in the building?” he asked.

“My baby is the smartest,” Blaine smiled, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s. “Yes, baby. I rented the pool, sauna, hot tubs, really, the whole leisure complex for the night. Including a public play space, if anyone wants to use it. It’s going to be fully catered, an open bar, and you’re just going to have fun and enjoy yourself, not lift a finger or worry about drinking too much. It’s your birthday, and you’re going to relax and enjoy it.”

“May I ask who’s invited?” Kurt asked carefully, not wanting to overstep any lines Blaine had set.

“All our friends, and none of our parents,” Blaine grinned. “Even invited a few we haven’t seen in awhile, some that couldn’t come to Christmas. And those ARE going to remain a surprise. I will tell you that my parents sent the corporate plane around the country to pick up some of them.” He gave Kurt another kiss. “I hope that’s okay.”

Kurt nodded. He didn’t get his hopes up that Mercedes was involved in that flight plan, but he couldn’t help wondering.

Blaine looked at his sub. "I can practically see the wheels turning. What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering who the surprise guests are, Sir," Kurt said respectfully.

“Well, put it out of your mind,” Blaine directed. “Because I want you to focus on me, on us, and on Wicked tonight. Tomorrow you can wonder who is coming to your party.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. The doorbell rang. “May I go answer it?” he asked.

“Of course, baby,” Blaine nodded. He stood smiling while Kurt went to receive his family. 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Nick said coming up next to Blaine. “Jeff, sweetie, it’s time to go home.”

“I should do the dishes to say thank you,” Jeff responded quietly. “May I, Sir?”

“No, sweetie, it’s time to go,” Nick shook his head. “Kurt and Blaine’s family are here. We need to leave them be.”

“Oh, yes, Sir,” Jeff nodded. “Sorry for questioning you, Sir.” He looked at Nick with a sweetly adoring expression.

“God, I love you when you’re like this,” Nick smiled. “Let’s go say hello, gather our things, and head home. I’ll put you to bed and cuddle you for the rest of the day. Blaine, enjoy Wicked tonight.”

“Thanks, we’ll try. I know Kurt hates that musical, so it’ll be tough, but I’ll do my best to convince him it’ll be okay,” Blaine grinned.

“Yeah. Twist his rubber arm,” Nick laughed. “Okay. Thank you, for last night, by the way. Kurt is just as beautiful as we imagined him to be...fuck you’re a lucky man.”

“You didn’t do so bad,” Blaine smiled. “Take him home, we’re looking forward to tomorrow night.”

“So are we,” Nick took Jeff by the hand. “Let’s go, sweetie. You’re still wearing your clothes from yesterday...as am I for that matter. Ugh! Hey Burt, hey Carole!” he said as he tugged Jeff toward the front door. “Hi Quinn, Hi Finn!”

“Hello everyone,” Jeff said languidly as he was towed by his Dom out of the apartment.

“What’s with them?” Burt asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder while walking into the kitchen.

“They stayed the night, we were up late playing games,” Blaine explained. “They crashed here but when the doorbell rang, they realized they were still in yesterday’s clothes and that the family was here, so they decided to take off.”

“Ah,” Burt nodded. “Okay, so I sent Kurt to get dressed, I was hoping to talk to you privately a minute.”

“Of course. What’s up?” Blaine asked.

“Just checking to see if he’s doing okay,” Burt said. “After that ministry visit and all.”

“He’s good, Burt,” Blaine smiled. “Really good. We...we uh...reconnected a bit last night, I think. And this weekend, I’m going to spoil him rotten.”

“You...reconnected...with friends over?” Burt asked, giving Blaine an appraising look.

Blaine smiled. “Yes. Nick and Jeff stayed in the playroom, which I need to soundproof a bit better, and I took Kurt to bed in our room. Where we...reconnected.”

“Right. Well, I’m happy for you,” Burt said, lightly coughed, then changed the subject. “When were you going to give him his birthday presents?”

“I have one for him today, the rest he’s getting at his party tomorrow night. I told him I’d be giving him his gifts from my parents and grandparents today, so it’s up to you if you want to give him his things now, or wait for later.”

“Now sounds about right,” Burt smiled. “He needs them before Monday, after all.”

Blaine nodded. “Alright. I’ll go get the things from my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that being said, more feedback, please!


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait. I'm so close to being out of pre-written material, and I'm trying, but it's really been difficult to write. And then, the episode last Thursday really did a number on me.
> 
> I'm going to have to start updating once a week only. I'm not sure at the moment what day it's going to be, likely Sunday, but I'm not guaranteeing a chapter this Sunday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know...

Blaine walked into the bedroom, where his sub was surveying the contents of his closet with a frown. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to wear any of these today," Kurt sighed. "I don't know what to wear..."

"Well, there are a few other choices," Blaine said. He walked to his own closet and pulled out a gift bag. "See if this suits you better...this is from mother and father."

Kurt opened the large gift bag and his eyes went wide as he pulled out items. "Michael Kors jeans...and a silk shirt? And a cardigan? Sir! This is too much!"

"They also got you a gift card to the store, but really, I told them getting you an actual outfit would be appreciated...I've already laundered everything, so it's fine if you want to wear it today." Blaine smiled. "There's also another new suit for you to wear tonight, if you like." Blaine gestured to one of the hangers at the edge of the closet. Charcoal gray pinstripe, it was perfect for a night at a Broadway play.

"Sir!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is...wow! I'm....I'm speechless..."

"Well, get dressed. Your family is waiting."

Kurt put on the new clothes, and waited as Blaine dressed. "My Sir is the hottest Sir," he smiled and bounced a little.

"You're sure about that now?" Blaine laughed. 

"Mmm-hmm....saw Nick naked...you're much hotter." Kurt nodded firmly. "Only ever saw him in his underwear before during costume changes, but I checked him out last night in the shower. You're way hotter."

"I'm sure Jeff feels the same way about Nick," Blaine shook his head. "But I'm certainly glad you think so..."

"No, Jeff thinks I'm the hottest," Kurt smirked and checked his manicure. "He said so. At the claiming."

"He was reacting to your ass in those pants. Speaking of which, your ass better get out to the living room before your dad comes looking for us."

Kurt looked longingly toward the bed and sighed. "Yes, Sir," he said. "When can we go back to bed?" he asked.

"Probably not until after Wicked," Blaine explained. "We have a busy day..."

Kurt pouted playfully, but nodded. "I understand."

"If you're good, I'll blow you in the bathroom at intermission," Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt’s hand up manipulating his sub’s hand so it was in a fist with the thumb extended. “You can use this to keep quiet...” he then bent his head and sucked wetly on Kurt’s thumb in demonstration, pulling off with a quiet pop. "But for now, living room."

Kurt gave a wordless whine. He frowned at Blaine, obviously nonplussed and distracted by the teasing, but left the room without another word and only one small stumble.

Blaine grabbed another gift bag, and followed Kurt into the living room.

Kurt sat on the couch, with Blaine on one side of him and Burt on the other. "Carole and I first," Burt said eagerly.

Kurt smiled as he took the box from his dad. He carefully removed the ribbon, and then slid the lid off. "Dad!" he exclaimed. He pulled the leather messenger bag with the designer label out of the box. "Dad, you shouldn't have! This cost a fortune!"

Burt shared a smile with Blaine. "Actually, buddy...I know someone who knows someone who worked on the advertising campaign. We got a discount."

"And this, too," Quinn handed over a box. Kurt opened it to find the matching wallet.

"It's gorgeous!" Kurt exclaimed. "Absolutely perfect! How did you...Blaine..."

"Guilty as charged. Paying attention to what pages you stop on in Vogue serves me well," Blaine smiled. "Quinn stopped you from looking inside the bag, though..."

Kurt did then, opening the beautiful leather bag to find a coordinating leather bound portfolio, two beautiful new pens, and a datebook.

"We figured they might come in handy in your classes," Carole said quietly. "If you don't like something, we can take it back."

"No! It's all perfect! I love you guys!" Kurt allowed himself to be hugged tightly among the whole family. 

Blaine set another gift bag on his lap once the excitement died down over the family gifts. "I gave you the one from my parents. Grandmother and Thelma picked this out for you. It's from them and both my grandfathers. Never let it be said that a blind woman can't shop," he joked.

Kurt pulled out an exquisite silk scarf. An abstract melange of blues and greens that would accent his eyes beautifully. "Sir, it's beautiful," he said quietly.

"I know. Grandmother said, and I quote, 'your boy may be forced to wear a collar he’s ambivalent about to his first day of classes, but he can at least cover it up with something that looks nice until he gets there.' I think she knows you better than I do at this point, baby," Blaine smiled, seemingly not at all discomfited by that fact.. "There should be something else in there..."

Kurt pulled out a tiny box and opened it to reveal a brooch. “Sir, this is...this reminds me of those cufflinks you have...”

“It’s our family’s crest,” Blaine said. “The Anderson family, I mean. Grandmother insisted it be given to you after finding out about the merger. Grandmother has also requested to come visit us, once your classes are over. She’s never spent a night away from Grandfather, and yet, she wants to come stay with you for a week. Not me, you.”

“Oh, wow,” Kurt whispered. “Yeah, we can do that,” he said. “I’d love to have her here, to get to know her better...to learn her history. I could pick her brain for weeks.” He gave Blaine a soft smile. “I love your family, Sir,” he said.

“Most of them, at least,” Burt joked.

“Most of them,” Kurt allowed. "I love all of you. This is the best birthday I've had in a long, long time."

"And it's nowhere near over yet," Blaine smiled. "You have a couple big gift cards to some top designers...did you want to go shopping today before Wicked?"

"But, Sir, my family..."

"Your family just came by to drop off your gifts," Burt said. "I'm taking them to a movie this afternoon. Today is your day with your Dom. Sunday brunch is our birthday day for you. And we brought a couple of my bags to store here, cleaning up the hotel room and all."

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sir, can I show them the room? Please?"

“Absolutely,” Blaine grinned. “Kurt got to decorate just one room this week while being punished,” he said. “I think you’ll like it, Burt.” He nodded to the hallway. “Well, go ahead.”

Kurt led the family down the hall to the bedroom he’d decorated with Blaine’s help. “I hope you like it,” he said with uncharacteristic shyness.

“Buddy, it’s perfect,” Burt smiled. “I’ll be very comfortable here. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kurt gave his dad a hug. “I’m glad...we didn’t want to go all out...you’re not that type of guy, but at the same time, I wanted my taste to shine through a little...”

“It does. It’s classy, Kurt. And I like that. Your guest room is a part of your home, it’s not supposed to be something I would necessarily choose, but I like it all the same.”

“I’m glad. I want you to be comfortable in our home,” Kurt said. “But...now that you’ve seen it, can you leave?” he joked.

“Don’t worry, we’re on our way out,” Burt laughed. “Leave you two to your day. Enjoy Wicked tonight, and we’ll see you on Sunday. Love you, buddy.” He tucked his suitcases in next to the bed.

“Love you too, Dad,” Kurt smiled. He showed the family out, then returned to the living room, to find Blaine straightening pillows and throw blankets, cleaning up from the mess they’d left the night before. “Hey! That’s mine!”

Blaine looked over his shoulder, and his face broke into a loving smile. “I let you make breakfast on your birthday. I can’t do any more than that, baby.”

“Fine, then let’s go shopping,” Kurt smiled. “I have money to burn.” 

“Let me finish this, so that we can show some people our home tomorrow, the ones who haven’t seen it, and then we’ll go. If it’s making you twitchy, you can help me.”

They quickly cleaned the house, went shopping, where Kurt was spoiled far beyond his gift cards, and then back to the house to change and get ready for the theatre.

“If it weren’t Wicked, I’d say forget the tickets and take you to bed,” Blaine smiled as he took in Kurt’s appearance. “You look amazing, baby.”

“Thank you, Sir. You look fantastic, too,” Kurt smiled. He gave Blaine a quick kiss. “Where are we having dinner?”

“Another insanely expensive restaurant with incredibly small portions that will have you asking me for food at intermission,” Blaine smiled. “And a stop at a cheesecake bakery for dessert.”

Kurt laughed. “And no kneeling?” he asked.

“Mmm, baby, you shouldn’t even have to ask,” Blaine shook his head. “Not now, not ever unless it’s required by someone from the Ministry. You know that.” He kissed Kurt softly. “Let’s get going.”

Kurt returned the kiss, pouting when Blaine tugged on his hand. “Yes, Sir,” he said, being coaxed to the door and into his shoes. 

The two spend the rest of the evening wrapped up in one another, through dinner, through the walk to the cheesecake restaurant, and then to the theatre. Kurt was recognized, and flushed, giggled, and signed a few autographs, but was quickly drawn back into his Dom’s side.

When Wicked began, Kurt was aware of the stage, and of Blaine, but of nothing else. He mouthed the words to all the songs, his hand squeezing his Dom’s in giddy excitement. They talked through intermission, Blaine's offer of a bathroom blowjob forgotten in the wake of Kurt's excitement over the musical. By the time the final act began, Kurt was again on the edge of his seat.

As the final note died away, Kurt was the first person in the theatre on his feet, clapping and cheering for the amazing cast.

Blaine let Kurt stand and wait for a few autographs on his playbill, laughing because he’d gone to school with several of the chorus members. “Happy Birthday, Baby,” Blaine whispered as they walked slowly down the street. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt murmured back. “Can we go home?” The meaning was obvious in his lidded eyes.

Blaine hailed a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to beg. I'm sick, in bed, and my birthday is coming up. Reviews would be a lovely birthday present. :)


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out. Personal stuff, you know? Anyway, please read and let me know what you think. Warnings for face-fucking, mild orgasm denial, and Kurt directing a bit of the action. Sort of.

The front door was barely closed behind them before Blaine was stripping off his submissive’s clothing, leading him toward the bedroom and dropping his underwear to the floor. “Blaine! Sir! My suit!” Kurt squeaked, turning to pick up the pieces of his expensive suit.

“Mmm, sorry, baby. I got a little ahead of myself there. Hang it up quickly, don’t fuss too much, and I’ll have it dry-cleaned, I promise. Then, I want to fuck you, and I’m going to pound you into the mattress. Do you have an objection?” Blaine grinned, pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and tossed it onto the bed. 

“N-no, Sir,” Kurt whispered. He hung his suit quickly, then crawled onto the bed and settled onto his heels, waiting.

Blaine lay down on his back in the middle of the bed. “Open yourself for me,” he ordered. Work yourself on your fingers until you can take my cock.” He nodded to the bottle of lube, even as he began slowly stroking his cock.

“Sir!” Kurt complained. “It’s my birthday! Why are you making me do all the work?”

“Because I like watching you, and you got your sweet sex last night. But it’s okay. If you don’t want to, I won’t even make you safe word. I’ll just let you go to sleep. Since it’s your birthday and all.” Blaine smirked, knowing full well what his sub’s answer would be. He loved that the safe word was quickly becoming a tool, instead of something to be feared, and that Kurt understood that he was teasing about it, that there was no threat. 

Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube, pretending to be offended by its very existence. He slathered his fingers in it, warming the lube by rubbing it between his digits. He slid his hand behind his back and began fingering himself, facing Blaine so his Dom couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, still on his knees, his thighs pressed together. It was awkward, it didn’t feel very good, but he wanted to get back at Blaine.

“Let me see,” Blaine directed calmly, not falling for Kurt’s delay tactics. “Turn so I can watch.”

Kurt pouted, but turned himself so Blaine could watch. He quickly got into it, thrusting first one, then two, and finally three fingers into himself. He moaned and whined, rocking his hips back against his fingers, fucking himself.

“That’s enough,” Blaine said, when Kurt was a shuddering, squirming mess on the bed. “You can’t come yet.”

“Sir!” Kurt whined.

“Uh-uh. On your stomach. I’m going to fuck you so hard... To remind you who you belong to, and to make sure you’re thinking only of me when I’m inside you.” Blaine urged Kurt down into the mattress.

“I’m not thinking of anyone else!” Kurt exclaimed. “Sir, I swear, I’m not!”

"Mmm, I believe you, and I wanna keep it that way," Blaine teased. "No touching yourself. You can come whenever you want, but the only way you can come before me is if you can come on my cock."

"Sir! It's my birthday!" Kurt exclaimed. "Not fair!"

Blaine gave him a playful tap to the backside. "I promise, if you don't come before I do, that I will get you off another way. For now, I haven't had you like this in so long..."

“But I like facing you,” Kurt pouted.

“And you can next time. Tonight, I want to fuck you from behind, like this. Is that okay with you?" Blaine spread his sub's cheeks with his hands.

Kurt whimpered, and nodded. "Perfectly okay. But, Sir, can I make a request?"

"You can ask."

"Will you, um, can you eat me, a little, again? That felt so good last night..."

"Hmm...." Blaine pretended to ponder. "I don't know..."

"I'll go shower right now," Kurt offered. "Clean myself for you...please?"

"I'm sure you're fine," Blaine said, secretly glad he'd given Kurt a bottle of the flavoured lube. He didn't want to taste the ‘unflavoured’ stuff. He dove in, licking and sucking, tasting and teasing, making his sub squirm and moan. "Like that?" he asked just before he sank his teeth into Kurt's backside, leaving a perfect impression of his teeth. He sucked the bite for a moment before pulling off and going back to rimming his boy.

Kurt was incapable of coherent speech, but he nodded rapidly in answer to Blaine's question. He couldn't believe how good it felt simply to have his ass worked over by his Dom's talented tongue.

"Sir, please!" Kurt managed to whine. "I'm begging you...please..."

"Please what?" Blaine asked. "Please stop? Please don't stop?"

"Please fuck me!" Kurt cried.

"Oh. Is that all?" Smiling, even though Kurt couldn't see, Blaine prodded his sub back up onto his knees and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing the shiny, wet hole to the cool air of the room. 

The Dom slicked himself up with lube, and pressed in, slowly, steadily, not stopping until he was fully inside. 

"Yes...Kurt, baby, you feel so good. Remember, try to come on my cock..." And Blaine did his best to get Kurt to do just that. 

Blaine fucked his submissive hard, reveling in the sound of Kurt’s moans and cries of pleasure. He pushed down on Kurt’s upper back, forcing his chest down, changing the angle of penetration.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God!” Kurt cried. “Yes! More! Please!”

“Mmm, yes, make some noise for me,” Blaine encouraged. He gripped Kurt’s hips in his hands and worked himself in and out of his sub. “Fuck, you’re so hot!” He set a brutal pace, their communication limited to grunts and moans.

Kurt was close. He was so close. Just a little more stimulation, and maybe, just maybe, he could get where he...

Blaine came on a shout, screaming Kurt’s name as he filled his submissive with his come. 

Kurt slumped to the bed in defeat after his Dom pulled out, trembling with need. He knew Blaine would keep his word, he just really really wanted to get off from Blaine pounding into him.

Blaine let himself fall onto his submissive's back for a moment, kissing Kurt's neck. "Fuck, Baby, you are so hot. Give me a minute..." He rolled off of Kurt's back to lie beside him. "Come here," he directed after he'd caught his breath.

Kurt pushed himself up to his knees and sat back on his heels, his cock hard and leaking in front of him. "Where?" he asked softly.

"Right here," Blaine patted his chest. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he nearly came on the spot. He'd had blowjobs from his Dom before, but Blaine had always been in charge of the pace, the depth. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Blaine said. "Baby, I expect you to let me do it, so I should be able to let you do it." The logic made sense in his head.

"But I have practice...and no gag reflex to speak of...I could hurt you." Kurt wasn't even going to start on how Blaine, as the Dom, had all the rights and did not have to share himself in that way.

Blaine nodded. "I know. But you won't. I want this."

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "I'll try."

"Would it help if I were on my knees, instead of you over me on the bed?" Blaine asked. Kurt’s eyes went almost comically wide. “What?”

“You’re my Dom,” Kurt shook his head. “You can’t kneel for me. Not like that.”

“I can do whatever I want,” Blaine countered. “And what I want is this. So unless you’re going to roll over and go to bed, figure out how you’re going to fuck my mouth, and get started. Tell me what we need.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. Still apprehensive, he was warming to the idea, and beginning to want it more than he’d thought he could. He moved up over Blaine’s chest, straddling his Dom. “You need...a safe signal. A way to let me know if it’s too much.”

“I’ll grab your ankle twice, like this, if there’s a problem,” Blaine promised. He demonstrated on Kurt’s ankle, giving two quick squeezes.

“Okay. You also need to take the pillow out from under your head,” Kurt directed, slowly stroking his cock back to fully hard. 

“Is this okay?” Blaine asked, tossing the pillow aside. 

“It’ll do.” Kurt rose up, gripped the headboard in both hands, and leaned forward, presenting the head of his cock to Blaine’s lips.

“You are such a brat,” Blaine said fondly. He brought a hand forward to stroke his sub’s cock a few times before taking the head into his mouth The Dom gripped the sub’s hips and pulled him forward, loving the way Kurt’s cock slid inside smoothly and to the back of his throat.

Kurt began to move slowly, at first, until he grew comfortable with Blaine’s readiness. This was not an ideal position for this, but if it was what Blaine wanted, then it was what Blaine was going to get.

Blaine urged him to go faster, harder, until he could barely breathe and tears were streaming down his cheeks. But unbelievably, through the pain and suffocation that came from having his throat fucked, he began to get hard again. It hurt slightly, his body shouldn’t have been able to do that again so soon, but his submissive was so hot, was it really any wonder?

Kurt didn’t last long. His natural grace lent him a rhythm he didn’t know he possessed, and Blaine’s throat was so tight and hot. Thrusting down into his Dom’s throat, urged on by hands on his ass, Kurt came, and Blaine swallowed.

Kurt slumped forward, Blaine’s hands supporting his hips, Kurt’s hands still on the headboard. The submissive managed to pull himself from atop his Dom and curl up on the bed beside him. “Mmm...” Kurt voiced his thanks wordlessly.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine smiled, his voice raspy. “I’m going to go get us some water, then I may want to fuck you again.

Kurt whimpered. “Can you fuck my throat instead?” he asked. “Please, Sir?”

Blaine smiled. “Don’t want to be too sore for your party tomorrow?” he asked. At Kurt’s nod, the Dom smiled. “That might be arranged.” 

Kurt looked up at his Dom, at the red-rimmed eyes. “Sir! I hurt you...” he realized.

“Baby, it was incredible.” Blaine rolled over and pulled Kurt into his arms. “It was amazing, and turned me on so much it nearly hurts to be hard again so soon. A drink of water, then round two.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked.

Blaine gave his sub’s ass a quick squeeze. “I’m certain, baby. I really enjoyed that. Not as much as you, obviously, but I really enjoyed that.” He kissed Kurt softly. “I’m going for that water now. Do you want anything else?”

“I’ll go get it,” Kurt offered. “You stay here.”

“No,” Blaine said firmly. “You’re staying here. I’ll be right back.” He got up from the bed and padded, naked, across the room and down the hall. He set up a tray in the kitchen, and carried it back into the bedroom. “Happy Birthday to you,” he sang softly.

Kurt giggled. “Cheesecake, Sir?” he asked.

“Mmm, yes.” Blaine fed Kurt bites of cheesecake, then sips of lemon water. By the time they finished their snack, Blaine was calm and relaxed, and ready to sleep.

Kurt was surprised when Blaine suggested they just go to sleep, but he merely nodded, kissed his Dom, and curled up in Blaine’s arms to sleep. “Best birthday ever,” he whispered just before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, but I made you wait long enough. So reviews are really really really invited for this chapter. I didn't want Blaine to come off as an asshole at all in this chapter, and I'm afraid he might have, so fresh perspectives are appreciated. Thank you.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I promised a chapter "by" Christmas to my tumblr readers, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> My apologies for taking so long. I'm working on a story for the Kurt Hummel Big Bang, so I'm spending a lot of time on that, especially since it's time to start working with the artist, and I need to get the story finished so she knows what she wants to create. :)
> 
> Most of my energy has been going to that, and I've spent some time on Violated recently. Expect an update for that one next.
> 
> I DID get a bit of inspiration on Claimed the other day, and wrote a few pages, so I might be able to go back to posting a few times a month, at least, in the new year.
> 
> Merry Christmas, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

The next morning, Blaine made breakfast for the two of them, bringing it to Kurt in bed. They spent the early part of the day being lazy. The house was clean, they had no guests, and they really had nothing to do until the party that evening, so Blaine convinced Kurt to stay in bed, watch movies with him, and not worry about anything at all. 

In the early afternoon, Kurt stretched and threw back the covers. “Come on, we have to get moving,” he said, insisting that he needed time to get ready for the party. When he finally convinced Blaine to get out of bed, they showered, getting sidetracked with one another’s bodies, then, finally, Kurt was ready to focus on his appearance.

“So, baby, there’s something important we need to talk about before tonight,” Blaine said. Kurt was ‘manscaping’, not wanting any stray hairs to mar his appearance, and Blaine was watching him appreciatively, sitting cross-legged on the counter in their bathroom. 

“What’s that, Sir?” Kurt asked, leaning close to the mirror to tweeze a stray eyebrow. The stress of the holidays, and moving, and his punishments had meant he’d let things go, just a tiny bit.

“Birthday spankings,” Blaine said simply.

“Oh. Um...oh. Yeah...I know I was joking about it yesterday, but I don’t know if I like that idea,” Kurt frowned. “Do we have to?”

“Oh, I’m definitely giving you your twenty-five, plus one to grow on,” Blaine smiled. “During the party, so no one questions that it's done. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it light and fun. The question is if you’re going to let any of the other Doms have a go. And baby, that’s completely up to you.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t want to be over someone’s knee all night,” he said. “My bottom is just barely healed.”

“Alright,” Blaine nodded. “So no spankings from anyone but me, at all?”

“I didn’t say that...what are you okay with, Sir?” Kurt asked, twisting this way and that, checking his hair situation.

“I want you to be comfortable. If comfortable means letting only someone like Santana or Nick give you birthday spankings, then fine. Otherwise, my hand and no one else’s.”

“Just hands, right, Sir?”

“Of course,” Blaine nodded.

“What if...” Kurt placed a thoughtful finger to his bottom lip, grinned and turned to face his Dom a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “What if, if they can catch me, they can spank me, but only one swat per catch?” he asked.

Blaine grinned. “I like that idea,” he said. “But I still get my twenty-six consecutive shots at your ass.”

“Be gentle?” Kurt requested, eyes wide, hands instinctively drifting back, fingers spreading across the crease where his bottom met his thighs. 

“Baby, I promise you, it’ll be the best spanking you’ve ever had,” Blaine murmured. He leaned in for a kiss, hopping off the counter. “You know, you’ve gone over yourself about ten times now. I think you’re okay.”

“Okay isn’t good enough, Blaine,” Kurt shook his head. “I mean, Sir. If I’m going to be the center of attention, and in a swimsuit, everything has to be perfect.”

“Mmm, you are definitely perfect,” Blaine murmured. “Now...you usually get hard when you’re getting spanked. How are we going to deal with that?”

“A blowjob in the corner while no one’s looking?” Kurt grinned.

“Cheeky brat,” Blaine smiled. “No, Santana would be looking, you know she would. We’ll play that part by ear.” He gave his sub a long, slow kiss. “You are so beautiful. I am so happy you’re mine.”

“I am so happy to be yours,” Kurt sighed. “I love you, Sir.”

“And I love you. Now, let’s get going, we’re going to be late to your birthday party.”

Kurt paused a moment. "I'll be right there," he said. He dashed into his closet, rooted around a moment, found what he was looking for, put it on and wrapped his robe around himself. He slid his feet into sandals and rejoined his Dom.

"All ready to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Do we need towels?" he asked.

"They've been taken care of. You have nothing to worry about except for keeping your shorts on." Blaine grinned. "Unless of course you decide to go skinny dipping."

"With all our friends there?" Kurt asked. "With Santana there? I don't think so, Sir!"

Blaine chuckled. "Then let's go. But first, I'm going to blindfold you, so that you’re really surprised. I don't want you to see anything or anyone until we get there."

"Can you put it on when we get off the elevator?" Kurt asked. "I hate walking around blindfolded."

Blaine considered the request. "Alright," he said. "I'll put it on in the elevator."

"Thank you, Sir."

Blaine locked the front door behind them and led Kurt to the elevator, pressing the button for the seventh floor. He blindfolded the submissive right before they left the elevator. "Ready, baby?" he whispered.

"Yes," Kurt took a deep breath. He tilted his chin up and let himself be led into the party space. 

Blaine moved so he was standing behind Kurt and reached around his sub's waist to untie the belt of the satin robe he wore.

Kurt playfully batted his Dom's hands away. "At least let me see who's ogling me before you strip me in front of our friends," he laughed. This was met with laughter from a lot of people.

"Alright, alright," Blaine chuckled. "Ready?"

"More than."

Blaine carefully removed the blindfold from his sub's eyes, but someone else slid soft hands over Kurt's eyes before he could see anything.

"Guess who!" Sang a melodic voice.

"I would recognize that beautiful voice anywhere," Kurt smiled. "Miss Marley Rose." 

"Happy Birthday, Kurt!" she exclaimed, but still didn’t remove her hands from his eyes. “Ready everyone?” she asked.

There was a chorus of ‘readys’ from around the room, and finally, Marley removed her hands, letting Kurt take in the party. “Surprise!” voices rang out.

Kurt gasped as he took in the assembled group. He turned and gave Marley a quick hug, blinking back tears. Almost everyone who meant something special to him, outside of his family, was in that room. Marley’s Dom, Jake Puckerman, stood off to one side, his hand holding the leash of his second submissive, Ryder Lynn, who knelt at the Dom’s feet. They both wore swim trunks and nothing else.

Across the room, Artie Abrams was seated in his wheelchair, his blonde submissive, Kitty Wilde, perched on his lap, wearing the tiniest bikini Kurt thought he had ever seen. They each gave a little wave and a smile.

In one corner, the friends who had come for Christmas were congregated, hanging back to make sure that Kurt got to see the others first. But Kurt didn’t care. He pulled away from Marley and Blaine, and dashed across the room, practically throwing himself at Mercedes. “You came back!” he exclaimed.

“Of course I did, boo!” Mercedes grinned. “We had some family stuff to do, but I wasn’t going to miss your big birthday!” She gave him a hug and kiss. “I wish I could be here all the time,” she said. “And we have to go back tomorrow evening, but I wasn’t going to miss this.”

Sam gave Kurt a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday,” he said.

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled. He made his way around, greeting everyone who had come for his birthday. He was a little surprised to see Wes and David, with their submissives, back, but knew the Andersons had flown just about everyone in specially for the party.

A pair in the far corner, the Dom wrapped in a kimono that covered her bathing suit, the sub kneeling at her feet in nothing but a tiny speedo, surprised Kurt. He hadn’t expected to see those two. If Blaine had asked him to guess, that couple would not have even been on his radar, but he was happy to see them. “Lauren,” he said warmly. “And Noah.”

“Don’t call me Noah,” Puck grumbled. “Only Mistress and my mom call me that.”

“Alright, Noah,” Kurt grinned. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Me too. Get to go swimming in a pool I don’t have to clean afterwards. Happy Birthday, Princess.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck was probably the only person in the world who would get away with that nickname. “Thank you. Lauren, may I hug your submissive?” he asked.

“Wow, manners,” Lauren scoffed. “Of course.” She patted Puck’s shoulder. “Hug him already,” she directed.

“Yes, Mistress.” Puck rose to his feet and hugged Kurt. “Honestly, I’m glad you’re so happy. Finn told me what happened with Dave...”

“And now, I’m happier than I ever imagined,” Kurt said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Baby, there’s a few others you need to greet,” Blaine said kindly, placing a hand on Kurt’s back. “You can come back to these two later.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He said hello to Wes, David, and their girls, gave Nick and Jeff hugs, and got his ass grabbed by Nick, which made him jump. He said hello to Tina and Mike, who had left McKayla with Mike’s parents for the evening, and to Finn and Quinn, who had claimed two loungers side by side at the pool’s edge. Santana and Brittany were there, of course, both of them in cute bikinis that actually left a little to the imagination, for which Kurt was incredibly thankful.

Everyone in the room was someone they’d known from high school, or that person’s partner, and it nearly overwhelmed Kurt that he had so many good friends from that time in his life. This was the first time they’d all been in the same room, probably in forever, with some of them unable to make the Claiming due to prior commitments. “Thank you all for coming,” Kurt murmured, choking back tears. “This...it really means a lot to me.”

“Aww, Princess, don’t cry,” Puckerman hollered, earning him a cuff to the back of the head from Lauren. “Sorry, Mistress,” he mumbled.

“Mmm-hmm,” she nodded. 

“Alright,” Blaine called. “A few announcements. There is, of course, an open bar for the evening,” cheers rose at that. “But there will be no drinking and driving. Wes should have grabbed all your keys,” he looked over at Wes, who nodded at a bowl of keys nearby. “When the party is over, the limos will arrive to take you all to hotels nearby to sleep it off, unless you live here in town and want to go home. Next, and this is very important, there are ground rules for the evening. Most of these I shouldn’t have to even mention, but we have a lot of beautiful people in this room. Hands off unless you’re invited to touch. There are play rooms if you’re so inclined, finger foods in the room over there,” he pointed. “And the sauna and hot tub are both open for your pleasure as well. But remember, this is our home, please respect it.”

“Aww, Blainers!” Nick shouted. “Take all the fun out of it!” Everyone laughed at that.

“Keep your sub in line, Duval, he’s the one I’m worried about,” Blaine shot back. “One more very important thing. David, can you bring me that chair?” he pointed to a straight-backed chair in the corner.

“Sure,” David nodded, He carried the chair to Blaine’s side.

“Thank you. Baby?” he asked Kurt, giving his submissive a significant look.

“Now?” Kurt squeaked. His hands went back behind him automatically to cover his backside.

“Best to get it over with at the beginning, will hopefully keep everyone off your butt.” Blaine pushed the robe off Kurt’s shoulders. “Okay!” he exclaimed. “After a long talk with the man of the hour, my beloved submissive, Kurt, and I have come to an agreement regarding birthday swats. Gather around, everyone.”

“Whoo hoo!” Nick exclaimed. “Let me at him!”

“Not so fast, slick,” Blaine shook his head. “No, given how much...attention...his bottom has received in the past few weeks, with all the punishment spankings he’s had to endure, and the way he was unfortunately treated at Christmas, we’re going to limit the access anyone else has to him. So here’s the rule. I’m getting my full allotment of birthday spankings, of course. But anyone else who wants a go, there are a few rules. One, Doms only, sorry Jeff, but Kurt and I don’t feel comfortable letting subs have at him. Two, over the clothes, I’m not having you guys pantsing him all night, and three, you get one swat each time you catch him. That’s right, catch him. Kurt’s not going to go willingly for anyone until you get ahold of him. Oh, and if you do manage to get to twenty-six, that’s one for each year and one for good luck, or to grow on, or whatever, you’re done. No more than twenty-six. Is that right, baby?”

Kurt nodded. “That’s right, Sir,” he said. “So, um, I guess I should say good luck?”

Blaine laughed. He sat down in the chair and patted his thigh. “Over you go, baby,” he grinned. 

Kurt went willingly over his Dom’s lap, balancing himself as comfortably as possible. “Do I have to count, Sir?” he asked.

“I think everyone will want to count for this one,” Blaine grinned. “You can just take it. Oh, and baby? I get to take your shorts down.” He gave the swim trunks a quick tug, pulling them down Kurt’s hips, and then began to laugh. “Of course,” he grinned. Kurt was wearing a pair of black speedos under his swim trunks. “You’re smart. Okay, new rule. If you can catch him, AND you can get his shorts down, you may spank him over the speedo. Also, no running around the pool. I don’t want to take anyone to the emergency room tonight.”

“Can you get on with it, Sir?” Kurt asked. “I hate being on display.”

“Do you want another five or ten for good measure?” Blaine grinned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s bare shoulder. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Merry Christmas! See you soon, I hope! 
> 
> Please review. I could use some encouraging (or even not-so-encouraging) words right now.
> 
> Thank you.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...the next chapter. I'm a terrible, terrible author. Please forgive me. The worst part is, I can't promise there will be another chapter anytime soon.
> 
> I'm going through a lot at home right now, and working through it all. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry, I have no real excuses.

All their friends counted out loud as Blaine gave Kurt his birthday spanking. It wasn’t exactly gentle, but it wasn’t harsh, it left Kurt’s nerve endings tingling in a nice, happy way. The submissive bit his lips, trying to hold back moans of pleasure as he edged closer and closer to subspace, never letting himself topple over that edge. When the count reached twenty-five, Blaine gave Kurt one last decent swat, then helped him to standing, carefully scanning his sub’s face to make sure he was fully present and aware of his surroundings. Satisfied, Blaine tugged the shorts back into place, pleased to see that his sub had mostly kept himself under control. To finish off the process, he picked up his sub and tossed him, screaming, into the pool.

“Let’s get our party on!” Santana exclaimed. She took Brittany by the hand, they both kicked off their shoes, and dove into the pool.

And then, everyone was jumping in. Puck and Mike lifted Artie out of his chair, lowering him onto a pool float Kitty held steady. 

Kurt scrambled out of the pool and stalked over to Blaine. “Sir, that was incredibly uncalled for,” he pouted. 

“Really,” Blaine laughed. “You think so?”

Kurt nodded. “I don’t want to be thrown into the pool.”

“Oh.” Blaine smirked. He wrapped his arms around his wet submissive. “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured. He walked his sub backwards. “I am so incredibly sorry that I threw you into the pool. Will you ever, ever forgive me?” Before Kurt could answer, Blaine jumped into the pool, taking the other man with him.

When they surfaced, Kurt gritted his teeth. “Blaine!”

“I didn’t throw you in,” Blaine grinned. “I threw us both in. Now, come on, let’s see if we can’t get a water volleyball game going or something.”

They played games in the pool for the next hour or so, Blaine quickly calling the pool off limits for spanking games after Kurt wriggled out of Nick’s grasp and slipped under the water. He was fine, but Blaine wasn’t taking any chances.

When people started getting really drunk, Blaine and Quinn, remaining sober, ordered them all out of the pool and into the other rooms, to eat and enjoy one another’s company. They filed into the "dining" area of the party space, a multipurpose room that had been set up with buffet tables. 

Kurt was pretty much left alone, besides Nick and Santana, none of the other Doms took more than a single swat or two at him. Nick and Santana had gotten at least a dozen good shots each, the wet speedo carrying the sting and leaving Kurt protecting his backside afterwards.

“This isn’t fun anymore,” Kurt pouted, whispering in his Dom’s ear. “I’ve spent all night running from Nick and Santana, and not enjoying my own party.”

“You made the rules, baby,” Blaine reminded. “But I’ll tell them to lay off. Put your robe on.” He spoke quietly to both Nick and Santana, who nodded. For the rest of the night, Kurt only had to endure a swat or two at random, which he didn't find unbearable, in fact, if he were honest, it was sort of fun. Only one submissive tried to get in on the play, and Blaine stopped Brittany before she got more than a single swat in. Jeff kept his hands to himself, to everyone's surprise.

A few hours passed, Nick and David took Jeff and Carmen into the play space and put on a show, the two submissives bound to one another while their Dominants stimulated them with hands and implements. Kurt especially enjoyed watching that from his position on his Dom's lap, cuddled close to Blaine. When they finished, the Doms took their subs away for aftercare and all the spectators returned to the main party area for more music and conversation. Everyone had gotten dressed, or at least put on robes, now that the swimming was over for the evening, so all the guests were comfortable and warm.

“Alright, everyone!” Blaine exclaimed, once everyone was back together. “It’s cake time!”

“Cake?” Kurt asked. “You got me a cake?”

“I did,” Blaine confirmed. “I’d have baked it, but...”

“But you burn water,” Kurt finished for him. “I love cake.”

“I love you,” Blaine said, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s.

“Get a room!” Santana shouted.

“We have plenty!” Kurt snarked right back. “You just keep walking in!”

Everyone in the room laughed at that. Blaine clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. "Alright, we have a lot of amazing voices in the room, so I want to hear the best rendition of 'Happy Birthday' ever!"

And it was. They sang to Kurt, who conducted them with his hands like they were a world-class orchestra. They all had some cake, and ate the rest of the catered finger foods. As people began to mingle again, Finn made his way over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, so Quinn really isn't feeling well," he said. "I hate to leave early, but I've gotta get her back to the hotel."

"You can just take her up to the apartment," Blaine suggested. "Let her rest there..."

"That's nice of you, but I think she wants her pajamas and bed," Finn said. "We'll see you guys in the morning for brunch, okay?"

"Alright," Kurt nodded. "Thanks for coming, though." He walked over to Quinn, who looked pale and weak. "Thank you for coming," he said softly. He wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Thanks, Kurt. Sorry to leave so early," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't see it lasting too much longer. I'm tired and would really like some sleep myself." He kissed her cheek. "Sleep well."

Blaine was on his cell phone, and held up a hand for Finn and Quinn to wait. When he finished, he met them at the door. "I had hired limos to take everyone back to their hotels," he reminded. "I just made sure one was waiting for you two. Good night."

That seemed to break the party mood, Finn and Quinn leaving. People started putting on coats and talking about leaving.

“Wait!” Brittany exclaimed, looking over at a table in the corner. “Kurt hasn’t opened his presents yet!”

“Oh!” Blaine exclaimed. “I completely forgot about presents!” He turned to Kurt. “You have a ton of presents to open.”

“But, Sir, I don’t need any more presents!” Kurt exclaimed. “Besides, it’s probably all just more toys. People seem to love giving us sex toys.”

“Show of hands,” Blaine laughed. “Who brought sex toys?”

Almost every hand in the room went up. Jake, Marley and Ryder didn’t raise their hands, and Mercedes made a ‘sort of’ hand gesture. “Marley vetoed the toys,” Jake called, which had several of the Doms, as well as Noah and Jeff, making whip cracking sounds. Jake merely shook his head.

Kurt sighed. “Alright, alright,” he said. “Thank you all. I’ve never been so spoiled in my entire life.”

Blaine smiled. “My sub, ever gracious,” he teased. “Alright, Mr. Man of the Hour, let’s get you opening some boxes.” He led Kurt over to a chair next to the present table. “Who’s first?”

“Us!” Santana walked over with an envelope in hand. “Here you go, Porcelain,” she grinned. “This isn’t a sex toy, per say, but knowing you, it’s better than porn.”

Kurt frowned, but opened the envelope. He pulled out a birthday card, and read it to himself. “I don’t...Santana?” he asked.

“For the next year, you’re going to get an advance copy of Vogue every single month,” Santana said. “Just like the ones I send you when you’re sick. Only delivered to your house, so that I don’t have to remember. I thought it would be something you’d like. I also talked to Blaine, and found out you hadn’t renewed your subscription to French Vogue for this year, so we renewed that for you, as well.”

“Oh, wow!” Kurt’s eyes went wide. “That’s incredible! Thanks, Tana, thanks Britt!” He hugged both of them and kissed their cheeks.

“It’s nothing,” Santana smiled. “Just a little something to tell you how much we love you.”

“Well, thank you both,” Kurt couldn’t wipe the grin from his face.

“Us next!” Wes and David exclaimed together. They pulled their subs over to Kurt and Blaine. “Kurt, Blaine told us that you weren’t too thrilled with our Claiming gift, because you don’t want to go to Jamaica, which we can totally understand,” Wes said. “So, for your birthday, we figured a trip out of the country wasn’t the best idea.” David picked up an envelope from the table, and handed it off to Carmen, who relayed it to Sophie, who finally handed it to Kurt.

Kurt opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a classic birthday card, nothing offensive or even adult-oriented on the front, and the submissive was nervous as he opened the card. He read it over twice, then looked up at Wes, his eyes wide. “Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Wes smiled. “But if Blaine wants to go, he’s gonna have to pay for himself, or wait until after his birthday.”

“Go? Go where?” Blaine asked.

“A weekend at The Peninsula,” Kurt said. “The spa on 5th Avenue.”

“Oh, wow,” Blaine’s eyes went wide. “That’s...that’s really generous, guys.”

“Yes,” Kurt agreed. “Thank you.” he stood and gave each one of them a hug. “But you guys raised your hands when Blaine asked about sex toys...”

“Yeah, well, we lied,” David smiled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kurt said. “This is...wow. Thank you all so much. And your Claiming gift was incredible, too, and so thoughtful, just...not for awhile. We’ll definitely go, I promise.”

“We’ll go!” Santana called out.

“No!” Kurt snapped playfully. “Mine!”

“Okay, okay, let’s see.” Blaine picked up a wrapped box from the table. “This one’s from me.” He handed it to Kurt. “Definitely safe to open, baby.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you, Sir.” He tore off the wrapping and carefully lifted the lid on the box. Inside was a pair of wine glasses. “Sir?” he asked, confused.

Blaine chuckled softly at his sub’s confusion. “We’re going to a wine tasting in a few weeks. The tickets are under the glasses. It’s an afternoon and evening of wine, cheese, and then a fancy dinner. The wine glasses are just a...token, I guess. I thought it was a nice touch.”

“It is, Sir,” Kurt nodded. “Now that I know what they’re for. Thank you, Sir. It’s going to be a lot of fun.” He looked genuinely excited.

“Us next!” Artie exclaimed. Kitty handed Kurt a heavy, wrapped package. 

Kurt tore off the paper, and gasped, flipping the heavy book over in his lap. “Artie! Kitty!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.

“You don’t like it?” Kitty asked, pouting.

“You got me a book of nude male photography!” Kurt exclaimed. "Nude male bondage photography!"

“Ooh!” Blaine grabbed for the book. “Lemme see!”

Kurt let his Dom take the heavy tome. “Yes, Sir,” he said.

“Kurt, this is awesome,” Blaine said, flipping through the book. “It’s going on our coffee table.”

“Maybe after my dad goes home,” Kurt said. "Until then, not a chance, Sir.”

Blaine chuckled. “We’ll see about that,” he said. “But seriously, this is an awesome gift. And still not a sex toy. Did anyone bring actual sex toys?” Nick raised his hand. “As expected. Alright, Kurt. Carry on.”

“Can we be next?” Puck asked. Lauren smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Blaine nodded. “That sounds good.”

Puck grabbed a gift bag off of the table and brought it over, presenting it to Kurt.

Kurt took the bag. “Thank you, Puck,” he said. He opened the bag and pulled out an unusual looking item. "Sir?"

Blaine looked at the item and grinned. "Haven't you ever seen a ring gag before?" he asked. "Keeps you from talking but holds your mouth open for me. Nice!"

Kurt blushed deeper. "I've...I've never seen that," he whispered. He looked back into the gift bag and pulled out a tube and a spray bottle. He read the labels, then tucked them back into the bag. "Thank you, Puck," he said. "Thank you very much."

"Aren't you going to share what the rest of your gift is?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Baby...you have to share," Blaine said.

"You never said that was a rule. So no, not sharing." Kurt shook his head. "You can if you want." He handed over the bag.

Blaine looked into the bag and laughed. "Well, the cream could come in handy, but the spray is completely unnecessary, even with the ring gag."

"Are you saying you're too small to make throat numbing spray necessary?" Puck asked. Lauren laughed, but cuffed him gently on the back of the head.

Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff all laughed at that. "No, I'm saying Kurt is talented enough not to need it."

"Jeff could use it," Kurt said softly, smirking. Blaine and Nick laughed then, and the sub in question looked put out. 

"And the cream, that sounds like something fun to try, doesn't it, baby?" Blaine asked.

"No, Sir, with all due respect, it doesn't. In fact, it sounds terrifying," Kurt said.

"The cream works," Lauren said. "It works well. Trust us."

"Didn't need to know that," Jake said. He'd been close enough to see the words on the tube when Kurt had pulled it out. Desensitizing fisting cream. "Didn't need to know that about you, bro."

Puck shrugged. "Gotta give her what she wants to get what I need," he explained. "Okay. Who's up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? 
> 
> Also, please check out my recently published story "It's No Accident" with Daddy!Blaine, and baby!Kurt.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, April 10, 2014, marks the two year anniversary from when I officially began posting Unclaimed to the GKM, or, at least, a teaser paragraph. So I'm posting a chapter tonight to celebrate. I was TRYING to have the first chapter of Unclaimed edited and up here for your enjoyment, but I just don't see that happening before midnight Pacific Time. I'll endeavor to get the first chapter of Unclaimed up for the official anniversary of the first full chapter, the 14th.
> 
> More presents for Kurt!!!! And for everyone that was wondering, at this juncture I do not have a fisting scene planned or written for this story. Is it something people actually want to see? Because I can write it, I just haven't at this point.

"Us!" Mercedes and Sam giggled wildly as they handed Kurt a gift bag together. Inside were two craft kits. Each one promised to make an exact replica of one cock. 

"Cedes!" Kurt exclaimed. He showed Blaine the kits. 

"Awesome! I know what we're doing next weekend!" Blaine laughed. "Thanks, guys, these are awesome! Does anyone want to go next?"

"We can," Marley said shyly. "It's not much...not like the amazing gifts you've been given by the others, but...I worked pretty hard on this, with everyone's help, so I hope you like it." Ryder handed Kurt a beautifully wrapped box.

Kurt carefully pulled off the ribbons and placed them off to the side. He removed the wrapping without tearing it, and opened the box. Inside was a leather bound album. He opened it, and gasped. "Marley!" he exclaimed. "How did you..."

"Blaine sent me photos," Marley explained. "Your dad and Carole helped, too, as did Finn and Quinn, and most everyone in the room. I thought you might like a scrapbook of your first year with Blaine...there's empty pages at the back for more." She blushed as Kurt jumped up, wrapping her in a huge hug. 

"It's perfect!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's amazing and wonderful, and absolutely beautiful. The only thing that could make it better is if you'd included a CD of your beautiful voice."

Marley blushed even deeper. "Well...my album comes out next month," she said. "I didn't think to bring an advance copy...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Jake said, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her lower back. "Because you may not have, but I did. I brought a couple copies, so you can give one to Kurt if you like."

Marley smiled, a deep breath putting her at ease. "Thank you, Master," she said. "I don't know if it's really anything to be excited over, but it is what it is..."

"Stop putting yourself down," Jake ordered gently. "You know what happens when you put yourself down."

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry, Master," Marley said softly. 

"You can go sit down with Ryder for the rest of the evening," Jake directed. "I let you get away with it when you put the gift down, but not twice, Precious. Go."

"Yes, Master," Marley walked, head down, over to the chairs Jake had claimed for them.

"Now who’s left, besides me?" Blaine asked, pointedly ignoring the chastisement of the other sub, not wanting to embarrass her further.

Jeff raised his hand. "Us!" he cried. "Please?"

"Hold up," Mike shook his head. "Yours is undoubtedly kinky beyond belief. So why don't you let us go first, and you can save yours for the end."

"Whatever Kurt wants," Jeff deferred.

"Kurt wants to open another present from his Dom," Blaine said. "And even if he doesn't, he's going to." He slipped an envelope into Kurt's hands. "Go ahead, baby." He winked at someone across the room.

Kurt opened the envelope, and a certificate fell out. He read it carefully, then smiled up at his Dom. "A certificate promising me a round-trip ticket to California just as soon as my classes are over. Thank you, Sir. Cedes, I can't wait to come visit."

"We can't wait to have you," Mercedes said. 

"I'm glad you like the idea," Blaine smiled. He dropped a kiss onto his sub's lips. "The gift Finn and Quinn left," he said. "And then Mike and Tina, then one more from me, and finally, Nick and Jeff. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded. He took the box that Finn and Quinn had left and opened it, removing a beautiful black satin kneeling cushion.

"For your classes," Blaine said. "They provide those thin little kneelers, but you can bring your own, so I recommended it to them..."

"Thank you, Sir, it's perfect," Kurt smiled. He knew everyone in the room was aware of his classes, so he wasn't shy about it.

"And it'll be easier to sit, too!" Jeff called. "You know, after you get turned over Blaine's knee."

"Probably," Kurt laughed, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Probably..." He stood up and put the cushion on his seat, sitting back down. "Nice!"

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, Tina, Mike, you're up."

Tina brought over a gift bag from the table. "I was going to give you a photo album from the Claiming Ceremony," she said softly. "But Marley did that amazing scrapbook, so I sent her copies of the pictures. She's promised to have the Claiming pages for you soon. So Mike and I discussed it, and this is what we came up with. I hope it's okay..."

Kurt opened the bag and pulled out a set of ornate chopsticks. He looked further into the bag, and it was obviously an entire sushi serving set. "This is beautiful," he said sincerely.

"It's more than just the dishes," Tina said. "I know our families aren’t Japanese, but I love making sushi and other Japanese food...so Mike and I have decided that, if you and Blaine want, one night, we'll come over and make you and Blaine supper."

"Oh, wow!" Kurt exclaimed. "I would love that! We'll have to be sure to set that up. Sir?"

"That's fantastic," Blaine said. "Are you sure you'll have the time, with the baby and all?" 

"It'll be a nice night off for us," Mike said. "My parents love having her."

"Then it's a date," Blaine said. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Kurt echoed. "So much."

"Okay, baby, one more from me, then Nick and Jeff, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, Sir." He reached for the box Blaine was holding out. His Dom teased him with it for a moment, but finally handed it over. Amazed at how light it was, Kurt tore off the wrapping and opened the box. He frowned, confusion dancing over his handsome face. "I don't understand," he said. "There's nothing in here but a piece of paper."

"Read the paper," Blaine guided.

Kurt unfolded the paper and read it silently. "Ooh, I think this may be one of my favorite presents all night. Says here I get to go into the toys for an entire weekend and pull out whatever I want to play with. Thank you, Sir!"

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled. "I thought you might like that, considering I think there are things in the cupboard that you don't even know about yet..." He kissed Kurt again. "And last, but not least, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

"I'm Tweedle Dee!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed together. "No, you're Tweedle Dum!"

"I rest my case," Blaine shrugged. "Argue all you want, but you're holding things up here."

Nick and Jeff brought over a box, setting it in Kurt's lap. Kurt opened it with no small amount of trepidation. He pulled out a smaller box. "Really, guys?" he asked. Inside was an inflatable cushion with a vibrator in the center. "Really?"

"It has handles, so you can bounce up and down!" Jeff cheered. "You'll love it!"

"Right. Well, thanks, guys..."

"I knew we should have gotten the sheep," Jeff said in a stage whisper.

"No!" Kurt cried. "No, no, this is fine. Thank you, really!" He handed the box off to Blaine. "That's it, right?"

"Right," Blaine laughed. "Should we put on some more music and dance?"

"We're pretty tired," Nick demurred. "I think I'll take Jeff home and fuck him into bed, I mean, tuck him into bed." Almost everyone in the room got a good laugh out of that one.

"Well, Britt, sounds like it's time to go," Santana said, once she had calmed down from her fit of giggles. "Blainers has a limo waiting to take us home and I for one want to get my lady kisses on in the backseat."

"Oookay!" Kurt held up his hands in surrender. "Too much information. Far too much information. Have a good night, girls."

"Goodnight!" Santana and Brittany chorused. They hugged and kissed Blaine and Kurt before heading out.

Slowly, the New York residents made their way out of the party room, and Blaine invited the out of town guests to see the new apartment. 

“This place is incredible,” Artie said once they were inside the penthouse. “Your entertainment system is top of the line, you have so much space...”

“Mistress,” Puck said from across the room. “Do you think we can fit the television into our luggage?” he winked at Kurt.

“Not likely,” Lauren said dryly. “Nor am I about to let you try. Do I need to remind you of why I’m your Dom and not that cute little cougar who claimed you in high school?”

“No, ma’am,” Puck said, a light blush suffusing his cheeks. He looked down at the floor. “I was just joking.”

“Well, keep your jokes away from potential felonies,” Lauren directed. She looked to Blaine and Kurt, who were talking quietly with Artie and Kitty. “At least our hosts don’t seem to have heard you.”

“Oh, we heard him,” Blaine said dryly. “But we’re ignoring him. Much easier.”

“You should take it as a compliment that he thinks your stuff is worth stealing,” Jake commented. “That’s my big brother...”

“You do have a beautiful home,” Marley said softly. “I’m just a bit jealous.”

“I’ve done well for you, haven’t I?” Jake asked.

“Yes, you have, Master,” Marley responded, eyes cast to the floor. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Don’t worry about it, Precious,” Jake murmured. “I understand. A little bungalow in California, where you can record your music to your heart’s content isn’t a penthouse in New York.”

“It’s wonderful,” she said. “I just always wanted to live in New York, even for a little while. I’m sorry for being rude.”

“You’re forgiven, my beautiful girl,” Jake whispered, taking her face in his hands. “I’ll show you just how much when we get back to the hotel.”

“Okay!” Blaine clapped his hands twice. “You've all gotten your tour of everything except our room, which no one gets a tour of, and now I think it’s time for you all to go get in your limos and go to your hotels which I have so generously provided. It’s time for me to get the birthday boy to bed.”

“Get it, Anderson!” Puck yelled. That earned him another cuff to the back of the head. “Oww....”

“You are in so much trouble,” Lauren hissed. “Go put your shoes on. We’re going back to the hotel, now.”

A few minutes later, Blaine had shown their guests to the elevator, all but two of them. He and Kurt wandered back into the living room, where the last two were seated on the couch, cuddled up to one another. 

Mercedes and Kurt talked long into the night, while Sam and Blaine goofed around with some video games, finding lots in common with one another, beyond their undying love for the other two. 

In the wee hours of the morning, Sam and Mercedes retreated to the guest bedroom, and Blaine took Kurt to bed. Wrapped in one anothers’ arms, they slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing and lovely beta and sounding board. Mslilybelle is a fantastic addition to the Unclaimed 'Verse team, and I adore her more than life itself. Darling, I can never tell you how much I appreciate all you do for me.
> 
> Also, Mike and Tina's gift is a gift that was given to me once, and it was an amazing gift of time and love from friends. I don't mean any offense, having them make Japanese food when they aren't Japanese, it was literally me wracking my brain to come up with something more innovative than another dildo.
> 
> Reviews are wonderful. Can I have lots?


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my infrequent posting. Should anyone still be reading this, I apologize.
> 
> Warnings for stereotypical D/s behavior, and a bunch of talking. This furthers the plot a bit.
> 
> MANY thanks to my beautiful beta. She's got a very busy life right now, but still took the time to look this over for us. As always, all mistakes are mine.

Burt, Carole, Quinn and Finn showed up before the couple was even out of bed in the morning, and Carole took it upon herself to gently wake them, not letting Burt or Finn get near to keep them from embarrassing the two. Sam and Mercedes quietly took their leave, both giving Kurt a hug and wishing him a happy birthday again.

The family went out for Kurt’s birthday brunch, singing to him in the restaurant, embarrassing him and making him feel incredibly loved. “At least the majority of my family can carry a tune,” he teased. 

“I mouthed the words,” Carole laughed. “Wouldn’t want to disrupt the harmony.”

“Your voice is beautiful,” Kurt said. “I was referring to my dad.”

After brunch, it was time for Carole, Finn, and Quinn to leave to return to Lima. Burt had elected to let them take the Navigator, assured by Blaine that he could borrow the car if needed, or the boys would help him figure out public transportation. So they said their goodbyes at the car.

“Good luck, sweetheart,” Carole said softly, wrapping Kurt in a gentle hug. “You’re going to do great. Keep me updated?”

“I will,” Kurt nodded. “Thank you, for everything. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Carole smiled, stepping back and looking to Blaine. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Burt. “I’m going to miss you,” she murmured.

“You’ll be okay,” Burt demurred. “I’ll be home before you know it. And you can always come out for a weekend. I'll miss you, too." He wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, so damn much," he whispered. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you," she replied. They shared a lingering kiss, then parted.

Finn got into the driver's seat, Carole beside him. Quinn elected to get comfortable in the back seat, stretching out, and they were off for their journey home.

Burt, Kurt, and Blaine went back up to the apartment. "What do you boys have planned for today?" Burt asked.

"Kurt needs to finish getting his things ready for school, and tonight I have a quick meeting with some of the other Doms, so I want to make sure everything’s done before I go," Blaine said. "We need to go over what's expected of him, and practice a few behaviours, so that there's no problem tomorrow morning."

Kurt frowned. "What sort of behaviours?" he asked.

"Well, um," Blaine looked to Burt for an instant before deciding to take care of it himself. "Walking on a leash, for one."

“No.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” he asked. “You’re going to tell me no?”

“No, Sir?” Kurt asked, trying again.

“Alright. Corner. Now. Fifteen minutes.”

Kurt opened his mouth as if to argue, but gave a defeated sigh. He trudged over to the corner, resting his head against the wall.

“Stand up straight,” Blaine directed. “No leaning.”

Kurt squared his shoulders and stood up, not saying anything. 

Blaine walked into the playroom and came back with the leash and collar his grandparents had bought for them. “Kurt, I’m going to take off Grandmother’s necklace now in order to put your collar on. If you fight me on this, you will be over my knee, after you've cut yourself a switch.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said. He pressed his lips together and stared straight ahead into the corner. He clenched his fists, and breathed shallowly, his whole body trembling.

Blaine forced himself to ignore his sub’s reaction, unclasping the necklace and tucking it into his pocket. He fastened the collar, then clipped the leash on. “Alright. I’m going to go sit on the couch and talk to your dad. You stay right here until the time is up. You need to get used to wearing that.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but strode over to the couch where Burt was waiting. 

“Good job, son,” Burt said quietly. “Don’t give him an inch.” He turned on the television so he and Blaine could talk without Kurt overhearing.

Blaine shook his head. “Not for the next few months,” he murmured. “Not a bit. He has to pass these classes.”

“And you’re worried about that.”

“Hell yes, I’m worried about that,” Blaine hissed. “Have you seen him? He may be the perfect submissive for me, but he’s not the perfect submissive for society. He’s pigheaded, strong willed, and unwilling to bend, much less break. I’m so scared, Burt.” His words were barely above a whisper. “He won’t even wear the collar in public. How is he going to pass?”

“We’re not going to let him fail,” Burt said firmly, but quietly. “He’ll succeed, with both of us behind him. I swear to you, I’ll stay all three months if I have to.”

“I won’t let you stay away from Carole that long,” Blaine shook his head. “We just have to get through the first week, and then we should be okay. He just has to earn the right not to wear the collar and leash.”

“He will,” Burt said. His volume rose. “Kurt will pass his classes, and that’s the end of it. Got it, Kurt?”

“Yes, Dad,” Kurt answered obediently. “Sir, may I come out now?”

“If you come out now, you’ll go over my knee for a count of fifteen from my hand. Otherwise, you can finish out the punishment in the corner. Your choice.” Blaine rubbed his forehead and temples. Kurt didn’t move. “Well? Are you going to finish your corner time?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt stayed facing the wall, waiting for the moment when Blaine would pull him out of the corner.

The remainder of the fifteen minutes passed in silence, and finally, Blaine got up and walked over to the corner. “Baby?” he asked softly. “Ready to come out?”

“Please, Sir?” Kurt asked.

“If you apologize,” Blaine said, “you may come out of the corner.” 

“Sorry, Sir.”

“What are you sorry for?” Blaine asked.

“For telling you no when you’re just trying to help,” Kurt said quietly. “But I hate the idea of being on a leash.”

“I hate it, too, baby,” Blaine said gently. “But I need you to put up with it for a few days. Just pretend it’s a role you’re playing.” He picked up the end of the leash. “Follow.”

Kurt followed at an appropriate distance, over to the couch and his father. He knelt on the floor without being asked, and Blaine took a seat on the couch.

“Thank you for being so good,” Blaine praised. “Thank you for listening to me.” He set a cushion on the floor for Kurt to kneel on.

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Kurt murmured. “May I lay my head on your knee?”

“Of course, love,” Blaine replied. “Get comfortable. You’ll be here for awhile.” And he was. Blaine left him to kneel there for the duration of whatever show Burt was watching.

Kurt knelt silently, his head on Blaine’s knee, the collar and leash around his neck. He let his eyes drift closed, but didn’t fall asleep, merely rested.

Finally, the show was over, and Blaine jiggled the leash gently. “Up,” he said quietly. He got to his feet and waited for Kurt to climb to his feet. “You need to practice walking behind me for a little while,” he said. “You can’t lag behind enough to tug on the leash, nor can you simply walk beside me.”

“I know, Sir,” Kurt replied respectfully. “I’ve been on a leash before. I just hate it.”

Blaine nodded. “Alright. Well, walk with me a few minutes, and I’ll let you off the leash.” 

Kurt bit his lower lip, but nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He allowed himself to be led around the house on the leash, keeping pace a step and a half behind Blaine. 

They rounded the halls, and finally, Blaine led his submissive into the playroom, where he unbuckled the leash, leaving the collar in place. “That’s a good boy,” Blaine murmured. “Thank you.” He guided Kurt over to sit on the bed, taking his seat beside him.

“You’re welcome, Sir,” Kurt said.

“You did really well with that, Kurt. Were...did Dave really have you on a leash all that much?”

Kurt nodded. “Anytime we were out with his family, for anything,” he said quietly. “Once we came to New York, it was less often, but the first year of our claim, I was on a leash if I was out of the house.”

“Baby, you never told me that,” Blaine said.

“I didn’t want you to know,” Kurt said, his voice small. “I didn’t want you to see me as a pet or something...and then, after I knew you didn’t, it was just...it was too late to tell you everything.”

“It’s never too late to tell me what’s on your mind,” Blaine scolded gently. “Or anything about your past with Dave that I don’t already know.”

Kurt looked down at his hands. “I’m sure there’s more, but I can’t think of anything right now. Can...can I have a pass on this one?”

“What do you mean, baby?” Blaine asked, taking Kurt’s hands.

“Can I promise you I’m not keeping something from you on purpose, but if something does come up, I can tell you later?” Kurt asked. “Without you getting mad?”

“I won’t get mad at you,” Blaine promised. “But I may get angry. At Dave, or his father. I may worry about Sebastian, but baby, I’ve never gotten mad at you over something to do with Dave, and I never will.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. “So it’s okay if I don’t talk about it more now?”

“It is,” Blaine confirmed. “Now...I know we’ve talked about it before, but I think it’s really becoming necessary that you play this as a role. I need you to pretend that you've been cast as society's perfect submissive, and take your role seriously."

"But what if it bleeds into our home life?" Kurt asked. "What if I start thinking of it as a role outside of class?"

"Then I'll have to deal with it until after your classes. Come on, baby, you're a Broadway caliber actor. You can do this."

Kurt looked down at their joined hands. “You really think I can?” he asked quietly.

“I know you can. Just play the role of the perfect submissive, and I will reward you handsomely.” 

“I’ll try,” Kurt said quietly. “All I can do is try.”

“I’ll be right beside you the whole way. Well, actually, slightly in front of you. But I’ll be supporting you the whole way. And, who knows? We might learn something, together.” Blaine cuddled his sub to him. “It’ll be okay.”

“Sir?” Kurt asked softly. “Can I...may I ask for a favor?”

“What do you need, baby?” Blaine asked.

“I...I need subspace. I need to forget about the stress, just for a little while. Please?”

“Of course, baby. Let me just go tell your dad we’re taking some private time, so he doesn’t come looking for us. I want you stripped and on your knees when I come back.” Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips, then stood up from the bed. “I’ll be less than five minutes, fair warning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

Kurt waited until Blaine had closed the door to the playroom before moving. He stripped off his clothing, folding it neatly and stacking it on a chair. He dropped to his knees and adopted a submissive pose, knees spread, slack cock and balls hanging between them. He placed his hands on the small of his back and dropped his chin, staring at a spot several feet in front of himself on the floor. 

He was completely still, the picture of supplication, when Blaine returned. “That’s my good boy,” the Dom murmured. “But your position is a little off.”

“Sir?” Kurt broke his posture to look up and meet his Dom’s gaze.

“Uh-uh. You don’t look at me unless I tell you to look at me. Eyes down.” Blaine walked over to the equipment cupboard, and pulled out a riding crop. “Now. We’re going to find the appropriate submissive postures and poses for you.” 

Kurt said nothing, made no gesture, merely waited for correction. And it came, in the form of gentle taps from the riding crop, first on his heels to get him to change the positioning of his feet, then his biceps, guiding his arms into the proper position. 

Blaine molded his submissive's body into a proper pose of supplication, his body on display for his Dom. The Dominant continued to position his submissive, directing him to kneel this way, prostrate himself that way, then to stand, presenting himself. 

As Blaine circled around the submissive, bound only by his own mind, he smiled. “I kinda want to give you a spanking,” he said. “Would that be too cruel? You may answer.”

“Sir, I don’t want to hurt tomorrow,” Kurt said, fearful of what a sore backside would do to his concentration in class. “You can if you want to, but can you maybe please bind me instead?”

Blaine pondered that a moment. “Alright. Stay right where you are.” The Dom went and gathered the bondage necessary, returning to his submissive’s side within minutes. “I am going to give you a very light, stimulating spanking, nothing that will bruise or leave more than a light sting for a few hours. Not because you’re being punished for anything, I just know how it relaxes you. Do you feel up to being tied to the wall?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, his eyes wide. “O-okay, Sir,” he accepted.

“Hold out your wrists,” Blaine directed. He bound each of Kurt’s wrists in one of their leather cuffs, then knelt and did the same for his ankles. While the submissive was on his knees, Blaine guided Kurt’s cock into its cage, then led his submissive over to the medallion which had been reinstalled on the wall in the playroom. He made Kurt face the medallion, and clipped his cuffs onto it, leaving him spread-eagle, his caged cock pressed between the metal and the rest of his body. His face rested against the enameled surface. “I’m going to gag you, for good measure,” Blaine said. “Tilt your head back.”

Kurt leaned back as directed, moaning softly when his cock tried to harden in the cage. He looked at his Dom, upside down. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Blaine smiled. “Open up.”

Kurt opened his mouth obediently, accepting the ball gag between his lips. He brought his head back up, and Blaine buckled the straps behind his head.

"Here is your handkerchief," Blaine said, tucking the fabric into Kurt's hand. "Drop it if you need the gag out or need to stop. Nod if you understand."

Kurt nodded. He turned his head to look at Blaine, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Let me guess," Blaine said with a grin. "You want the blindfold, don't you."

Kurt nodded. Blaine was occasionally awesome at reading nonverbal cues. Occasionally.

Blaine settled the blindfold over his submissive’s eyes. “Can you see anything?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head. He was effectively blind. He returned to resting his head on the medallion. Blaine picked up the riding crop. He began lightly tapping Kurt’s backside, pinking the flesh slightly, but not leaving a single substantial mark. The Dom was careful not to over-stimulate, he just wanted the nerve endings tingling, he didn’t want to cause pain. 

Kurt, for his part, was relishing the feel of his Dom’s crop on his bottom and thighs. He concentrated on the light stinging sensation, ignoring everything else. The only sounds in the room were the two men breathing, and the rhythmic slap of the leather on skin. 

Blaine peppered Kurt from sacrum to knees, turning his porcelain skin a delicate shade of pinkish red. He paused, and ran a hand over the heated flesh, smiling when his submissive arched back into the touch. “What a good boy. Can you give me a thumb’s up for green?”

Kurt did exactly that, then sagged back against the medallion, going back to that place of just feeling. He wanted more, needed to get away from his thoughts, to go deeper. 

Blaine obliged him, switching from the crop to a lightweight paddle, creating more of a thud than a sting for the next round. He kept going, still keeping it light and stimulating, until when he checked in with Kurt the submissive didn’t respond more than to moan softly. Blaine knew he was gone, flying, on another plane of existence. Smiling, he removed the cuffs and carried his still sensory deprived submissive to the bed.

Still clutching the handkerchief in his hand, Kurt curled up in a ball on the bed. Part of him knew his position had changed, but none of him cared.

Blaine carefully removed the gag, but left the blindfold and cage on. He lay on the bed and gathered his sub into his arms. He did nothing to try to draw Kurt out of the subspace, merely gave him strength and warmth to float in it for as long as he liked. 

Nearly an hour later, Kurt spoke softly. “Sir?” he asked.

“Yes, my love?” Blaine asked, just as quietly.

“Thank you.”

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt nodded. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have the blindfold off now?"

"Are you ready for that?"

"Please."

"Then of course you may." Blaine slipped the blindfold from his submissive's face and kissed him lightly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, Sir. Can we lie here longer, or do we have more to do?"

"We can lie here a bit longer. I want you to pick out your outfit for class but that can wait until this evening. We should definitely work on your focus but I don't think you're up for that now."

"My focus?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You need to learn not to look up from your kneel when a Dominant speaks to you," Blaine explained. "And to speak only when spoken to."

"Yes, Sir...I'm just really really bad at this," Kurt murmured.

"That's what we'll work on," Blaine reassured him. "Just make sure you follow every direction to the letter, and always think before you speak. No running off at the mouth, no snarky comebacks, it's 'yes, sir' and 'no, ma'am' all the way." Blaine kissed his sub's temple. "Do you think you can remember all that?"

“I’ll try, Sir,” Kurt said quietly. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s what matters most,” Blaine said. “I’m your classroom Dom...I’ll have a say in how you’re trained. Trust me, baby, I don’t want you to change, not for real. I just want you to get through these classes so you can be mine forever, with no interference.”

Kurt nodded. “I want that too, Sir,” he said. “I really do.”

“Then promise me you’ll do your best,” Blaine said.

“I promise, Sir, I’ll do my best in my classes. For you, for us.”

“Thank you, baby,” Blaine kissed him softly again. “Now rest.”

“Sir? I know I’m not supposed to ask for something just because you got it, and I swear, I’m not...but can you take off your clothes and lie with me?” Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled softly. “I can do that,” he said. “But you’re not getting sex today, so put it out of your head.”

“But...” 

“No. I’m going to stop indulging you nearly as much as I do. I won’t be able to let you get away with the things I do now,” Blaine said. “But I swear to you, if you behave, and pass your classes, the reward at the end will be so worth it...” He gave Kurt another kiss, then started taking off his own clothing.

“Sir?” Kurt asked, knowing he was overstepping, but needing to ask the question. “Does that mean no sex for all of the classes?”

“What?” Blaine looked astonished. “No. It certainly does not mean that. I’m not going three months without sex. It means, though, that sex will be at my discretion.” 

“So...you’re actually going to uphold that part of our contract?” Kurt asked with a half-smile.

“You got it. The Dominant decides, the submissive accepts. And you are going to be the best submissive you can be.” Blaine laid down next to Kurt, naked, pulling his submissive into his arms. “I love you, baby,” he whispered.

“I love you, Sir,” Kurt responded. He lay in Blaine’s arms, feeling safe and secure, no longer truly in subspace, but floating on the edge. 

Another hour or so later, Kurt stretched and opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing at his face.

“You okay, baby?” Blaine asked. 

“Mmm,” Kurt sighed. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured. “Thank you so much.”

“You are welcome,” Blaine pressed a kiss to his sub’s temple. “Let’s get up, we’ve been in here for hours and I’m sure your dad would like to spend some time with us.”

“But Sir..” Kurt took one look at his Dom’s face and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he acquiesced. 

“Please put some comfortable clothes on,” Blaine directed. He got off the bed and put his clothes back on, then began cleaning up the restraints and toys. 

Kurt sat up and looked over at his neatly folded pile of clothing on the chair. “Sir?” he asked.

“Yes?” Blaine asked, bustling around the room, gathering things that needed to be washed, and storing things that didn’t.

“Those are the only clothes I have in here.”

Blaine smiled. “And they definitely don’t qualify as comfortable. Alright, love. I’ll be right back.” Moments later, he brought Kurt a hoodie and a pair of loose lounging pants. He handed his sub the clothing and the boxers he’d worn earlier. “You’re keeping the cage on,” he informed Kurt. “I want you in a submissive mindset. You may have it off before your class begins, I promise.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said, nodding as he dressed quickly in the clothes Blaine had brought. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Blaine said. “Now let’s go see how your dad is doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love my readers.
> 
> Thank you!!!


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea it had been this long. I honestly thought I had posted more recently than last September. I haven't even asked my beautiful beta to look this over, because I know if I wait, it may be another month before it gets posted.
> 
> So, any mistakes are mine, my beta is still awesome, and the fault for this taking FOREVER, is COMPLETELY mine.
> 
> I've been having troubles, since I lost a LOT of my writing back in the computer crash, and the depression from losing probably 5000-10000 pages that no one had ever seen has taken me a long time to get over. Add to that a new job with a longer commute, a legal battle that is sapping all my energy, and the end of Glee, and writing has taken a back seat....I'm sorry. And I love you all.

Hand-in-hand, Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room.

“Feel better?” Burt asked, looking up from the television program. 

Kurt flushed a deep pink. “I do, thank you,” he said. “Calm and centered.”

“That’s what we want,” Burt said. “Are you boys hungry? I thought we might order in.”

“Dad, that’s not good for your heart,” Kurt protested.

“This is New York City,” Burt said. “There has to be something healthy we can order in. So pick something, and order it. My treat.” 

Kurt sighed. “I could just make us something...” he offered.

“Son, it’s far too late in the day for you to start one of your dinners now,” Burt said. “We’ll order in, and we’ll sit back and relax. Blaine, is there anything else he needs to do before his classes?” 

“A few little things, but we’ve discussed it already,” Blaine said. “For now, Kurt, you can sit here and relax with us. Is there something in particular you want to eat?”

“Greek,” Kurt pronounced. “If we’re ordering in, it should be Greek. Please, Sir?”

“So opinionated,” Blaine teased. “Alright, if there’s no objection, Burt, we’ll order Greek.”

“No objection,” Burt smiled. “Greek is fine. Kurt knows what I like.”

“Kurt, please go order Greek food for all three of us,” Blaine directed. 

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded. He walked into the kitchen and pulled the takeout menus from the drawer. In minutes, he’d ordered a healthy spread of food for all three of them. 

When their food arrived, Blaine allowed Kurt to dish it up, serving supper in the comfort of the living room.

“Sir? Should I kneel?” Kurt asked, gesturing to the coffee table.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Blaine said. “You’ve proven to me that you can eat while kneeling if it’s expected of you. That’s not something I think we have to practice.”

Burt frowned. “Bud, when have you had to kneel at meals?”

“A few weeks ago,” Kurt said. “Blaine took me out to lunch, and someone from the ministry was there, so I insisted on kneeling...just in case...”

“It was his idea,” Blaine said. “I offered just to take him somewhere else, but he insisted that he wanted to show the woman what a good submissive he can be. And he was incredible.” Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed his sub’s temple. “So no, baby, no need to kneel tonight unless you want to.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt said. “I’ll sit beside you.”

They finished dinner, Kurt insisted on the clean-up, then Blaine took them into their room and had him pick out his outfit for the next day. He got all his school supplies together, including the leash, and had it all ready to go. After snacks were packed, Blaine decided it was bedtime for Kurt and they said goodnight to Burt.

“Baby, I’ll be gone for an hour or so. I want you to get some sleep. I’ll come join you when I get home.” Blaine said before they left the living room.

“Why do you have to go now?” Kurt asked.

“Because I made a pact with three of my closest friends, and I broke it. We have to discuss it,” Blaine explained. “We would have done it earlier, but I spent the weekend focused on you. So go to bed, and I’ll come cuddle you when I get home.” He guided Kurt down the hall to their bedroom.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt said. He changed into his pajamas. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You’d better be,” Blaine gave his sub a light kiss. “I’ll see you soon.” He waited until Kurt was under the covers, then turned off the light and left the room.

“What did you do, kid?” Burt asked, meeting him right outside the room.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, trying for innocence and failing.

“Why are you meeting with the Dalton Doms tonight, the night before Kurt’s classes?”

“I fucked up. Not with Kurt,” Blaine said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. “Way back when, you know, when I got caned? Well, I lied to them about the number they should have given me. Really inflated it, actually. And now I have to go explain myself and own up to it. Nick already knows, but I gotta tell the other two.”

“They aren’t going to beat your ass again, are they?”

“I hope not,” Blaine smiled. “No, honestly, no, they won’t. At least, not tonight. They’ll just verbally ream me out. And then I’ll be teased mercilessly for months and months, but they’ll forgive me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Not entirely. But I trust them. And I want them to trust me again. So I have to do this. If I don’t, we’re disbanding the group. And I don’t want that. It’s designed to keep us in check, so there’s always another Dom around to remind us of how precious submission is. And I don’t want to lose that. Nick...Nick has been incredible for Kurt and I, as we navigate this, as we become more secure in our claim. I really don’t want to lose that. I know Wes and David have the same arrangements with one another. If I ever feel that Nick is overstepping with Jeff, it’s my job to step in and tell him to take a deep breath and reconsider.”

“Has Nick ever done that with you?”

“Only once. When I overpunished Kurt recently. Nick pointed out that I was reacting out of fear and not out of what was best for Kurt. So I reevaluated, and changed Kurt’s punishment accordingly.” Blaine smiled. “I’ll be back soon. Can you listen for him? If he needs anything?”

“Of course,” Burt said. “And you let me know when you get home if you need anything, too. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

Blaine let himself out of the apartment. He composed himself in the elevator down to the parking garage and drove to Nick’s apartment. He took a deep, steadying breath, and pressed the buzzer.

“Good of you to finally show up,” Nick said dryly, welcoming Blaine into their home. “Everything okay?”

“Kurt’s a little panicky about his classes, but he’s fine. I sent him to bed before coming here. I’m sorry I took so long,” Blaine said.

“Don’t worry about it. Come in, sit down. Want a beer?”

“No, thank you. I need to get back to Kurt as soon as I can,” Blaine explained. “You three go ahead. I’ll get a glass of water.”

“Bring three beers into the living room,” Nick directed. “We’ll be waiting.”

Blaine nodded. He headed into the kitchen and found the beer in the refrigerator. That was reassuring, as he knew none of them would play or punish after consuming alcohol. This really was going to be just a conversation. He poured himself a glass of water, and opened three of the bottles, juggling all the drinks as he walked into the living room. “Hey, guys,” he said quietly.

“Hey Blainers,” Wes smiled. “How is Kurt?”

“Stressed, anxious, and I have a feeling he won’t sleep much tonight,” Blaine said honestly. “I’m going to do my best to calm him down once I leave here.”

“So,” David said. “Why don’t you tell us why we’re here?”

Blaine swallowed. “Right. We’re here because I lied to all of you the night of the caning. Nick found out, and we agreed that I had to come clean.”

“How did you lie?” Wes asked. “How is it possible that you lied to us?”

“It’s simple,” Blaine said. “The die roll was an eighteen. I said it was eighty-eight.”

“What?” David asked, his eyes wide. “Blaine! How could you?”

“I didn’t think eighteen would have been enough,” Blaine confessed, looking down at his hands. “I knew it wouldn’t be enough.”

“And I already told him that eighteen could have been plenty,” Nick said. “And that I held back out of fear of hurting him. That he really did himself, and all of us, a disservice.”

Wes nodded. “You did,” he said. “Now, the question is, what are we going to do about it?”

“I’ll respect whatever you guys decide,” Blaine said. “I only ask that you don’t inflict physical punishment tonight.”

“We’ve been drinking,” David said. “You know that’s against the rules.”

“I needed to make sure,” Blaine said. “I can’t be sore on the first day of Kurt’s classes.”

“We understand,” Wes said. “But we can’t just ignore this. Blaine, this is serious. I have never been as pissed off at you as I am right now.”

"I know. And I know that just making an apology won't be enough."

"Is this arrangement right for you anymore?" Wes asked.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "I need this, I need you guys. We all do."

David nodded. "So you want to stay a member. That's good. Since I can't think of anyone to replace you with," he said dryly. "Okay. Wes, Nick, and I need to discuss and figure out what's going to be done. For now, swear you'll never lie to us again, and promise to think twice about how harsh you punish the next time Kurt lies to you."

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded. "Absolutely."

"Now get out of here before I say something I'll regret," Wes said. 

"I'm sorry, Wes."

"Yeah. You said that. Now go. Your submissive needs you." Wes stood. "I'll walk you to the door."

Nick offered a slight smile, but said nothing as Wes and Blaine left the living room.

"What are we going to do?" David asked quietly.

"I have an idea. I'll explain when Wes comes back."

At the door, Blaine bowed his head sheepishly. "I screwed up, Wes. And I'm sorry. I know you're mad, but please...I can't lose you guys."

"You're not going to lose us, idiot," Wes said. "Just go home to Kurt. And remember what David said. Think about this the next time Kurt lies to you." Wes wrapped the other man in a hug. "We love you. You're an idiot, but we love you. Now get out of here. I'm going to go get drunk and call a cab to take me back to Sophie."

Blaine smiled. "Have a good night." With that, he left the apartment. He felt better, and worse, at the same time. He'd confessed, but nothing had been resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs* to all of you who are sticking with me, and I promise not to take seven months to update again.
> 
> ~Thali


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta...the mistakes are all mine.

When Blaine got back to the apartment, Burt was waiting in the living room. "Well?" he asked.

"They said they accepted my apology, but would have to discuss the consequence. I know it'll be a long time before I rebuild that trust, and that hurts."

"It's no less than you deserve," Burt said. "And I really don't have any sympathy for you. Sorry, bud. Is there anything I can do for you tonight though?"

"Not at all, I'm just going to go to bed,” Blaine said dejectedly. “Somehow, it hurts more knowing I’ve disappointed you as well,” he confessed.

“C’mere,” Burt said. He pulled Blaine into a hug. “I’m proud of you, for going to them, and telling them,” he said. “And I know that, if they decide on a consequence, that you’ll take it like a man. People make mistakes. It’s what you do after you make the mistake that shows your true worth. And I may not have any sympathy with you for having to rebuild the trust, but I am proud of you."

"Thanks, Burt," Blaine said quietly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Blaine. Get some sleep. We all have a long day ahead of us." Burt patted him on the shoulder. 

Blaine walked into the bedroom and stripped off his clothing.

"Sir?" came the sleepy voice from the bed.

"Baby, you're supposed to be sleeping," Blaine said softly. He crawled into bed and drew the submissive into his arms.

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt murmured. "Missed you. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, love. Go to sleep. I'm here. I've got you."

"Thank you, Sir. I love you."

"I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt's temple. "Goodnight."

Blaine held Kurt throughout the night, soothing him with soft pets and caresses when he woke up, anxious in the early hours of the morning. Neither managed to get much sleep.

Blaine unlocked the cage from Kurt's cock as promised before letting him get out of bed. "Get dressed, baby, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Yes, Sir," Kurt answered meekly.

"I love you."

“Sir, I don’t think I can eat this morning,” Kurt said quietly, standing in the middle of the kitchen. “My stomach is in knots...”

“I want you to eat some toast, or no coffee,” Blaine negotiated. “Toast will help your stomach.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded slowly. He went to the toaster, just as two pieces of bread popped up. “Ahh!” he jumped back, startled.

Blaine smiled. “I anticipated your needs,” he joked. “Do you want some butter?”

“Peanut butter?” Kurt asked.

“Sure thing, baby.” Blaine pulled Kurt’s favorite peanut butter from a cupboard and spread a generous amount on both pieces of toast. He set the plate at the island. “I’m going to make your coffee. You just sit and eat your toast.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt settled onto the stool and began nibbling at the toast, Blaine encouraging him every few bites. He made his way through one piece, and eyed the second one warily. “Do I have to eat the other one?” he asked.

“I’d really like you to try,” Blaine said. “If you really can’t, then that’s okay.”

“Good morning, boys,” Burt said, walking into the kitchen. The older Dom wore a pair of dress slacks, a button-down shirt, and tie. “How was your night?”

“Didn’t sleep much,” Blaine said. “Kurt was very restless. Now his stomach is upset, so we’re trying a bit of toast before we go. We’ll be leaving in about ten minutes.”

“Am I still good to catch a ride with you?” Burt asked. “Or do you want to be alone?”

“What do you think, baby? Do we take your dad with us, or make him take the subway?” Blaine asked with a grin.

“I don’t know...” Kurt pretended to ponder. “I guess he can get a ride with us. Are we supposed to get done at the same time?”

“We are, but if I get done early, I’ll text Blaine to let him know, and then probably explore the city on foot for a little while,” Burt said. “When you guys get done, you can text me, and we’ll figure it out.”

“Alright,” Kurt said. “Dad, would you like some coffee?”

“Regular?” Burt asked.

“Since it’s our first day of classes, fine, you can have regular,” Kurt nodded. “Sir? Can I forget the toast and make my dad a cup of coffee?”

“How about you try the toast and I’ll make your dad’s coffee,” Blaine countered. Kurt sighed, but took another tiny bite. “That’s good,” Blaine said. “Just a few more bites.” He prepared the cups of coffee in to go cups, capping each one. “Alright. Five minutes until we’re out the door, go brush your teeth and get your things,” he instructed.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt said. He abandoned the last few bites of his toast and left the kitchen.

“How’s he really doing?” Burt asked quietly.

“He’s scared,” Blaine said honestly. “I pretty much had to coax him through every bite. Today’s going to be rough. I’m hoping it goes easier once he knows what to expect.”

“He’s really submissive this morning,” Burt observed.

“I’ve had to walk him through everything. I hope that works in our favor in the classes.” Blaine double-checked the snacks Kurt had packed the night before and added a few granola bars, some dark chocolate, several frozen water bottles that would defrost over time, and a handful of lemon juice packets he hoped he wouldn’t need. “We’re ready,” he pronounced.

When the five minutes were up, Blaine walked to the front door, lunch bag in hand. He also carried his briefcase. He slid his feet into his shoes and waited. Burt joined him. Another two minutes passed. “Kurt!” he called. “It’s time to go!”

“I’m changing my shirt, Sir!” Kurt called back. “I sweated through the first one.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “Thirty seconds,” he allowed. He gave Burt a long-suffering look.

“His anxiety is a little high,” Burt said unnecessarily. 

“You think?” Blaine asked. “He needs to stop stalling and get out here.”

Kurt ran into the hallway, tucking his shirt in as he did. “Sorry, Sir! I noticed I was sweating a lot, and I wanted to wear a darker shirt, so it doesn’t show. I’m really sorry, are we going to be late?”

“Not a chance,” Blaine said. “I built in a buffer. But it is time to go now.” He lined up Kurt’s shoes in front of him. “You look fine, baby. Take a deep breath and calm down for me.” He picked up the collar from the table by the front door. “Maybe I should have put this on you earlier,” he said. “Kneel down for me?”

Kurt dropped obediently to his knees, dropping his chin so Blaine could buckle the collar at the back of his neck. “Thank you, Sir,” he said softly as he was assisted to his feet.

“You’re welcome. Let’s go.” Blaine waited as Kurt put on his shoes, then ushered him out the door.

Kurt gave his father the front seat, taking the back without being asked.

"Thank you, baby," Blaine praised his sub. He got behind the wheel and drove them to the ministry building where both sets of classes were being held. 

“I’ll see you boys later,” Burt said. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Kurt said as his father stepped out of the car. “Sir?” he asked.

“Yes, baby?”

“We gotta put the leash on now, don’t we,” he said sullenly.

“We do. But you’ll earn your way out of it soon enough,” Blaine promised. “I’ll make sure of it.” He walked around to the other side of the car and met Kurt there, buckling the leash onto his sub’s collar. “Follow,” he directed softly.

Kurt waited patiently as Blaine locked the car, shouldering his new messenger bag. He followed along obediently when his Dom led the way, his head held high enough to show no shame, no embarrassment, however, he still averted his eyes when encountering Doms on their way to the sixth floor of the building.

“Please show your submissive into the interaction room, and then step out into the hall to meet with your adviser,” Blaine was instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Blaine nodded. He didn’t say a word to Kurt, merely led the submissive into the room indicated. They were alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Violated is next again.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the classes...warnings for bratty behavior and subsequent punishment.

“Sir, what’s going on?” Kurt asked quietly, respectfully.

“Baby, I have to go talk to the instructor,” Blaine said. “You’re to sit here, still and quiet, until someone comes in to get you.” He unhooked the leash from Kurt’s collar. “You can sit in the chair, you don’t have to kneel, but don’t touch anything, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt sat on the chair, placed his hands carefully on his thighs, and stared straight ahead. He waited for a few minutes, calmly and quietly, before he got bored. Sitting on the table was an intricate glass piece that seemed to be lit from within. Kurt reached out and picked it up, turning it in his hand before he remembered that he had been told not to touch anything. He carefully placed the object back in exactly the same spot he’d found it in. He placed his hands back on his thighs and waited. And waited. And waited.

About twenty minutes after he was first left in the room, Kurt was startled by the door opening. “Hello, Kurt.”

“Hello,” Kurt said politely, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the floor. “How are you, ma’am?”

“Please, Kurt, you can call me Ms. Stockwell, and it’s okay to meet my eyes right now. I’m going to be your primary instructor for your classes. As for your question, I’m doing well, thank you for asking. Just making my rounds of all the new submissives in our class. Have you been behaving yourself?”

Kurt’s eyes went briefly to the decoration on the table, but he nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Shall we see about that?” she asked. “Stand up and walk over to this wall, please.” Kurt followed obediently to the wall, standing in front of a mirror there.

Ms. Stockwell flipped a series of switches. First, the overhead lights turned off. Second, a fluorescent light tube lit up right in front of Kurt. “So you followed the directions your Dom gave you?” she asked gently. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kurt nodded.

“Really.” She gestured down to his hands.

Kurt looked down. His hands and the thighs of his pants were glowing. “Oh, I...” he quickly put his hands behind his back, but the evidence was still there. 

“Would you care to try again?” she asked.

“I touched it...but then I remembered, and I stopped. I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Mr. Anderson, would you please come in?” Ms. Stockwell asked.

Blaine stepped through the door next to the mirror. He’d watched everything through the two-way mirror, and he had a feeling he knew what was going to come.

“Mr. Anderson, it appears your sub isn’t very good at following directions.”

“It appears so,” Blaine said quietly. “What do you have to say for yourself, Kurt?”

Kurt blushed. He kept his hands behind his back and twisted bashfully.

Ms. Stockwell laughed softly. “I see now,” she said. “You have an incorrigible scamp. Not a malicious or uncontrollable sub. Just a scamp. Good luck, son,” she said, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

“I may need it,” Blaine nodded. 

The female Dom touched his shoulder again, "Might I suggest a full fingered driving glove for your dominant hand? Not the thin leather kind, the thicker more ...designed for business..." Her eye flicked to Kurt "...might save you some time."

"Thank you for the suggestion." He nodded his thanks as she went out the door. "Kurt...what did you do?"

"Nu...nuth....oh..." He dropped his head and scuffed his toe into the carpet "I got bored, Sir...that's all. Just bored. They left me in here for hours!"

"It was twenty minutes. This isn't exactly the best way to start your classes, is it."

"But I..."

"No Kurt, no excuses, answer me yes or no. Is this the best way to start your classes?"

Kurt's eyes widened in realization, this was for real. "Y..ye...I mean..no! No Sir!"

"What do you think we should do about this?" Blaine asked, arms crossed over his chest. "What do you think I should do about this? First day of classes, Kurt..."

"Blaaaiiine...." Kurt watched his Dom's face harden and his stomach dropped. "I ...I mean Sir...ummm...Sir, you, umm...it's the first day and ..and I, you, we, I mean." Kurt slid to his knees, chin quivering. "I'm in trouble already, huh?"

Blaine nodded silently. He didn't have to say what he was thinking, it was written all over his handsome face. But finally, after watching his sub squirm for a moment, he spoke. "You're right," he said. "You are in trouble. Big time trouble. But we're not going to handle it here, not for real. You'll get the prescribed ten swats, over my knee, and fifteen minutes in the corner, but your real punishment for lying will come when we get home tonight. Do you understand me?"

Kurt looked up, wide doe eyed, pleading silently for mercy, knowing it wasn't coming. "Yes, Sir," he ducked his head and his shoulders slumped. Lying meant cod liver oil. He shuddered at the thought.

"C'mon Kurt, let’s get this over with." Blaine pulled out the straight back chair from the corner and set it in the middle of the room. He sat down and patted his lap.

Kurt went to Blaine's side and lowered himself onto his Dom's lap, biting down on his lower lip.

Blaine swallowed hard. He knew they were being watched from the two-way mirror and needed to make this good. He gave Kurt ten hard swats over his pants, alternating from side to side. "Now, into the corner," Blaine said, helping him up off his lap. He patted Kurt on his backside one last time, pointing him over to the corner. "Fifteen minutes," he said, before standing and leaving the room, going to meet with the head of the classes.

Kurt rapidly blinked back the tears making his way to the corner. It wasn't so much that the spanking hurt, though it did. Blaine could spank really hard when he wanted to, but it was more that he screwed up on his very first day. He'd disappointed his Dom and he felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he couldn't get it together to even get through his classes. He snuffled and unconsciously rubbed at his smarting bottom.

Blaine watched his sub from the two-way mirror for several minutes. "So, Mr. Anderson, what exactly are you going to do to him when you get him home?" came the woman's pleasant voice.

Blaine looked over his shoulder. "Cod liver oil,” he said simply. “Held in the mouth, then swallowed, then a few minutes of time-out while he sits with the residue in his mouth before he’s allowed to rinse and brush his teeth. He hates it. If he'd told the truth, the punishment here would have been enough. I've rarely had a problem with him lying. It just isn’t something we’ve had to deal with much. But he lied to you, and tried to make me feel sorry for him. He'll be punished at home. Corner time and short spankings aren't all that effective for him, to be honest." He looked back at his sub, who was standing in the corner, shoulders heaving gently.

Blaine remembered what David had said only the night before, about punishing Kurt after lying. He sighed. "He'll be punished at home," he repeated, less sure.

Ms. Stockwell nodded. "Alright," she said. "But before you go back in there..." She laid a hand on his arm causing him to pause and turn to her.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Mr. Anderson, there is something I have to speak with you about. When Kurt initially was signed up for the sub course there was no indication that you would be interested in acting as his instructing Dom. We have Doms under contract that do the instructing when a sub has no Dom or their claimed Dom isn't interested in overseeing the instruction, or cannot due to other obligations. It's quite rare that a claimed Dom attends with their submissive."

"Is there a problem, Ms. Stockwell?"

"No, there's no problem, none at all. I just like to take a moment to personally inform non-professional Dominants of the teaching assistants who will be helping out in the course. The man originally hired to be Kurt’s classroom Dominant has been appointed to the position. He's been trained in the way the Ministry would like the classes maintained. You have not. To keep all instruction consistent with Ministry requirements, he will be an active participant in the instruction. What this means is, if there is a need you will allow him to touch either you or your sub in the course of the lesson."

Blaine's brows drew together in concern and he opened his mouth to object but a hand was held up.

"Don't worry, Mr. Anderson. His involvement will be kept to a minimum. He's there to observe, demonstrate on a submissive teaching assistant, and help with instruction and questions. That's all."

"I'm not thrilled with the idea, to be honest, but I do understand. But Kurt is my submissive, and I'll have him trained to my specifications, so if I do things slightly differently, in a way that doesn't affect the functioning of the class, I hope it will be respected." Blaine's tone was completely respectful as he offered the woman a smile. 

"Certainly! There will be minimal interaction. Perhaps it would be better if I showed you? It might help your comfort level." She looked at him and waited as he thought about it.

Blaine considered her. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Perhaps it would. Very well, please show me." he motioned with his hand, allowing her to go ahead of him.

Kurt stood in the corner quietly, having pulled himself together. He stood a bit straighter when he heard the two Doms re-enter the classroom, and immediately cringed when he heard the chair being moved back into position.

"Come here, Kurt," Blaine instructed.

He turned and took a few unsteady steps towards his Dom. He looked at Blaine and the instructor next to him and swallowed, but it didn't help. His mouth was suddenly bone dry.

Blaine patted his lap. "Back over, Kurt, it's lesson time."

"Mr. Anderson before Kurt goes back over your lap...if I may?" He nodded and she moved next to him pushing gently against his back. "It's most important for you to have very good posture while spanking naughty bottoms. Move up in the seat a bit so you're closer to the edge." she watched in approval as he shifted, "Now a little to the side opposite your dominant hand." Blaine shifted again.

"Now Kurt, please arrange yourself over your Dom's lap." She watched Kurt's face begin glowing and his slight balk. "It'll be okay, Honey, just go to your Dom like a good boy."

Kurt again leaned over Blaine's lap. "Now, Mr. Anderson, if you'll just drop your non-dominant leg down a bit by sliding your foot back....there you go." Kurt suddenly pitched forward a bit and had to catch himself with his hands on the floor. "See how that makes his bottom raise up? You now have a much better angle for striking, far less likely to injure yourself."

"Right," Blaine said. He caressed Kurt's back with his left hand. "Are you comfortable, baby?" he asked. He looked up at the woman. "He has to be comfortable. Some of our punishments go on for awhile..."

Kurt squirmed a bit, and balanced his hands on the floor. "I'm okay, Sir," he said.

"The blood's going to rush to your head in this position. It works well for short punishments, but I think we'll stick with our normal position at home for the longer ones." He smiled at the woman. "At home, I usually have him lie over my lap on the bed or couch, so he's more relaxed, and can take more. I can't have him safe-wording because all the blood rushed to his head and he had trouble breathing."

"When you are home time constraints won't be an issue, but your posture and form will become one, young man. I was watching your technique, and if you keep swinging from the elbow, you'll be in a brace sooner than you expect. Move the arm in a complete arc from the shoulder." she went over to his side and standing slightly behind him, she took his arm and brought it out guiding him in a slow-motion swat to Kurt's bottom. "The follow through is important in this position. Instead of bringing your hand down, bring it straight in allowing the natural arc to power your application. Follow through with a slight upward flourish. Please try it."

Blaine looked in her eyes and he knew he couldn't refuse to follow along with her instructions. Suddenly he knew he was going to be tested as much as Kurt was during the course of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Warnings for...well, uncomfortable situation, I guess?

"Very well." Blaine brought back his arm and made a non-connecting practice swing.

"Full power, Mr. Anderson. You won't be able to notice the difference with a half-hearted stroke."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Baby, I'm going to give you another swat. This is not punishment. Your punishment is over. This is training, for both of us." He raised his arm up again and then snapped it forward to connect with Kurt's bottom. Kurt yelped and kicked out a bit. Blaine's brows rose as he looked at Ms. Stockwell, clearly impressed. He rubbed Kurt's lower back soothingly.

"Very good, Mr. Anderson. Part of our training through these classes is to teach Dominants how to prevent things like shoulder rotator cuff injuries and avoid spanker's elbow. Even though this is not strictly a class for Dominants, you and the young woman who is here with her submissive will receive some training as well."

"Thank you. I like that technique," Blaine said. He jogged Kurt a bit with his right knee. "Is it alright with you if he gets up now?" he asked Ms. Stockwell.

"Certainly.," she smiled. "Kurt, you'd do well to try to please your Dominant. I can see he's a good man, and one you definitely don't want to displease. He's got a good arm on him."

"I know, ma'am," Kurt said softly, even as Blaine helped him to his feet.

"Thank you for being good," Blaine said. "Not fussing about your punishment or the training, taking it like a man, like a good sub." He stroked Kurt's back as he stood up, wrapping an arm around his sub.

Ms Stockwell smiled gently at them, "Now Mr. Anderson, aftercare is as important as the punishment, maybe more, depending on the nature of the sub." she patted Kurt’s cheek like she would one of her grandchildren. "You want to be a good boy don't you, I can tell. You're just a little scamp though." She turned back to Blaine. "There's a rocking chair, a double wide cot and a cabinet with a selection of items for you to comfort Kurt here. There's also a small refrigerator with bottled water and some small edibles you may make free use of. Please go, comfort your boy."

Blaine tried not to feel offended that she thought he wouldn't know of Kurt's need for aftercare. Perhaps there were Dominants that didn’t. "How long do we have?" he asked, even as he cradled Kurt close to him.

"As long as you need. The other subs and their classroom Dominants are going through their entrance interviews right now. Kurt, you should know that you're one of only two in the class who brought your own Dominant, so it takes a little longer to introduce the other pairs. Once everyone has completed their interviews and initial punishments, as I can guarantee you that the vast majority of the subs in the class will fail the 'do not touch' test, I'll come back and retrieve you for the group orientation."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. "We'll see you soon." When she left the room, he spoke softly to his sniffling submissive. "How's my naughty boy?" he asked.

"Sorry, Sir. Really sorry," Kurt said.

"I know you are. Let's go have a cuddle and get you some lemon water and chocolate. And hopefully, we've gotten all the misbehaviour out of your system, though I honestly doubt it."

Kurt looked up at his Dom. "Cuddle?" he asked.

"Yes. Come cuddle with me," Blaine directed. He guided Kurt over to the cot, lying him down on his side and covering him with the fleece blanket from their own couch, knowing it soothed Kurt far more than any scratchy general purpose blanket would. “I’ll be right back, I’m going for your water.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kurt whispered. He lay on the cot, curled up around himself, staring at the fibers of the blanket until Blaine came back to him, holding the bottle of doctored water. He sipped at the lemony beverage.

"I know you can be a good sub," Blaine said softly. "Can you please try for me?" 

Kurt nodded, sniffling. "I promise, Sir, I'll try." He held out his arms. "Please, Sir?"

"Do you want some chocolate?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not under...I'm just sad."

Blaine lay down on the cot next to his submissive. "You heard what she said," he said softly. "You aren't the only one who failed the test. This doesn't have to be a stumbling block throughout the classes...we can build on this."

Kurt nodded. “You really think so, Sir?” he asked softly.

“I know so,” Blaine smiled. “You took that punishment so very well. And the teaching moment. I was so proud of you. You messed up, and then you atoned for it. Exactly as it should be. You did so well.” He kissed Kurt’s temple. “Just keep being my good boy, and we’ll get through this.”

“Sir?” Kurt asked tentatively.

“Yes, my love?” Blaine asked, smiling down at the submissive.

“We never got a syllabus for this class. Do you have any idea what we’re going to be doing?”

“None at all. You know they don't send out a syllabus on purpose, to make you just submit. But baby, you’re the one that’s taken a submission class before,” Blaine reminded, a gently teasing tone to his voice. 

“I try not to think about that..”

Blaine chuckled softly. “Well, you’ve gotten out of thinking about it to this point, I figured you’d just decided to wait until we get the list of topics in class. But since you’ve asked, tell me what you remember."

“Practicing public submission, taking punishments in front of others, submitting to Doms who aren’t your claimed partner, overcoming limits...” he trailed off. “Those are all things taught when I was in school. Those, and more.”

“Well, I’m not at all interested in overcoming any of your limits, except maybe helping you avoid a shutdown. So we’ll see about that. Public submission, you do just fine at that, baby. You are almost always the epitome of a perfectly well-behaved sub when we’re in public. As for taking punishments in public, that’s a hard limit, and one I will always respect. Remember that.” He kissed Kurt’s forehead. “And baby, as for submitting to Doms who are not me, well, you do a fantastic job with your dad, Nick, Santana, even Quinn. Sometimes I think you listen better to them than you do me.”

“But I’m not supposed to,” Kurt whispered. “It’s against our contract.”

“Sweetheart,” Blaine shook his head gently. “You’re not submitting to them in a sexual sense, or really, in any sense that excludes me. That’s what the contract means. Not that you can’t be well-behaved for anyone who isn’t me. So stop borrowing trouble. If you follow a direction during the class, you will not get in trouble with me for it. Bottom line. We should have talked about this before, but you were so anxious...."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kurt whispered. "I just didn't want to think about it."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have pushed you. Well, we're here now. We'll get the list, I'm sure, and tonight we'll discuss it. How are you doing?"

"Better, Sir," Kurt said, his voice stronger.

“Good. Now, let’s share some chocolate, under the guise of bringing you back, but really because I just want some chocolate,” Blaine smiled. 

“Do I still have to have cod liver oil tonight?” Kurt asked, clearly pouting.

“Oh, yes, absolutely,” Blaine nodded. “But put it out of your head for now. I know it’s unpleasant, but it doesn’t hurt you, and it’s effective. Let’s focus on getting through today.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Blaine fed Kurt little bites of chocolate and sips of the water, cradling him close until the door to their interaction room opened again after a soft knock.

“It’s time for orientation,” Ms. Stockwell said softly. “Everything going well?”

“Yes,” Blaine said. “Kurt is almost back to me. We’ll be out in a moment.”

“Very well. When you leave the room, the auditorium at the end of the hall is where the rest of us will be.”

“Thank you,” Blaine turned his attention back to his submissive.

Once the door closed again, Kurt looked up at Blaine, confused. “Why did you tell her I was under?” he asked.

“Because,” Blaine smiled, his voice barely above a whisper. “Not only does it give us another minute or two together alone, but it reinforces that you’re a submissive, if a mild punishment like that can bring you to subspace. And you got very very close, it was just the sadness that kept you out of it, I think.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you, Sir. I think we can go now...”

“Alright,” Blaine smiled. “Let’s pack up our things and head to our next destination.” He kissed Kurt lightly, then got up from the bed and held out his hand, helping Kurt to his feet. They quickly repacked the bag, and Blaine held out the leash. “Come here,” he directed.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt allowed the leash to be clipped onto his collar, and shouldered the bag. 

“Let’s go.”

"Wait...Sir?"

"Yes, baby?" Blaine asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, smiling as he traced his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

"For being my classroom Dom...I don't think I could have handled going over a stranger's knee like that..."

"Oh, baby, you would never have been with a stranger. I had at least three people who said they would do it if Santana couldn't get me the time off. You would have been with someone you knew, if not me. But I'm glad it's me, too." Blaine smiled and rubbed his nose against Kurt's before giving him a gentle kiss. "Ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Ready," he confirmed. He followed a step behind Blaine as they walked to the door.

Blaine was itching to take his submissive's hand, but instead just held onto the end of the leash as they made their way to the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually forgotten it had been this long. Sorry everyone!
> 
> I have a few more chapters ready to edit and post, but I'm leery to leave myself without a buffer, so I don't know when the next one will be up. I hope people are still reading....I'm still writing. Slowly.

When they reached the auditorium, Blaine was dismayed to observe the setup.  There were a dozen chairs at the front of the room, in front of the stage, with a thin cushion on the floor next to each chair.  Every chair but one held a seated man or woman.  Every cushion but one held a kneeling submissive.

"And our last pair has arrived.  Gentlemen, if you would take your positions..."

Blaine led Kurt to the front of the room and to the last seats, right in the center.  He pulled the cushion from Kurt’s birthday out of their bag and laid it on top of the school-provided cushion.  Without being told, Kurt sank gracefully to his knees, hands facing palms-up on his thighs.  

Blaine placed the leash across Kurt's upturned hands and closed his fingers around it.  "Good boy," he whispered as he took his seat.

"Welcome to the first day of the Ministry of Dominance and submission's course on proper submission.  This twelve week course is designed to nurture the submissive instincts of those newly designated, and refresh the training of those entering a new claim or just needing a little reminder of their position in society."  The man speaking looked directly at Kurt and Blaine.  Blaine bristled.  Kurt, his eyes appropriately downcast, didn't notice.

"It is the objective of this ministry-sponsored course to solidify the position of the submissive in society, while underscoring the importance of Dominance in one’s life.  At the conclusion of this class, any submissive not in a claim will be assisted in moving to sponsored housing if they are not already located there.  Are there any questions before we begin?”

Kurt clenched his hands around the leash, but said nothing.  He knew that all he had to do was get through twelve weeks, and then there would be nothing the Ministry could say about his submission, his claim.  His Blaine.

Blaine silently rested his hand between Kurt’s shoulders, his fingertips drumming out a soothing, repetitive beat.  One tap, then four taps, then three taps.  A pause, then one tap, four, and three.   _ I love you _ said without a spoken word.

Kurt relaxed under his Dom’s ministrations, and waited, but no questions were asked.

“If there are no questions, then it’s time for refreshments.  Submissives, you are each to take a brownie from the blue plate.  Dominants, your brownies are on the red plate.”

Kurt pressed his lips together.  He didn't want a brownie.  

"Before anyone protests, there is nothing in any of the brownies that will trigger an allergic response in any of our participants.  We've checked your medical files thoroughly."

Kurt's shoulders sank.  There was no way he could claim a food allergy to keep from having to eat the brownie.  But something didn't feel right about the situation.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.  He leaned down to his submissive.  "I know you don't want it, but let's be polite, okay?"

Kurt nodded.  "Yes, Sir," he said quietly. When the plate reached him, he felt almost sick just looking at the confections.  All of the brownies were huge.  He took the smallest dessert from the plate then passed the plate on and rested his hands on his knees, the brownie settled into one of them.

Blaine held his own brownie until he saw another Dominant begin to eat, then he took a small bite.  “Go on, baby,” he encouraged softly.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Anderson?  Kurt?”

Blaine looked up at the man before him.  “Kurt doesn’t usually eat sweets,” he explained.  “Broadway keeps him on a fairly strict diet.  So I’m just letting him know it’s okay to eat the brownie, that I won’t be mad at him for breaking his diet.”  He turned back to his submissive.  “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Sir.  It’s just such a big brownie...” Kurt looked down at it in dismay.  “I just don’t think I can eat it all.”  But he took a bite, as everyone was watching him.  He chewed it, and swallowed, then took another bite.  

“Good boy,” Blaine said softly.  He took another bite of his own brownie.  Objectively, it was good.  But something about the situation still didn’t sit right.

“Now that everyone is enjoying their refreshments, we’ll bring in the rest of the teaching staff.  I am Raymond Jacobs.  You all know Leslie Stockwell, who is in another room prepping our next activity.  In addition to us, there are two Dominant teaching assistants, two submissive teaching assistants, and we’ll have guest lecturers from time to time.  I will have the teaching assistants come out for introductions as water bottles are passed out."

A door at the side of the stage opened and a man and a woman walked through, each leading a male submissive on a leash.  Each submissive was naked except for tiny briefs, and crawled along the stage to the center.

Blaine barely stifled the gasp that caught in his throat when he took in the male Dominant.  

“This is Logan Monroe and his submissive, Andrew.  And Cheryl Michaels, and her submissive, Caleb.  They will be demonstrating for us during the course of the class, and, at times, correcting the behavior of Dominants or submissives in the class.  Submissives, you are required to give them the deference and respect you would give to any Dominant, especially one having authority over you.  Dominants, especially non-professional Dominants, we ask that you give your respect to these assistants as well.  They are here to help.”

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt’s back.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about this new development.  He knew it couldn’t be good.

The orientation continued.  Blaine forced himself to pay attention, but he was worried about the submissive at his feet.  Kurt had managed to eat the entire brownie, but Blaine could tell he felt awful for it.  “Drink some water,” he whispered, uncapping the bottle and handing it over.

Kurt looked up gratefully at his Dom, and saw Logan out of the corner of his eye.  His jaw dropped, and he made full eye-contact with the tall Dom.

“Mr. Anderson, do you allow your submissive to make eye contact with Dominants in a classroom situation?” Mr. Jacobs asked immediately.

“No, sir,” Blaine said.  His hand was heavy on Kurt’s upper back.  “Kurt was just surprised, he wasn’t expecting to see anyone we were acquainted with here.  Kurt, keep your eyes to yourself.  I won’t tell you again.”

“Yes, Sir.  Sorry, Sir,” Kurt managed, training his eyes on the ground.

“That is the only warning any of you will get.  In the classroom, no submissive is permitted to make eye contact with any Dominant unless the submissive is being directly addressed and the Dominant has given permission.  The next time it happens, the disobedient submissive will be punished in front of the rest of the class.  Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the submissives said quietly.

“Very well.  Submissives, notebooks are being handed around.  You would do well to take notes as I speak.”

The next half hour was filled with the man’s droning voice, going over expectations of the submissives, of the Dominants, and objectives of the class.  Just when things seemed to be winding down, Kurt shifted his position on his knees, again drawing the attention of Mr. Jacobs. 

“Is there a problem, Kurt?”

“May I be excused to the restroom, sir?” Kurt asked, his cheeks pink.  His stomach clenched painfully, and he bit back a moan of discomfort.

“We’re almost done here.  You can wait.”

Kurt bit his lower lip.  “Yes, sir,” he said quietly.  He clenched his fists in his lap, no longer taking notes, unable to concentrate.

Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back.  He hoped to soothe his submissive, knowing that he was uncomfortable.

Kurt continued to shift subtly, unable to keep completely still.  His stomach was churning, and he was beginning to fear he wouldn’t make it when he was finally dismissed.

“Shhh,” Blaine whispered almost soundlessly.  “Soon....”

Finally, Kurt had had enough.  “Sir,” he said to Blaine.  “I need to go to the restroom.  Now.”  He met his Dominant’s eyes.  “I’m sick.  I need the restroom.”

Blaine nodded.  “Mr. Jacobs,” he said as respectfully as he could muster.  “I don’t know what you put in those brownies, but Kurt is clearly ill.  I’m taking him to the restroom.  Come on, baby.”  He stood and helped Kurt to his feet, leading him up the aisle and out of the auditorium.

As soon as the decorum of the room was broken, several other submissives asked their Doms for permission to use the restroom, but Blaine paid no attention to the murmurs behind them.  He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s back and supported him as they searched for a restroom.

“Sir...it hurts,” Kurt whimpered softly.  “My stomach hurts so bad...”

“Shh, I know, baby.  We’ll get you taken care of.”  Blaine found the men’s restroom and pushed open the door.  “I’ll be right out here,” he promised.  “Unless you need me.”

“Nooo, please, wait out here,” Kurt pleaded.  “I’m sorry I disobeyed...I’ll take the punishment, just, please...”

“It’s okay.  Go, baby.”

Blaine paced the hallway.  Something had made Kurt ill, and Blaine was going to find out what.  The Dominant barely suppressed his anger.

Several other submissives, both male and female, came into the hall, some doubled over in pain, some walking under their own steam.  Blaine watched as each one hurried into the restroom.  Their assigned Dominants were behind them.

**"What was that?" Blaine asked.  “What did they do to our subs?” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm under extreme life stress right now. I'm still trying here, but this story feels more like work than pleasure at the moment. I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get it there.
> 
> I'll update in less than 7 months, I promise.
> 
> Please review?


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a million years since I've updated. I suggest going back and rereading the last chapter or so, to refresh your memory. If you're still reading.
> 
> The bad news is, I have maybe one or two more chapters finished. The good news is I've spent the last few nights rereading the story from the beginning, and I think I've regained some of my enthusiasm.
> 
> Notes: No beta, all mistakes are mine.

"You don't know?" a petite brunette asked, walking over to stand beside him. "Punishment brownies. They're full of laxatives. But they normally don't give them unless a sub is being totally uncooperative. I've never seen them do it on the first day of classes. Or to everyone in a class."

"That's because Jacobs had orientation," another of the ministry assigned Doms said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Had it been Stockwell, this wouldn't have happened. How are we supposed to build trust with these subs if shit like this happens?"

"At least you guys can leave your subs here at the end of the day," a tall, willowy blonde said. "Marcus is never going to forgive me."

"You must be the other Dom in a claim. Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself to the woman.

"Beverly Powell," she said, holding her hand out for Blaine's.

"Nice to meet you. I know what you mean, though. My sub, Kurt is...he's particular," Blaine said fondly. "And unfortunately, this is really close to breaking a hard limit. I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get home."

Beverly nodded. "You're telling me. Marcus has already been punished for that toy trick, he doesn't deserve this. Besides the fact that he's still not used to the fact that he's a sub..."

"New claim?" Blaine asked.

"Sort of. Well, yes, but I've known Marcus since we were kids. He's my best friend, we went through Dom training together...but when he came back as a sub, his submissive bailed."

"Oh, wow," Blaine said softly. "What about your other submissive? I mean, I'm assuming you were in a claim before...if I'm not being too nosy."

"Scott? He's at work today." Beverly smiled. "I claimed Marcus to help him out, and the three of us are trying to make the best of it."

"Wow," Blaine smiled. "That's really awesome."

Beverly nodded. The men's restroom door opened and a redhead with freckles walked out. "Hey, sweetie," Beverly said, pulling him into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"No, Bev, I'm not," the young man, obviously Marcus, said. "I feel awful, and some of the other guys are even worse. What was that?"

"I honestly had no idea they would do that, sweetie," Beverly soothed. "When we get home, we'll get you taken care of."

“I hate to interrupt,” Blaine said softly. “But did you notice how my submissive was doing?” 

“I’m sorry, sir. I did not. But it’s not pretty in there. I’d give it a few more minutes.”

Blaine frowned. “I don’t care about that,” he said. He strode into the bathroom, steeling himself for what he might find.

Kurt was washing his hands, leaning heavily on the sink to do so.

“Hey,” Blaine said gently. “You okay?”

“What happened?” Kurt asked weakly. “Why did everyone get sick?”

“It was the brownies. You were right, baby, to be wary. They fed the submissives laxative-laced brownies to make you all sick. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of this.” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back. “You feeling okay now?”

“Not completely...but I need to get out of this bathroom.”

Blaine nodded. “Let’s go. We’ll go grab you one of our bottles of water as soon as we can go back into the auditorium.” Not the ministry-supplied bottles didn’t have to be said. He guided Kurt out of the restroom. “Kurt, I’d like you to meet Beverly and one of her submissives, Marcus,” he said when they’d rejoined the little group. “Beverly and Marcus are the other ones in a claim here.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Kurt said, calling on all his professionalism to cordially greet his classmates, when he would have much rather curled into Blaine and ignored the world. He carefully trained his eyes on the floor, not meeting Beverly’s gaze.

“You have a very well-behaved submissive,” Beverly said to Blaine. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“See, baby? I told you you could fool everyone,” Blaine teased softly. “Let’s go get our things.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at that. He followed his Dom back to the auditorium.

“Wait,” Blaine directed softly. “I hear something...” He cautiously pulled open the door to the auditorium, and raised voices became much clearer.

“What made you think that this was acceptable?” Ms. Stockwell exclaimed. “We have twelve submissive men and women, not to mention twelve Dominants, two of whom are NOT hired by the ministry, depending on us to provide a safe learning environment! I’ve always been against the use of laxatives as punishment, and here you go doing it on a lark! You could have seriously injured one or more of them! And another thing. Stop picking on Kurt Hummel. He’s been through a lot in the last year, and doesn’t need you tearing him down at every turn. There’s no need to single him out for every tiny little thing. He’s doing his best.”

“Come on, Leslie, it was a harmless show of power. And Hummel should be a Dom. It’s all over his paperwork.”

“Kurt Hummel is a submissive. Watch him for five minutes with Mr. Anderson when he thinks nobody's looking. Our job isn’t to decide a person’s designation. Our job is to help them be the best they can with the designation they’re given. As for a harmless show of power, let’s go out in the hall and ask the submissives who can barely walk if it was harmless. Let’s go see how many of the Dominants want to strangle you. Logan, Cheryl, bring Andrew and Caleb. We’re going to check on our class. Ray, take the rest of the day off. I don’t want to see you back here before Wednesday.”

Blaine let the door fall shut before turning back to Kurt. “Let’s go back down the hall and pretend we didn’t hear any of that,” he murmured.

“Yes, Sir.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him back to the assembled group.

“Did you get your water?” Beverly asked.

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “Ms. Stockwell was talking with the rest of the staff, so we decided to wait.”

“Well, I have a bottle here if Kurt needs some,” Beverly said, pulling a water bottle from her messenger bag. She held it out to Kurt.

“With all due respect, ma’am, I’m not very comfortable taking anything from anyone right now,” Kurt said quietly.

“Oh! Of course.” Beverly packed the bottle away. “I understand. Oh, Kurt? When we’re not in classes, if your Dom doesn’t mind, you can look at me, and call me Beverly or Bev. I hate it when subs talk to my shoes.”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, silently asking permission.

“That’s fine. Just not in class,” Blaine smiled. “The same goes for Marcus, with your permission,” he said to Beverly. She nodded in agreement.

“May I have your attention please!” Ms. Stockwell exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “On behalf of our teaching staff, I apologize for what has transpired today. Are all the submissives okay?”

Blaine looked around, counting submissives. There were still a few missing, but instead of speaking up, he pulled Kurt in close to his side and said nothing.

“Mine isn’t back yet.”

“Mine, either.”

“Can I get one of you to check the men’s room, and a woman to step into the ladies’ room?” Ms. Stockwell asked. “We’ll be heading back into the auditorium as soon as everyone is recovered enough.”

“Kurt, Mr. Anderson, are you okay?” Logan asked quietly, leading his submissive over. The submissive had put on a pair of pants and a loose vest.

“I’m fine, sir,” Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the floor. “Thank you for asking. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I told you I got a new job I was looking forward to,” Logan smiled. “It’s really good to see you. Have you had any auditions yet?”

“No, I’m not going to look actively yet,” Kurt said quietly. “I need to focus on these classes.”

“Oh, you’ll do fine. You’re only here three days a week, why not audition the other days?”

Kurt swallowed hard. “I need to focus on these classes, sir,” he repeated. “If I’m preparing for an audition, I can’t put the effort required into the classes. Maybe after I know how things are going to go, but for now...”

“He doesn’t want to spread himself too thin,” Blaine said. “I think it’s the best decision he could have made for himself.”

“You made that decision yourself?” Logan asked, clearly surprised.

“Blaine, my Sir, he supports my decisions with my career. But they are my decisions. He may talk me through the options, but he has never told me I couldn’t do something, or had to do something, that had to do with my career.”

“Except that time I made you take a night off because you were sick,” Blaine teased.

“Except that night,” Kurt agreed. “But yes, the decision was mine. If something incredible comes my way during classes, I may try. But until then, I’m focusing here.” He squeezed Blaine’s hand, clearly uncomfortable.

“Alright! I believe all Dominants and submissives are present and accounted for,” Ms. Stockwell called. “Let’s get everyone back into the auditorium so we can finish the orientation.”

“Ms. Stockwell?” Blaine called. “May I have a moment of your time while everyone is getting settled?”

“Of course, Mr. Anderson. What seems to be troubling you?”

Blaine waited a moment, until the rest of the class, save Kurt, had filed back into the auditorium. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable having Kurt in these classes,” he said. “First, he’s forced to eat a brownie he didn’t want, though now I understand why that happened, and then we find out that someone I’m not entirely comfortable having him around is a teaching assistant. There have been a lot of coincidences in our lives recently, and I’m really not happy about it. I think I want to pull Kurt from the classes.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. “No, Sir, please,” he whispered.

Ms. Stockwell ignored Kurt’s soft exclamation. “That is your decision, Mr. Anderson. But I should remind you that the next series of classes here in New York do not begin until April. If I remember correctly, your six month’s grace ends sometime in May. There just won’t be time for Kurt to complete a full round of submissive training if you pull him now.” She smiled sadly. “But it is your choice. There are other training centers...if you have the ability to relocate for three months, perhaps that’s the best choice for both of you...for now, please come rejoin the group for the rest of the day. You can be assured that Mr. Jacobs has been given the rest of the day off, and will not be interacting with the class until Wednesday at the earliest.” She frowned. “Or ever, if I have anything to say about it,” she said quietly.

Blaine nodded slowly. “Kurt, we will discuss this tonight. For now, let’s get back in there and learn.”

Kurt followed Blaine back into the auditorium and took his position on the cushion next to his Dom’s chair.

“Do you want some water?” Blaine asked quietly.

“Yes, please, Sir,” Kurt said. He took the bottle from Blaine and sipped it slowly. 

“Now. That interruption put us a little behind schedule,” Ms. Stockwell said. “Again, I apologize for what has happened. We just have a few more things to go over before we go into another room and get to know one another a bit better.”

Kurt bit back a groan. He didn’t want to get to know anyone better. He wanted to get through the class and be done with it. His stomach still hurt, and he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t be running for the bathroom again in minutes. 

Ms. Stockwell finished the introduction to the class, finishing up by handing out a list of topics. “Now this is not exhaustive, nor is it in the order in which we will be discussing them, however, here are some of the topics you can expect to encounter during this class.”

Blaine handed the paper to Kurt. “Go ahead, baby,” he said.

Kurt read through the list. Some entries scared him, others were expected, and still others, were he willing to admit it, intrigued him a little.

“Alright. Here’s where we would normally break for a snack, but I doubt any of you are interested in that?” In unison, every head shook in the negative. “In that case, let’s adjourn to a room down the hall. Dominants will be in room 604, submissives down the hall in 602.”

Kurt sucked in a breath. “It’ll be okay,” Blaine whispered.

“We separate everyone by designation so that the submissives can get to know one another without the watchful eye of their Dominants. Mr. Anderson, Ms. Powell, are your submissives allowed to interact with other submissives without your presence?”

“Yes, Ms. Stockwell,” Blaine and Beverly said together.

“Very good. Dominants, you may remove your submissives’ leashes for this portion of the day. It would be detrimental to have ropes hanging from necks.”

Blaine unclipped the leash from Kurt’s collar with no further prompting. “I’ll see you soon,” he said reassuringly. He bent and kissed Kurt softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, Sir,” Kurt whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to apologize, and I wouldn't expect any of you to believe me if I did. I've completely lost my mojo when it comes to writing, but something unrelated I read today reminded me that I had a chapter or two finished from a year ago. I'm hoping that, by posting, some of your comments will energize me.

Along with the other submissives, Kurt got to his feet and they all filed out of the room. They were led to a smaller room, carpeted and devoid of chairs. The lone furniture was a small table.

“Hello everyone, my name is Andrew, and I’ll be leading the next segment of our day. My Dominant, Logan Monroe, and I are two of the teaching assistants in this course. We’re going to have some icebreakers, some getting-to-know-you exercises. There are no Dominants in this room, no recording equipment, and everything you say is between us. Anyone divulges anything outside of this room, and there will be consequences.”

“More brownies?” The statement brought nervous chuckles from the room.

“I had no idea that he would do that,” Andrew said. “And no, I doubt it would happen again, because I don’t expect any of you to take any baked goods from anyone in this program ever again.”

“You’ve got that right,” Marcus mumbled. Kurt shot him a smile.

“Alright! Well, we have three icebreakers we’re going to do today. For the first one, I’ll pass out some blank paper.” He walked over to a whiteboard and wrote “Two truths and a lie”, “Bingo”, and “Kink or Limit”.

Kurt groaned softly. He didn’t want to do any kink or limit revealing. He took the blank paper and clipboard he was handed.

“Let’s sit everyone in a circle,” Andrew said. “Each of us will write down two truths and a lie about your lives, and we’ll all try to guess which one is the lie.”

Kurt smiled to himself as he began to write. When everyone was finished, Andrew spoke. “I’ll begin,” he said. “My name is Andrew, and these are the three facts about me. One, this is the first time I’ve ever done one of these classes. Two, other than these classes, I have no job outside the home. Three, I’ve been Logan’s claimed submissive for seven years.”

Kurt, along with four other submissives, guessed that he had not been Logan’s submissive for seven years. Three guessed that he had a job outside the home, and four guessed that Andrew had done the classes before.

“Actually, I have been Logan’s submissive for eight years, not seven, so you five are correct. This is my only job, and yes, this is the first time I’ve done this particular job,” Andrew smiled.

Kurt tried not to show his surprise, as Logan had tried to pick him up at least once during his time in the show, and he hadn’t seen Andrew at the New Year’s party. It was none of his business. He volunteered to go next. “One, I’ve been in love with my Dom since high school. Two, I am originally from a small town in Ohio. And three, I am an actor on Broadway.” Kurt had made the statements tricky on purpose, and fully expected the response he got. Ten of the twelve people in the room guessed that he hadn’t been in love with his Dom since high school.

“Actually,” Kurt said with a mischievous smile. “I’m not a Broadway actor. In the past, I have been an off-Broadway actor. There’s a distinction, and I’m not performing right now. I’ve been in love with my Dom since the day I met him, back in high school, though we had been in separate claims until last year. And I guess it’s common knowledge that I’m from Ohio.”

“That was good,” Andrew laughed. “You pulled that one over on us.”

Kurt shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of the fact that I’ve loved my Dom for nearly ten years even though he’s only been mine a year. And everyone should know the difference between Broadway and off-Broadway. Next?”

They went around the circle, with everyone participating. By the end, Kurt felt he’d gotten to know his fellow submissives a bit better, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much outside of his close-knit group of friends.

“Okay!” Andrew exclaimed. “Now, we’re going to play a little game I like to call “Kink or Limit”. We’re going to toss a little rubber ball back and forth, and when you catch it, you have to reveal either a kink, or a limit, and the group will guess which it is.”

Kurt swallowed uneasily. He did not like that idea. “Do we have to participate?” he asked reluctantly.

“It’s all in good fun,” Andrew said. “I’m sure you can think of something that won’t embarrass you.”

Kurt cringed, but nodded. “Alright,” he said. He took a deep breath and settled back into the circle. Andrew picked up the red rubber ball. 

“And for kicks, I’ll start. This ball is part of a ball gag. It’s either a kink, or a limit of mine. Which is it?”

Everyone guessed it was a kink, surprised to find that ball gags were a limit for Andrew. He tossed the ball. Marcus caught it. “Sharing my mistress,” he said.

“Kink,” Kurt said immediately, remembering that Blaine had called Marcus ‘one’ of Beverly’s submissives. Almost everyone else chose limit.

“Kink,” Marcus confirmed. “And just for that...” he tossed the ball straight at Kurt. 

Kurt winced, but there was an easy one he could choose. “Humiliation,” he said, trying to sound as confident as possible. Trying to make it sound like a kink.

It didn’t work. The class sympathized with him over the fact that it was a limit. He tossed the ball across the circle to a pigtailed girl dressed in a gingham dress and pinafore. “Age play,” she said, her cheeks pink. Everyone accurately guessed that one as a kink.

The game continued. Kurt confessed to chastity being a kink, and needle play being a limit, but got off easy, otherwise. It seemed everyone had decided to target Marcus, who confessed that he loved breathplay, but animal play was a limit, he was bisexual, and felt best when bound by his Domme.

“Our last game is a bingo card,” Andrew said. “There are twelve questions on the card. You can get each person to sign one square, including yourself, and me. You can’t just walk up to someone and say ‘which squares can you sign?’, and I hope you’ll use what you’ve learned from your fellow submissives to fill the card. All of you fit more than one category. There are two categories that only one of you fit, but I don’t want any of you telling anyone if you think you fit a ‘rarer’ category than the one they ask you about. I will leave it up to you to figure out which ones are the rare categories. The first one done will get a prize. If no one finishes, because this is like a logic puzzle, the one who has the most accurate signatures in thirty minutes wins.”

Kurt took a look at the paper and began mentally filling in the blanks. This was going to be easy. “Can we start?”

“You may start,” Andrew nodded.

Kurt looked at Marcus. “Sign here, please,” he said, holding out his pen.

Marcus shook his head. “Save me till the end,” he said quietly. “If the others haven’t all caught on, don’t let them see where I’ve signed your paper.”

“Good idea,” Kurt nodded. He moved around the room, finding the submissive who had been in a claim for more than ten years, a submissive who had completed university, and one who had a pet gecko at home. He signed his own sheet under ‘had a birthday this month’, confident that he wasn’t the only one in any of the categories except possibly that one. He struggled a bit with finding someone who had been in three or more claims, but finally succeeded. He finally returned to Marcus, holding out the paper. Marcus signed his name with a flourish under ‘is part of a triad’. 

“Congratulations,” Marcus grinned. “Go turn it in.”

Kurt hurried up to Andrew. “Done,” he said. “All twelve squares, with unique names.”

“Very good,” Andrew nodded. “Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner! Kurt has won a plate of gourmet brownies!”

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “What?” he squeaked. “Noooooo....I don’t think so....”

Andrew laughed. “You should see the look on your face,” he said. “No, seriously, you’ve won a gift card to a Thai restaurant in Brooklyn called ‘All Thai’d Up.’ Congratulations.”

Kurt accepted the envelope with the gift card. “Thank you,” he said. He turned to Marcus and handed over the envelope. “Here. You deserved to win. Take your Dom and co-sub out to dinner.”

“I will. Thank you, Kurt.” Marcus gave him a hug, then looked back at Andrew. “Can we go find our Doms now?” he asked.

Andrew smiled. “Why don’t you all wait here, and I’ll go see if your Doms are finished with their assignments. And remember, you can tell your Doms what you did in the icebreakers, but you may not divulge any secrets that any other submissive revealed. We’ll have these sessions often, and every submissive has to feel comfortable in this room. Before we leave here today, I would like to see a show of hands. Who here has safe words with their Dominant?”

Kurt, Marcus and two others raised their hands. Kurt’s eyes went wide. Only a third of them had the use of safe words? He made a mental note to thank Blaine when they got home.

“That’s good to know. We have a segment on using safe words, and I needed to know who it would be relevant for. Thank you. Now, if everyone will just wait here, I’ll go check on the Doms.” Andrew left the room.

“Scott doesn’t,” Marcus said quietly.

“Doesn’t what?” Kurt asked. “And who is Scott?”

“Scott is my partner, my co-sub,” Marcus said. “He doesn’t have safe words. The only reason I do is I’m so new to submission. Mistress wants them there for now until we get more used to one another.”

“So you’ll lose your safe words?” Kurt asked.

“Likely after the class is over. Mistress doesn’t believe they’re necessary.”

“But...how do you tell her if something is too much?” Kurt asked in a whisper, in total disbelief.

“She expects us to be completely honest with her, and completely open to her teaching,” Marcus said. “If I explained that something was too much, she would take it into consideration. Mistress believes that a good Dom, a truly connected Dom, knows what her sub needs. Do you have to safe word often?”

Kurt shook his head. “Not in the traditional sense. I have multiple safe words, one of which gets used more than others. I have a safe word specifically for when I need quiet time to myself, and one for when my Dom is being stupid and needs a headspace check. Our claim is so new, and his old sub was so different from me...”

“How did that happen? Did he cheat on his sub with you?”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “Sir would never. My Dom had released me, and I was getting ready to move to a studio, but Blaine asked if I wanted to stay the night in his guest room before I went to report. We went back to Blaine’s house and found my ex-Dom in bed with his sub. He claimed me to keep me out of the studios. We declared our love and made everything solid some time after that. Now we’ve had a formal claiming ceremony, and we’re never looking back.”

“So if you’ve been a sub all along, why are you in this class?” Marcus asked.

“It’s a long story. I have four Dominant markers, but the ministry thinks that’s too many, so they want me to take the class so I can be certain submission is what I want,” Kurt gave half the story. He knew admitting that he fell under the umbrella of ‘switch’ could cause trouble.

“You mean you get to choose?” Marcus asked in disbelief, and more than a little jealousy.

“It’s not a choice,” Kurt said quietly. “I am a submissive. Blaine is my Dom. I don’t have any wish to be anything but his submissive for the rest of my life.”

“Hmm. Interesting. I’m still struggling with being labeled a submissive. I’d much rather still be a Dom, still be in charge of Regan’s life...” He sighed. “But at least I’m with friends.”

“And that’s the best part of it all,” Kurt agreed. “Blaine was my best friend from the moment we met. If he hadn’t already been in a claim, we probably would have been in a claim all along. But he was already involved with a submissive, an arranged match by their parents. Then his sub slept with my Dom, and they got caught. Now we’re together. And they’re together. And I’ve probably said too much.”

“Not like I can repeat anything,” Marcus reminded. “And everyone else is off in their own little worlds. How’s your stomach?”

“Wrecked. I can’t wait until I get home. I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow, and I’m going to enjoy it.”

“No chores?”

“No. I’m supposed to focus on the classes, not on cleaning an already impeccable house. I’ll probably do the laundry and cook dinner while Blaine is at work, but it’s likely going to be mostly a relaxing day with my dad. He’s taking Pat classes and staying with us.”

Marcus nodded slowly. “Huh. Must be nice. My dad is a sub, and Mom never lets him come visit without her. She rules with an iron fist. And taught me to do the same.”

“My dad is amazing,” Kurt said with a small smile. “He’s always been on my side. And always supported me, no matter what. His wife, my stepmother, is great, too. Her son is one of my really good friends, he’s my brother, even though they didn’t marry until we were in high school. They all live in Ohio, but we see them a lot. Blaine’s parents live about two hours north of here, and we see them a lot, too. Our families are great.” 

“That’s awesome. My parents have been together for nearly thirty years.I have two younger sisters, twins. One Dom, one sub. Mom was thrilled when two of the three of us were labeled Doms...she’s a bit traditional. She was more than a little disappointed when I retested submissive.” He shrugged. “It was bad enough that I came out as bi when I was sixteen. But to be submissive, too. Oh well.”

“That’s terrible,” Kurt murmured. “I mean, Blaine’s parents have one of each, his older brother is a sub, but subs in that family are pretty much cherished. And in my family, I was always listened to...I really had it good, as a submissive, growing up.”

“Okay! Attention please!” Andrew walked back into the room. “Your Doms have finally finished with their assignments, and we can all come back together in the auditorium. Don’t forget to get your leashes from your Doms, first thing, as an unleashed sub is not tolerated until after you’ve earned it.”

Kurt got to his feet and held out his hand for Marcus, pulling the other man up. “Let’s go,” he said happily.

The submissives filed out of the room into the hallway, where all the Doms were lined up. Kurt dropped to his knees before Blaine.

“Hey, baby. Are you okay?” Blaine asked softly, stroking Kurt’s cheek.

“I am, Sir,” Kurt said. “I would like another bathroom break before going into another class, if possible.”

“Of course. Go ahead. I’ll have your leash ready when you get back,” Blaine promised. He helped Kurt back to his feet and patted his backside as he sent him off in the direction of the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I <3 my readers!


End file.
